Seductress Assassins
by Chibi Star Vamp
Summary: In the world of secret agents. There are spies, ninjas and assassins. When five assassins who are able to kill without emotions get new targets they are shocked when they find themselves attracted to them and not able to kill them.
1. The Assignment

Hey this is chapter 1 of my new fanfic Seductress Assassins. I know what a lot of you might be thinking and no I will still update my first story Hokage High. Alright let's start this party.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters. Just the ones I made up and the plot.

Summary: In the world of secret agents. There are spies, ninjas and assassins. When five assassins who are able to kill without emotions get new targets they are shocked when they find themselves attracted to them and not able to kill them. But do their targets feel the same?

They were cold killers. The best and most attractive of the best. All the major assassins were called into a room. They all sat down and the leader or head agent came out. "Hello, the reason I have called you in here today is because five of you will be some lucky bastards. There are five new assassins in the spy world that belong to a competing organization." Everyone started speaking about this new information.

"I will hire five of you to take care of them. But before I do let me show you and tell you a few things about your targets. The first is a girl by the name of Tenten." He showed a picture of a girl with two buns on her head practicing karate. "She is a major in karate and tae-kwon-do. She has a bit of a temper but is very charming when she wants to be. The second is a girl by the name of Yamanaka Ino." "He showed a pic of a girl with long blonde hair with a side bang covering one of her eyes shopping and holding ten bags in her arms. "She's a major shopaholic and appears to be boy crazy. Next is Hyuuga Hinata." Then a picture of a girl with mid-length blue-black hair who looked pretty shy reading. "She may look shy but don't let that fool you. She is a master when it comes to illusions. Next is a girl by the name of Haruno Sakura." A girl with mid-length pink hair sleeping under a tree. "She maybe second prettiest of the group, but she is still able to kill." "Wait second prettiest then who's the first?" asked a ninja. "The first is Onagi Yayuki." He was about to show a picture of the girl when he realized it was gone. "Alright which one of you took her picture?" just then he realized the picture was in his pocket. "Oh never mind. Anyway here's her picture." A picture of a girl with long black hair that reached the floor with highlights in them showed up on the screen. She was facing the other way but you could see her face and part of her upper body. She also had a wolf pup on her head and was surrounded by white cherry blossoms.

"I know what all of you are thinking. Who is the lucky bastard who will get her as their target? Well I haven't decided so I put this as a race. The first group who finds all five of them will get them as their targets. I want all assasins to pack up and meet me at the front gate in groups of five." Immediately all of the assasins except the guys went to pack up. They took their sweet time getting to their rooms.

"Man can you believe the targets? They're all hot especially the last one. I mean a girl with hair that long has to be hiding a big ass. Am I right?" "Dobe. You're as perverted as always. While they are pretty we have to kill them if we get the assignment." "What do you mean if? Of course we'll get it." "Maybe but still don't get too over confident."

X 20 minutes later X

All assassins were packed up and getting in their group's car. "Alright remember they are all located in Konohagakure and are always together. They're 18 years old and the first group who finds them has to take a picture of them and send it to me along with the group's name." They all drove off.

The guys were at the gates of Konoha when the first thing they thought was to check into a hotel. They parked in front of a hotel called Seductress. They all walked into the hotel and walked up to the girl at the counter. She looked up from the computer and blushed. "H-how may I help you?" she asked. "We want five rooms all on the top floor." Said Naruto giving her a dazzling smile. She blushed deeper. "You're in luck we have 5 extra rooms left. The total comes out to $1,500." Sasuke gave her the money and started heading towards the elevator. She gave the keys to Naruto and when her hand made contact with his, her eyes grew wide and she fainted. Naruto just shrugged and picked up the money and left.

Once they were at the top floor they all went to their rooms. After they were all unpacked they all headed towards Hitomi's room. "So should we start looking for them or what?" asked Naruto. "We should relax for an extra hour, then we start looking for our targets." Said Shikamaru. Then there was a knock on the door. "Maid service!" yelled a girl. Shikamaru opened the door and saw a blonde girl with long hair and one side bang covering her left eye walk in with a yellow French maid outfit. "HI I'm Ino. I was told to clean up here." She walked in and all the boys were shocked to have already found one of the targets. "You work here?" asked Shikamaru. "Yeah along with my friends. They were told to clean up the other rooms." "How old are you?" "I'm 18 what about you and your friends?" "Same." "Cool. Hey since you guys are teens do you mind if I take a break on the couch? My feet are killing me I am not used to working so hard." They nodded and she crashed on the couch. There was a pounding on the door. "Yo, Ino-pig you in there?" "Yeah come on we g2g." "Ino get your blonde ass out here!" "Ino-chan come out we have to leave." "What's that?" asked Neji. "That's my friends telling me to hurry up." "Why?" "Cause they know that after five minutes of working I tend to crash out on some couch." "What are their jobs?" "They're maids like me." "That's it pig we're coming in." "Oh yeah how?" "Yayu-chan's got a master key!" "How the hell did she get that?" "The manager gave it to me. He thought I would someday sneak into his office. That ass actually thinks I like him. I mean he's like 80 years old." "Yayuki the manager's only 30." "Really? Damn must've been a rough 30 years."

Then the door was opened and in stepped 4 girls. Each of them wearing a different color maid outfit with the same design as Ino. "Ino-pig come on we got work to do." Said Sakura. "But I wanna stay here and chat with the new guys. They're 18 like us." "In our always so bc on us at the worst time." "Bc?" asked Neji. "That's Yayuki talk for boy crazy." "Aa." "Oh where are our manners?" said Ino. "I forgot to introduce you to them girls. Even though I don't know their names myself." "So you're telling me that you've been in here with a group of boys that you don't even know, half dressed and on the couch? That's so desperate Ino." Said Yayuki. "I am not desperate Yayuki I can get any guy I want to." Please Yuksi has more boyfriends than you pig." "Uh sorry for interrupting but who's Yuksi?" asked Naruto. "Yuksi's my pet wolf. She can talk because I did a permanent jutsu on her allowing her to that can never be broken." Replied Yayuki. She whistled. "Yuksi sweetie come here please." Then a silver grey wolf pup came in wearing a mini version of the made outfit with different colors as the girls. "Cool. Hey Hitomi has a wolf pup. His name is Hoto?" "Really can I see him?" "Sure why not." Said Hitomi. Then a black wolf pup came in. "Omfg he's soo freaking cute." Said Yayuki. Then she got on her knees, picked up Hoto and hugged him to her chest. Hoto was at first embarrassed but grew to love it when she started to stroke his fur. And he saw how soft and big her breasts were that they felt like pillows. He closed his eyes and then re-opened them when she put him down.

She kept stroking his fur while Hoto leaned into her touch. "You must be great with animals because he usually doesn't really let anyone near him let alone touch him." Said Hitomi. "Yeah well I should be I mean sometimes I work in the hotel's pet day care center." They smirked at her and saw that she was the cutest of the five. "She stopped stroking him. "Why'd you stop?" asked Hoto. "Ehhh? Kawaii! He can talk too." She started to hug him again. "He's like a stuffed animal. I love it!" "Alright Yayu-chan you should put him down." Said Hinata. "Oh. You're right Hina-chan." She put Hoto down. "Um can one of you guys help me up?" asked Yayuki. "Sure," said Hitomi, "It's the least I can do since Hoto seems to actually like you." When he pushed her up she was squeezed against his chest. He smirked at her and she only blushed. "Gomen I guess I'm just too light weight for my own good." She said while blushing she let go of his hand and backed up to her friends. Ino snickered giving her a sly look which caused the dark haired beauty to smack her upside her head. "Itaii what the hell was that for?" "You know why pig."

"So can you girls show us around we don't really know this place." Said Naruto. "I don't see why not how about it girls?" said Hinata. "Sure we can take them to all our favorite shopping places." Said Ino. "Pig they want us to show them around not make their arms fall off from all your purchases." "Oh shut it Yayuki. You're as much of a shopaholic as I am." "Yeah but I can control myself unlike you." "Not when there's a sale at Victoria Secret." "Ino you know that's not fair. I mean no girl can control themselves when there's a sale at Victoria Secret." "Soo true."

"So is that a yes?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah. It's a yes we'll come pick you guys up tomorrow around 9." "Why tomorrow?" asked Shikamaru. "Because we have a day off tomorrow." Said Tenten. They were about to leave when Neji stopped them. "Wait can we take a picture of you girls first. We're kinda bad with faces." Said Neji. "Um. Okay. Sure fire away." Said Ino. The guys took a picture of the girl they want to have as their target. "Thanks see you tomorrow." Said Sasuke. "Bye." Said Sakura. And they left the room.

"Alright we got the pics. Now to send them to the director and lock this mission as ours." Said Naruto. They sent the pics along with their names and sent them to the director. Then they headed to their rooms for some sleep because tomorrow they would get to know their targets.

Alright this is chappie one. What do you think? I'll update when I can so don't expect a chapter ready by tomorrow like my first story. Thanks to all my loyal who've added me to their favorites for my first fic. Hope to read your reviews soon.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Okay, just so you know, this story was finished on… a while ago actually; months ago to be exact. I'm just coming back here to tell you that, if you weren't too happy with this chapter (Which I know you aren't), to skip to the very last chapter. It's really rather important and interesting, of course, you can read the story if you like but by the time it gets better… I feel like it's too late. So just skip to the last chapter. Please and thank you.


	2. A Day at the Mall

Okay this is chappie 2 of Seductress Assassins. Look I know I said I wouldn't add another chapter really soon but it's a spy fic. There's mega drama. Speaking of drama how many of you watch Total Drama Action World Tour? I love that show you should see the aftermath on the site. I watched it and it was hilarious especially Harold singing! So watch it and read my fics k?

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or shows mentioned in fic. Just the characters I made up and the plot.

X 5am X

Naruto woke up the guys and they entered Hitomi's room. "What are you guys doing?" asked Hitomi. "We need to talk about the targets." Said Neji. "Fine."

They all sat down around the kitchen table in the room and started talking. "So what are we talking about?" asked Naruto. "We need to find their weaknesses." Said Shikamaru. "Well the long haired one named Yayuki, has a weak spot for animals especially cute. I know this because of the way she acted yesterday when she saw Hoto and hugged him to her chest." Said Hitomi. "Lucky bastard…..touching her chest…..jackass." mumbled Naruto. "Naruto what's your problem?" asked Sasuke. "Sorry I'm just upset that Hoto got to feel her chest." "You're jealous of my pet wolf? That's weak man. Anyway Hoto to mess with Naruto more how did it feel?" "It's really big and soft and felt like a plush pillow. She has a really gentle touch that feels like cotton candy and…" "Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

"Anyway," started Sasuke, "We need to know more about them. Which is why we have to keep asking them questions about their selves and see if they slip up any information?" "I've noticed something weird," said Hitomi, "That Yayuki girl's hair kept changing color. Well not all her hair just her streaks and the same thing happened to her eyes and nails." "Yeah, I noticed that too when she held me. It's weird and a dead give away for a spy. Plus her scent kept changing. It probably makes it impossible to track her down, which is the reason why she's so good at being a spy I think." Said Hoto.

"That's good information on her but I think we need to know more about the others. So here's what we do," started Shikamaru, "Spend as much time with them as possible. But be careful many of the other assassins went down falling in love with those girls. That's why their known as the Seducing 5." "Whatever now can you please get out of my room? I want more sleep until 9 o'clock." Said Hitomi.

"He's right we need more rest." Said Neji. They all left and went back to their rooms for at least 3 hours more worth of shut eye.

X 9am X

The guys stood in front of the hotel waiting for the girls. Walking down the street they saw them. When the guys finally caught up something occurred to them. "Wait a sec isn't one of you missing?" asked Naruto. "Yeah Yayuki and Yuksi are missing. She went to the mall earlier today." Said Hinata. "Why?" asked Sasuke. "She didn't tell us why she just said it was a surprise." Said Sakura. "And I for one want to see this big surprise because Yayuki could be lying and just went there to buy all the cute stuff before me!" yelled Ino. The girls just sweat dropped and the guys stared at her nervously.

X Mall X

When they finally got to the mall the girls received a text from Yayuki. "Girls, come to Victoria Secret. Bring the guys if you want.

-xoxoxo Yayuki and Yuksi."

Ino made a mad dash for Victoria Secret, leaving the rest of the gang behind. They ran after her and finally caught up to her when she entered the store.

"Why'd you stop at the front entrance?" Asked Sakura. "Because if this really is all a lie I need all the energy I got left to kill Yayuki." "Ino calm down Yayuki would never do that. She would have snuck out with you if there was a big sale." Said Tenten. "You're right. She is my shopaholic bestii of all time. And when there's a sale she always wakes me up early to get cute stuff. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't betray me!" yelled Ino with fire in her eyes.

They entered the store the guys right behind them and were shocked to see a life size picture of Yayuki winking with her hands up and Yuksi on her head standing in front of the new perfumes. "What the hell?" asked Ino. "Hey guys!" yelled Yayuki from behind a huge crowd. "Yayuki what is this?" asked Tenten.

"Remember the other day when I snuck out and you couldn't find me?" "Yeah?" "Well the truth is I snuck out to come to the auditions to be VS's new signature model and spokes girl. And I just found out today that I made the cut and won! Isn't that ueber awesome?" "I can't believe you did this to me Yayu-chan." "What do you mean Ino?" "You didn't tell me about the auditions and did it without me." "Actually I did and you did come with me. But you got kicked out of the auditions because you were too loud." "Oh? That's right. Gomen. But why don't I remember any of it?" "Because you made so much noise that the host of the auditions knocked you out. Putting you in a concussion for an entire day."

"So you're a model now?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah it maybe my first day but I am an official model and I want my bestiies to be my groupies." "We're in Yayu-chan." Said Hinata. "Sweetz." "So what now?" asked Sakura. "I thought we could go check out that new store called Mademosella. It sounds extremely cool and from what I've heard it has extremely elegant yet sexy clothes. Wanna go?" "Like hell I do come on where is it?" "It's super exclusive Ino-chan and it's only available to models and their groupies." "Man, what now?" "But since I am a model and all of you are my groupies we can go." "Awesome how do we get there?" "Follow me."

Everyone followed Yayuki as she led them to the back of Victoria Secret. She took out her keycard and scanned it across the light switch. It changed into a hand scan and she put her hand on it. "Voice identification please." "Onagi, Yayuki and guests requesting entrance to Mademosella." "Voice identification approved welcome Victoria Secret Super Model Yayuki and guests." The wall shifted and opened up to reveal an elevator they all stepped inside and saw how classy it was.

"Wow this is majorly classy Yayuki." Said Tenten. "I know, I knew it was classy but not this classy." "How do you know about this place anyway?" asked Hitomi. "The manager told me, she said I can only let a certain group of people in and I chose you as my group." "I'm so honored." Said Ino. The elevator door opened and they stepped out. They were greeted by a woman in a stewardess outfit.

"Hello and welcome to Mademosella may I ask who is the model who brought you here?" "I am Miss. My name is Onagi, Yayuki the newest super model of Victoria Secret." "Oh so you're her. You're very pretty and unique. So these are the people you chose as your group?" "Thank you and yes. But are animals allowed?" "They are but they must be well trained and elegant." "They are." "Very well. Welcome and please enjoy." "Arigato."

They entered the store and saw how huge it was. "I can't believe this has been under our mall all this time." Said Sakura. "Enough Gawking we only have 8 hours before the store closes we need some serious shopping done. So where to first?" Asked Ino. "Well it is summer, so how about swim suits first?" asked Yayuki. "Why not I don't mind." Said Tenten. "Okay Yayu-chan lead the way." Said Hinata. The boys smirked and Naruto almost fainted with happiness. Yayuki walked them to the center of the store and pulled up a keypad. She hit the swim suits button and a trolley pulled up in front of them. They all got on and put on their seat belts.

"Wow this is way better than walking." Said Sakura as the trolley went up and up. "Yeah but a bit scarier too plus way more fun." Said Yayuki. "Why do you say that?" asked Naruto. "Hold on tight and you'll find out. The trolley stopped at the top of the floor then it went down. They all screamed and then it stopped. "Swim suit level please exit to your left." Said the automatic voice box. They all got off and sat down to catch their breaths. "Whoa that was awesome." Said Naruto. "I know and to think it's my first time. The lower the level you select, the longer and faster the drop." Said Yayuki. "Yeah, yeah, yeah fun ride now come on we got swim suits to try on." Said Ino. Yayuki led them to five dress boxes and 1 mini one. "What's the mini one for?" asked Sasuke. "That's for pets or in this case Yuksi. She can try on clothes too." "How?" "The box makes holographic clothes. They turn solid once on the body, but become holographic again when you change the clothes." "What happens with our real clothes?" asked Hinata. "They get stored away until you change back and exit the room. So want to start?" "Yeah." Said Tenten. "Touch the keypad for the type of swimsuit you want, when you find the correct one you want touch it and click change then circles will appear around you and change your clothing. Step out and show them and if you decide you want that one click add to cart. When you're all done a card will appear that holds all your purchases, take it to the cash register where they will enter it into the system and the clothing will appear in a bag ready to go home. It sounds complicated but is extremely easy." "Whoa." Said Naruto. "I know so let's get started guys you can have a seat on the bench over there." They sat down and the girls entered the rooms and began selecting.

Tenten was the first to come out she had on a brown one piece that had a diamond cut out where her navel is and had shuriken designs all over it. "What do you think?" she asked posing. Neji answered. "You look great." That was the only thing he was able to say because he felt a blush coming on. Tenten smiled directly at him. "Thanks but I like something darker. Be right back." And she entered again. Ino came out next wearing a purple tanktini with gold and silver designs on it. "Do I look hot or what?" asked Ino. "Nice." Was the only thing Shikamaru could say without looking directly at her or more like her chest. "I know but I look hot right?" she asked again. "You look hot." He answered. "I know thanks anyway."

Hinata came out with a light blush on her face. "W-what do you th-think?" she stuttered looking away. She wore a lavender one piece with a flower design on it. She also had on a lavender flower in her hair. Naruto smirked. "Try a two piece, I mean you look hot but you have an awesome figure and you should show it. Hinata blushed deeper. "Th-thanks I'll tr-try a two piece on l-later." And with that she went inside. Sakura came out next in a pink string bikini on. It had splashes of red here and there in the shape of hearts. "How do I look? Cute right?" she asked. Sasuke answered this one. "You look like a girl trying to make her friends jealous." "I know," then her eyes saddened, "But I can't. Yayu-chan always looks the best in swimsuits whether one piece or two. It's been that way since we were kids." "Come on she can't look that hot." Said Sasuke. Then Yayuki came out in a white string bikini. She had rainbow colored ruffles at the bottom and a silver star at the top right. "Ta-da!" said yayuki, then Yuksi came out in a mini version of Yayuki's suit. "Mini ta-da!" said Yuksi.

The boy's jaws dropped. Sakura looked at her with a sad look in her eyes. Yayuki noticed it and went to comfort her friend. "Saku-chan Nani ga machigatte iru?" "It's just, Yayu-chan you were always the hottest of us five. Boys paid more attention to you than us, and I feel sad about it." "Saku-chan you are hot. I mean you have a-mazing pink hair plus super green eyes. I may be hot but sometimes it has its disadvantages." "Like what Yayu-chan?" "Well I can barely make friends because people think that I'm too good for them. Plus I can never blend into a crowd when I want to and people come after me. But it hasn't been that bad." "What do you mean?" "Well I met you girls and we became awesome bestiies. Plus I met Yuksi and she's so talented. I maybe hot but you're hot in your own way." "Yayu-chan arigato. You're an awesome friend." She hugged her and their breasts squeezed together making the boys start to have nose bleeds. Yayuki pulled back "Anata wa subarashii yūjin ni shite iru amarini Saku-chan." They turned to the guys who looked away.

"So guys what do you think of my swim suit?" she turned to Sakura and winked. Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around Yayuki's neck. "Ready to make them faint?" asked Yayuki. "Hell yeah let's do this." "Okay I'll start." Said Yayuki.

XXXXX Warning the following scene contains lesbian content. If you're not comfortable with girl on girl contact then please skip this scene. This is your final warning. If you're comfortable with girl on girl situations then continue reading. Again if not scroll down to the end of the scene where the x's are. XXXXXX

Yayuki looked Sakura dead in the eyes who faked a blush and lust in her eyes. "Saku-chan you're so pretty." Said Yayuki with lust in her voice. The boys looked over at them. "Arigato Yayu-chan. You're very sexy yourself." "Arigato. Kiss me Saku-chan." The boys had shock written all over their faces.

"But would it be okay with the others?" asked Sakura. "If what would be okay?" "If we started dating Yayu-chan." "They wouldn't mind. They would be a bit jealous of you but they wouldn't mind."

Sakura faked smile with another fake blush as Yayuki got closer. She wasn't freaked out about it because they did this once in a game of truth or dare. The girls did it too so if they saw them doing this they would know why. It wasn't the first time they tricked boys while being fake lesbians. In fact it was the way they would keep guys that like them but are dorky away. By making them think the girls are lesbian.

The boys just looked at them like they were crazy. But at the same time they were getting turned on by all of it. I mean to them two hot girls making out is awesome. They just kept looking at them.

"So I can kiss you Yayu-chan?" asked Sakura. "You can do whatever you want with me Sa-ku-ra." Sakura had to admit when Yayuki said her name like that it sent shivers down her spine. She pressed her body closer to Yayuki. Her legs in the middle of Yayuki's legs and put it up a bit. Hitting Yayuki's womanhood. Yayuki moaned. Sakura smiled. "I might just have to take your up offer on that Ya-yu-ki."

The boys were beyond shock. Naruto was smirking. His inner mind saying ' Go! Go! Go!' The others were just sitting there watching. Interest in their eyes. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Sakura cup Yayuki's cheek and Yayuki lean into it with her eyes closed.

Then Yayuki whispered something in Sakura's ear. "Ready to majorly freak them out Sakura?" "You bet Yayuki this is gonna be hilarious. The looks on their faces will be priceless." "Remember after I pull away make another fake blush and then starting leaning toward me." "On it." Yayuki pulled away and sure enough Sakura fake blushed.

Yayuki looked at Sakura through half-lidded eyes and a sexy smirk on her face. Sakura looked at Yayuki with a fake blush and fake lust in her eyes. Sakura cupped Yayuki's cheeks in both her hands and started to lean into Yayuki. Yayuki did the same. Then their lips met and the kiss became deeper.

At that time the other girls walked out and saw Sakura and Yayuki kissing. They all didn't mind because they knew why. They turned to see the boys staring with their mouths open. "Why are you guys freaking out?" asked Ino. "If you haven't noticed those two are making out over there." Said Shikamaru pointing at Yayuki and Sakura who are still making out. "So we don't care. We've all made out with each other before. But I'm a bit jealous that Sakura won Yayuki's heart. I wish it was me." Said Tenten.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you're all lesbians." Said Neji. "Yes. None of us knew we were lesbian until we went skinny-dipping in a lake. And we started lusting after Yayuki's body." Said Hinata. "Oh yeah?" said Naruto. "Prove it." The boys gave the three remaining girls hard looks but were shocked at what they saw.

Ino pushed Hinata against a wall and started kissing her. Hinata wrapped her arms around Ino's neck deepening the kiss. Tenten walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and started kissing her neck. Ino pretended to shiver and faked moaned in Hinata's mouth. She broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder. "Tenten-chan." She said out of breath.

Tenten stopped and kissed Ino. At the same time she was caressing Hinata's breasts who moaned. The guys couldn't stop watching them. It was so weird and so horrible. If the girls were lesbians then they couldn't seduce them and kill them. The agency would have to send a pair of female agents instead.

XXXXX End of scene XXXXXX

Yuksi looked at the time and thought that it was enough of faking the boys. She walked between the pairs of girls making out and faking that their lesbians. "Alright girls you can stop faking now." At that moment the girls broke apart. They looked at the guys and started laughing. "What the hell's so funny?" said Sasuke with anger in his voice.

"What's so funny is the fact that you guys believed us." Said Sakura between laughs. "What do you mean?" asked Hitomi. "We aren't really lesbian. It's just something we do to freak guys out for fun." "Or guys we don't like because their weird or dorky." Finished Tenten. "The looks on your faces were priceless." Said Ino. "It was so much fun. Guys are so gullible." Said Hinata.

"I can't believe you did this to us?" said Naruto. "And why not? I mean come on two girls out of random start to kiss. I thought you guys wouldn't fall for it but you did." Said Yayuki. The girls continued laughing until water started to come out of their eyes. They all stopped and went back into the dressing rooms.

The guys learned more about their targets today. They are good actresses and can fool any guy. The girls continued to show bathing suits that they liked. Five outfits later the guys were getting tired. "Can we go now?" asked Naruto. "Sure after this one last change." Answered Ino. The girls all screamed kawaii at the same time. Then they all stepped out of the dressing rooms.

The guys were shocked to see the suits they were wearing. "I see we all stumbled upon this suit collection." Said Yayuki. "Yeah good thing there are only five in the collection and we're so buying them." Said Ino. They turned toward the guys and asked them the same thing. "What do you think?" they all asked in unison. The guys practically fell over from all the blood they were losing.

Tenten was wearing a brown bathing suit with a design on it that looked like bear fur. She also had on bear ears on her head. And a fuzzy bear tail on her butt at the bottom part of her suit. Ino was wearing a purple bathing suit with a panther design on it. She also had matching panther ears and a tail. Hinata had a lavender mouse suit on. With a mouse design, ears and a long mousey tail. She wasn't embarrassed because her friends had similar ones on. Sakura had on a pink bathing suit with a cat design, ears and tail. Yayuki had on a white suit with rainbow ruffles on the bottom part. She had long white bunny ears, and a cotton bunny tail. She looked like a playmate. In fact they all did! Those string bikinis really did a good number on the guys too.

The guys took one look at them and all they could do was give them a thumbs up. The girls went in their dressing rooms and added the suits to their virtual shopping carts. They clicked cash out and a card came out holding all their purchases. They changed back into their normal clothes and came out. They released the guys from their shocked states and headed back to the trolleys.

"You guys were really stunned weren't you?" asked Sakura. Her only reply was a shake of their heads. The girls giggled.

X 9pm X

After all their purchases were done. They walked back to the hotel. "So what do you guys think of the town? Well actually more like the mall?" asked Yayuki. "It's fine just one question." said Hitomi. "Fire away." "Are you actually going to wear those suits when you go to the beach or something?" "Actually we were thinking of going to the beach this Sunday. Would you like to come?" Hitomi looked at the guys and they all nodded their heads. "Sure why not."

They stopped at the hotel. The girls said good-bye and started to walk away. The guys looked at their retreating backs and one thing popped into all their minds. If they wear those suits on Sunday by the time they come out of the dressing rooms, they'll be back in there getting those suits shredded to pieces by the guy's hormones and screaming in pleasure while begging for more.

They all looked down and noticed small lumps in their pants. They ran into the hotel with one thing in mind. A really, really, really cold shower.

Chapter two is done. Sorry it took a long time to update but I was dealing with stuff. Any way I'll update my other story soon so don't think I abandoned it for this one cause I would never do that. So hope you like this chapter and be on the lookout for the third one. Also remember to tell me if you like it cause the more reviews the quicker I upload. When I get to chapter six, I'll start a new story cause I have another awesome idea for a fic so start counting the chapters and days. Next chapter will come out sometime next week. So good-bye and if you're an author good-luck.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	3. Beaches and the Beginning of Plans

Hey here's chapter 3 of my story. I updated my other story so I decided to work on this one now. So last off they were planning to go to the beach. In this chapter you'll see all the events that happen while they're at the beach. I always wanted to write a fic about them going to the beach and I will later, but for now I'll settle for a chapter. Hope you guys love it and just a warning there are sexual situations. And if you don't like it then, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING A M-RATED FIC? So enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own just my characters that I can easily sue you for using unless you have my permission. No seriously I have the right.

It was finally Sunday; the girls were driving to the beach. The guys behind them following. They got to a red light and decided to talk to the guys. "You guys ready, the beaches here can get pretty hectic." Shouted Ino out of the car window. "Is that why we're driving there at 6am?" said Shikamaru. "Duh I love getting tanned and I need a good spot to get tanned." Replied Ino. "Yayuki?" said Ino out of the window even though she was in the car driving. "What Ino?" "Should I go topless or have a bikini on?" "Go with bikini, some dude my try to rape you if you go topless." Ino laughed and so did the rest of the girls.

"You were gonna be topless in front of us?" asked Shikamaru. "Why not I have a rockin' body and I'm not afraid to show it unlike Yayuki." Yayuki just scoffed. "Ino I have a rockin' body too you know." "Yeah but I'm not afraid to show it." The light turned green and Yayuki hit the gas, causing Ino to bump her head. "What the hell Yayu-chan?" said Ino. "It's called payback Ino-chan." Said Yayuki. They all laughed except for Ino.

X At the beach X

They were finally at the beach after an hour's worth of driving. They were setting up their spot that was under a palm tree giving them awesome shade and a nice cool breeze. "Finally we're done." Said Naruto falling onto the sand. "We're not done yet Naruto." Said Hinata. "What do you mean?" a light blush appeared on her face. "We still have to change into our bathing suits." The boys all stopped what they were doing and look at each of the girls. "You should change first since it would take you the longest." Said Shikamaru. "Always the wise perv." Said Ino, Yayuki was standing next to her and started to giggle.

The girls got their bags and went into the dressing room together. "I can't believe they can change together." Said Naruto. "I mean don't they get embarrassed?" "Dobe, trust me they have nothing to be embarrassed about." Naruto shook his head. Ino was the first to come out. She had on her foxy swim suit literally. The rest of the girls came out but Yayuki had a shirt that went down to her knees covering her body.

"See you guys I told you Yayuki doesn't like to show her body that much." Said Ino. Hitomi chuckled. "Why not?" Yayuki blushed. "I'm just not that comfortable, I'll show it when I try on things but when I have to wear it in public, I get nervous, I guess it's just not in my character." She said with a sad smile while clutching the material in front of her chest. Then she looked at them and put on a fake smile. "But I'll be fine, I'll just watch Yuksi and Hoto while you guys play."

She sat down under the palm tree, Yuksi and Hoto on her lap, and started to stroke their fur. They both enjoyed the feeling and started to fall asleep. The girls gave her a sad look. "Yayu-chan, you sure you don't wanna come in the water?" asked Hinata. "It's okay Hina-chan, I'm fine." "No you're not! You're going in that water today whether you like it or not!" shouted Ino. "Ino you'll wake them up, now shut your pie hole." Shouted Yayuki with a glare. "Grab her!" shouted Ino.

The girls went for Yayuki but she got up and ran. She had to jump over a few towels where people were. But she made one futile mistake, when she looked back to see if they were following her she bumped into someone. They both fell, her on top. When she finally got up she noticed she fell on a boy, a really cute one too. She quickly got to her feet and started apologizing. "Watashi wa mōshiwake ari mase nga anata o mite i nai!" the boy just chucked as he got up.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize. What's your name by the way?" he asked. "Onagi, Yayuki des." "My name's Horomo, Riki. Why were you running?" "My friends were chasing me, I told them I don't want to swim but they refused to listen. They were gonna grab me and throw me in the water." She said with an annoyed look. "Hmhm you're pretty cute you know that Yayuki." She blushed a light pink and her streaks in her hair, eyes and nails matched the color of her blush. "A-arigato Riki."

She looked back. "Riki I should probably head back to my friends, they must be worried." She said with a nervous expression. He looked behind her too. "Can I go meet your friends, it's kinda rude that you would leave me, plus you kinda owe me for falling on top of me." He said with a sexy smirk. Yayuki was weak, but he was right she did owe him. "Okay follow me." And she turned from him and began walking back to her friends.

"You have really long hair, it reaches all the way to the sandy floor." He said. "Yeah a lot people think they're extensions but they're natural. It's been that way ever since day first grade. For some reason I never wanted to cut it, I like being unique." Riki smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I like unique girls." He whispered in her ear with a husky voice.

Yayuki's heart started to beat faster. It was beating so fast and hard she thought it would pop out of her chest at any moment. But she put on her normal face with a flirtatious smile. "Glad to know." She said and the blinked at him. Riki just smirked. After 2 minutes of walking they finally reached where her friends were. But no one was there.

"Where are they?" asked Yayuki. "I think they might be in the water?" said Riki pointing to the water. Yayuki looked and he was right they were in the water. 'Great now I have to go in and get them. Ino-pig did this on purpose.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Riki spoke. "Aren't you gonna get them?" She shook her head. "No, Ino did this on purpose. She knew that if I came back and saw them in the water, I would have to go in myself to get them. She's such a she-devil sometimes." Said Yayuki with her arms crossed and a pouting face.

Riki smiled. 'This girl is so hot, but I wonder what she looks like under that shirt?' "Still you should eventually get in the water. You can't come on the beach and not go swimming. It's like going to a concert and not screaming. It doesn't fit." He said. Yayuki looked at him for a second then sighed. "You're right Riki, but the thing is I'm a bit shy about my body." She said with a blush. 'This can mean two things; she's either mega hot or flat-chested.' Even with his thoughts he had to know what she looked like. But he doubted that you can have a pretty face and be flat-chested.

"What's there to be shy about? It doesn't matter what you look like as long as you're having fun." Said Riki. Yayuki smiled a radiant smile at him. "You're right but promise me one thing, you won't go crazy." "Promise." He said with his right hand up. Yayuki smiled and began to take off the shirt covering her body. Once it was on the floor Riki looked at her up and down. 'My god, she's mega hot.' He thought with a shocked face. Yayuki felt his intense gaze on her and blushed.

He finally snapped out of it. "We should go get your friends now." He said smiling and pointing towards the water. Yayuki nodded and they began walking to her friends. Once they were 3 feet in the water they decided to swim the rest of the way. Once there Yayuki started to float while Riki just stood. "Minna, I'm back." Said Yayuki. They all looked towards her and saw she was there. Ino and the girls swam to her and jumped her. "Yayu-chan you're back." Said Ino hugging her in a death grip. Then Ino noticed the boy next to her.

Ino let go of the girl. "Who's your friend?" she said with a sexy smirk. "This is Riki, he helped me look for you after I accidently bumped into him, Ino-chan." Said Yayuki with her arms crossed. Ino just pushed her out of the way. "Hi I'm Ino. Don't mind Yayuki over there she's just a bit dense lately." She said with a smile. "I am not dense pig!" yelled Yayuki. Ino just turned toward her and glared. Then she turned her attention back to the boy in front of her.

The rest of the guys were just watching them from behind a safe distance. "This boy could be a major annoyance in the plan." Said Neji. "I agree we should get rid of him, before it's too late." Said Sasuke. The rest of them nodded. "It's very troublesome but I think I found a way to get rid of him." Said Shikamaru. The boys huddled as Shikamaru explained it to them. Once they un-huddled Hitomi and Shikamaru put the plan in action.

Hitomi walked right behind Yayuki and put his arms around her waist. Yayuki looked at him like he was crazy. She was about to tell him off when Riki looked at her with a sad expression.

"Who's this Yayuki?" said Riki with a glare at Hitomi. Hitomi glared back but smirked. "Riki it's not what you think he's just…" started Yayuki waving her arms in front of her chest like crazy. But Hitomi cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "….her boyfriend." Said Hitomi with a smirk. Yayuki looked at him with an annoyed face. He just smirked.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Said Riki with a sad expression. "Riki he's not exactly my boyfriend he's just….." "…her fiancé." Said Hitomi. Now Yayuki was really speechless. She couldn't even mutter a single word. The rest of the girls stopped what they were doing to watch the scene un-fold. Meanwhile Shikamaru held Ino who turned speechless just like Yayuki. 'What are they doing?' thought Ino. Riki looked at Yayuki with a sad face. "Sorry, but I should leave now." He said as he began to walk away. Yayuki was about to go after him and explain everything but Hitomi had her too tight. It was too late though, Riki was already gone from her sights. Yayuki turned to Hitomi.

"Ittai nani ga anata no mondai desu? Wareware wa tada no tomodachi da dēto shite i nai. Wareware wa tashika ni tsuna ni jūji shite i nai!" she said with an annoyed as hell expression. Hitomi just smirked and kissed her on the lips. Yayuki was stunned. They barely knew each other and he was kissing her. She pushed him away. Then turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"You had no right to do that. And don't think that I'll fall for you just because you kissed me. I don't know who you think I am but I won't fall for your pathetic excuses to try to charm me. In fact I'm starting to hate you even more right now." She said with an annoyed face. The rest of the girls went to her. "Girls we should go, it's getting annoying in here." Said Ino. They all nodded and began to walk back to shore. But Tenten turned towards the guys. "You can find your own way home." And she began walking back to shore.

"Wait to go Hitomi, you ruined it." Said Naruto. 'Me? It was Shikamaru's stupid plan that ruined it. And you call yourself smart." Said Hitomi. "The plan would've worked if you just waited for her to calm down." Said Shikamaru. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. What's done is done and we should go too." Said Neji. "Later, we should stay here and blow off some steam and think of another way to win them over." Said Sasuke. They all began to walk back to shore. They saw the girls driving off.

X With the girls X

As the girls entered their apartment, each of them collapsed on a couch. Yayuki was the first to speak. "I can't believe that ass had the nerve to fake me being his fiancé and kiss me just to drive away Riki. I am so never talking to him ever again unless necessary." She said with a grunt and a flop back on the couch.

"I know. What got into them? Maybe they got really jealous?" said Sakura. The rest of the girls just sighed. "Tomorrow they have some serious explaining to do." Said Tenten. They all went to sleep. But first they changed out of their suits. Even though it was 4 pm, they thought a good nap would help them relax before they have to face the guys tomorrow.

X 10 pm X

The girls were all awake and decided to get something to eat before they fall asleep again. Ino was making herself an omelet, while Sakura and Hinata were making pancakes and waffles. Tenten was cooking some chicken for herself and Yuksi, which Yayuki asked her to do. And finally Yayuki was heating up some instant ramen with a few more seasonings of chicken.

After their food preparations were done they all sat down at the kitchen table. Even Yuksi had her own seat at the table. Yayuki slurped down some ramen when Ino asked her a question. "Yayuki-chan did you even kiss him back before you pulled away?" asked Ino. This made Yayuki stunned but she answered it anyway. "No. I kept my lips sealed. I didn't even make a move to kiss him back. If he thinks I was gonna let him just kiss me and expect me to fall for him, he's got another thing coming." Said Yayuki taking in another slurp of ramen.

"I'm proud you stood up for yourself. But it's the least I can expect from one of the Seducing 5." Said Tenten. The girls chuckled at their nick names in the assassination business. "Guys the other day I got a message from Ms.T. she said that we have to be careful because some assassins were sent to assassinate us." Said Sakura. The girls all looked at her. "Well I guess we have to assassinate them first." Said Yayuki with an evil glint in her eyes.

The girls all looked at her with sly looks in their eyes. "Always the one to come up with simple solutions." Said Sakura. "So how are we going to find out who they are?" asked Tenten. "Well they must know what we look like. And they have to be close to us..." started Ino. "…The guys!" shouted Sakura. "What?" asked Yayuki. "The new guys at the hotel. The ones we went to the beach with today. That would explain why they got rid of Riki. They didn't want him to interfere in their mission to assassinate us." Sakura explained.

"Omygod. Saku-chan you're right. Think about it, they come to the hotel and become buddy-buddy with us. Just so that when we least expect it they kill us. Even Yuksi. Which is why they have a pet wolf too." Said Yayuki. "She's right." Said Hinata. "Saku-chan you're brilliant." Said Tenten. "Arigato." Said Sakura.

"Well we know who they are. What do we do now?" asked Ino. "Easy," started Yayuki, "We act like we know nothing and when the time comes we kill them before they get us. But before we do that we need to take them to head quarters for some… 'interigation'." She finished. "I agree with Yayuki. But they must be pretty skilled if they were assigned to kill us." Said Sakura. "Well we'll get them by seducing them. I mean that Hitomi boy kissed Yayuki. Now all she has to do is act like she's falling for him. We'll do the same with the rest." Said Ino.

"Nice plan Ino. Now we should sleep because that plan starts tomorrow. And thank god our maid outfits are sexy." Said Yayuki. The girls chuckled. "Yuksi you have to do some seducing as well. So don't think you're off the hook. Besides you wear clothes all the time even underwear. I bet that little wolf boy would die after you seduce him." Said Ino with a wink.

She was right. Yayuki would always dress Yuksi as if she was a person. Yuksi loved it cause it made her feel like the girls' equal. In fact right now she even had pajamas on and some slippers on her four paws that the girls made for her. Yuksi flipped some of that long strand of white hair in her green eyes. "Of course I knew I wasn't off the hook." Was Yuksi's reply. The girls chuckled and went to bed.

X The next day X

The girls were in their maid outfits, even Yuksi, and were about to enter the boy's separate rooms. "Alright remember the plan." Said Sakura. The girls looked at her and nodded. They each entered a room.

X Hitomi's POV X

There was a creaking in the doorway that made me wake up. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I looked towards the door only to see Yayuki. At first she looked a bit nervous but once she saw me she smiled an angel smile. Her pet Yuksi was with her dressed in a maid's outfit too. She walked over to me and sat on my bed.

Yayuki then leaned towards me. Her face like 10 inches away from mine. I didn't know what she was gonna do but it sent my heart racing. "Good morning Hitomi. Sorry to wake you." She said in an innocent voice. It made me wonder just how innocent she really was. "Hitomi-kun," she started. But I was barely able to pay attention. She just add the suffix '-kun' to the end of my name. A lot of girls have said to me before but when she says it, it makes my heart soar. "About yesterday, when you kissed me. At first I may have acted angry but it was only because I didn't know how to act."

I knew she was gonna continue but I just couldn't believe this was happening. I also wondered why I was reacting this way to her. She's just another girl I'm supposed to kill. I'm not supposed to react to anything she does or the way she speaks. She continued explaining.

"The thing is, no guy has ever kissed me like you before. I was worried you wouldn't like me. But I kept thinking about your kiss," she began to come closer to my face. I knew what she was gonna do but just continued to act like I didn't know what she was gonna do. "And I want to show you that I can kiss you like you kissed me." This time she got closer and looked at me through half-lidded eyes.

She was 2 inches away from my lips. She got closer and touched them with hers. I suspected she was shy so a grabbed her waist and we fell on my bed. She used this as encouragement and began to kiss me harder. I had to admit she was skilled at kissing. But I couldn't let that get in the way. I still have to kill her but I'm beginning to wonder if I can kill her.

The kiss grew deeper and I slipped my hands up her shirt. She gasped and I used the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and put her hands on my chest. If I didn't stop soon I would take her now, but I have to leave her wanting more. Sadly she broke the kiss and looked at me through half-lidded eyes.

"Hitomi please don't tell my friends about this, they'll kill me if they know I kissed you." She said in between gasps. I just shook my head and she kissed me again. This time the kiss was more passionate than before. As if it were a way to say 'thank-you'. She got up and sat on my lap, never breaking the kiss. My hands were on her hips and my thumb slipped into her underwear drawing little circles on her hips. She put her hands there and broke the kiss.

"Not now, it's too early," she said with a glum look in her eyes. Then she had on a soft smile and looked at me. "But maybe we can work our way up there soon I hope." She said with a cute smile and a wink. I smirked, "Sure can't wait." I said. She smiled and got off the bed. Arranging some of her ruffled clothing. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She went over to her pet which I just noticed was cuddling with Hoto. "Come on Yuksi we have to go. You can see Hoto later if you like." Yuksi looked up at her and smiled. Yayuki bent down and her skirt lowered a bit allowing me to see a hint of a tattoo on her back an inch above her butt. I wondered what it was and couldn't help but feel anxious 'till the day I see that piece of exposed flesh.

"Is that a tattoo you have there Yayuki?" I asked. She picked up Yuksi and began walking towards the door. She opened it and was just about to step out when she looked back at me with a sexy innocence that I love. "It is, maybe one day you can see all of it." She said in a sweet seductive voice and winked. Then she left.

I lay back on my bed and couldn't help but wonder when I would see her tattoo. I looked at Hoto who was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You have to be careful not to get too attached to her. You still have to assassinate her." He said. I only scuffed. "Oh and like you weren't over there flirting with her wolf girl? And besides I know what I'm doing I won't get attached to her that much. Just enough that I would be able to let her guard down, and kill her. But not before I screw her."

Hoto just smirked his wolf smirk and went back to sleep. I did the same. My dreams were filled of images of her and her only.

Ta-da chapter 3 finished. In the next chappie I'll let you know what happened with the other girls and the guys they were assigned to seduce. So what do you think? Also I think some of you are wondering why I write so much about my personal characters more than the main couple of the story. But that's because I love writing about them and I think you love reading about them. Don't worry in the future I'll make an entire chapter that has to do and mainly focuses on one couple. Just so the relationship can start to grow and form.

Okay I think that's all I wanted to say. Hop you guys review and remember the more awesome reviews the quicker I'll update. Also I bet you're glad I kept my promise. In 2 weeks a new chapter will come out. It will also be long which I know you guys love. So good bye and good luck.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	4. Putting the Plan in Action

Wats up? It's me! I decided 2 upload this bad boy bcuz since it's a spy fic, there's gonna b so much ass kickin' in it u'll have a conniption! Whatever that is. Alright last when we left off, Yayuki was beginning 2 seduce Hitomi. Wat happened 2 the others mission 2 seduce the bois? Well that's wat we gonna find out 2day.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SO DON'T SUE ME!

As Yayuki closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but wipe her mouth.

"That's the most disgusting thing, I've ever done." She said to Yuksi.

"But you looked like you enjoyed it. A lot." Said Yuksi.

"Yuksi, Yuksi, Yuksi," started Yayuki shaking her head, "You out of everyone else should know that I'm an incredible actress. So I can fake anything, even lust."

Yuksi smiled and jumped on Yayuki's head. She then put her paw on Yayuki's nose, looking down at her long-laired owner.

"Enough of that. We have to focus on the pwize Yayuki-chan. Sho fwom now on, focus. Got it?"

Yayuki shook her head at the white wolf pup on her head. Yuksi smiled and lay back down on Yayuki's head. "Good now let's get to wuk." Said the pup.

Yayuki scoffed. "Sure but you too have to walk, not just me. Now get off my head and start walking." Said Yayuki.

Yuksi sighed but obeyed her master anyway. "Fine, now let's get to a wukin'." Said the pup. Yayuki smiled and they began working.

X With Sakura and Sasuke X

X Sasuke's POV X

I felt the presence of someone in my room. I let them do as they want to lure them into a sense of false security.

They moved around a bit and I could feel them above me, near the edge of my bed. That's when I pinned them to the nearest wall.

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing but then my eyes adjusted and I saw one of the targets. The one with pink hair and green eyes. Sakura, I think her name is.

I couldn't help but become suspicious of what she's doing in my room. But I had to act natural or she might think something's up.

"What are you going in my room?" I asked her. She just stared at me.

Then she put both her hands on my head, one on either side of my cheek, and she kissed me. At first I was stunned but wouldn't let it show.

I didn't make one move to kiss her back, and then she might think I'm falling for her.

She continued to try and kiss me, but an angry expression began to appear on her face and she stopped kissing me.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?" she asked. All I could think was, 'Stupid girl, not all guys fall for a chick in one kiss. In fact I don't fall for girls, I just screw them.'

I looked at her and finally spoke. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked as cold and emotionless as always. She walked over to my bed and sat down. Then she patted the spot next to her saying 'Sit here please and I'll explain.'

I didn't trust her one bit but I still sat next to her. She looked at me and smiled, her green eyes shining brightly it seemed like she could make anything dark, light again.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I cannot allow myself to fall for any of these girls, especially my target, Sakura.

"Alright, I sat down now explain." I said in a dead-on voice. She looked away, trying to hide the blush that was already forming on her cheeks. I almost believed her, but then I remembered what happened at the mall, how she was able to fake blush.

She began twisting here pink hair that reached a few inches above her waist. I couldn't help but wonder if that was her real hair color. No, I couldn't let myself get distracted. I have to eventually kill her. I hope it's in a few weeks too; this place is surrounded with enemy spies. And she's one of them.

She took a deep breath and began to speak, but soft so I could barely hear her.

"I kissed you because…because…" she took a deep breath and looked at me. Her green eyes shining so brightly they looked like they were full of honest intuition. But I knew they weren't, no assassin's eyes could be full of honesty. Not an ounce.

She continued speaking. "I kissed you because," she put her hands on my face again, closed her eyes and put her forehead against mine, then her eyes opened and they were full of lust, "I think I like you, a lot."

She was about to kiss me, but I pushed her away. Then she looked back at me with determination in her eyes and jumped on top of me. I was impressed with the amount of force she put into it.

I don't know why, but I couldn't move. I was frozen and didn't know why; did she poison me, when she kissed me? No, she couldn't have, because I didn't kiss her back, but then why can't I move?

She kissed me, and this time I kissed her back! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to make her fall for me, not the other way around. She's good, but not that good. Suddenly I started to lose control of my body and pushed her body closer to mine.

Damn my hormones and teenage genes. She's better than I thought. I tried to regain control of my body, but it's as if my logical mind left the moment she got on top of me.

Finally she broke the kiss and looked at me. The lust was barely there and I could tell she was beginning to lose her fake lust, but then it flickered back, damn, she's real good.

She got up, smoothed out her ruffled clothing, and began walking towards the door. My heart beating with every step she took. What the hell's wrong with me? She looked back and spoke, "Bye bye, Sasuke-kun." Then she winked and left.

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Those words were being repeated in my mind and sent my heart racing. I needed to cool down and gain back control of my mind. I went to the bathroom, turned on the water in the sink and splashed it on my face.

I had to tell the guys what happened. I knew they would be awake cause her friends are probably doing the same thing right now. Crap, their trying to seduce us, no wonder they're called the 'Seducing 5'. This mission is starting to get dangerous, if she was able to immobilize me with one touch, then her friends can do the same.

At that moment I went into a state of rush. I quickly took a shower, put on some clothes, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got all my important stuff and went out the door, but then I stopped. 'Better give the rest of them a few minutes to cool off, especially that dobe of a friend Naruto.' I went back in and turned on the TV.

A few minutes of letting the rest of them, well mostly Naruto cool off, won't hurt anyone at all. I hope.

X Neji's POV X

The door opened and I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for the day. I noticed the brown haired target was in the room. She looked like she was cleaning, but I bet she's suspicious about what happened at the beach the other day.

She finally noticed me and a small smile graced her perfect lips. Wait I did not just think that. I better stay under control; she's a dangerous killer who's taken out half of the agency. Her friends helping her, and since she's the weapons master, I have to be extremely careful. Who knows how many weapons she has hidden under her stupid uniform.

"Hey, how you doing?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Fine." Was my one word response.

She seemed to like it because her smile got a bit bigger and she continued cleaning up. I walked over to the couch in my room and my stomach began to grumble. I was heading for the kitchen when she looked at me.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something if you want?" she said in the most sincere way ever.

Since I didn't know how to cook well, I was about to agree, but then I thought, 'What if she puts something into my food that will instantly kill me?' so I shook my head no and she scoffed.

"Liar, I know you're hungry but your just not sure if I can cook or not. Look if you're that paranoid, you can watch my moves as I cook. Now come on." She said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the kitchen.

When she touched me, it's like every molecule on my hand jumped off to feel her perfect skin. I had to control myself, but the question is can I? Yes I can because I'm trained to feel no emotion.

But then why does this single girl make me feel emotions? Why, is it the person I have to kill? I have to be able to kill her, even if it means killing the one person who ever made me feel any type of emotion.

We were in the kitchen and she made me sit down on the stool at the table. She pulled out a knife, bowl, eggs, flour and butter. I saw her put some sort of brown powder into the mix, must be poison.

She finished and handed me the waffles.

"Eat them. They taste amazing." She said. I was beginning to feel weak. Her dumb pleading look on her stupid face was melting my icy exterior. She then gave me the knife and a fork. Plus some maple syrup on the side.

I looked down at the bowl with absolutely no emotion on my face. I cut one of the waffles and picked it up with my fork, her eyes still waiting for me to eat them.

"Well, hurry up already, they're just waffles. They're not gonna kill you." I couldn't help but scoff in my mind. If they were meant to kill me, how am I supposed to stop myself from eating them?

She sighed and took the fork with the waffle from my hand. Then she grabbed the maple syrup and poured some over the waffle. She then shoved it in my mouth as if I was a baby. I was forced to chew and swallow.

I was wrong, they weren't meant to kill me, just feed me. I had to admit they were good. But if that brown stuff wasn't poison, what was it? I had to ask.

"What was that brown stuff you added into the mix?" I asked her. She was doing the dishes and stopped to answer my question.

"It was brown sugar, what you thought it was, poison?" she laughed and resumed doing the dishes.

I finished my waffles and helped her clean up the rest of the mess. We cleaned in silence. But it looked like something was bothering her, because she had an angry expression on her face.

I'd talk to her, but I don't know what her name was. Wait it was Ten-something. Oh yeah, it was Tenten.

"Tenten, what's wrong." I asked with no emotion at all. Tears began to leak out of her eyes and she grabbed my shirt and cried into my chest.

I didn't know what to do. But I played it cool and wrapped my arms around her. She continued crying and then stopped. She stepped back and turned around, hiding the view of her face from my eyes.

"Neji, I'm sorry it's just, the other girls are prettier than me. Especially Sakura and Yayuki. They get more attention than me and I hate it!" she started to cry again. She turned around to face me, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Tell me Neji, am I pretty?" she asked me.

You have got to be kidding me; this is what she's so upset about? A stupid pretty contest? Damn girls are so weird and complicated. But I have to answer.

"Yes, you're pretty." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. She then jumped on me and I held her up.

"Arigato, Neji-kun." She stopped hugging me, but didn't get down. She began coming closer to my face. Then our lips met.

Now, I knew what she was trying to do, she's trying to make me fall for her. But I'm not Naruto; no pretty girl who's also good at weapons can make me fall for her with a kiss. Or at all for that matter.

She broke it and then got off. She straightened her maid's outfit, and turned to wake away. I was frozen to the spot, I couldn't move at all. I just stared at her as she walked away.

She stopped at the door and looked back. "Bye, bye Neji-kun."

And then she left.

I was still frozen to the spot, I finally let out a breath, and I just realized I was holding. 'Got to tell the guys what happened.' Was the first thing that popped into my mind.

But I first had to cool down my raging hormones.

X Shikamaru's POV X

I'm usually a heavy sleeper, but that's when I'm surrounded by my partners in assassination. But I was in enemy territory, and that means I can't sleep as much as I'm used to. And to me that suck a lot.

I was awoken by the door opening. I looked at it through sleepy eyes. Once I focused them I saw the blonde girl I'm supposed to kill. 'What the hell is she thinking?' I asked to myself.

She came in and crashed on my bed. That's when I started getting suspicious. What if she's putting something on my bed that kills me? But that would mean she had to know what we were up to. And all blondes are dumb. Well at least the blondes I know, which would include her and Naruto. And they're both dumb.

"Hey can I crash here for a while? I'm tired as hell." She said stretching on my bed.

This girl must be nuts. Why the hell would I let her sleep on my bed just so she can avoid her stupid friends? But never-the-less I decided to say yes so she won't be suspicious of me.

"Sure, just don't bother me." I said and then turned away from her to get some sleep.

Sadly she must have felt way too comfortable on my bed for she snuggled up against my arm, holding it to her chest. What the hell was this girl's problem? And most importantly what the hell is she trying to do?

I stood up and she did the same looking at me with curiosity.

"What's wrong Shikamaru-kun?" she asked me.

I was a bit overwhelmed when she called me that. Because that meant we were in a relationship and we aren't. But I suppose it could make my job easier so I let it slide.

"The problem is why are you feeling so comfortable on my bed and acting like we're in a relationship?"

She giggled and then looked at me. "Easy at the beach you wrapped your arms around my waist. That means that we're in a relationship." After she finished that sentence she held onto my arm harder.

I couldn't believe it, that one incident on the beach caused her to act like this. And she actually trusts me too.

She leaned in closer until she was looking into my eyes. For some weird reason as I looked into hers, I froze. My body became completely paralyzed.

I couldn't speak or move at all. I even think I couldn't hear a sound because all I was able to hear was the beating of my heart and her voice that sounded like an angel.

"Kiss me, Shikamaru-kun." She said leaning in closer. It was as if I was in a trance and was only able to do all her bidding. I shook my head for at that moment I couldn't speak.

I kissed her.

She put her arms around my neck and made it deeper. If she was trying to get me, she's working it real good.

Wait that's it. She's trying to seduce me. Why the hell didn't I see it before? It must have been the technique she used.

I can't let her get to me, and at the same time, I couldn't stop myself from kissing her.

She broke it right before I lost my sanity. She looked at me and kissed my cheek. She then got off my bed and before she stepped out she looked at me and smiled.

"Bye bye Shikamaru-kun, I'll be back later."

Then she left.

My first thought was that I had to get to the guys and tell them what just happened to me. Chances are the same thing happened to them too. Dammit that means Naruto's a dead man.

I won't let that happen. I'll make sure that we end up killing them, and that they don't end up killing us first.

X Naruto's POV X

I was in the kitchen making ramen when one of the maids knocked on the door. I went to get it and saw the shy girl I'm supposed to kill.

I smiled and grabbed her hand and let her in. she blushed at the sudden contact and then looked away. I couldn't help but smirk. She obviously liked me.

She looked at me as I made the ramen and when I looked at her, she looked away.

I was too focused on my ramen to notice when she got up and stopped by my side.

"N-naruto-kun," she said and I was so scared that I put my hand on the stove and pushed the ramen pot away, burning myself.

Her eyes went wide as I hissed with pain. She reached out for my arm as it touched the stove.

"Ah, N-naruto-kun, y-you burned your-yourself. H-here let me s-see." And she led me to the couch.

I sat and watched as she got the first aid kit out of the bathroom and began to heal my arm.

She first soaked it a bit and then wrapped it in gongs. I watched at how fast she was able to do this. After she was done she placed my hand on her leg as she talked to me.

"I-I'm sorry N-naruto-kun for scaring y-you into b-burning your arm," she then picked up my hand and put it on her cheek, moving her head back and forth softly.

"C-can you ever for-forgive me?" at that moment I became weak. Weaker than I ever was with a girl. How the hell was she doing this?

I finally found my voice and spoke. "Of course Hinata, I forgive you. Besides it was just an accident." She opened her eyes and smiled.

My heart jumped for joy. She then became a bit sad. "I-I want you t-to prove it to m-me." I looked at her with a dump expression on my face.

"How?" she looked away and blushed. "Let m-me kiss y-you." I was stunned for a second and almost over-joyed the next.

She came closer as I shook my head. And then our lips met. It was so soft and it tasted like she had cotton candy lipstick on for she was sweet.

That's when I remembered who she was. An assassin, a target, just a stupid girl who I'm supposed to kill.

I won't mess up this time because the last time I let a girl get to me, my friends were nearly killed. And I can't afford to do this with Hinata. She may be insanely cute, but she's one of the most dangerous female assassins out there.

She broke it and hugged me; we fell back on the couch. That's when she realized what position we were in and she quickly got up. She then began walking o the girls in a hurried fashion.

She looked back at me a shyly smiled. "Arigato Naruto-kun." And she left.

I had to get to the guys because they'll want to know about this. I quickly got up, careful not to put too much pressure on my hand, and forgot about the ramen because, I can't believe I'm saying this but, what just happened is way more important than ramen.

I quickly locked the door and then looked at my phone. It was only eight and the guys would be awake.

X Normal POV X

The guys were in the hotel's restaurant talking about what had just happened to them.

Naruto was explaining how he felt during the time he spent with Hinata this morning.

"I'm telling you it was so weird. I felt like I was frozen in place and couldn't do a thing." He said trying to convince them.

Shikamaru looked at him with a solemn expression.

"So I was right, they did do the same thing to all of us. Those girls know who we are and what we're meant to do otherwise they wouldn't just decide to kiss us all at the same time."

Naruto calmed himself down.

At that moment the girls were running into the restaurant. But they weren't running away from some one more like running towards someone.

Ino was at the front of the group looking back at the girls running at her trying to kill her.

"I'm sorry!" said Ino as she picked up the pace.

The guys looked at them and decided that they wanted to know what was up.

When the girls were running near them, Sakura and Yayuki jumped and tripped Ino, they both fell too.

The guys walked over to see what was happening only to find Yayuki holding back and angry-as-hell Sakura from killing Ino. Tenten and Hinata were helping Ino up, but at the same time holding her in place so she wouldn't try to escape this time.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura was putting do much force in trying to attack Ino that Yayuki was having a hard time holding on. So she pulled Sakura's hair.

Sakura calmed down more and quickly got up with help from Sasuke. Yayuki got up with some help from Hitomi and then she put her hands on Sakura's shoulders just in case she refuses to calm down.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said Sakura in an extremely angry voice. "This idiot blonde over there made me spill permanent blue paint on the floor in the bathroom. And one of the ladies fell in and now her ass is as blue as her face!"

She tried attacking Ino again and this time Yayuki held her stronger.

"That's it?" asked Naruto.

"You don't get it, the lady who fell was the manager's wife of the hotel and she took away Sakura's breaks for the rest of the month. Meaning she'll be working over-time to pay back the dry cleaning the manager's wife used to pay off her suit." Said Tenten.

Sakura tried strangling Ino and almost succeeded. She had her arms around Ino's neck and was squeezing as hard as she can. Ino was gasping for breath and that's when Yayuki had it.

She let go of Sakura and tried to put space in between the two. The put herself in between their bodies and pushed them back away from each other. Tenten was pushing back Sakura and Hinata had Ino.

Sasuke had also seen enough and walked over to Sakura.

"If you're that upset, we'll try to make her forget all about it and give you back your break time." He said.

Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Really?" she asked with just a hint of hope in her voice. He nodded.

She let go and jumped on Sasuke giving him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Sasuke-kun. I really love this." She then realized her friends were watching with expressions on their faces.

Yayuki and Ino stepped up first.

"Well, well, welly, well, well," said Ino.

"It seems ouw wittle Saki-waki got hewself a boy toy." Said Yayuki in a mocking baby voice.

They both burst out laughing and were holding onto tables to try and get support so they wouldn't fall.

Sakura's face turned bright red and she let go of Sasuke.

Ino and Yayuki were finally stopping to laugh at her and were trying to regain their posture.

"No, no, no seriously people, we don't laugh, we cry," Started Yayuki with her hand over her heart.

"Yeah from laughing so damn hard!" said Ino and they began laughing again. Tenten and Hinata even snickered a bit and the boys just looked at them with the slightest hint of amusement in their eyes.

Sakura charged at Ino and Yayuki who ran behind the guys for cover. It worked. Sasuke held onto Sakura as the other two were trying to hide their giggles.

"Stick it up your ass Yayuki and Ino, but then again you might like it that way." She said.

Both girls gasped, but regained your posture anyway.

"And you should know what it feels like to have something up their ass huh Sakura-chan?" asked Yayuki and her and Ino laughed again.

They would've continued like this all day if they didn't have work to do. But they still had five more minutes of break so they were good.

Sakura had it. She was gonna get these two back one way or another. And she knew just how.

She calmed herself down and Sasuke let go. She walked over to the two girls who stood their ground. She stopped at both their sides and whispered something only they could here.

Both girls got shocked expressions on their faces and dropped to their knees.

"Please, Sakura-chan don't do this to us." Said Ino.

"Please, we'll do anything just don't do that, you know how he acts. Five seconds and I'm ready to commit suicide."

Sakura looked at them and acted like she was giving them a second chance and then both of the girls got up.

"Besides," started Yayuki, "If he comes here, he'll be after you the most. I mean you are his precious cherry blossom." She said with a smug attitude.

At that exact moment a boy with pineapple hair and big eyes wearing green and orange walked in. he noticed the pink hair and ran towards it.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled and all of them looked back.

Sakura realized who it was and was about to make a run for it, but it was too late.

"How do you do my cherry blossom?" and then he noticed Yayuki and switched briefly to her just to say. "And how's my musical angel doing?" he asked kissing her hand.

Yayuki got the creeps and slapped him.

"Don't. Do. That." She said and then went to stand next to Hitomi.

"Ahh, such a soft touch even when giving pain. You truly are an angel in disguise." He said.

Yayuki grabbed Ino and then said, "Oh look at the time I have work to do, bye guys! Come on Ino." And they made a break for it.

This left Sakura with the creep. She looked around and then saw her opportunity.

"Sorry Lee, but I have to get back to work. I no longer have break time so, come on girls!" and they left.

This left Lee with the guys.

Sasuke spoke first. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Lee. And why were you standing so close to my cherry blossom?"

"Cause I felt like it."

Lee then looked at Hitomi.

"And why were you so close to my musical angel?" he asked.

"Why do you call her your musical angel?" asked Hitomi.

"Because she makes amazing music and has a lovely voice. She calms the beast within. And she's mine just like my lovely cherry blossom."

Sasuke and Hitomi chuckled. The other three left. Obviously this conversation had nothing to do with them.

"Too bad, because from how I just saw the way they acted when they saw you, I'd say both girls hated your guts like hell." Said Hitomi.

Lee scoffed. "They just do that to hide the fact that they love me, especially Sakura. For if I had to choose I would marry her and keep Yayuki as my mistress."

"Mistress? You're not keeping anyone as your mistress," said Hitomi.

"Or marrying anyone at all." Finished Sasuke.

"And what makes you think I'll do what you say?" asked Lee puffing out his chest to make himself look stronger.

"Because they're ours." Said Sasuke.

"And no one gets them but us, so stay away," said Hitomi.

"And if you don't, we'll kill you." Finished Sasuke.

Then they both pushed Lee back and walked away. Leaving a stunned and slightly horrified Lee to stare at their retreating backs.

That's it. I really hope you liked it and tell me what you think. I took the advice from one of my reviewers who said I should write the story in an easier way to read and understand which I have been doing lately. Thank you to my reviewers who've probably read my other stories. Finally I'd like to say that I will publish a new story in a few weeks. It's a major vamp fic. Here's a sneak peek of what it's all about.

Kiss of Death:

A thousand years ago, five vampire princes were meant to marry the ones they loved. But one horrible night, while the princes were gone, the girls were killed. Now one thousand years later, the girls are back but have no memory of what happened at all. But are they the real girls or just copies made to fool the princes into giving up their kingdom? Read and find out.

So what do you guys think of the summary? The story sounds cool right? Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of the sorry. And I really hope that you're looking forward to reading my first Naruto vamp fic. Well cya.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	5. Kidnapped

Hi hi, okay I've been thinking lately and I've decided that there has to be a huge action seen. Which will be in this chapter? It takes place in the hotel too, out in the open. In the hallway, but no one's around, until they crash into the restaurant! Lol, I bet you can't wait to see what happens, if so then read dammit, read! Okay on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Do no own.

X The Next Day X

After what happened with the girls yesterday, the guys decided to test the skills of their opponents and the best way to do that is by taking them on in the open.

"Why are we attacking them in the open again?" asked Naruto, who still didn't get the brilliant plan, thought of by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. "We're attacking them in the open because we want to know what other skills they possess and how well they can cover it up out in the open."

"Ohhhh, now I get it. So why are we dressing up in these retarded ninja suits from old times?" asked Naruto putting on the part that covered his noticeable blonde hair?  
"Because if they know who we are, then the plan is ruined. The original one and this one." Said Shikamaru.

"Okay, now I'm good. So when does this plan start?" asked Naruto.

"The second they go into a hallway together, we attack." Finished Shikamaru.

"Everyone ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, we're ready." Said Hitomi.

"Good let's get this done." Said Neji.

The girls were walking to the boy's room.

Sakura was in the front when Yayuki walked beside her.

"Sakura, I have a very bad feeling." She whispered.

"I know I sense it too. We should be careful. Those boys are trying to kill us." She said.

"You think they know, we know?"

"No, but they are getting suspicious. So from now on, do everything on instinct. Cause if we plan it out, they'll know."

"Hai Sakura-chan."

They walked and stopped when they reached the hallway. In front of them were the guys dressed in ninja suits. The girls chuckled.

"Told you these things were old." Whispered Naruto to Shikamaru.

"Forget it, attack them." Said Shikamaru, and the guys charged towards the girls.

Each girl stood their ground. Then Yayuki and Tenten charged first with weapons in their hands.

Tenten's were noticeable, but not Yayuki's. Hers were under her skirt like Tenten's but she didn't take them out just yet.

Tenten leaped and Yayuki leaped a second after her, they both clashed with Neji and Hitomi.

Meanwhile Sakura, Ino and Hinata, were defending themselves from Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Sakura kicked Sasuke in the gut. He took damage but recovered incredibly. Then she jumped in the air and landed on his head, and then while she flipped in the air she winked at him, giving her that cute and dangerous look. It stunned Sasuke for a second, which gave her just enough time to deliver a kick to his back and send him hurdling into the ground.

Yayuki was having more difficulty with Hitomi. She wasn't able to land a punch! He kept being able to block her. So she jumped in the air spun around and through weapons like mad. She looked like a weapons tornado. Her friends were able to dodge because they were used to her doing this but the guys kept having difficulty.

They somehow managed to dodge 99% of them but one or two were in their arms. She then kicked him where some of her shuriken landed on him, embedding them deeper into his flesh. He fell on the floor, blood dripping down from his body. She landed on the ground and did the peace sign.

Hinata took the opportunity to deliver a kick to Naruto's jaw. Blood came down from his mouth and hit the ground. She then through five shuriken at him and pinned him to the wall. She walked over to him and looked at him carefully then she did a back flip and landed another kick to the jaw. When she landed she stood innocent and pure. The complete opposite of her.

Ino was also having a difficult time. But she was good. Shikamaru through a Kunai at her and she ducked just in time then she through a few of her own in random directions towards Shikamaru. They each hit him. One in each arm, the other two on each leg and the last one in the palm of his hand. She made a run towards him and kicked him on his legs. He fell on the floor and Ino walked over to him. She looked down at him and moved her finger back and forth while winking. She then jumped on his stomach and headed back towards her friends.

Finally Tenten had the most difficult battle of all. She was fighting with Neji. Neji managed to land a kick to her side; she took that opportunity as she was falling to put a few shuriken into the palms of his hand. Now his hands were no use. When she fell she quickly front flipped and got up. Finally she landed five kicks in five different places until finally he calapsed. Tenten then flicked him off and went to her friends.

"Damn, they're good. Quick retreat!" said Shikamaru, but the girls barricaded them.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Sakura.

"AT least not until we get some answers." Said Yayuki.

"And what makes you think we'll answer?" asked Sasuke.

"Yayu-chan." Said Sakura in a nonchalantly way.

"With pleasure." Said Yayuki as she headed towards Sasuke.

She was running so fast, that they didn't notice when she turned up behind them and kicked each of them in the back. They fell and then she took out a rope and tied their arms and legs together. Making it difficult for them to try and escape.

Sakura then walked over to the tied up guys. Yayuki stood next to her.

"Because if you don't," she started and Tenten took out a gun she had under her skirt, Ino took out a knife, Hinata took out a few kunai and Yayuki took out some ultra sharp shuriken. "You might not live to see another day." She said smiling, and then her face became serious and deadly. "Now talk."

The boys looked at the girls. Not showing a single emotion, but deep down, they feared for their lives and their reputation. I mean what would the other agents who look up to them think of them when they found out that their heroes were killed by five girls they were assigned to kill?

"We'll never talk." Said Shikamaru through his mask.

"Fine then, I guess we'll have to get these answers ourselves." Said Sakura.

"Girls!" she yelled. And each of them leaped into action, including her.

They landed behind the boys and lay down on the boy's back. They each then placed the weapon somewhere near a vital point which could easily kill them.

"SO ready to answer?" asked Sakura to Sasuke and the rest of the boys.

"No." said Sasuke, and each boy sprang up, their hands and feet untied and then pinned the girl they had under them.

"What? How the hell did you escape?" asked Yayuki.

"Easy," started Hitomi. "You made a mistake by forgetting that there were still shuriken around this area that you threw. Once I located the one most reachable to me, I cut myself free and handed it to the next guy who did the same." He leaned into her, making her blush just a bit. "You're good, but I'm better."

The guys then tied up the girls and took them back to their headquarters. The ropes were tied above their breasts and around their waists. There were handkerchiefs around their mouths and eyes. And their arms were tied behind their backs and their feet were tied together.

They loaded each of them into their car and drove off.

X 3 hours later X

They finally reached their headquarters. The guys picked up one of the girls and took them in. their boss waited for them at the front of their headquarters.

"Welcome back boys, and I see you brought back your targets too. How interesting. I thought I told you to kill them?" asked the director.

"You did, but we ran into some difficulties. So we brought them back here for interrogation." Said Sasuke.

"Excellent set them down and untie their blindfolds around their mouths and eyes." Said the director.

They did as they were told and each girl stared at them, hatred present into each of their eyes.

The agents walking by stopped to look at the five beautiful girls tied up.

"Now, boys, remove your masks." Said the director.

They did and when they looked at the girls, they expected to see surprised faces but instead saw that they weren't the least bit interested in their identities.

"Wait, how come you're not surprised it's us?" asked Naruto.

"Because blondey, we already knew it was you guys trying to murder us since the day we went to the beach. Next time try to not make it obvious by getting rid of a guy." Said Yayuki as she stood up and stretched.

"Wait how are you girls free." Asked Hitomi.

"Easy, I used one of my kunai I had hidden and cut me and the girls free." She walked up to him. "You're good, but I'm better." She said the same way he said it.

Hitomi smirked.

The director looked at the girls and the guys. Now practically the whole agency was gathered around to see the five female enemy spies. Many of the guys looked them up and down.

Ino was working the room, with poses and winks. Yayuki just glared at them with her hands on her hips and Tenten flicked them off.

"Can we leave now?" asked Yayuki.

"And what makes you think you can leave?" asked Hitomi.

"This." And she grabbed the director hostage. The other girls stood guard and surrounded her.

"Let us leave or your director gets it." Said Sakura.

Agents were about to charge but stopped when they saw Yayuki hold a kunai to the director's most vital point, that if damaged would kill him instantly.

"Stop!" yelled Sasuke holding his arms out to stop the crowd. "Let them go, we can't let the director get hurt."

He said in defeat.

The girls smiled. "Smart choice." Said Yayuki but then she lost focus when she saw Deidara appear from behind the crowd.

"Nii-san!" she yelled as she ran towards Deidara letting go of the director in the process. She jumped on him and he held her up.

Everyone in the crowd was silent.

"Yayuki?" asked Itachi from behind Deidara.

"Itachi-nii-san? What are you guys doing here?" asked Yayuki as she was getting off of Deidara.

"We work here, what are you and your friends doing holding the director hostage?" asked Itachi in a disapproving tone.

"We're trying to escape." She then flipped and got the director again.

"And no one's stopping us. Not even the people I consider family." And she put the kunai to the director's vital point again.

"Yayuki let him go." Said Deidara.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She said looking straight at him.

"Fine then. I'll make you!" and he ran for her but was pushed back by four other girls.

"What the hell?" asked Deidara.

"Hey bud, no one messes with our Yayuki. And we mean no one." Said blonde.

"Tenako, Tami, Anisha, Ano what are you guys doing here?" asked Yayuki.

"We're protecting our bestii. What the hell does it look like we're doing?" asked Tami, the black haired one.

"Yeah, like Yayuki no one messes with you. And when they do and you're about to get hurt, we step in to protect you." Said Tenako, the blonde one.

"But how did you guys get here?" asked Yayuki.

"We tracked your signal and took the car. It wasn't far; we were right behind you the entire time." Said Ano the blue haired one.

"So now, let us work. You guys escape." Said Anisha the green haired one.

Yayuki handed the director to Sakura.

"Yayuki what the hell are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"Helping my best friends, you guys go ahead we can take care of them." Said Yayuki doing the peace sign then turning to her best friends. "Now go!" she yelled back to Sakura and they and they ran to the car.

"Hitomi take care of Yayuki and her friends, guys let's go after Sakura and the others." Said Sasuke and they ran behind Yayuki and her friends.

"Five against one, I like the odds." Said Yayuki.

"Not for long." Said Hitomi and he snapped his fingers. Then four guys came out from the crowd. They each had the same hair color as one of Yayuki's best friends and looked just as dangerous.

"Now, let's get this over with." Said the black haired boy.

"Yayuki, I'm a bit nervous here." Whispered Tenako to her.

"I know, but remember we have things they don't and we're major mistresses in seducing." She said smiling to Tenako.

"Wait, before we fight," said Yayuki running over to Deidara and bending down to look at him, since was still on the floor.

"Nii-san." She said beginning to cry in his shirt.

"Yayuki." Said Deidara softly, rubbing her back.

Then Yayuki looked at him through teary eyes. "Gomen." She whispered. Then she punched him in the face and flipped back to her friends.

"Go!" yelled Hitomi and the fight began.

X Meanwhile X

Sakura and the girls were currently running towards the car, with the director.

Suddenly Sasuke and the guys appeared in front of them, each a weapon in their hands.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Sasuke.

"But your director will be." Said Sakura.

"Yeah to his afterlife, now move it or he gets it." Said Tenten.

"You know it's a shame you're our enemies. We could've been such good, 'friends.'" Said Naruto.

"Likewise, but sadly we can't and probably never will be." Said Hinata.

"Alright, enough chat, let's get this done." Said Neji.

And he through eight shuriken at the director. When they were about to hit him, the shuriken somehow turned and hit Sakura's hand, cutting her and giving her deep gashes, that oozed with the red liquid.

Even though she was in pain, she still didn't let go, and the blood seeped on the director's suit.

"Nice try, but a few cuts can't stop us." Said Sakura.

Then she suddenly collapsed on her knees. Still holding the director. She looked at her hands, the gash was turning purple, meaning…

"Maybe so, but a few gashes now filled with poison can." Said Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling alright?" asked Hinata.

"No, I can barely see anything. And I feel really woozy. I don't know how much longer I'll last before I completely pass out." Said Sakura, breathlessly.

"Then we better make this one quick." Said Ino.

"Sorry guys but I'm afraid we have to make this visit short." Said Tenten.

She took out a few weapons, each filled with smoke that will completely block their view and through them at the boys. It landed near them and then the gas came out.

The boys couldn't see a thing! The girls made a quick escape. Tenten carried Sakura to the car and they drove off, unnoticed.

When the smoke cleared, they didn't see Sakura or the other girls. But they did see Yayuki and her friends running towards them.

They were about to stop them, but the girls jumped so high, they were practically unreachable. They landed in a car, Yayuki in the driver's seat.

She pushed a blue button and the car grew wings and took off. Leaving behind a huge cloud of smoke.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Hitomi running out from the building.

"They flew off, in a jet car. The other girls drove off." Said Sasuke.

"Crap, they all got away. How the hell did this happen?" asked Hitomi.

"Where's the director!" asked Naruto.

"Over here!" yelled the director. He was hanging on the edge of the building.

The guys quickly got him down. They checked if he had any injuries. There were none, but in his pocket the girls left a calling card. It was a white card with a kiss on it and 'S5' on the kiss.

The guys each smirked.

"These girls are way dangerous." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, and it's our job to take them down. For good." Said Hitomi.

"Yeah, so we should team up, since now there are 4 more, and they're trained better than the other four." Said the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah and Yayuki has more tricks, than it looks." Said Hitomi.

"Alright it's settled, you 9 are to track down those girls and bring them back here, dead or alive." Said the director.

"Will do, how about we go back to the hotel. Our stuff's still there and won't they be surprised to see us." Said Neji.

They all piled into two cars and drove to the hotel.

X At the Hotel X

Meanwhile the girls just arrived. Well at least Sakura and the girls did, at east. Yayuki and the other girls were still nowhere to be found.

"You think they're dead?" asked Ino.

"No, I doubt it." Said Tenten.

They were still in the parking lot, when they looked up at the sky. There was the jet car Yayuki was driving in the sky. It came down and landed in the parking spot nest to the girls and then transformed back into a car.

All five girls came out. Then Tami started to bark orders.

"Tenako get Sakura in the hotel at ounce and lay her down on the couch in the employees lounge. Ano go with her and use your skills in taking out the poison and helping her recover. Anisha, get the herbs Ano will need to help Sakura, since your good with identify the plants. And Yayuki, you and I will be going to find some remedies to rub on Sakura's hand to make the pain go away. Move, move, move!"

And they did exactly as they were told. Ano and Tenako got Sakura from Tenten and took her into the employees lounge. Anisha ran to the local greenhouse to get the herbs needed to stop and completely dissolve the poison in Sakura's body. And Yayuki and Tami went to get remedies to help the pain.

An hour later, Sakura was feeling great and as new as ever.

"Thanks, I don't know what would've happened if you girls hadn't come." Said Sakura standing up and stretching.

"No probs, it was pretty easy. We knew that Neji dude had a few poisonous weapons he had in stash, and we knew exactly what type of poison it was." Started Tenako.

"So it was very easy to remove. There is absolutely no poison in you, and your hand is healing mega quickly thanks to those remedies." Said Ano.

"But where did you learn to act so fast?" asked Hinata.

"We were specially trained to protect important people in the business. I can sense when something's about to go down an hour before it happens and to who." Said Tami looking out the window.

"Is that why you helped us? Because we were important in the business?" asked Ino.

"No, we helped you because Yayuki asked us to. We protect her and only her. So from now on, we are going to stay in this city and work here until those boys are gone." Said Anisha.

"We better get some rest." Said Tami.

"Now, but its 4 o'clock. At least eat something." Said Yayuki.

The girls stared at her.

"You're right, plus if we sleep now, the enemy has a huge advantage." Said Anisha.

"How?" asked ino.

"They probably want to kill us too. So I bet they're sending the other four we fought today." Said Tami.

"What other four?" asked Tenten.

"Apparently Hitomi, has a few friends who back him up too. They're really dangerous," started Yayuki. But she was cut off by Tenako.

"And they're majorly cute. No hot, no smokin'. Ugh no words can describe their source of godliness." Said Tenako.

A vein throbbed in Tami's head.

"You idiot! They're the enemy!" she yelled at Tenako.

"Soooooo? They're way cute. And don't tell me you didn't think the same thing about that black haired one." Said Tenako.

Tami blushed a bit. "I, ugh, that's none of your business. They're still trying to murder us." Yelled Tami.

"Wow you guys act so serious and then you're acting like normal teenage girls who have crushes on the person they're supposed to hate." Said Ino.

"I do not have a crush on that evil little spy boy!" yelled Tami.

"Tami put a cork in it!" yelled Yayuki.

"You put a cork in it, you black haired, rainbow streaked, froo froo princess!" yelled Tami.

"What did you just call me you black haired, blood sucking fly!" yelled Yayuki.

They continued arguing until they were huffing and red in the face. They quickly regained themselves. And then looked at eachother.

"Sorry." Said Yayuki.

"Same." Said Tami smiling and they hugged, then let go.

The all walked out of the employee lounge. The girls took out com-powders and changed their clothes easily. Now they looked like maids.

"How did you do that?" asked Ino.

"These babies hold over a million disguises. We just have to pick the one we want and they scan it onto our bodies, while at the same time, re-scanning the clothes we have on and removing them while the others are scanned on. It makes a quick change so easy… they don't see you coming." Said Tami smiling.

"Oh yeah, here Yayuki. You left yours with me last time we saw each other." Said Ano handing Yayuki a white com-powder."

"thanks." And she changed into her maid's outfit.

"What about us?" asked Ino.

"Sorry, but I think you guys have to change manually. Go do it quickly cause it looks like your shifts start in 2 minutes." Said Anisha.

Sakura and the girls hurried and got dressed. You could hear Ino mumble, "Why are they so special, that they need one?" the girls just smiled and giggled.

"Now on to work." Said Tenako.

"Right what first?" asked Tami.

"We should enter you into the computer's system and give you jobs. But the place is overbooked so you'll have to fire 4 other employees." Said Yayuki.

"I'll do that. What jobs do you girls want?" asked Ano. "I'll be the receptionist."

"I want to take care of the hotel's animals being kept in the doggy daycare. But I want to wear my own uniform." Said Anisha.

"I wanna work with the babies in the hotel's nursery." Said Tenako.

"I wanna be a life guard. Saving lives in water will be extremely easy, and I can tease a boy or two." Said Tami.

"Can you change my job? I wanna be the assistant manager that way I can make sure nothing is out of place and will be able to check up on you guys regularly." Said Yayuki.

"Got it, I'll get right on it. Have fun in your new jobs." Said Ano, running off to the receptionist's un-occupied desk.

The girls changed their outfits so it would fit into their new job description.

X With the guys X

They arrived at the hotel. All nine of them. When they walked in, they saw Ano at the receptionist's office, but her back was turned so you couldn't see her face.

They walked up to the desk and rung the bell. Ano still didn't turn around but she did answer.

"Can I help you?" asked Ano.

"Yes we'd like 4 rooms, all on the top floor." Said Hitomi.

"One second please. Let me call the assistant manager." Said Ano.

Yayuki arrived a few seconds later.

"What's up Ano. Why'd you call me?" asked Yayuki.

All the boys turned around and looked at Yayuki.

"Yayuki?" asked Hitomi.

"Hitomi? Omygod Hitomi! Ano signal the girls! Red alert!" yelled Yayuki.

"What why?" asked Ano and then she turned around and saw why.

"Omygod!" and she slammed the button she installed under the desk to signal the girls ASAP.

The guys used the opportunity and grabbed the girls and took them to the car.

Hitomi and his blue haired guy friends drove off with them. While the rest stayed behind.

"Let us out! I demand you free us!" yelled Yayuki.

"Sorry, but you're about to be in a load of trouble." Said Hitomi. "Isn't that right Ryou?" asked Hitomi to the blue haired boy.

"Correct Hitomi. Now I suggest you sit back and enjoy the ride." Said Ryou.

What were they to do; they were locked up like animals inside a car, heavily guarded by lasers in the back seat.

"What do we do?" asked Yayuki.

"We have to stay alive and wait for the girls to recue us." Said Ano.

X Meanwhile X

The other girls arrived at the reception desk.

"Where are they?" asked Tami.

"Tenako, search the area." Said Anisha.

"No, need look at the floor." She said pointing to the ground.

There on the floor was a card. It was their card, but on the back there was something written.

"What does it say?" asked Ino.

"We have your friends. And you're next." Read Tenako.

"They have Yayuki and Ano! Dammit, I knew we should've stuck around. What now?" asked Anisha.

"We," stated Sakura. But she was cut off by Tami.

"We, nothing. Me, Tenako and Anisha are going for Yayuki and Ano. You four stay here and track down those guys. Once you find them, take them down in one strike, no matter where you are. We can't let them capture anyone else." Said Tami.

And she, Tenako and Anisha ran to their car. The other girls just stood still.

"She's right, let's go." Said Sakura and they began tracking down the rest of the boys.

Yay! Chapter done. If you don't know who the girls are, read the last chapter of my other story Hokage High, then you'll know who they are. As for the guys, let's just say they're about to take the girls down one by one. Also a lot of you are saying that while this is a Sasuke and Sakura fic, there isn't very much of them in the story. Here's why. First Yayuki and her friends have things happening to them that leads to Sasuke and Sakura's relationship increasing. And finally, I'm leaving huge Sasuke and Sakura parts in the later chapters, like when they, oops almost gave up a sweet chapter part.

Stay tuned for the nest chapter of this amazing spy flick.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	6. New Home

In the last chapter of this spy story, Yayuki and Ano were captured where they would be used for bait to lure the other girls to the guy's head-quarters. Tami, Anisha and Tenako went to get Yayuki and Ano; while Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, stayed to kill the guys remaining at the hotel. You also learned the name of the blue headed hottie, that happens to be Hitomi's friend. Now for the rest of them and action.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

They arrived at head quarters. Hitomi slung Yayuki over his shoulder and Ryou did the same with Ano. They entered their head quarters. The girls just stared at each other.

Their hands were tied behind their back their backs and their feet were tied together by really strong rope. They also had their mouths covered. So all they could do was see and hear.

When the guys entered, the agents walking through stared at them. They kept looking at them and the two long haired black haired with rainbow streaks in it, and blue haired with a blackish tint in it girls, they were carrying.

They went straight to the director's office. It's good to report to him that two of them have been captured. They entered the elevator and pressed the button. They went down, way down. And finally they reached the floor.

They stepped out, entered the director's room and set both girls down on the couch. The director looked up to see Hitomi, Ryou and the two captured girls. He instantly recognized them.

"Well I'm glad your back. And I see you brought the one who tried to hold me hostage and one of her friends." He said looking at Yayuki and Ano.

Both girls glared heavily. If looks could kill, they'd probably all be dead right about now.

"I hope you like your stay here ladies. Because it won't be long before your friends get here and you'll be dead." Said the director with his hands crossed on his desk.

"I want to hear what you have to say. Boys remove the rags over their mouths please." Said the director. They both nodded and un-did the girl's knots.

"Now ladies. What do you say? Wanna stay here with us while you wait for your friends?" asked the director.

"I'd rather fucking commit suicide." Said Yayuki with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah and I'd rather jump in a lake with over four hundred man-eating sharks than stay here with you." Said Ano, hatred in all her words.

"That's too bad, because I'm afraid you'll have to." Said the director leaning back in his chair.

"Please like this place can hold us. We're like mega-trained. By the time you come to check on us, we'll be long gone. And we won't be going back to the hotel so good luck finding us." Said Yayuki.

"Check on you? I won't need to. You'll be staying in these two boy's room. Hitomi stays with you with the black hair and Ryou will keep you with the blue hair." Said the director.

Both boys smirked. But the girls, had looks of horror on their face.

"You can't do that! What about my clothes huh? I am not staying dressed in this while I'm here for a couple hours." Said Yayuki.

"You have devices that can change your clothes. Use those." Said the director.

"What about bathroom and where are we gonna sleep huh? I am not sleeping in a bed with the blue-haired jackass." Said Ano.

"The rooms have two beds each. You won't have to sleep in the same bed with them." Said the director.

"Unless you want to." Said Hitomi with a sly look on his face.

"We won't mind." Said Ryou.

Both girls blushed.

"Have you lost your mind? Why would we ever want to sleep in the same bed as you?" both yelled in unison.

The guys smirked. The director even smiled.

"Very well, put these necklaces on them. If they try to leave, they'll get a large shock. And they can't be removed by any of the agents. Only I can do that." Said the director. "They also come with trackers so you'll now where they are."

Hitomi put the white one on Yayuki and Ryou put the blue one on Ano. They then untied the girls' arms but when they went to un-tie their legs Yayuki stopped them.

"Wait a sec, I'll do it. And so will Ano. We don't want you anywhere near us at all." Said Yayuki.

The guys let them do as they wish.

"One more thing. I realize that you're good at combact of every style. While you're here, you will each get to train." Said the director.

"Okay. But these necklaces better not analyze our movements cause if they do," started Yayuki.

"We'll make sure you never have the chance to have children." Said Ano.

"Very well." Said the director. "You may go."

Yayuki took out her com-powder and so did Ano. They both picked out the same outfit but in different colors.

The outfit was a denim skort that went down to your knees and a tank top in the color black. Plus a half jacket in white and or blue. It came with knee socks and flats in the color of the jacket. Their hair was tied up into a high pony tail with a white or blue scrunchie and they spun around. They both looked at each other.

"Lip stick check." They said and looked at each other lipsticks, "You're good." They both said and then turned around.

"Smudge test." And they kissed each other's cheek to see if the lipstick would smudge. "Perfect!" they said. And then turned to the guys who were staring at them like they were crazy.

"What, if our lipstick smudges then it comes off easily and our lips get all chappy. We don't want that to happen." Said Yayuki.

"Do as you want. Go." Said the director and the two girls left with the guys.

X Back at the hotel X

Sakura was currently working on cleaning Sasuke's old room. She was also looking for anything suspicious.

The door turned and she hid under the bed. Careful not to make a sound. She heard some footsteps and when they stopped at her bed she froze. Another pair of footsteps were heard and one of them spoke.

"Teme, I don't see any of them. You think they fled?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think so dobe, I heard someone in this room. I think it was Sakura." Said Sasuke.

Her heart stopped. 'Sasuke, that means there are more searching. I have to warn the girls.' She thought.

She heard Sasuke and Naruto leave the room, but she waited a good ten minutes before she came out from under the bed. She looked around and found that Sasuke had dropped something.

"His phone. I bet with this thing I can use it to bring back Yayuki and Ano. Maybe even get rid of the other guys. All I need is a voice changer, but where can I get one? I better ask the girls. And I'm talking to myself again. Oh well I better hurry."

And she put the phone in her bra, but she turned it off first so it wouldn't ring. She got out of the room and ran to find the girls.

She ran so quickly she didn't notice it when she passed Sasuke, but he noticed her.

"Naruto, I'll be right back." He told him as he ran away to chase Sakura.

He chased her until he finally cornered her.

"Finally got you." Said Sasuke.

Sakura turned around. She gasped. Then her eyes and stance grew serious.

"What are you doing here Sasuke? Wait I know exactly what you're doing and I want you to return both Yayuki and her friend." Said Sakura.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that cherry blossom, Hitomi and his friend have taken both of them back to head quarters. They could be dead by now." Said Sasuke with a mischievous smirk.

"You're lying! I can tell they're still alive. They won't go down that easily!" said Sakura. She was getting angry. Her hands were balled into fists so tight her knuckles turned white.

Sasuke stepped closer to her. "But how can you be sure. They've probably been there for 3 hours now, and they haven't contacted you have they?" asked Sasuke. He was now a few feet away from Sakura.

She closed her eyes, her body shaking. "You're lying! I know you are! You're just trying to get me to abandon them and let them get killed. Then you'll kill me." She said. Tears began falling from her eyes.

Sasuke stepped closer. He was now about five inches away from Sakura. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Sakura, I'm not lying to you. I promise you, that I wouldn't lie to you, ever." He said in a compassionate and kind way.

Sakura held on to his shirt and cried into his chest.

"Sasuke! I'm so sad!" she said.

He held her and patted her back, trying to soothe her crying.

"It's okay, you still have me." Said Sasuke.

She continued crying. Then she finally stopped. And then pushed him back.

"No, I only have my remaining friends. You're agency killed them. And I will do everything I can to kill you." She said. She wiped away her tears and went into a fighting stance.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Asked Sasuke. He too went into a fighting stance.

"I don't know and I don't care. But I'll start with you and your friends." Said Sakura.

She charged for him, and he held her around the waist. Sakura was shocked.

'What the hell is he doing?' she asked to herself.

He then dragged her to the nearest room. Which just so happened to be his room.

"Sakura, I don't want to fight you, but I do want you." Said Sasuke.

"No! I wanna fight. You killed my friends and I'll kill you!" she said getting out of his grip.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She didn't make one attempt to kiss him back. So instead she slapped him.

The smack was so hard; it left a red hand print on his cheek. That got him angry. He grabbed her dangerously and threw her on the bed.

"I'm warning you Sakura. We can do this the easy way, or the painful way." He said as he stared down at the pink hair girl on his bed.

"You'd be willing to rape me because I don't wanna sleep with you? What kind of sick person are you Sasuke Uchiha?" she yelled at him.

"Why the hell would I fucking rape you? I don't rape any girl. Eventually they will want me." Said Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face.

Sakura got off the bed. "You egotistical jerk! You make girls seem like they're tissues you use and then throw away. Which is another reason why you must die!" said Sakura.

"Me die? Please you couldn't kill a little kid's dreams." Said Sasuke.

"I can to kill you Uchiha. I have enough energy and determination to never want to stop! I don't care how hot you are, your friends killed two of mine so I'll kill you!" she jumped on him and they hurdled to the floor.

She pulled on his hair and bit him on the hand. He pushed her on the floor and stayed on top of her.

She began to cry again.

"Why the hell are you crying?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm upset. I can't do it. I can't kill you." She said.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I think I like you. I've fallen for the enemy. That's the worst thing an assassin could do." And she sobbed silently.

"It's okay Sakura." He said.

He got up and picked her up. He then set her on the bed. She continued sobbing into the sheets but then she stopped.

"Sasuke, please take me." She said to him.

Sasuke was surprised to hear her say that. Usually a girl would try to rape him or something, but now she's telling him to.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Sasuke.

She smiled. "Find out for yourself." She said in a seductive way.

He didn't bother with fore-play. He was low on time, if he didn't get Sakura in the next ten minutes, then the plan is ruined.

He removed her underwear and unzipped his pants. He positioned himself in front of her.

"Are you sure? If you're a virgin then it's gonna hurt like hell." He said.

"I said, find out for yourself." And then she brought him down for a deep kiss.

"He entered in her, and she didn't show any signs of pain. He didn't feel anything break. She wasn't a virgin. Meaning this could be quick and easy.

He went in and out of her so quickly. She let him go and her screams and moan were heard all over the room.

"Sasuke, I love it." She said.

He smirked. 'Only 6 minutes left. Gotta make this quick.'

He finally came in her; she followed a few seconds later.

He re-zipped his pants and put her underwear back up. She was still trying to recover so he picked her up and ran out the room.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Asked Sakura.

"We have to get out of here. The agency is sending a hundred agents to track you girls down and kill you. I can't let that happen." He said running like hell.

"What, but the other girls?" she said.

"The guys have them. They're taking them to a safe location. But first we have to make it look like I captured you." Said Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke-kun."And he put her over his shoulder and she started to pound on his back and yell at him.

They got to his car. The guys were waiting for him. Hitomi's friends were near the other car.

"You have her, good. We got the rest, including that one girl's friends." Said Hiroku, the black haired one.

"Sasuke, what do they mean?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry." He said and he shoved her in the back seat of his car and closed the door. She tried to open it, but she got shocked.

That's when she noticed that her friends were with her too. They were each tied up just like Yayuki and Ano were.

Then mechanical arms came out from the back seat, and tied Sakura up like her friends.

The guys got in, Sasuke drove, Naruto riding shot gun and Neji and Shikamaru were on either side of the girls.

The car started and they drove off to head quarters.

X With Yayuki and Ano X

They were walking down a hallway with Hitomi and Ryou. Each male agent that passed them winked at them, each female agent just glared at them. They gave both groups of agents heavy glares that made them back off.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Yayuki.

"The training room." Said Ryou.

"I'd rather go to the music room, or the let us leave room." Said Ano.

"Those rooms don't exist here." Said Hitomi.

"You better not watch us train." Said Yayuki to Hitomi.

"We have to. Besides it's simple. Just dodge a few flames, jump a couple sharks and avoid a few thousand spikes and traps and watch out for snakes. See simple."

"If that's simple, then what the hell qualifies as difficult around here?" asked Ano.

"That depends, do you want the robot to be 20 feet tall or 30?" asked Ryou.

Both girls stared shocked at each other.

They entered the training room. It was a big white room with a small room at the top.

"We'll be up there working the simulator. All you have to do is try to survive." Said Hitomi.

He and Ryou left and went to the room, with the simulator tech in it. Meanwhile Yayuki and Ano changed their outfits.

They were rubber suits that fit perfectly on their bodies. Yayuki's was white and Ano's was blue. The suits had a belt that held weapons in it and they had goggles that looked like majorly stylish sun glasses on in the color of their suits. They also had on boots that went up to their knees and those half gloves that don't cover your fingers. They also had hearing pieces that allowed them to communicate with each other wherever and whenever.

The guys noticed the change in clothing and couldn't help but stare a bit. The girls looked beautiful and dangerous. They're hair was down.

"They look hot. Wanna broadcast this on the channel so everyone in the agency can see it?" asked Ryou.

"Like hell I do. Zoom in on them first." And they did just that.

All over the building the TVs showed the two girls getting ready to train.

Most of the guys ran to the training room to see them personally, but the girls just ignored them.

"Alright, we've picked an extremely difficult one for you two. Let's see if you can come out of it alive." Said Hitomi.

"We can take anything you idiots dish out." Said Yayuki and she posed with her hand on her hip.

"Okay,begin." Said Ryou. Several machines came out of the wall and floor. Lasers, spikes, a tank with sharks and rings of fire and a pit of snakes opened from the floor.

"Let's rock this." Said Yayuki. "Ano what are we dealing with?"

"It looks like, hammerheads and bull sharks. Ultra sonic lasers that go off when you step in the wrong direction, 10 feet long spikes extremely pointy and the possibility of getting 30 degree burns. Oh and extremely venomous cobras that with one bit can kill you in 30 seconds. All in all it's way simple." Said Ano.

Thanks, you know what to do." And they jumped into action.

Ano went for the spikes. She looked down and grabbed her belt. A grapple extended from it and connected with a pole at the top of the training room. She was currently swinging from it, when something cut the grapple.

She was plummeting to the spikes. Somehow she was able to stop falling from stretching her body which created friction and her heels dug into the wall. She stopped falling a few feet before she hit one of the spikes.

"Whew, thank god for high heels." And she began to climb back up the wall.

Once she reached the top she found a pole, and swung from it to safety. She then took out her com-powder and checked her makeup. "Perfect as always." And she went on to the next obstacle.

The crowd watched in awe the entire time she made it over the spike pit.

Meanwhile Yayuki as making it over the laser grid. She was carefully stepping on the ground. Making sure she doesn't step on something that will activate the lasers.

Her foot slipped and she stepped incorrectly. The lasers activated.

"Crap." She said and began dodging the lasers.

She put her foot up and then did a split. Quickly kicked herself up and did an archway.

She then jumped up and landed on one of the lasers. She kicked it with her heel and broke it. She then ran towards the last one, dodging it carefully.

Finally she did a round house kick and broke that one. She picked up one of the shard pieces and looked at her reflection. "Beautiful." And she joined Ano.

What's next?" she asked her.

"Snake pit, and these babies look hungry." Said Ano.

"Easy." Said Yayuki. She looked at her spy watch and hit a button.

"Which instrument would you like?" asked the watch.

"Flute please." And the flute appeared in front of her. She got it and started to play it.

The snakes began calming down and let them pass through it, without a bite. They climbed up a vine and she stopped playing.

"See, music has its perks." She said to Ano.

"Okay, last one is jumping a tank of sharks while at the same time avoiding flames throwers." Said Ano.

"Okay, what do you recommend we do?" asked Yayuki.

"We should get a big shield to cover us from the flames, and another one to use as a boat to get over the tank." Said Ano.

Yayuki got two giant pieces of metal from the lasers.

"Here's our shield and boat. We better move quick." And they both got on.

They held up the shield and used a tube to paddle across the tank. When they reached the end they high fived each other.

"Oh yeah, we rocked it." Said Yayuki high-fiving Ano.

Both girls changed back to their original outfits. By the time they changed the guys were walking to them.

"Impressive, you survived it." Said Hitomi.

"Don't get so surprised, you'll find out that we can live up to any challenge." Said Yayuki.

"In that case you should train with us in the sea of lava." Said Ryou.

"The sea of lava is so cool. Me and Yayuki went there once to get quick tans, we're in." said Ano.

"Excellent. We'll do that tomorrow. As for now, let's go. We have a surprise for you." Said Hitomi.

The girls looked at each other with worried glances, and then their eyes grew hard.

"What type of surprise?" ask Ano.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" asked Ryou.

"Fine lead the way." Said Yayuki.

Both guys smirked.

X Meanwhile X

Sasuke was currently driving to head quarters with the gang and the captured girls.

"Uchiha, you there?" asked Hiroku through the video phone.

"Yes I'm here. What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"We need you to know that we'll be going ahead. So if you lose sight of us, don't freak out." Said Hiroku with a smirk.

Sasuke gave him a heavy glare. "You're going ahead? How do you suppose you're gonna do that?" Asked Sasuke.

"By doing this." Said Hiroku.

On the screen it showed him hitting a button, and then when you looked up in the sky, you could see a jet car.

"Bye, Uchiha." And the screen went blank.

"Teme, how come we don't have a jet car like them?" Asked Naruto.

"Because dobe, we still don't meet the damn requirements. I don't even know what the hell they are." Said Sasuke clenching the steering wheel.

"I can't stand them, they think they're so special." Said Neji.

"Jealousy can get you to do stupid things. So I suggest you focus on yourselves more than on them." Said Shikamaru.

"Hn. They only went ahead to make it look like they captured their targets before we did. They can be such suck ups sometimes." Said Sasuke.

"I don't get why you guys hate them. I sorta think they're cool." Said Naruto.

The guys in the car looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" asked Naruto shrugging.

"How can you say that dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"I can say it because…" he started but Shikamaru cut him off.

"Naruto, it's a rhetorical question. It doesn't need an answer at all." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh." And that was the last thing Naruto said for the entire ride.

X Head Quarters X

Hiroku and the rest of the guys along with Anisha, Tami and Tenako. The each got a girl and entered. Inside they found Hitomi and Ryou waiting with Yayuki and Ano.

When the girls saw their friends they tried to make a run for them but the guys wouldn't let them.

"Tenako, Tami, Anisha!" yelled Yayuki.

The girls were set down on the waiting chairs.

Yayuki and Ano quickly removed their tape, but when they were about to remove their binding, Hitomi and Ryou stopped them.

"They have to put on the necklaces first, we can't let them escape, like we can't let you escape." Said Hitomi.

"And what if they refuse?" asked Yayuki.

"We instantly kill them, no warning and many witnesses." Said Ryou.

"Fine, put the necklaces on them." Said Ano.

Tami got the black necklace, Anisha got the green necklace and Tenako got the yellow necklace.

When the necklaces were on them, the girls quickly removed their bindings. Tami instantly shot up and tried to land a punch on Hiroku. Hiroku grabbed her hand in mid air and pushed her back.

"Nice try, but you better be nice, or your necklace will distribute and incredibly painful shock." Said Hiroku.

Tami glared at him, but then she saw Yayuki and Ano.

"Are you guys okay? Have they done anything to you?" asked Tami.

"We're alright. But we can't leave. If you go out any exit, the necklace shocks you. We have the same kind on. Oh and they're making us sleep with them." Said Yayuki pointing to Hitomi and Ryou.

"I think, the ones that brought you in will be your cell mates too, I mean your new roommates." Said Ano.

"What? I am not sleeping in the same bed as one of them." Said Tenako.

"Each room on the top floor has two beds, that's where we sleep." Said Mishio, the blonde haired one.

"Idgaf, I'm still not sleeping in the same room as one of them." Said Anisha.

"We don't care wherever the hell you sleep. As long as you don't escape." Said Kisho, the green haired one.

"This is hell. I wish I was dead." Said Tami.

"Be careful what you wish for, cause we could make it happen." Said Hiroku.

"Then, I wish you let us free." Said Tenako.

"Fat chance of that ever happening blondie." Said Mishio.

"What now?" asked Anisha.

"Might as well take you to your new rooms, while we wait for the others." Said Kisho.

The guys began to walk and the girls followed reluctantly.

X With Sasuke and the gang X

They were a quarter mile away from the head quarters.

"Damn it, I bet the guys are all ready there." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke focus on the road." Said Shikamaru.

"Shut the hell up, I know what I'm doing." Said Sasuke.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm not the one at head quarters sucking up to the boss." Said Shikamaru.

"Know, but you are the one who keeps becoming a back-seat driver from time to time." Said Sasuke.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, when the car started to slow down.

"What now?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll go check." Said Naruto.

He opened the hood of the car and a big puff of smoke came out.

"The engine's over-heated. We need to let it cool down or it'll completely break down." Said Naruto.

"Great, now we'll look like bigger slackers than before." Said Neji. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." But Sasuke stopped him before he could open the door.

"No, no one gets out. The second this engine's cooled down, we're moving. Naruto, get back in here." Yelled Sasuke out the window.

Naruto got back in and turned on the radio. Sasuke turned off the car.

"Why'd you do that for?" asked Naruto.

"Because if the engine's on, how the hell is it supposed to cool down?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Sheesh teme, you're an even bigger jerk than normal, what's wrong with you." Asked Naruto.

"My problem is that if we don't arrive soon, we'll never look like accomplished agents if we arrive eight hours after they did." Said Sasuke.

"It's only been an hour." Said Shikamru.

"And we're a quarter mile away from head quarters so shut up." Said Sasuke.

As the guys continued to argue back and forth the girls just looked at each other. Only a quarter mile until they're dead. They each thought.

X Back at HQ X

Each girl was led into the room of their new roommates. The entire floor was like a circle. And there was some-what of a gallery that connected each of the guy's room to one another, allowing easy access for drills or surprise training attacks.

They sat down in the couch of the gallery, watching while the guys went to their rooms. When the guys opened the doors to their room, they called for the girl they got assigned to. The girls looked at each other and went quietly.

X Hitomi and Yayuki X

They entered his room and he closed the door. Yayuki looked around. It was big and very classy. Plus it had certain elements of a teenage boy. She had to admit, she actually liked his room.

"This is your new home until the director decides what to do with you." Said Hitomi.

"I thought he was gonna kill us off." Said Yayuki.

"He changed his mind, when he saw how you handled training."

Yayuki raised an eyebrow at him; he just walked in front of her. "Follow me." He said and she followed obediently.

"This is your room, under no circumstances are you allowed to change it." Said Hitomi.

"Changing it would mean I'd like to stay here, which I don't." she said.

"Yayuki-chan." Said Yuksi.

Yuksi was on a small pet bed, by Yayuki's temporary bed in the room.

"Yuksi, I've been wondering where you been." Said Yayuki.

"I know, but I couldn't find you. I'm not aloud out of this room, unless you're with me. My new collar gives off a shock. Do you have one?" She said going up to her master.

"I do, but it's in necklace form." She said sadly.

"Well at least now I can be by your side, while we stay here for a while." Said Yuksi.

She jumped on Yayuki's head and stayed there, falling asleep.

"So where's your pet?" asked Yayuki.

"Hoto's doing training." Said Hitomi.

Yayuki just sighed. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"It's that door over there." Said Hitomi pointing to the door on the right side of the bed.

"Can I lock this room's door?" she asked.

"You can, but if I feel like you're trying to escape, I can easily open it with the master key. So don't try anything funny." He said as he left the room.

Yayuki locked the door, and quickly went to the closet of the room. She opened her com-powder and scanned a few outfits into the closet. They appeared in it, filling up the entire closet. She did the same with the drawers, and put make up on the top.

She went to the bathroom and added a few personals. Like medicine, bandages, a first aid kit, nail polish, shampoo, conditioner etc.

Hey she may be stuck here for a while so she might as well get comfortable. She even added a miniature drawer and bathroom shower for Yuksi.

She went into the room and began removing her clothing. She got a towel and put it on. Then she entered the bathroom and began to shower.

A few minute later, she came out of the room dressed and began searching for something to eat. She found some ice cream and got some Oreo cookies. She made cookies and cream ice cream and sat on the couch, turned on the TV and began eating it.

Hitomi walked in and found her comfortable. He had to admit, she made the room feel homelier, as if she was the missing piece to a puzzle.

He sat down next to her and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" she said.

"So? Now I'm watching this." He said.

She put the ice cream bowl down on the table.

"Give it." She said as she reached for it.

"No way, my house, my TV."

She tried reaching for it again. But this time she fell and she took him down with her.

They were now on the floor, he was on top. He smirked at her as she glared.

"Get off of me." She said.

"Please, you know you like this." He said in a teasing way.

"Do not! Now get off." She said.

"Prove it." He told her.

She stayed quiet, looked away and blushed.

"I knew it, you like it when I'm on top of you." He said.

"Fuck off." She said.

He got up and helped her up. She refused his help and got up herself. That's when he noticed what she was wearing.

She was wearing a black bra, (He could tell cause he could see the strings.) and a dark blue tank top over it, with a black belt across her stomach that had a rose buckle. She also had on a pair of shorts that hugged her body and some mega high tops in dark blue that reached up to like 3 inches before her knees. She also had on black hoop earrings and a few pieces of jewelry here and there. Finally her hair was straight and she wore some simple make up.

He had to admit, it was a good look for her, but if she distracts any of the male agents, she's gonna get into some serious problems.

"Nice choice of attire. What are you trying to get out for sexual attractiveness?" asked Hitomi.

She glared at him. "No, I like this outfit and I can wear it if I want to." She said.

He smirked and a bright idea popped into his head. He threw her on the couch and got on top of her. He then starts kissing her neck here and there,

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He just stayed kissing her. He put one hand on her breast and began to play with it.

She stood frozen from shock. Why the hell was she allowing him to play with her body like that? Why wasn't she slapping him, or yelling at him or saying all the swear words known to man at him? And most importantly, why was she enjoying it?

She let his hand let go of her breast and travel lower until her reached where her top ended. He slid his hand under and squeezed her breast hard.

She let out a squeak. He didn't bother to look up at her. He got up from the couch and stared down at her.

"You should change. Cause what I just did was what other male agents who think they're more dominant than you will try to do. You're lucky I can control myself."

She just stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. Then she quickly got up and slapped him, hard. She clenched her hands into fists and glared at him.

"Don't you ever do that again. Or next time you'll be walking funny." She said as she turned around and went to her room in the apartment.

He stared at her until she closed the door. "Bitch's goin' down." He said in a whisper.

No one slaps him and gets away with it, and that includes her too. No matter how hot she is, the girl's going down one way or another.

X Back With Sasuke X

The car finally cooled down and they were on the road again.

"I can see HQ just ahead." Said Naruto.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get here." Said Neji.

"Would've been here sooner too if we had a jet car." Said Naruto.

The pulled up in the driveway of the agency and got out. They each got one of the girls and entered the building.

They saw the director standing there with a displeased look on his face.

"You boys are late. Hitomi and his friends already brung the girls here and took them up to their room. I am very disappointed in you." He said.

"We're sorry, but we ran into car troubles. The engine had to cool down or it would explode." Said Sasuke.

"No excuses, put these necklaces on the girls and show them where they will be staying. And next time get here on time like the rest." Said the director as he walked away.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Grrr, I hate those guys. They make us look like chumps."

"Just do as the director says and stop acting like such a drama king." Said Shikamaru.

Sasuke did as he was told, even though he didn't want to.

"Tomorrow at the big competition, I'll be sure to win it and then maybe we can get what they have." He said to himself, but Sakura still heard it.

End. I'm so happy, this is chapter six of the story meaning I can now work on my new vamp fic, 'Kiss of Death' woohoo! It'll premiere this week. So I hope you read the first chapter. Man I'm updating these babies pretty quickly even with school. And I hope that you guys can read them. Next chapter will include some major Sasuke and Sakura moments and drama. Speaking of drama, how many of you watch Total Drama World Tour.

If you want to hear the songs before they premiere on TV, got at .com, I heard all the songs and some of my favorites are condor, versus, who you gonna route for, this is how we'll end it, I'm winning this time and blainerific. They all rock so check the out and tell me if you like them too.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	7. Sakura and Sasuke's Relationship

I love all of my reviewers, not really like love love, but the type that well kinda means you're glad to have them, yeah that kind of love. It seems like everyday someone reads my stories and favorites one of them. Also as you can see, I read all of my reviews. So review, no seriously review people. Okay then, how about we get this story started? Awesome! On with the story!

Disclaimer: You know who I own, and who I don't okay.

Sasuke and Sakura entered his room. It was black and blue, big surprise.

He sat down on his couch with an angry matter. Sakura stared at him; her heart ached for him and hated him at the same time.

She decided to do something. One that will not only help him feel better, but tortures him. She thought of what to do, and then it came to her. She was a seductress wasn't she? So she'll us it.

She lowered the top of her shirt a bit, just to show some cleavage. She also checked her clothes. They weren't really sexy, but they could become sexy.

She lowered her jeans a bit, and rolled them up to show off her legs. They looked like shorts. She thought she looked incredibly sexy now. So she began walking to him.

Once she was near him she sat on his lap, then she turned around, to face him.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so upset?" she asked him in a concerned voice.

He groaned. But he still didn't speak.

She tried a different way.

"I said, Sasuke-kun why are you sooooooooooooooo sad?" she asked. This time she pressed her chest up against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She got a reaction. He began to look at her chest.

"Is there any way I could make you feel better?" she asked him in a seductive voice.

Angry or not, he couldn't resist a girl living with him, asking if she could make him feel better. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his chest.

She smiled; her plan was working, just the way she wanted it to work.

She leaned in more to him. "Is there Sasuke-kun? Can I make you feeling better? I'll do anything you want." She said in a teasing voice. She then giggled and kissed his cheek.

"If you want to make me feel better, then give me a blowjob." He said in her ear.

Sakura giggled. She went down on her knees and reached for his zipper, but just as she was about to un-zip his pants, she got up.

Sasuke stared at her, confused.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't give blow jobs to guys who trick me into having sex and then capture me." She said in an evil way.

He glared at her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her on the couch.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He said.

He got on top of her, and started to run his fingers on her side.

At first she didn't feel a thing, but as he kept going she started to feel hot. He then began to put his hands under her shirt.

She gasped. His cold hands on her warm breasts felt so good. Her nipples began to perk up, he could feel them. He smirked.

She was gonna make him feel better one way or another. And he was gonna make sure of it. He pressed harder and squeezed her breasts, she moaned.

"Sasuke, stop." She said. But she knew that he knew that deep down she wanted him.

He slipped a hand down her shorts and began to finger her. She was becoming wet by the second, even though she didn't want to.

"Sakura, want me to do it?" he asked her in a sexy and husky voice.

She shook her head, but when he inserted two new fingers, she practically lost all self control. She bit her lip to keep screaming from pleasure.

He smirked, she blushed.

"Don't lie to me. I only want to give you what you want." He said.

She looked at him; her green eyes almost looked mud green from all of her lust. She looked away but shook her head.

"Good." He said.

He lowered her pants all the way. Then he lowered his.

He plunged into her. She screamed out in pleasure.

"Sasuke-kun faster." She said. She spoke in gasps.

He quickened his pace, then he slowed down, but inserted in hard.

He took off her shirt and un-clasped her bra. He played with her breasts as he went in and out. Sakura didn't speak, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was giving her.

He finally came, but instead of in, he came out and spilled himself all over her breasts.

She kept breathing heavily through her mouth. He stared at his master piece.

"Well Sakura, at least you made me feel better." He said. "You should clean up."

He left the room, leaving Sakura to get up herself.

She went into the shower and turned on the water. The hot water poured itself in the tub. She un-dressed and put her clothes on the side.

As she stepped in the tub, and sighed.

"Man my plan didn't work." She said to herself. "I feel dirty."

As the steam rose her hair got frizzy. She grabbed the nearest shampoo and put it on her hair. It smelled nice, which was weird cause this was a guy's room.

She checked the brand it was the type she used, 'Fruits of the Sea'. She found another bottle, but this one looked like it was his.

'I guess he's had more than one girl shower in his room before me.' She thought. She put the bottle back and then lowered her head in the water so it could wash away all the soap.

She grabbed some conditioner and put it in her hair; she decided to let it set.

She decided to wash up using the shower gel that was meant for girls.

She poured some on her hand and rubbed it on her breasts. She washed really good when it came to her breasts and her womanhood. She rinsed off all the soap.

After 2 minutes, she rinsed out the conditioner. She stepped out of the tub.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, and then she headed towards the mirror. She brushed her hair out of all its tangles. Her pink hair stuck to the brush. She got all the tangles out and stepped out. But she grabbed her clothes before she left.

She walked into the living room and found Sasuke watching TV.

"Hey, where can I was my clothes?" she asked him.

He looked at her and noticed that's he was just in a towel. Her hair was also still wet.

"In the room next to the kitchen." He said as he turned his attention back to the TV. Not even caring about how hot she looked.

"Thanks." She said dead flat.

She walked over to the room and put her clothes in the washer. Sadly this included her underwear too so she had nothing to wear.

She sighed. And walked back into the living room.

"Um hey," she was caught off by him.

"You have nothing to wear and were wondering if I had something for you to wear?" he said.

She shook her head.

He got up and motioned for her to follow. She did.

He led her to the second bedroom. It was decorated for a girl. He went to the dresser and pulled out some clean underwear and tossed it on the bed. He went to the closet and left it open.

"Pick something out." Then he left.

She glared at the door, hoping that someway her glare would melt the door and hit Sasuke, causing him to die.

'I can't believe he has all this stuff. He must have done this more than once. Ugh, I can't stand him, but I also can't live without him.'

She placed a sad expression on her face. She walked over to the bed and got dressed.

X 20 Minutes Later X

She walked out the room. Her hair was dry and put up into a ponytail. She wore clean clothes, and went to check on hers being washed.

"Sasuke-kun!" some girl shouted.

She wondered who it was. But then she found Sasuke practically running into the room. He closed the door.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked him.

He was about to speak, but then he heard footsteps coming towards them.

He grabbed Sakura and began to kiss her. She melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The girl opened the door.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!" she asked him.

They broke the kiss. Sakura stared at Sasuke, and then turned her attention to the girl.

She had red ugly hair and glasses. Her eyes were full of hatred and she was hyper-ventilating.

"You hussy! Who the hell are you and why are you kissing my Sasuke-kun?" she yelled and asked.

"Um, I'm Sakura and I didn't know you and Sasuke were dating." Said Sakura.

"Karin, this is my girlfriend Sakura. We've been going out for 8 months now." Said Sasuke.

Sakura was speechless and so was Karin. Her eyes were practically slits.

"Sasuke-kun, how could you. I thought you loved me?" She said.

"I never said I loved you. I always said I hated you." Said Sasuke.

"Your words said hate but your eyes showed love."

"No, my words said hate and my eyes showed pure disgust." He said.

Karin felt her heart break. She looked at Sakura. "You slut! I'll get you for stealing my future with Sasuke-kun!" and she stomped off.

Sasuke sighed in relief. The red haired witch was gone.

He then realized that he was still holding Sakura. He quickly let go. She followed him.

"What's the matter with you? Why did you break that poor girl's heart?" asked Sakura.

"That poor girl's a stalker who once tried to rape me. And I don't like being raped." He said.

"So you got raped before?" she asked him.

"No, but I don't wanna be raped." He said.

"For a girl it's worst cause she could get pregnant. You getting raped isn't bad." She said.

"Hn. Leave me alone, you're starting to get annoying." He said.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke, treat them nicer, cause later it might bite you in the butt." She said. As she walked away she mumbled, "Or go up your ass." Under her breath.

Sasuke heard it but decided to not say anything about it. Yet.

Her clothes were dry and she put them in the room, under her bed. There she found a stash of panties that probably belonged to the other girls that slept in the room.

She frowned in disgust. The least he could do is dispose of them or wash them and return them to the girl.

She decided to put her clothes in the empty drawer next to her bed.

She left the room and looked for Sasuke.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I want to know, why do you treat girls like paper that you just use and then throw away?" she asked him.

"I don't treat them like that." He said.

"Oh really? Because that big pile of underwear under the bed says so otherwise." She said.

"So what, they'll get over it." He said.

"No they won't. Eventually the girls heart break will turn into hatred, and they will come after you." She said.

He sighed.

"Hn." Was his only response. He began to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"What?" he said, this time annoyed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she said.

"Oh so sweet little cherry blossom isn't so sweet." He said.

"Don't change the subject." She said annoyed.

"Look, you must be one of those girls that want to help people see the truth, which I find really annoying." He said.

"Like hell I care that you find me annoying." She said.

"You must care because I can see that it hurts you every time I call you that." He said.

"Well you must be a complete idiot because I don't care whether you think I'm annoying or not." She said.

He smirked. Not his usual smirk, but the one that leads to so many things. Especially heart break.

"You're right Sakura. I do treat girls like pieces of paper." He said.

"Like hell you do, wait what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said that you're right." He said.

"Well then, I'm glad you got the point. Now I want you to find that girl and ask her out." She said.

"I'd rather not. She will never give up, but what do you say me and you go out." He said. "We could get some coffee at the cafe here in the agency. What do you say?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Fine, let me change and no funny tricks." She left to go back to the room.

A few minutes later she came back in a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, and a tank top with a panda on it. She also had her hair down and a pair of hoop earrings. Finally a nice sweater covered the shirt and was un-zipped. Showing the panda design on it. And finally a pair of black boots over the pants to finish it all off.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." She said.

They stepped out. He locked his door and turned on the security.

"Why the security?" she asked.

"Easy, I don't want any fan girls going in to steal my stuff." He said.

She laughed a bit. But then she became serious.

He walked in front of her and they headed towards the café.

X At the Café X

They arrived there in two minutes.

"That was some walk." She said.

"Yeah, but it's worth it sometimes." He said.

They sat down at a table near the exit.

A waitress came to take their order.

"I'd like a non-fat latte with steam please." Said Sakura.

"My usual." Said Sasuke.

After the waitress left with the menus, Sakura broke the silence.

"You have a usual?" she asked.

"Yeah, I come here a lot of times. So eventually I just got a usual because I always ordered the same thing." He said.

"Oh." She said.

They stayed quiet until the waitress came back with their order.

Sakura took hers and took a sip. It was hot and she almost burnt herself.

"What you burned yourself?" he asked.

"No, just slightly." She said.

He chuckled and she laughed a bit. They then stopped because people walking by gave them weird looks. Sasuke glared at all the girls who tried to give him looks saying 'Come with me, I'll make it worth you wild Sasuke-kun.'

He just glared harder and the girls would leave with sad looks on their faces. All of them received the look, and Sakura noticed.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"Why do you keep glaring at the girls? You should just tell them that you're not interested and save them the heart break." She said.

"I should, but I don't want to. Besides it's not me." He said.

The door bell had rung signaling that someone entered.

Sasuke looked at the door. He then glared at the person who entered. The person saw him and walked over to him.

"Little brother, who are you here with this time?" asked Itachi.

Sakura looked at him. She knew she saw him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. Then it hit her. He was the one next to the blonde one Yayuki called her brother.

"Hey, I remember you; you're that pink haired friend of Yayuki's. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She's here because the director decided to keep them captured here until he decides what to do with them." Said Sasuke.

"Really. It looks like you're on a date with my brother than being held captive. Or is a date with my brother already torture enough?" asked Itachi with a smirk.

Sasuke groaned. Sakura blushed a bit. But it was hardly noticeable.

"Calm down Sasuke. I'll just get my coffee and go." Said Itachi.

He got his cup of coffee and left. But not before giving Sasuke a few words of advice.

"Don't forget to use protection." He said.

Sakura heard it and blushed again. Then she decided to stop blushing because there was no way she would end up doing it with him again. Right? She doubted herself for a few seconds but then determination was set in her eyes.

She sipped her latte dry, then she put the cup down.

"Can we go now?" asked the pinkette.

Sasuke stared at her and gave her a questionable look. She just gave him the 'I want to leave now' look.

"Sure, let me pay the check." He got up and paid.

They left the café. She walked in front of him, making it look like they weren't on a date, and trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

They reached his room and she went inside.

"So did you like it?" he asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, but listen here Uchiha! Under no circumstances will you end up getting me in bed for as long as I am an independent woman!" she said with her hands on her hips.

He smirked and laughed a bit.

"Sakura, please, I already did it with you once today, why would I want to do it with you again?" he asked her.

That hurt her pride a bit again, but that pride was filled in with determination.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna make myself something to eat." She walked towards the kitchen.

He couldn't help but watch her walk back to the kitchen. He had to admit, he loved the way her hips moved back and forth as she walked. It was very attractive, but on the right girl. And Sakura was that girl.

He followed her into the kitchen. When she bent down to get a pan he slapped her ass.

"Ouch!" she said as she put her hands over hr butt. She glared at Sasuke.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he responded back.

"You slapped me on my butt. That's something a guy does when he finds a girl attractive." She said with a sly look.

"Please, I don't find you attractive." Said Sasuke.

"You are so in denial." She said.

"Maybe it's you who's in denial. Maybe you just don't want to admit that you like me more than you know." When he said this he came closer to her.

Her heart sped up. She knew where this would lead, and she had to stop it.

"Maybe you're just trying to confuse me. You're just trying to hide your feelings for me under your emotionless face." She said.

"I don't have any feeling for you, nor any other girl I've met."

"Liar! I see the way you look at me through those onyx eyes. You always have the tiniest hint of lust."

"I don't lust after any stupid, annoying girl."

"Then why do you lust after me?"

"I don't. And that's final."

He left the kitchen. Sakura wasn't convinced. He lusted after her, and she thinks she just found out how to escape.

Woo! As you can see, this chapter was all about Sakura and Sasuke, the couple I used to publish this fic. I hoped you enjoyed the longer lemon and even though this chapter seemed boring, some fics need a chapter like this to show why they picked that couple. I really am getting better at focusing on the couple oh and I started writing this today at around 8 and got it done at like 11, so three chapters= over three thousand words. It would've been longer, but a new episode of one of my shows was on, so I didn't write through it. Okay then, until next chapter in whatever story.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	8. Truth Is Shown

Alright, let's get this baby done! Okay I have a serious dilemma like totally serious and I want you, the reviewer to help me. Okay here's the thing, how many chapters do you think this story should have? I don't want you to go overboard and say 100 chapters, but pick somewhere up to like 30 or something. Tell me, with your ideas for a chapter and I'll do it. I'll live up to the challenge. Okay then, how about I start writing this chapter. Alright, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I so don't own this, just my characters that I made up and have proof, and the plot.

There was an eerie silence, all over headquarters. But that was only in other sections. Meanwhile in the battle section, agents were cheering and rooting for their favorite person.

There was currently a fight happening in the simulation room. The room was set in the sea of lava, and extremely hot and dangerous place to be, even if you're only there for a few seconds.

As its name implies, the sea of lava is just lava flowing everywhere, but here's the twist. You're in the volcano and are trying to escape before the lava overflows the exit. And you're floating on a huge clump of molten rock inside the volcano cool enough for you to stand on.

Sasuke was currently trying to make it to the exit. There were four people in the sea of lava. Sasuke, Sakura, Hitomi and of course Yayuki.

It was every agent for their selves. And so far Sasuke was winning with Sakura in a close second. He was almost near the exit when a wave of lava blocked it.

"Damn." He cursed.

He tried to find another way out, but the only other way out was under the lava, and unless you want to get burned, you won't be able to make it there.

He looked back and saw Sakura. She was slowly making her way over to where he was. He smirked as he saw her.

She wore a pink training suit, not like Yayuki's or Ano's but comfortable and loose. She made her way over to him and saw that the exit was blocked.

"Damn, I thought I finally found my way out of here." She said under her breath.

But Sasuke heard it. He smirked again.

"Sakura, you shouldn't speak like that." He said with a cocky attitude.

"Fuck off Uchiha." She said.

"Don't tell me you're still angry about what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes I am, and next time you won't be so lucky." She said.

For those of you who're wondering what happened yesterday, here's a flashback.

X Flashback X

Sakura was currently sitting on the couch, reading her book and reviewing her escape plan in her head.

'Okay so I'll use the Uchiha's affection for me to take me out. Once I'm out, I'll leave a bomb in one of the areas we passed. Then I'll text the girls where the exit is, and when he kisses me, I'll quickly poison him with the poison that you have to kiss to get. He'll never be the wise guy if he's knocked out for an hour or two, or more.' She thought with a semi-evil looking smirk.

Sasuke saw her evil look and had to admit that he was a bit curious. But would he tell her, hell no! So instead he sat down on the couch next to her.

She looked at him and faked a brilliant smile and happiness in her voice.

"Hey, can we go out again?" she asked.

Usually she'd try to hide her plan, but if she looked like she was trying to hide something, then he'd be really curious, and her plan would be ruined.

"Hn. You went out yesterday, today we're staying here." He said.

She sighed. "Okay then, but can we go out tomorrow?" she asked. This time she didn't realize that she looked too anxious to get out.

Sasuke noticed this, and smirked.

He hadn't gotten her into his bed today. Yesterday it was once, but let's see how many times it can be today.

"Okay, but you have to do me a favor first." He said.

She swallowed hard, but made her voice sound completely clue less.

"What would that be?" she asked. The look her eyes gave him fueled his lust.

'I don't lust after her, she lusts after me. And my lust is not getting fueled by her stupid look.' He said to himself.

(But who are we kidding people? He obviously lusts after our heroine of the story, but since like all Uchihas are stubborn and deny when they go after someone instead of that someone going after them, he won't admit it.)

He moved closer and grabbed her arm. He pushed her against his chest, so that she couldn't move away.

Sakura's heart sped up. Her body was reacting to him like it wanted him, but her mind said no.

(It's a proven fact that while you don't want to have sex, and your mind says no, you're body reacts to it differently. That's why if your worst enemy suddenly pushed you up against a wall and started kissing you on the neck, while you say 'What the hell is he doing?' your body likes it, causing you to give out embarrassing moans. Okay then, just wanted to clear that up. On with the story.)

He started to blow against her skin. The hairs on her neck tingled with delight. She began to feel like she was leaking.

'Oh no, am I getting wet?' she thought in her mind. 'Oh my gosh, I am!'

Her breathing became heavy. He smirked at this.

"Sakura," he said in a husky voice. Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. "What do you want?" he asked, like he didn't know.

Her voice came out in huffs, "I…don't…want…anything." She said.

He put his hands under her shirt. She was still wearing a bra, but she wouldn't be in a few minutes.

His hands were slightly cold, causing her nipples to perk up. She closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her body, but it only heightened her senses, causing her to moan even louder.

She quickly moved away from the raven-haired teen. Her body shaking from all her senses, and her eyes burning with hatred.

"Nice try Uchiha, but that won't work." She said.

"Oh really? Because a few seconds ago it was working." He said.

He stood up as well and neared the pink haired beauty. She stepped back, but then stopped herself.

She was frozen, her body wouldn't move. It was like he cast a spell on her, not allowing her to move and inch or centimeter.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"Me, nothing. But if you can't move, then there's no stopping you from being my play toy." He said.

"What? I'm no one's' play thing thank you very much!" she shouted.

"Then why aren't you leaving while I'm coming closer?" he asked.

She gulped down. 'Oh no, no, no! What am I gonna do?' she asked herself.

"Forehead, you in here!" yelled Ino from the front door.

She sighed. 'I've never been so happy to hear her voice.' She said to herself.

The blonde came in.

"Come on, we have to train. We don't want our skills to get rusty." Said the blonde.

At that moment Sakura was able to move again.

"You're right. Come on Ino, let's go!" and she grabbed her blonde friend and made her way out the door, well actually she ran.

Sasuke watched as she closed the door. But then her head peeked out and she stuck her tongue out at him.

He found it cute and annoying at the same time.

X End Flashback X

"SO I tried to get you in bed, that technically isn't a bad thing." He said as if he didn't see what upset her the most.

"Sasuke, you said you wouldn't treat girls like paper anymore. And then you call me you 'play toy' how do you think that makes me feel?" she asked.

"Hn. I still don't see what's wrong." Said Sasuke under his breath.

Sakura lost it. She jumped on Sasuke's rock and slapped him. She hit him so hard, that he was falling back. He tried to balance himself by grabbing onto Sakura, but it was too late! They both fell in the lava!

The room turned digital and it turned back to being all white. Everyone stared at both of them.

Sakura was fuming with anger, a heavy glare set only on the Uchiha.

Sasuke on the other hand decided not to pay attention to her. He got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Sakura, who was still fuming, and then turned to walk back to his friends.

"Kura-chan!" yelled Yayuki as she ran over to her friend. "What happened to you and Sasuke out there?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, a dark aura beginning to surround the usually cherry, cherry blossom.

Yayuki looked at her friend threw worried neon purple eyes. But she decided to drop it, Ino would surely find out later.

Yayuki helped up her friend. Sakura was still angry but then calmed down when she saw Ino and the rest of the girls running from the stands.

"Forehead, what the hell happened? Why did you slap him? And why do you look so damn angry at him? Did he try to, you know, get you in bed?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend. She then answered her questions with one answer.

"Ino-pig, that is none of your damn business." Said Sakura.

Ino huffed. She'll get her answers out of Sakura one way or another. But not now, later.

Sakura began to walk away, her friends followed. Ten she stopped.

"Yayuki," she started.

The rainbow-streaked highlighted girl looked at the pinkette before her.

"Yes, Kura-chan?" she asked.

"Has there been any progress with you know." Asked Sakura hinting towards the necklaces not allowing them to leave.

"Ano's close. But we're still working out the bugs." Said Yayuki.

"Crap. But keep up the good work. I want to be out of here as soon as possible." Said Sakura.

"'Kay Kura-chan." Said Yayuki.

Sakura smiled and began to walk away again. Meanwhile, Yayuki ran to find Ano and tell her to hurry up.

X With Ano X

The blue-haired beauty was currently trying to get the collar off of Yuksi. Yayuki said she could use Yuksi, as long as she doesn't get hurt.

"Ouch, why don't you just use Ami?" asked Yuksi.

"Ami's not here, Yuksi. Besides, Yayuki said I could try to get your off first." Said Ano.

"Man, I wish Ami was here." Said Yuksi.

Ami, is Ano's pet. All the girls have pets. But Ano's is a baby jaguar. While she is part of the cat family, and Yuksi's part of the dog family, both pets love each other like sisters. Oh and all pets can talk, just so you know.

"Ano-chi!" yelled Yayuki.

Ano stopped what she was doing and turned towards her best friends.

"Yuki-chi, what do you want?" asked Ano. She was happy to see her friend, but she had to admit, she was a bit confused.

"How's the progress going?" asked Yayuki.

"It's coming along well, but there's a code that we need to remove them. I tried hacking the system, but we need it from the source." Said Ano.

"Okay, so where's the source?" asked Yayuki.

"I have no idea. At first I thought it was hidden in the director's computer, but I was sadly mistaken." Said Ano.

"Man, just when we were so close." Said Yayuki.

"Yayuki-chan, if you can't find the source, why don't you just ask?" asked Yuksi.

Both girls stared at the pure white wolf pup.

"Yuksi, that would never work, unless," started Yayuki.

"You spy on the director for us." Finished Ano.

Yuksi gulped down. "N-never mind." Said Yuksi.

"Oh come on, Yuksi, we want to leave here as badly as you do." Said Yayuki.

"I know, but, I don't wanna do it by myself." She said.

"Man, I wish the other pets were here." Said Ano.

The blue-haired beauty snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! What if we somehow send out a distress signal to our HQ and tell them to send me, Tenako, Anisha and Tami's pets! That way Yuksi won't have to do anything by herself anymore.?" Asked Ano.

"Ano-chi, that's an awesome idea! But how do we do it?" asked Yayuki.

"I'll get Tami on it, while I work on the collars. But then the pets will have to get collars too." Said Ano.

"So that means you'll stop using me?" asked Yuksi with hope in her voice.

"Yes, but you'll have to spy on the director." Said Yayuki.

"I don't care. I'll go tell Tami to start trying to send out a distress signal to HQ." and the pup ran as fast as she could.

"I'll go tell Sakura and the girls your brilliant plan Ano-chi." Said Yayuki.

"Okay Yuki-chi, but be careful how much you say to them." Said Ano.

"Then maybe we should just keep this our secret. Between me, you the girls and hopefully the other pets that will be coming?" asked Yayuki.

"It's better that way." Said Ano.

"Okay then, I better get back to the girls. Good luck Ano-chi!" yelled Yayuki as she waved good-bye to her friend and ran back to Sakura.

"Arigato Yuki-Chi!" yelled Ano back. Then she began to work again.

X With Sakura X

She was currently training a bit with Tenten.

Tenten tried to punch her in the stomach, but Sakura grabbed her hand and lipped her in the air. Tenten landed with a hard thud to the floor.

"Damn Sakura, you're getting better at this." Said Tenten.

"Thanks, so are you." Said Sakura as she helped her fighting master friend up.

"But you're usually not this aggressive, what happened?" asked Tenten.

"Not you too. Today it seems like all any one of my friends want to do is know what happened to me." Said Sakura a bit annoyed.

"Well it looks to me like we've all been spending far too much time with Ino." Said Tenten with a bit amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, next you'll dress like her and act like her. Then I'll call you all the pig clones." Said Sakura. She started to laugh and so did Tenten.

After they stopped laughing, Sakura looked at Tenten.

"Thanks Tenten, I really needed that." Said Sakura.

"Anytime Sakura, but seriously what happened?" asked Tenten.

Sakura sat down on the bench. She sighed.

"Well I might as well tell you other than Ino. Okay here's what happened." Said Sakura.

Tenten sat down next to her and listened carefully to every word she said.

"The other day, Sasuke tricked me to get in the car by doing it with me. I fell for him, and slowly I feel like the feeling's leaving, but then a part of me feels like I still like him." Said Sakura.

"So you told him you fell for him, he used it to get you in bed and then tricked you into getting in the car?" said Tenten.

"Right. Then two day ago, he got me in bed again. This time it was on the couch in his room. How he got me to do it, I still don't know. But when I went to clean up, it turns out that there was stuff in his house for girls he's slept with. The bottom of the bed in the room that was meant for a girl was full of their dirty underwear. It was disgusting." Said Sakura. A grossed-out face on her features.

"Gross, the least he could do is throw them out or return them." Said Tenten.

"That's exactly what I thought." Said Sakura. She took a drink of her water before continuing.

"I went to check on my clothes which were dirty when he, cam on my body." Tenten looked at her shocked.

"That's so gross. Did you take a bath?" asked Tenten.

Sakura shook her head.

"While I was checking on my clothes I heard a girl. Then I saw him running towards me, and then he pulled me into a kiss. I don't know why, but I kissed him back. Then a red-headed girl opened the door and called me a slut. Sasuke said I was his girlfriend and the girl lost her mind. She said 'Stay away from my Sasuke-kun you hussy' and then she left. I got out of his embrace and told him that he should be nicer to girls." She stopped to hear what Tenten had to say.

"Man, so he used you to get the girl to leave. That's so mean, he should give the girl a try." Said Tenten.

"I told him that, but he said she would never stop. That she's an annoying, stalker, rapist fan girl, like all the rest." She said.

"Ugh, I would've knocked him out had he said that." Said Tenten. "Continue."

"He said he'd start with taking me to a café. After we came back from the café, he tried to get me to do it with him, but I refused. Yesterday he tried again, but thank goodness Ino popped in. And then he called me his 'play toy' after he said he would treat girls better. Do you know how that makes me feel!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah, I actually do!" yelled Tenten.

Tears began to spill out of Sakura's eyes.

"Tenten, I wanna leave so badly. He has no respect for me, he just sees me as his 'play toy' something he'll fuck whenever the hell he wants. But I don't wanna be that, I at least want to be someone he thinks is a challenge. Not just an easy, cheesy, sleazy girl." She cried some more and this time Tenten wrapped her arms around her.

Outside the training room, Sasuke heard everything. He didn't know why, but his heart hurt when he heard her cry, and that he was the main cause.

That feeling was forced away. He didn't like her, he didn't want her, and all he wanted of her was for her to be dead. But was that truly all he wanted? It had to be, it just had to.

He began walking to the room of the one person that he may despise, but could help him. His brother.

On his way to his brother's room, he passed several fan girls. They mostly just winked at him and tried to hug him. He glared at them. But the one fan girl that wouldn't leave him alone, was Karin.

When he passed by her, a whole scene erupted.

"Why hello there Sasuke-kun. I see you've broken up with your girlfriend." Said Karin.

"Hn." Was his only response. He began to walk away. She followed.

"I think it's for the best. She didn't disserve someone like you. And her hair color is so fake, not like my pretty red hair." She said, with her hands in her hair. "But of course your black hair is the best I've ever seen."

"Karin, leave me alone." Said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun, I could help you relieve your stress. Let me be your 'play toy', and I promise," she stepped in front of him. And put her hands in his hair. She then moved closer to him, putting no space in between their bodies. "I'll do anything you want, whenever you want with no complaints." And then she kissed him.

He stayed rigid. Not able to move a muscle, then something clicked. If Karin wanted to be with him, then why isn't he reacting to her wishes? Why isn't he letting her? How come he can only picture Sakura as his 'play toy'? Then it all became clear to him.

He wouldn't let Karin be his 'play toy' because her hair color isn't brighter, her eyes aren't green, and she doesn't have the name of a cherry blossom. He liked Sakura, actually like liked her.

He pushed Karin away and wiped his mouth. It tasted of jealousy and hatred for Sakura. Something he didn't like at all.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Her eyes became sad, like she was about to cry.

"Listen Karin, I don't like you, and I never will. So get it through your thick head full of raggedy red hair." He said.

Her heart snapped in two. She began to cry. She placed her hands where her heart was, as if trying to put back the pieces and trying to stop the heart ache.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I don't understand." She said.

"I don't like and I never will. What are you so stupid you can't see that? You're just like any other one of these idiot girls. Filled with false hope that the person they love will love them back. Well guess what, you better open your eyes because I will never fall in love with you." He began to walk away, but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, if you won't fall in love with me, then at least tell me why?" she said.

He knew he didn't like Karin. But now, he was so sure of it, he could've won the damn lottery had he put up a bet on why he didn't love her.

When Sakura cried, it tore his heart in two, but when Karin cries, it fills him with anger and annoyance.

"Because Karin, you're not her." Then he walked away. This time Karin didn't make a move to stop him.

Her heart was filled with anger and sadness. Her fingers balled into fists, she wiped away her tears and fixed her glasses. Her body shaking with anger, she made one promise to herself and any other fan girl that wanted Sasuke.

"I'll kill her. I'll kill that pink-haired hussy who stole away my Sasuke-kun." She said. "I promise."

X With Sasuke X

Sasuke walked into his brother's room. He was sitting on his couch watching an x-rated movie. Sasuke could tell because the second he walked in, he saw a flash of it before Itachi turned it off.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, little brother?" asked Itachi.

"I need your help figuring some stuff out." He said. A hint of a blush creeping on his cheeks. Now he knew it was serious because he never blushed when it came to talking about a girl. Never.

"Okay then, come, sit down in my office." Said Itachi patting the seat next to him.

Sasuke sat down next to his brother.

"Okay then, what seems to be the problem?" asked Itachi.

"You know that girl Saskura, the one I took to the café yesterday?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, she was pretty cute. What about her?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke stiffened when he heard his brother calling Saskura cute. It was true, she was, but he didn't want anyone else but him calling her that.

Itachi noticed and a smirk appeared on his face.

"So, little Sasuke finally has his first crush? How interesting." Said Itachi.

"I do not have a crush on her." Said Sasuke.

"Oh but you do. I can tell by how you stiffened when I said she was pretty cute. So what do you need? Condoms? Advice? What?" asked Itachi.

"What I need is a way to make her forgive me." Said the youngest Uchiha brother.

"What did you do?" asked Itachi.

"I said I would be nicer to girls, and that made her happy, but then yesterday when I called her my 'play toy' she became furious. And today I overheard her talking about it to one of her best friends. She said she wanted to be more to me than just my 'play toy'." Said Sasuke.

Itachi laughed a bit. Then he turned to his brother and smacked him upside his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple. You have got to be one of the dumbest guys that I've ever met." Said Itachi.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because the answer was simple. Just treat her better, like she's your equal, like you guys are friends." Said Itachi.

"Friend?" asked Sasuke. It was as if the word was foreign to him.

"Yeah, a friend. Then maybe, in time, your friendship could amount to more." Said Itachi.

"But 'friends' don't usually fuck each other." Said Sasuke.

"True, but you're her 'special' friend. Meaning you guys fuck, but aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Itachi.

Sasuke stared at his brother like he was crazy.

"That'll never work, she'll still think like I'm using her." Said Sasuke.

"Then show her you're not. Take her out a couple times and give her a gift every now and then. Then when you think she's ready ask her to be your girl. Then you can fuck all you want, no questions asked." Said Itachi.

"That could work. But what about the other fan girls? They'll try to hurt her if they find out." Said Sasuke. "Especially Karin."

"Just keep your relationship a secret. That way you get your bubble gum haired girlfriend, and she'll be safe." Said Itachi.

"Okay then. Thanks Itachi." Said Sasuke and he left the room, and started to walk back towards his room, hoping Sakura was there.

"Anytime!" yelled Itachi. Then he took a sip of his soda. "But it better not happen again." He said under his breath.

End chapter. I know that this was updated a bit late, by how fast I've been updating them normally, but I'm dealing with stuff okay. It turns out the guy I think is cute, is a grade lower than me! And I've had testing this week, and I hate it, plus I had picture day Friday. Man, but I'm getting my laptop next week. My dad's sending me his brand new one, because he doesn't even use it. He's sending it Monday, so I'll probably get it Wensday or Thursday. When I get it, I'll upload my vamp fic, oh and read 'Hokage High' cause I have a few new fan fic ideas and I can't decide which one to write about next when I do chapter 6 of 'Kiss of Death'. And I'm letting you chose for me. Okay then, until next time my lovely readers.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	9. Free at Last

Hihi! I'm back with a chapter of Seductress Assassins. As you know, I got my laptop. Yesterday I took a break to read over my own recently added chapter and see if I did anything wrong. I did and will re-update it again with the better edited version, with no mistakes what so ever. Alright then, let's start this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters that I made up and the plot. All of the other characters belong to the original Naruto creator so you have no right to sue me!

Sakura was in her room in Sasuke's quarters. She was currently trying to get rid of all the dirty underwear under the bed, and washing all the clothes in the closet.

She wiped some sweat off her pink brow and looked at the time.

'3pm, I've been doing this for three hours now.' She thought.

She decided to take a break. Hey if you worked for over three hours, you'd be tired too. She went into the kitchen and removed the gloves she wore. She fixed her messed up pony tail and went into the kitchen.

She turned on the fan there and got a glass of water. Despite all her hard work she still managed to look as beautiful as always. She also smelt good, and that was really saying something. She put her face in front of the fan and let it cool the sweat beads on her face.

"Ahhh, just what I needed." She said.

At that moment Sasuke walked into the kitchen. He just got back from his talk with Itachi, the one where he realized that he liked Sakura. He smirked as he saw her and what she wore.

Sakura had on a plain white tee and blue bra under. He assumed she had the same matching underwear. He could see the bra when she leaned into the fan. She had on a pair of daisy dukes and some flip flops. Her pony tail was fixed up and she wore a head band to pull her hair back and keep it from falling on her face and getting sweaty.

She realized he was there and couldn't help but smile. Her green eyes shone, and it made his heart skip a beat, but he wouldn't show it. Not yet at least, nope never.

'She's so pretty.' He thought. 'Dammit Sasuke, keep it together just act to her how you treat Karin and the others. But I like her and I hate them. Damn.'

"Where have you been?" asked Sakura. She was still slightly hurt, but decided not to show it.

"No where important. What have you been doing all day that made you look like that?" asked Sasuke.

She felt a pang in her heart as he insulted her. She wished he would ask the question like a normal person and not insult her so much. But then again, he was the enemy no matter how cute he was.

"Cleaning up that pig sty you make me sleep in. I'm getting rid of all that underwear and washing the clothes in that closet. God knows how many girls have worn that." She said with a mad expression.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She took it with her back to her temporary room. Sasuke watched her retreating back, he noticed how she slumped a bit as she walked, he felt guilty, and he knew that when he insulted her, it hurt. But he had to contain a sense of normalcy until he was ready to tell her.

The Uchiha gave pity on her and walked to her room.

'Damn that girl. She makes me weak; I wish we had killed them all instead of brining them here.' He thought. But he knew deep inside that he didn't mean it.

Sakura was talking on her cell phone to Yayuki.

"Is it almost done?" she whispered to Yayuki.

"Almost, Ano-chi still needs some time. You should check with her after you're done doing… what is it that you're doing anyway?" asked Yayuki.

The pinkette sighed. "I'm cleaning up the room I have to stay in, it's disgusting. How are your living arrangements?" asked Sakura.

"Surprisingly decent. Well, good luck Kura-chan, and remember to check with Ano-chi when you're done 'kay?" said Yayuki.

"Thanks. And I will, later Yayuki." Said Sakura.

"Later Kura-chan." And then the line cut off.

'Better hurry up.' She thought.

She went back to work. The clothes were washed and she was beginning to hang them back up in the closet. She was already done with three potential outfits when Sasuke entered the room. She looked up at his dark onyx eyes. She waited for an insult but it never came.

He sighed and then looked at her. "Need some help?" he asked.

She scoffed. "No. I wouldn't need to be doing this if you just washed the clothes and got rid of the underwear yourself."

This shocked him. He had expected her to say yes, but instead he got this. She was more stubborn than he thought and he began to admire her for that.

"Are you sure? If I help, you can get done faster." He said. He knew that would work.

She thought about it for a few seconds in her mind.

'If he helps and I get down quicker, I can go check on Ano's progress with these stupid necklaces.' Thought Sakura. She took the pendant of the pink necklace and wrapped it in her hands. The metallic steel felt cool against her hand, and she ran her thumb through the jade colored jewel in the center.

She caved; she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Fine, you can help me. Take that thrash bag full of underwear and dispose of them. When you're done, come help me hang up these clothes." She said.

Sasuke said nothing. He grabbed the black trash bag and started to head towards the incinerator. If he was gonna get rid of these things, he better make it seem like these were just garbage and not underwear.

He left and closed the door behind. Sakura heard footsteps and a door shut closed. She instantly grabbed her phone again and texted Ino.

'Pig, I need u 2 do me a fave.

-Sak'

Read the message. She sent it and began to put the outfits in the closet. Her phone rung and she saw that it was a new message. She was surprised; usually Ino takes about an hour to reply back.

'Sure thing forehead, wat iz it?

-Ino'

She read it and texted back.

'I need u 2 keep track of Sasuke 4 me. He'z on hiz way 2 dispose of a few thingz. I need u 2 txt me when he'z on hiz way bac.

-Sak'

She sent it and resumed her work. She had to wait for Ino's reply in order to leave the room. She decided to check on Ano now while he was gone, that way she could know the progress and relax a bit after the job was done. Her phone blinked and she rushed to it.

'Ohhh, tryin' 2 keep tagz on ur crush? LOLZ XD, but I'll do it anyway.

-Ino'

A vein throbbed in her head as she texted back her reply. How dare she accuse Sakura of having a crush on Sasuke. It was true, but she didn't want that blabbermouth pig to know. She decided to not make it sound to angry, cause that would be a dead giveaway that she liked Sasuke.

'Thx, and btw I don't have a crush on him.

-Sak'

She ran out of the room while at the same time sending the message and putting her phone in her front left pocket. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her while wearing flip flops. She reached Ryou's room in a minute. She noticed that Ino had sent her a message.

'; P

-Ino'

She rolled her eyes and decided to not reply back. Ino would warn her when Sasuke was a certain distance away from the room they shared. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

The blue-headed hottie opened the door. He looked at her and then spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked. His voice was cold as Hitomi's.

'Are all the guys here as emotionless as Sasuke as well?' she thought.

"I came to see Ano. Is she here?" asked Sakura.

He nodded his head. He then let her in and Sakura took a look around the room.

It was highly decorated and looked more like a room in a mansion than an agency. This must mean Ano lived like a rich dude's wife.

'Lucky.' Thought Sakura.

He led her to a door with an 'A' on it.

'She even has her own room door decoration? Why couldn't I have gotten one of them as my prisoner holder?' she thought in her mind.

He left her and she knocked on the door. There was rustling and then a muffled 'Come in'. Sakura opened the door and saw the blue girl. Her hair was in a high pony tail like her's, and she wore deep blue glasses around her obsidian black eyes. Her clothes consisted of a light green blouse and dark blue jeans. She had on some white flats and two green and blue bracelets on each hand.

Sakura began to feel a bit self-conscious. She looked like she just came out of bed and Ano looked like she hadn't even been working hard in the first place.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Ano.

Sakura was slightly surprised that Ano knew her name. They never spoke, in fact the only reason they knew each other was because they were both Yayuki's friend, but Ano was much closer to her than she was.

"Yayuki told me that I should check on your progress." Said Sakura. She closed the door and locked it behind her. She didn't want that blue-haired boy to listen in on their conversation.

Ano smiled, her eyes sparkled.

"It's coming along better. Tami's sent word to the agency to send the rest of our pets." Said Ano.

"Why?" asked Sakura. Why would they need the rest of their pets if Yuksi was here? What were they planning?

"We need a code to unlock these necklaces and Yuksi's collar. I tried hacking into the system, but it turns out the password isn't there. Only the director knows it and we need someone to spy on him." Said Ano.

"Why didn't you send Yuksi?" asked Sakura.

"We tried, but Yuksi refused because she would be by herself. So we decided to get the other pets to come here so they can all spy on him and find out the password. Once we have that, we can escape anytime we want." Said Ano.

She seemed to be very proud of her plan. Sakura felt a bit dumper in front of the long blue-haired female. Her hair reached the floor while she was sitting down. It stacked up a bit, because it was longer than it seemed.

"That's great. I can't wait to leave." Said Sakura.

"None of us can, especially Yayuki." Said Ano.

Sakura tilted her head as if asking why. Ano noticed and explained.

"She said that Hitomi tried to kill her. She was quick on her reflexes and managed to avoid his attacks. I was shocked, but not surprised. Tami, Tenako and Anisha said that the same thing was happening to them. Even me, the other day Ryou tried to set me on fire while I was in the bathroom about to take a bath." She said.

"My god, that's so cruel. But that hasn't been happening to me and… the others." Said Sakura. She tried to stop herself from saying her friends, because that would make Ano feel like Sakura didn't like her. And the last thing Sakura needed was another enemy.

"Lucky you." Said Ano. She sounded depressed but soon regained back her normal attitude. She looked at the clock.

At that moment Sakura's phone rang. It was Ino. That sent Sakura into a state of panic.

"Ano, I have to go. I'll check on you again tomorrow." Said Sakura.

Ano seemed confused but went with it.

"'Kay, bye Sakura!" she shouted. Sakura had run out of the room after Ano said 'Kay'.

Sakura ran as fast as the wind and answered her phone at the same time.

"Ino, how far away is he?" she asked. She spoke in gasps because of all the running.

"About 30 seconds away! Sakura, hurry!" whispered/yelled Ino into the phone.

"Thanks Ino. Bye!" said Sakura.

"You're welcome. Later." Said Ino.

Sakura hung up her phone and ran faster. She was about 25 seconds away from where she was. That number quickly decreased as she picked up the pace.

She reached the door to Sasuke's room and quickly entered it. She ran to her room and began to look like she was working. She was sweating like mad, and that was good because it made her look like she was working hard.

Sasuke entered the room and examined Sakura. He noticed that while she was sweaty, the pile of clothes on the bed looked exactly the same like when he left. He found that odd and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I… decided… to… take… a …break." She spoke in gasps. It was hard to sound convincing.

"Then, why are you panting?" he asked.

"I… tried… to… see… how… long," she took in a deep breath and was able to regain control of her breathing. "It would take me to put up a certain amount of clothes in the closet." It was a bad lie, but she tried.

"But the pile looks the same." He added.

"I put them up in outfits. Thank you very much." She said with an attitude.

Sasuke decided to not ask any more questions after that. He figured that he would get her more pissed at him than she already is. And that's definitely not something you want to happen, especially from the person you like.

He began to help her put up the clothes. There was an awkward silence between them, but neither one of them wanted to say anything. They were almost done, just two more articles of clothing left, when Naruto walked in the room with Hinata.

Hinata wore a sweater in the color navy around her chest. You could see the slightest hint of a purple shirt under. She had on a pair of jeans that weren't too tight or lose, they were just right. Hinata had on some boots over her pants. The boots were black and she looked plain, but beautiful all the same.

"Teme, the director wants all of us in the auditorium at once." Said Naruto.

"Right, come on Sakura." Said Sasuke.

She didn't argue and just followed the youngest Uchiha. She walked along side of Hinata but they didn't speak. They noticed that other agents were walking in the same direction as they were.

Many of the males winked at them. Sakura ignored them, and Hinata blushed a bit. It wasn't because she liked them, but she still wasn't used to guys flirting with her.

They reached the auditorium and sat in the first row in the center. Sakura noticed that her friends and Yayuki's were there as well. The guys were separating them, so none of them talked.

The lights dimmed and the director walked onto the stage. He looked at them and a camera shone on him along with a spotlight. He looked like he was ready to laugh.

"Today, I found out some of the funniest and weirdest news ever." Said the director.

Everyone gave him confused looks. He continued.

"I was on my way to my office when I noticed a fuzzy tail in the hallway. It turned out to be spotted baby jaguar." He held up the jaguar, it was trying to claw at him.

Ano gasped. 'Ami.' She thought.

"And," the director began to chuckle. "I found these with it." He said holding up the rest of the pets. They consisted of a black baby jaguar, and spotted baby cheetah, a baby puma and Yuksi.

"Hey!" yelled Tami, everyone looked at her and the camera showed her face on the giant screen behind the director. "Give me back my pet you fat bastard!" she yelled.

"One of these is yours?" asked the director.

The other girls stood up to and went beside Tami.

"Yes, and we want them back!" yelled Anisha.

The director began to laugh. He put his hand on his big round stomach and the pets moved with him.

"Never going to happen girlie." He said into the mike.

The girls were filled with hatred.

"Tami!"Yelled the black jaguar.

"Ano!" yelled the baby leopard.

"Anisha!" yelled the puma.

"Tenako!" yelled the baby cheetah.

"Yayuki!" yelled the white baby wolf pup.

"Help!" the pets shouted in unison.

The girls rushed up the stage and surrounded the director.

"Last chance, let them go." Said Ano.

He laughed and squished the tails he used to hold them up. The pets shrieked in pain.

"Never, boys!" he said.

Hitomi and his friends quickly surrounded the girls. They each stared at them. The girls weren't intimidated by them.

"Fuck off you bastards, this isn't your problem!" yelled Tami.

"When you mess with our director, it becomes our problem." Said Hiroku.

"Now girls," started the director. They looked at him knowing the guys wouldn't attack while he was talking. "If you get off of the stage and sit back down, we won't need to resort to violence."

"Then let our pets go." Said Yayuki.

"Is that all you want?" asked the director. He didn't want any of the captured girls hurt. They could make great additions to his agency.

"No, we also want you to let me and my friends go." Said Yayuki.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You can however become part of my agency." Said the director.

"Never!" all the girls yelled.

He sighed sadly. "Very well, boys." He said.

The guys ran for each girl the girls had their back turned to the director and didn't notice them coming towards them until their hands wrapped themselves around each girl's waist, along with the girl's hand.

They each struggled to break free and in return the guys squeezed them harder. They were losing energy and decided to cool it for a few, until they regained half their stamina.

"You see, my boys are better trained than you and your friends. Join me, all of you girls, and I'll train you like I train them." Said the director.

"Maybe," started Yayuki. "If your 'boys' hadn't tried to murder me and my friends!" she yelled.

"And even if they hadn't tried, we still wouldn't have joined." Said Ano.

The director looked at each boy that was holding a girl. They didn't deny their actions and was upset with them, but had a feeling that he knew why. The girls probably upset one of them and in return, they tried to kill her and her friends.

"Well then, if you won't join by choice, then maybe you'll join by force." The director showed them the pets he was still holding in his hand. He took out a shuriken and placed it near one of their heads.

"Join, or they die." He said.

"No!" each girl cried in unison.

Sakura and her friends watched in horror at what was happening. She knew how much those pets meant to those girls and thought that it was just too cruel. But then again, he is a very cruel person.

She was about to get and go help them when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Uchiha, I have to help them." She said bitterly trying to break free from his grip. But it was no use, he was holding her too tight and she winced in pain.

"Hell no, you aren't messing this up." He said coldly.

She couldn't help them. She was useless as usual ever since she met Yayuki's friends. She was starting to get tired of always being second best to Yayuki and now she was sixth best.

Her hatred began to boil her blood and for a second she considered going up there and helping them, but then she decided to let it be.

'They'll get out of it themselves. Like they always do.' She thought. She felt horrible inside for thinking that but she knew it was true.

On the stage everything was silent. The kunai was still held at the neck of the defenseless pet.

The girls bowed their heads in defeat.

"We'll join, but you have to give us back out pets and," Yayuki looked out to her friends and smiled. "You have to let my other friends go. They don't deserve to be here."

Sakura was shocked.

'She, she just said she'd join if he let us go free. I-I can't believe it.' Thought Sakura.

The director looked at the other girls and shook his head.

"Very well, release them." He told the guys.

The guys un-wrapped their arms from the girls and stood behind them. Each girl looked behind and glared at them, they said and did nothing. They weren't exactly too happy about having them join the agency.

The director motioned for Sakura and the girls to come forth. They did and stood on the stage. He released the pets and they scurried to their owner, who held them tightly and stroked their soft fur.

"You girls are free." He said. He took out a key and quickly un-locked each necklace belonging to Sakura and her friends.

"You may leave, but as you know, you're friends stay here." He said.

"Wait, let them go too, they only did this to save us." Said Sakura.

"I know, but they agreed and a deal is a deal." Said the director.

Sakura looked at them through sad eyes. They each gave reassuring sad smiles but then looked down.

"Please, let them go. Take us instead." Said Ino.

Tenako went up to the blonde holding her cheetah. She put her hand on Ino's shoulder and squeezed it; she then looked at Ino and gave a bright smile.

"Ino, it's okay. We'll be fine, you go. Besides who's gonna tell **her** what happened if we're all trapped here?" asked the bright long-haired blonde.

Tears began to appear in Ino's eyes. Tenako noticed them and wiped them away with her right pointer finger. Ino looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Thank you." Ino said.

"You're welcome." Said Tenako.

Sakura took one last look at Yayuki and her friends.

'And I thought I hated them for being better. Now I feel guilty about hating them.' She thought.

Yayuki winked and Sakura smiled. Tears began to spill from her eyes. She and her girls walked off the stage and began to head out. Sasuke and the guys followed.

"Well then, not that that's settled. Go back to your quarters." Said the director.

"Wait Mr. Director Sir," started Ano. "Since we're now technically part of your agency, does that mean we get out own living quarters?" asked Ano. She smiled sweetly at him.

"No, you'll stay living with the boys." He said.

The girls fell down anime style. There were sweat drops on their heads. The pets jumped off before the girls fell and looked at them.

"Weirdies." Said Teyamo, Tenako's baby female cheetah pet.

"I can see why they're upset, but you can see up their skirts." Whispered Ami, Ano's female spotted baby jaguar.

"Hey!," yelled the female black baby jaguar belonging to Tami, "Don't try to sneak a peek at out owners, cause if you do, god help you." Said Tiama.

"Honestly, you guys are so weird sometimes." Said Aniyasha, Anisha's female baby puma.

They boys all looked at the pets. They had big talk for someone so small.

"Well, I guess we should introduce you to our pets." Said Ryou.

Each boy whistled and in front of them stood a pet, like them but in male form. Yuksi was shocked. She knew about Hoto, but not the others.

"A bunch of little baby girls if you ask me." Said Himako, Hiroku's black baby jaguar.

"Put. A. Cork. In. It. You're a baby too you know." Said Tiama.

"Yeah, but we're smarter and much more mature." Said Ryolu, Ryou's baby jaguar.

"But we're smarter than you idiots." Said Ami.

"Please, you probably can't even attack." Said Misihyo, Mishio's baby cheetah.

"Puh-lease, we can kick your butts with our tails between our legs." Said Teyamo.

"When we're done with you, you'll be with your tails between your legs." Said Kimysho, Kishio's puma.

"We'll see who'll have their tails between their legs when we're done with you." Said Yuksi.

"Bring it pup." Said Hoto.

They were about to fight when their owners looked at them.

"Yuksi, we have to try to get along with them since we now work for this agency." Said Yayuki.

"Hai, Yayuki-chan." Said Yuksi.

"What are these dumb things around our necks?" asked Ami, playing with the collar.

"They're shock collars. We can't leave without getting electrocuted like mad. We've tried to get them off, but we can't." said Ano.

"It freaking itches, get it off!" exclaimed Tiama.

"We can't. We have some too but in necklace form." Said Tami.

"Girls," started the director. They looked at him, their pets jumping on their heads. "I just want to say, welcome to the agency."

They glared. And turned away. Their long hair creating a shield so they wouldn't see that they were talking and cursing the director out.

The director spoke to the boys.

"Don't try to hurt them, they're a part of our agency and I don't want them to leave." He said.

The boys grumbled and their pets silently growled.

"Oh and try to control you're hormones." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Hitomi.

"Look, I may be old but I'm still smart. It's obvious that these girls are very attractive. And you have to live them. So I don't want any complaints about sexual harassment." Said the director.

"We can control ourselves. Besides, they're too annoying for us." Said Hiroku.

"Hey you bunch of idiots move your asses! We can't lock ourselves in our rooms if we can't get in!" yelled Tami.

The guys looked at them and threw them their keys to the room.

The pets ran and grabbed them in their mouths then took them back to their owners. The girls praised their pets and the guys stared at them. A clouded emotion in their eyes.

"Go, make sure they don't leave." Said the director. "And take my advice."

The boys just rolled their eyes and walked to wear the girls were. They took in their appearances.

Tenako wore a jean mini skirt with black leggings at the bottom. She had on a pink tube top and a necklace with a 'T' on around her neck. She had her hair down, but had a head band pulling it back besides her bangs. She wore some pink flats and her obsidian eyes shined whenever she was mad.

Mishio took in a deep breath as he walked towards her.

Tami had on a black tank top with a bejeweled skull on it. She wore some grey shorts that reached an inch above her knees and were slightly tight, but fit perfectly. Her hair was down and her bangs were pulled to the side and wore some combat boots. Her blue eyes set a glare at Hiroku.

Hiroku tried to look away but found himself looking back at the gothic beauty.

Ano, changed her clothes from before. She still wore the blouse but had on a dark blue skirt that reached three inches past Tenako's. She still had on her flats but they were white. Her hair was down and she had some of it pulled behind her ears. Her blouse was slightly open and you could see the black tank under. She wasn't wearing her glasses like she usually does.

Ryou couldn't help but keep looking at her. She was so pretty, and she hated him. Great.

Anisha wore a light purple sun dress that reached her knees. She had on some pink flip flops and leggings. Her green hair was also loose and she had a magenta colored flower in it. She had on a few bracelets and earrings in the shape of flowers.

Kishio couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. But he'd die before he admitted it to anyone.

Yayuki had her hair loose like her friends. She had on some shorts that reached down to her thigh and had on some green leggings under. She had on a blue tank top and black bra under. Tami had on a white bra under her tank. Yayuki had on flip flops and a blue-ish green head band in her hair. It wasn't pulling it back; it was just there for decoration. She had on some high tops in black.

Hitomi knew she was pissed at him. He thought she looked cute when she was pissed. But he can't let anyone know.

"Fi-na-lly, you guys take forever to walk from the stage to here." Said Tenako. Teyamo nodded her head.

"Psh, keep it together hot head." Said Mishio.

Tenako became furious. She walked over to him and poked his chest. Her face was almost red.

"Listen you blonde-headed idiot. I am not a hothead! I can stay perfectly cool and down to Earth when I want to." She put her hand son her hips and glared into his eyes. "So you have absolutely no right to call me a hothead you bastard."

She turned around and began to walk. The girls followed her and so did their pets.

The guys looked at Mishio who was a bit shocked.

"Damn." He said.

X Sakura and the girls X

They were being escorted out of the building by Sasuke and the guys. None of them said a word.

Sasuke was a bit upset at Sakura having to leave. Who are we kidding, he was practically heartbroken. I mean, he just found out that he liked the girl and now she's leaving his life forever. He watched her walk to the front of the door.

Once they reached it, the girls looked back.

"I can't believe we can finally leave." Said Sakura.

"I know, we've been here for like two months and now we can go." Said Tenten.

"Too bad the girls have to stay." Said Ino.

"R-right. We sh-should have he-helped them." Said Hinata.

"I feel like crap." Said Tenten.

"Look, you have to go now, so go." Said Sasuke.

The words pained him to say. Sakura felt a knife go through her heart when he said them. She thought he liked her, that they could become more, but. They're enemies.

"Fine, if you want us gone so badly, then let's go girls." Said Sakura.

They shook their heads and walked out the door. Sakura was the last one to leave. She took one look back at Sasuke and glared then her eyes softened and she left.

Sasuke's heart felt like it was pulled out of his chest and cut in two. He couldn't bare to see her leave, but he had to. She would eventually forget about him and him her.

As the guys walked back to their rooms, anger filled their blood making it boil. They were each upset that the girls had to leave. They wanted to kill the director but knew that they didn't have a good reason to.

Sasuke entered his quarters and looked at it. It seemed empty without Sakura there; she was like the missing piece to a puzzle. And now that she was gone, the puzzle could never be completed.

He went into the room that was hers and looked at it. It looked nicer now that it was all fixed up. He went to the drawer beside her bed and found her clothes.

'The one she wore that day I did it with her.' He thought.

He put them back and decided to keep them there. It would be a memento of what once was. This would be the first time that any article of clothing meant something to him.

He realized that now that Sakura was gone, all those stupid fan girls of his would come after him harder.

'Great another reason why she leaving was a bad thing.' He thought.

He walked out of the room and locked it, and then he went to his and fell on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He dreamt of Sakura, of what could've been.

Whoo, end of chapter. I know that I talked about the girls and their pets a lot, but I just had to. I had to get Sakura and the girls out to get the real action started. The next couple chapters are full of betrayal, treason, denial, heartache, missions some even suicidal. You won't believe all the crap that's about to happen. I know this took a while and all but I was recovering from being sick. I hate shots, that's what got me sick. Okay then, until next time.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	10. So Much For That

Alright, welcome back of the spy fic of all spy fics. In my opinion of course. Last chappie, Yayuki and her friends gave up their freedom so Sakura and hers could go free. This chapter shows all the events that happened after they left. It has many different POVs and conflicts and certain people receive certain news that could make or break a relationship. Okay let's get this party started.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Naruto characters. Just the ones I made up and the plot.

Sakura arrived at head quarters. The agents there noticed them, but said nothing. In fact when they saw them it was like they saw a ghost or something.

They headed straight for their director's office to inform her about what happened during their month of imprisonment.

They reached the elevator and something occurred to them.

"Damn, we need the keycard." Said Tenten.

"Or, we could use the fingerprint scan right next to the keycard." Said Sakura.

Tenten looked at it.

"Oh, I forgot that was there." she said.

Sakura put her thumb on the fingerprint scan and the doors to the elevator opened. It was a glass elevator and was quite fancy.

All the girls stepped in and Ino pushed the button at the top. The button was hidden in the wall and only certain agents had access to it.

Once it reached the top, they all ran out of the elevator and headed towards their director's office.

"Tsunadae!" yelled Sakura as she pushed the heavy white doors opened.

In front of them sat Tsunadae, the director for their agency.

A marble desk was in front of her and she leaned back in a soft, plush black chair. She wore a white blouse with a pencil skirt and black heels. Shizune was next to her in a blue blouse with some black pants and flats. She held onto her little piggy and looked at the girls along with Tsunadae.

"Sakura, mind explaining why you girls went a-wall for nearly a month?" asked Tsunadae. She sounded calm, but there was no way in hell that she could actually be calm.

"We were captured by the other agency." Said Sakura.

"They held us captive for nearly a month along with Yayuki and the other girls." Said Tenten.

"The only reason we got out was because they said they would join his agency if he gave them back their pets and set us free." Said Ino.

"We-we have to g-go back an-and save them." Said Hinata.

Tsunadae stayed quiet and let it all sink in. So ten of her agents were captured. Five of them were set free because of a trade the other five made. So in total she lost five, so she's five agents short, and the others gained five!

She slammed her hand on the marble table. The room stayed silent and she began to speak.

"Dammit, we're five agents short! Those girls were like a part of me and now they're gone. We have to get them back ASAP!" yelled Tsunadae.

Sakura and her friends stared at their director. They've never seen her this upset about anything, not even when they ran out of her favorite sake.

Tsunadae calmed down and bit her thumb nail like she usually does when she's faced with news like that.

"I want you girls to rest up for the next three days. I'll re-start your training and get you ready to go back to that agency for a rescue mission." Said Tsunadae.

"But Tsunadae, they've already made it official. If we go in there and get them back, it'll be like kid-napping them." Said Sakura.

'Crap, she's right. Need to find a better way.' Thought Tsunadae.

"May I suggest something Tsunadae?" asked Shizune.

Tsunadae looked at her.

"If we rescue them and they want to stay, it's not technically kid-napping. Also if they choose to come back, then we can easily make it legal." Said Shizune.

"She's right." Said Tsunadae. "If they choose to stay, then we can easily make it completely legal."

The girls smiled at Shizune who smiled back. They had their plan, but they forgot one very important detail.

"Wait, they have these necklaces around their necks that shock them if they try to leave. And the only person who has the key to release them, literally, is the director." Said Sakura.

Tsunadae looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

"Tsunadae, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Is their director pudgy and bald?" asked Tsunadae.

They shook their heads. That's when Tsunadae began to laugh. They all stared at her like she was crazy. She laughed for a few more seconds and then she stopped. Then her face grew serious.

"That's not their real director." Said Tsunadae.

They all looked at her shocked.

"That's their cover up. Their real director is a pervert who will give anything to the prettiest of girls. So that key will be extremely easy to get, if the girls seduce him." Said Tsunadae.

The girls all smiled. Now all they had to do was contact the others and tell them what to do.

"Tsunadae, how do you suppose we tell them what to do?" asked Sakura.

She looked at the pink-haired beauty.

"Easy, we send them a letter." Said Tsunadae. She took a sip of her sake and smiled.

"They get mail there?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, once a month." Said Shizune.

"Weird." Said Ino.

"Very. In the letter, we'll tell them what to do, and who to do it to. The actual director shows his face when there are no more enemy spies in his agency. If the girls are members, and he's still a pervert, he'll show his face a lot around the girls." Said Tsunadae.

They had their plan. Now they could just relax and wait for the girls to contact them and tell them when they're ready to leave.

X Other Agency X

In the other agency people were talking about the new agents. Many of the girls were saying that they were gonna kill them if they dared to touch their boys.

Each of the girls were dressed and were being escorted by the boys to the eating level. With so many agents, there can't just be one cafeteria.

As they walked, they noticed a lot of people staring at them, at some point Tami snapped.

"Look away before I kick your ass." She said to a group of boys.

"Please, like you could take on all of this." Said one of them showing off his body.

"Please I can take you on now and it'll be like nothing happened." Said Tami.

A crowd gathered. The guys just looked on while Tami argued and the girls were beginning to get pissed.

'I can't believe her. She can't cool it for just a few hours.' Thought Yayuki.

"Okay you can talk, but let's see some action." Said the boy.

"Something he rarely ever sees." Said Yayuki.

The girls began to laugh at Yayuki's joke. Even the guys smirked a bit. The only one who didn't it funny was the guy it was about.

"Bring it. You too." He said over to Yayuki and Tami.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." Said Yayuki.

"But you already did Yuks, with that joke. So what's a little bit more embarrassment?" asked Tenako.

"True, but Tami can handle herself." Said Yayuki.

Tami smirked and before anyone could blink, she landed a punch to the boy's jaw. He flew back and crashed into the wall. She stood proud and turned around to walk back to her friends.

"Nice, two seconds. That's your personal best." Said Ano.

"Thanks." Said Tami.

The guys resumed leading them to their eating area.

X Tsunadae's Agency X

Sakura walked back to her room. She wasn't surprised to find it dusty looking old. The room was stuffy and she coughed a bit.

She turned on the lights and walked in. she headed straight for her room and opened the door.

When she twisted the knob, it fell on the floor.

'Crap, I better get that fixed.' She thought.

She entered her bedroom and headed straight for her closet. She picked out a nice outfit for relaxing and laid it on the bed. She then discarded of the ones she was wearing and grabbed a towel.

Once she was in the bathroom, she turned on the lights and headed straight for the bathtub. She let the water begin to fill and decided to put in some scented beads as well.

As she looked herself in the mirror, she noticed a red mark on her neck.

'A hickey? How the hell did that…' she stopped and looked in the mirror again. She saw her reflection begin to change and when it was done she saw Sasuke.

'Sasuke.' She said in her mind. She touched the mirror and then his reflection was gone and was back to her own.

She tightened her hands into fists and shut her eyes.

'He manipulated me for his own selfish gain. Why the hell am I thinking about him?' she thought.

But deep down she knew why. It was the same reason why she secretly enjoyed it when he touched her, or when his fingers would tenderly graze her skin and cause goose bumps. It's also why she liked it when he kissed her and screwed her senseless. She liked him, probably more than she knew of.

She saw that the water was near the rim and turned it off. She removed her towel and went in the water. She grabbed her shower gel and then instantly threw it across the room.

It was the type she used when she lived with Sasuke for that one month. She couldn't stand anything that reminded her of him, it made her heart ache. And she hoped he was suffering the same.

She wanted him to feel miserable without her, like she was dead. To mourn over the fact that she was gone and they might never see each other again. She wanted him to go crazy at night and not be able to sleep because all he dreamt of was her. She wanted Sasuke to feel the same way she felt now, alone and confused by her emotions and interest in the enemy spy.

She wasn't blind, she saw how absolutely gorgeous he was, dressed and un-dressed. How the girls would do anything for him and willingly give themselves to him, but he would refuse. She loved his cold onyx eyes and that emotionless way of his. But she loved how he felt inside of her, and how he would tease her when she denied it.

She needed Sasuke, she wanted Sasuke. She misses Sasuke.

She decided to stop thinking about him and just continue her soak. She grabbed the soap she kept handy in case she ran out of shower gel and began to lather away at her skin.

The soap smelt like lilies and was smooth against her skin. She finished and washed away all of the soap. She let the water drained and got out. The mirror was fogged and she wiped some away with her hand.

"You look good Sakura." She heard.

She knew that voice. When she wiped more of the fog away she saw in the mirror Sasuke. He was leaning against the shower and was smirking.

She gasped and turned around but then he was gone. Her mind was playing a trick on her. It was making her suffer and imagine the one she wanted was right there. It even made her hear his voice.

A tear began to slide down her cheek and she felt someone wrap their arms around her chest and hold her while she began to cry.

"Don't cry cherry." She heard.

It was his voice, and it felt like him. But when she put her hand on her shoulder, she felt nothing. She cried harder and then collapsed on the floor. She held herself and sat there crying.

She missed him so much. His touches, his intense gaze and that stupidly sexy smirk of his. She wanted to feel him against her skin, to feel his lips touch hers even if it was just for a brief second.

She got up and then walked to her bed. She looked at the clothes she threw on the floor when she got in the room. The ones she wore before she left. She felt more tears fall, but she quickly wiped them away.

She got the clothes and put them in the bathtub. She grabbed a lighter, and a match. Once the match was lit, she threw it on the pile of clothes in the bathtub. She watched as the flames engulfed the clothing and made them turn to ash.

Once it was done, all that was left was some ash, a black spot in the bathtub, and the smell of smoke.

'There, out of sight, out of mind.' She thought.

But she knew it wasn't true. There would be a lot more things that would remind her of him, some that she won't be able to get rid of.

She got out a fresh pair of underwear and put them on. She then put on some deodorant and lotion. Then she put on the shirt and shorts. She left her hair loose after she blow dried it and decided to not wear any accessories at all.

Why would she need to look fancy if the guy she liked was miles away. She looked into her full sized mirror.

A plain white tee with nothing but a spray-painted heart done in black. She wore some jean shorts and black flip flops. She looked so plain and yet at the same time, with no make-up on, she looked beautiful. But she felt crappy.

She decided to go and get some fresh air and went out of her room. She locked her door with her key and put it in her left pants pocket with her cell phone. She walked down the hall way and headed towards the lobby.

As she walked, she decided to listen to some music. So she pulled out her phone and went to her playlist. She put on her purple headphones and let the music pound into her ears. It was loud enough for her to hear and no one else.

She reached the lobby and headed towards the main entrance. She had already planned out what she was going to do.

She would go down to the ice cream parlor and order herself some cookie dough ice cream. Then she would head over to the park and sit under her favorite tree, eat her ice cream, and look at the sky. Then she would head over to the music store and buy a few new CDs and then she would head back here, lock herself in her room, and listen to them until she gets tired.

It was the perfect plan for heart ache. To take some time and relax. Try to forget all about that person who's tormenting your mind at the moment and then later on, after your heart ache's done, you hang with your friends the next couple days until you're ready for dating once again.

She walked out of the agency and grabbed her key card. She took her time walking to the ice cream parlor. When she walked in, she thought she saw Sasuke leave, but when she did a double check, it was just some weird dude trying to look cool.

She headed towards the counter. The boy there looked her up and down. She stayed quiet, and when she cleared her throat he blushed a bit.

"Can I get some cookie dough ice cream in a large cup?" she asked sweetly.

The boy stuttered.

"Uh, um sure. I-I'll get that in a s-second." He blushed deeper and Sakura just smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

He started to make her order and she noticed that he still had that blush on his face.

'He's so different from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't blush, and his hair was so nice and spiky. Plus he never stuttered and always kept his cool even in dangerous situations.' She thought.

She stopped herself before she went any further. She was comparing guys she doesn't even know to Sasuke, like Sasuke was her boyfriend. Man, it's getting worse.

He gave her, her order and she paid. Then she walked out of the parlor and she noticed he looked at her as she left. She smiled at him and he looked down.

She then headed straight for the park. On her way, she saw a large amount of couples holding hands and laughing amongst themselves. She couldn't help but sigh sadly.

She kept walking to the park, but stopped herself. She saw him, she saw Sasuke. No, it had to be another trick, but there was no doubt about it. The hair, the body, and the way he looked and acted. It was Sasuke, the only bad thing about it was that there was a girl on his arms.

She had red hair and black rimmed glasses. She knew she saw her somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. Then it came to her, she was the one Sakura said that Sasuke had to be nicer to.

Sakura felt jealousy begin to coarse threw her veins. Why she had ever suggested that, she never knew. She saw them walk into the mall, and she just had to follow them.

It looks like her plans have just changed from forgetting about Sasuke, to following him and Karin around the mall. She ran to the mall entrance and immediately spotted them.

She decided to keep a close enough distance to see them, but made sure that they weren't able to see her. She saw how close that red head was getting to him and couldn't help but glare at her.

'That slut.' She thought.

She followed them into Victoria Secret.

'Man, a lingerie store. That girl's trying to turn him on. But what she doesn't know is that I'm the only one who can do that." She thought with a smirk.

She grabbed a pair of sunglasses, a wig and a hat so that she could get even closer to them. She discarded her empty ice cream cup and followed them to the dressing room.

Karin noticed her, and walked up to her.

"Um excuse me?" said Karin.

Sakura's heart sped up.

'Busted.' She thought.

"Can I get this in red?" she asked holding up a pair of pink panties.

Sakura felt relief wash over her. She shook her head.

"Of course darling, let me just get those for you. Where will you be?" she asked Karin.

"Dressing room, just hand them to my boyfriend." Said Karin.

Sakura felt her heart shatter. Sasuke and Karin were, were… she couldn't even bring herself to say the words. They felt like hot sauce on her tongue.

"Very well." Said Sakura.

She turned around and headed to the counter. She asked the clerk the same question Karin asked her and in a few seconds, she was handed the same type of underwear but in red.

She rushed over to the dressing room. She was afraid that Karin might start something if she wasn't there to supervise them.

She saw Sasuke sitting down on the bench looking bored. She went up to him and handed him the underwear.

"Here you go sir; I hope your girlfriend is happy with them." She said.

He looked at her closely, and she kept her cool. He took them and began to twirl them in his fingers. Then a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Crotch-less? The girl won't give up." He said out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura. She disguised her voice as best as she could so Sasuke wouldn't recognize her.

"I mean, she tries too hard. I don't like her and yet she's trying to get me in bed." He said.

Sakura sat down next to him. He looked at her strange, but then let it go.

"If you don't like her, then why are you here shopping with her?" asked Sakura.

"I made this promise to this girl I knew. She was hot and got pissed at how I treated other girls and said I should be nicer to them. At first I didn't intend to, but then after she left, I guess it was the least I could do." He said.

Her heart pounded in her ears. He thought that she was hot, and he's out with Karin because of what she said! The first part was good, but the second was like 'Why the hell did I tell him to do that?'

"She only had one flaw," he continued. She looked at him curiously, although he couldn't see it. "She couldn't find a better disguise than a blonde wig, black glasses and a black hat." He said with a smirk.

She stood frozen.

"Sakura, I know it's you." He said.

She sighed. "How?" she asked.

"There's pink hair sticking out of the blonde wig. And I can see your green eyes. They're too bright to hide behind those dark lenses." He said.

She took off the wig and glasses and the hat. She fixed her hair and then looked at him.

"So," she started. "Do you really think I'm hot?"

He smirked. She pouted.

"I'm serious, do you really think I'm hot Sasuke?" she asked.

In the dressing room, Karin was able to hear everything they were saying. Sasuke didn't like her and he thinks the girl there is hot. She felt her face going as red as her hair.

She stepped out of the dressing room. She saw Sakura on top of Sasuke and he had his hands wrapped around her waist. They were on the floor and were looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she asked.

They both got up and Sakura held out her hand.

"Sakura, you remember me right?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course I do, you were kissing him in a closet the last time I saw you." Said Karin with a glare.

Sakura slowly put her hand back to her side. So much for changing the subject.

"Karin, let me explain." Said Sasuke.

"No explaining. Let's get to the point Sasuke-kun." She said. "It's either me," she moved her hand over her slightly chubby body trying to act sexy. "Or her."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and then at Karin. Her grabbed Sakura's hand and looked Karin in the eyes.

"Her." He said. Then he began to walk out of the store with her.

Karin was shocked. She tried to follow them, but then she tripped on a coat hanger and fell down. By the time she got up, they were out of sight.

X Sasuke and Sakura X

Sasuke walked Sakura out of the mall and headed towards Sakura's original destination, the park.

He was still holding her hand and she couldn't help but blush. It looked like they were on a date. She hoped no one she knew in the agency saw her.

They ran into the park and he took her to her favorite tree. Weird he knew where it was though. They stopped running and he sat under the tree, but before he sat her grabbed her hips and she fell with him.

She landed in his lap and he still had his hands on her hips. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, but had to stop herself. She wanted to come to the park to forget about Sasuke, not go with Sasuke!

She got up and he looked at her confused.

'I love how he looks when he's confused.' She thought. She mentally slapped herself and began to re-focus.

"Sasuke," she said. "As fun as this has been, I must go."

She began to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on his lap again. She squeaked and this time he wrapped his arms around her waist so that she couldn't escape his grip.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"No, I think the question is what are you doing Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I'm trying to keep you from getting away." He said.

"Why?" she asked slightly confused.

He grabbed her chin with his thumb and for finger. He brought her face closer to his and spoke in a sexy voice.

"Cause you're hot, and I want you." He said.

This made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke likes her, likes her likes her. No he wants her just like she wanted him. This was great, but a bit horrible. They could never be together because of what they do, but that doesn't mean they can't live out their fantasies together.

She smashed her lips onto his and he kissed her back instantly. She tangled her hands in his soft hair and he kept his on her hips.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and hoped that he felt the same. She broke it and looked into his eyes. They looked darker than before and she was sure hers looked the same.

She whispered in his ear, "Do it."

He smirked and wasted no time in putting his hand under her shirt. She gasped at the sudden feeling of his cold hands on her warm breasts, but she loved it anyway.

He laid her down on the grassy floor and played with her body. He lifted her shirt over her breasts but left it on. He lifted her bra and began to suck on one of her nipples while he played with the other.

She moaned and winced when he bit down a bit. She tried to push more of her chest into his mouth, but he held her down with his body. He was torturing her, and she liked it.

He stopped sucking on it and then began to draw circles with his tongue on her other nipple. She was beginning to breathe heavily and had a light blush on her face.

He looked into her eyes and squeezed her other breasts. She let out a squeak and she could feel him smirk on her skin. He stopped playing with them and then traced a line down from her chest, to the top of her jeans on her stomach with his tongue.

He un-zipped her jeans and pulled them slightly down, just until they reached her ankles. He looked at her black panties, they were lacy and soft. He then pulled them down and saw the jewel of her body.

She was already wet, it was so clear to him. The juices fell to the grassy floor and Sakura could feel her intense gaze on her.

"Don't stare." She managed to say.

He only smirked. He saw her face, it was flushed.

'She looks cute when she's blushing.' He thought.

He slowly began to tease her entrance, by moving one of his fingers over it. She tensed and closed her eyes shut. She knew he was testing him, to see how long she could go, before she was begging him to enter her.

He removed his finger and replaced it with something else.

X Sakura's POV X

I'm so embarrassed. Sasuke's trying to do me in the park. What if people see, what if little kids see? I wish he would just stop, and wait until we're in a more private area.

I notice that he's stopped teasing me with his finger and think that he feels the same way too, but boy am I wrong. I feel something enter me. Something wet and it flicks around a bit.

I look at him and find his head buried beneath my legs. He has his tongue in me, and it feels so good. I close my eyes and let him do as he wishes.

I feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten, and I know that it'll break any second now. He dug his tongue deeper into me and I moaned. He knew how to get me near my edge.

But I didn't want to go over it, at least not yet. I see something move and I think it's a squirrel or something, but it turns out to be a bird. Thank goodness that bird doesn't know what we're doing.

Sasuke stretches my insides with his tongue and goes near where my virgin barriers used to be. I remember who I gave it to and why. Sadly, he's dead now, but at least he has something to remember me by.

I move my hips upward, trying to get more of him into me, but he holds my hips down with his hands. That bastard can be so mean to me.

He stops and I look into his dark charcoal colored eyes. They're filled with lust. It makes me wetter and I blush, I bet mine look the same as his. He shoves two of his fingers into me and I scream, he then pulls them out and enters them in my mouth.

No guy has ever done that before. I actually taste pretty sweet; I thought they just said that because they were supposed to, not because they actually meant it.

He takes out his fingers and then looks at me.

"You taste sweet right?" he asks.

I blush and shake my head up and down slowly.

He then lowers his head and body onto me and begins to kiss me. He shoves his tongue in my mouth and I moan. My hands have been at my side the entire time, but now I use them to bring his head lower and try to make the kiss deeper.

I feel him shift under me and felt his groin against my entrance. I moaned and then he squirmed some more. I wonder why he keeps squirming so much.

He breaks the kiss and then plunges into me. I let out a shriek. Now I know why he was squirming so much, he was getting ready to go in me.

He doesn't go easy on me, knowing that I'm not a virgin. No he goes quick and at a fast pace. I let out moans as I find a steady rhythm with him. I can't help but think back at the first time we ever did it. The day at the hotel, when he tricks me and captures me.

Is he trying to do the same thing now? No, he wouldn't have been taking that long. The first time I ever did it with him; he was quick and surprised to see that I wasn't a virgin. Then, the other times he just did it because he felt like it, not because he liked me.

But now, under my favorite tree, he's doing it because he does like me and I hope, loves me. Because I know that deep down, I actually love him. But I'm not sure if it's just a schoolgirl crush or actual love.

I feel him reaching his point and I'm near too, that's when I decided to switch it up a bit. I use all of my might and push him off of me. He lands on the ground and I get on top of him. He looks at me slightly confused.

I then grab his member and position it at my entrance. Then I bring myself down and take him in me once again. He groans and I can't help the moan I let out. He grabs my hips and I begin to bounce up and down on him.

I like this way better because I decide how fast I want it or how slow. This way I can tease him just like he teased me. I hear him grunt and see that he's closed his eyes. I smile.

I begin to come down on him harder and harder. My breathing's so heavy that I think I might just collapse. Then I came, right on him. I let out a shriek and scream his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I then fall on top of him. My pink hair covering my chest and part of his. I listen to the steady beat of his heart and hope that it's beating for me. Not that red haired slut, but me. And if it isn't then what can I do?

I feel him raise me and then he pushes me back. I hit the ground with a thump and he gets on top of me. I look at him confused when I see that glint in his eyes. What does he want?

"You may have came, but I haven't." he said.

Then I realize that he's right. After I came, I collapsed on him instead of still going and waiting until he came too! But does he want to d o it again or something different.

He grabs my hair and pulls me up as he lay against the tree. I say nothing, knowing that he has a good reason to. He positions me in front of his member and I look away.

He lets go of my hair and begins to speak.

"Make me come, but give me a tit job instead." He says.

Sasuke has me doing things that I've never done before. Besides the guy who took my virginity. I've never done it with any other boy.

I shake my head and grab my breasts. I put them around his member and begin to move them up and down. He groans and I begin to feel more confident.

I move them faster and then begin to suck on the tip of his member.

"S-Sakura." I hear him say.

I can't help but feel a sense of pride as he moans my name.

X Karin's POV X

That slut, how dare she take my Sasuke-kun away from me? I hate her so damn much! What does he even fucking see in that pink haired bitch?

I notice that I'm walking towards the park and decide to go there to clear my head. I sit on a bench at the far end of the park where no one goes to.

"S-sakura." I hear a guy moan.

Sakura? That's the name of the pink haired bitch that Sasuke ran off with. She's here with some other guy? I better see so that I can tell Sasuke what a slut she actually is.

I look at the back of the bench and see pink hair. It looks like she's bobbing her head up and down. Now I really want to see. I take out my camera and get it ready to take pictures.

I climb up the tree and get on a high enough branch so that I'll see her and the guys she's with, but they won't see me.

I put on the picture setting in my camera and get ready to take a few pics. Suddenly, my hearts tops and I feel fire begin to burn in my blood.

The guy she's with is Sasuke! She's having sex with MY Sasuke-kun. I should be doing that not her! I should be the one half naked and pleasuring him to the point where he screams my name.

That slut is going down harder than I ever planned to. I'll make her wish she never even laid eyes on my Sasuke-kun. But first I have to find a way to make them stop.

I see her still going and see that she has her mouth and breasts covering his member from my eyes. That bitch! I should be allowed to see how large my future husband is.

I see her look like she's she's… Gagging! That me that he just, he just… ugh! Why her! She licks her lips and they speak.

"How'd I do, Sasuke-kun?" she asks trying to act all cute an innocent.

"You did amazing Sakura." He said.

I nearly gag myself. Amazing? She did an amazing job pleasuring him, instead of me? Ugh, I hate that fucking pink haired bitchy slut!

I then see him lay on top of her body. She's still trying to catch her breath? If it were me, I'd have already caught it and be ready for another round.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go." She says.

Yes! If she leaves, I can show my presence to Sasuke and then it will be my turn to screw him. I'll make him scream my name so loud, that he'll be in love with me in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, but I'm walking you back." He said.

No, let her leave by herself.

"No, no one can know. Let me leave alone. I'll be fine." She says.

For once, I actually like her. If she convinces him to let her leave by herself, then I can be with him. We'll make love until the next day. And then when we get back to the agency. He'll ask me to move into his room!

I see her get up and fix her clothes. She pulls down her black bra and then shirt. She slips back up her panties and then shorts. Finally she zips them up, pulls her shirt over her shorts and puts back on her flip flops. She fixes her hair and then asks for his opinion.

"What do you think, do I look like nothing happened?" asked that bitch.

I see Sasuke get up and zip up his pants as well. I don't know why he's zipping them up; they'll be off in a second.

"Yeah." He says.

She smiles and then kisses him. She tangles her hands in his hair and he puts his hands on her hips. How long are they going to kiss?

They break it and I can't help but let out a sigh of relief when she leaves. His stands under the tree, watching her leave and that's when I decide to make my move.

X Sasuke's POV X

I watch Sakura leave as I lean against the tree. I love the way her hips sway back and forth. She stops and then turns back to me and waves good bye. I wave back and smile.

I usually smirk, but sometimes I smile, especially and only when it comes to Sakura. She turns back and leaves. I watch her as she walks out of sight.

I'm about to leave when I hear the rustling of leaves. I look up and see something in the tree. I don't know what it was but I can see that it has red hair.

Someone jumps out of the trees and lands on the floor.

"Ahhh." She screams.

I notice her red hair and her clothes. I don't know why but they same vaguely familiar.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She said. She stands up and fixes her black framed glasses.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were alone. So how about me and you spend some time together?" she asks.

She pushes me against the tree and has her hands on my chest. Why won't this girl just leave me alone?

"Karin, I've told you over a hundred times that I don't and never will like you." I say.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun, I have many, 'talents' that I'm sure you'll love to find out." She whispers in my ear.

I know about her talents. They're called being a slut. She's probably practiced her 'talents' on half the guys in the agency. I try to push her off of me but she slams her lips on mine.

Gross, did she even brush? This chick tastes awful, unlike Sakura who tastes amazingly sweet. Sakura's the only sweetness that I can actually stand.

She breaks it and looks into my eyes. She hopes that they're clouded with lust like hers are, but mine are clouded with disgust. Not lust. They're only clouded with lust when it comes to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, take me." She says.

Those words wanna make me barf right then and there. Why would I fucking screw her when I just did it with the girl who haunts my dreams? Who makes me never want to forget her voice, her hair, her body?

"Never gonna happen." I say coldly.

She looks disappointed, but then her eyes are filled with determination. She grabs my zipper and pulls it down. I try to stop her, but it's too late.

She grabs my member and begins to squeeze it. I grunt. Damn, I better do something soon.

"Sasuke-kun, why aren't you hard yet?" she asks slightly annoyed.

"Because I only get hard when it comes to a girl I actually like."

She frowns but then smiles and begins to pump me faster. That's when I had it. I pushed her to the ground and zipped up my zipper.

I then looked at her, and looked away in disgust. She's such a fucking slut, I can't even believe it.

She looks like she's about to cry and I don't show any pity. This chick makes me want to puke and I even tell her that and still she doesn't even want to give up. The hell's her problem?

I walk away and hear her sobs. She sobs quietly at first but then she begins to sob loudly. Then her sobs turn to laughter, an evil maniacal laugh. One that creeped the hell out of me. I began to walk away faster and headed back to my car.

I got in and turned the key. I looked to the left and saw Karin running towards me. She looked so freaking weird and psychotic. She was waving her hands up and down like a maniac. Her eyes were wide open and she was still laughing.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-kun, hahaha wait for me hahaha!" she screamed.

I hit the gas pedal just as she dove for my car; I looked in the mirror and saw her fall on the floor. Stupid bitch.

X Normal POVX

X Jiraya's Headquarters X

Yayuki and the girls were all in her room. She may be sharing the same apartment with Hitomi but that doesn't mean that she can't have her own room.

Her, Tami and Ano were sitting on the bed, while Anisha and Tenako sat in the two bean bag chairs in front of the bed.

"The hell do we do now?" asked Tami.

"I have no idea." Said Yayuki.

"Wait just one damn second," started Ano. "If Sakura and the girls are back at the agency, doesn't that mean that they have told Tsunadae about what happened?"

"Yeah, meaning that they probably already have a plan to get us free." Said Anisha.

"That's awesome, so what do we do now?" asked Tenako.

"How about, we go for a nice swim? To you know, clear our minds." Said Yayuki.

"A swim sounds great. Let's get dressed." Said Ano.

They pulled out their com-powders and picked their favorite swim suits.

Tami's was a two piece bikini. It was black and had red skulls with bows all over it. Her hair was pulled back, all except her bangs by a stretchy black headband and she had a black towel draped over her shoulder. She also wore flats.

Tenako's was a bright yellow. It was also a two piece, but it's only design was a 'T' done in swirls on the left cup. She wore her towel around her neck and wore some flip flops. Her hair was in two high ponytails.

Ano's was a light blue two piece. It was cut that it showed her curves and belly button. She had on some blue flip flops and also had her towel draped around her neck. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

Anisha's was a light green. It had dark green swirls around it and was also a two piece. It too showed off her belly button and curves. She wore some green flats and had a green towel in her hand. Her hair was in two low ponytails.

Yayuki's was a white two piece with rainbow-colored stars over it. She had her hair loose and had a white towel in her hand. She wore some white flip flops and you could see her belly ring. In fact all of the girls had belly rings and you could see them too.

They each walked out of the room and found the guys in the living room.

"Yo, bastards!" yelled Tami.

They all looked at the girls and were taken back slightly by how they looked. The girls all looked hot and were half naked.

"What?" asked Hiroku. Even though he and his friends looked cool on the outside, their hormones were raging on the inside.

"We wanna go swimming and we don't know where the pool here is." Said Tami.

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Ryou.

"We want you to take us to the pool." Said Ano.

The boys looked at each other and took a deep breath. The girls can't just walk around with nothing but bikinis on. They wouldn't admit it to themselves, but the guys wanted to be the only ones to see them half naked or better naked.

"Fine, but put on some clothes over those swimsuits." Said Mishio.

"Okay, girls." Said Tenako.

They took out their com-powders and put clothes on over the suits. They each had a bag with the towels in and wore a pair of shorts and a plain colored shirt.

"Let's go." Said Anisha.

"Hey," said Aniyasha, "What about us?"

The girls and guys looked at their pets. Each of them were standing in a group and looked at them.

"Stay here, and if this place is messed up, you're all dead meat." Said Kishio.

"You don't command us." Said Yuksi.

"But we do. Now do as we say and do as he said." Said Yayuki.

They all frowned and went back to where they were before. The girls looked at the guys and frowned.

"Move it you bunch of jackasses, we wanna go swimming." Said Tami.

They all glared and they only stuck out their tongues. The guys fantasized kissing them right then and there. Then they shook their heads and led them to the pool.

X Pool X

There were other agents at the pools and when the girls entered they each threw off their shorts, shirts and shoes and cannon balled into the pool.

The agents, mostly the male agents, stared at the five beauties as they began to swim.

"Hey Yuks, how long can you hold your breath?" asked Tenako.

Yayuki pulled her bangs back in order to look at her friend.

"I don't know, why?" asked Yayuki.

"Because the longer you can hold your breath, the better the," she whispered the rest in Yayuki's ear and she blushed.

"You pervert." Said Yayuki to Tenako.

"It's true." Said Tenako.

"Fine, then we'll all have to do your stupid contest. All five of us." Said Yayuki.

The guys stared at the girls. Their clothes were discarded on the floor and so were their bags.

"Hey before you start your stupid contest, pick up your damn clothes." Said Hiroku.

They each glared but got out of the pool anyway. Their hair was soaking wet and some of it was attached to their skin. The picked up their clothes, shoes and bags and then headed to the locker room. After their clothes were safely in the locker room they headed back towards the pool.

The guys were on the bleachers. Doesn't look like they're gonna swim today. The girls walked over to them, they were glaring and then they began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Hitomi.

"You guys are about as fun as a brick." Said Yayuki.

"What, bricks are fun." Said Tami.

"No they're not, they're boring." said Ano.

"No, you can use them to smash stuff and smashing stuff is fun." Said Tami.

"You are so emo sometimes Tami." Said Tenako.

"No, she's emo and goth." Said Anisha.

"And proud of it too." Said Tami.

"No but seriously, you guys are a real kill joy, and we only hang out with guys who're fun and way exciting." Said Yayuki.

"Like we give a damn what you think." Said Hiroku.

"Fine, be sticks in the mud, we're going swimming." Said Anisha.

The girls ran back to the pool and this time they made a bigger splash than last time.

They started their contest.

"Hello boys." Said Jiraya. It was the first time that they had seen their actual director in a month. He seemed so trained.

"Hey Jiraya, what are you doing here?" asked Kishio.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Said Jiraya.

"Liar, you wanted to see the female agents here in swim suits." Said Mishio.

"That true. So what are you boys doing here?" asked Jiraya.

"Those girls wanted to go swimming." Said Ryou.

"Oh," said Jiraya, he had heard that the new female agents were very beautiful, now was his chance to see them up close. "So where are they?"

"Doing some contest under water. They wanted to see who could hold their breath the longest." Said Hiroku.

Suddenly five heads popped out at the same time.

"Ha, I win!" yelled Tenako.

"Did not, it was a tie!" yelled Anisha.

"No it wasn't, I won!" yelled Tenako.

"Listen blondie, we all came up at the same time. It's a tie!" yelled Tami.

They continued to argue when the guys called them over.

"Hey girlies, get over here, you have to meet someone." Said Mishio.

They looked at him and swam towards the edge. They then each got out and walked over to the guys.

"Who's this?" asked Ano.

"He's our director, our actual director." Said Kishio.

Jiraya looked at the girls. He heard they were beautiful but that was an insult to them. These girls were gorgeous, and them in swim suits, what a better way to meet them.

"Jiraya, how are you?" he asked. He tried to not sound perverted.

"Yayuki. These are my friends Ano, Tami, Tenako and Anisha. We're doing fine, but we'd be better if we were set free." She said with a dazzling smile.

He practically fell over. Boy did they know how to charm someone. One smile is all it took to have him become perverted again.

"So you're the actual director, I knew that fat ass couldn't run a spy agency. You have to be a spy to train spies." Said Tami.

"Correct. You girls are very smart." Said Jiraya. He leaned in a bit and Ryou held him back by his collar.

"Hey can you assign us new roommates, these guys are so boring. They don't even wanna go swimming with us, they're so mean." Said Ano, she and the girls began to fake cry and cuddled up to Jiraya.

Jiraya had that stupid grin on his face and practically got a nose bleed.

"Boys, get on your swim trunks and go swimming with the girls. That's an order." Said Jiraya.

The girls let go of him and smirked at the guys. They each glared and headed towards the male locker rooms. The girls flashed Jiraya a dazzling smile.

"Arigato Jiraya-sama!" they each said in unison.

"No problem. I'll just watch over you and make sure that no harm comes your way." Said Jiraya.

He sat in the bleachers and the girls just stood there. The guys came out and their jaws almost dropped.

It was like watching five mega sexy, super sculpted Adonisis walk up to you.

They reached them and they had to hold themselves back. Now they were sure of it, they were sexually attracted to them.

"Ready to swim?" asked Mishio.

"H-hai." Said Tenako. Mishio took her breath away and the other guys did the same for the girls.

The guys turned around, but Ano and Yayuki put and hand on Ryou and Hitomi's chest.

They gave them confused looks and they smiled.

Yayuki walked in front of them and so did the girls.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" she yelled. The girls took off running and the guys didn't want to, but then their hormones took control of their bodies.

They slammed into a girl from behind and wrapped their arms around their waist; the girls fell in the pool and took the guys with them.

They screamed as they fell in, then they went back up to the surface. The girls each smiled at each other and began to splash them with water.

In return the guys splashed them back. Then the girls ducked under the water and swam away from them. The guys were confused; luckily the girls could hold their breath for 3 minutes each and were able to stay in the water for longer.

The other agents looked on and couldn't help but feel jealous of either the girls or the guys.

The guys ducked under the water themselves and found the girls. They quietly swam over to them, but they were able to hold their breaths for 4 minutes each.

The girls bobbed their heads out of the water and floated.

"Where are they?" asked Ano.

"Maybe they left?" said Anisha.

"Yeah. Maybe they left." Said Tenako.

Suddenly something grabbed Yayuki's leg.

"Ahh, something's got me." She said. She began to splash on the water and then she went under.

"Yayuki!" they shouted.

Then something came out of the water. The water was draped over them and the girls screamed. Ten the water cleared up and they saw who it was. The guys looked at them and then began to laugh.

"That's not funny." Said Tenako.

Then Yayuki came out of the water and spit the water in her mouth at Hitomi's face. There was a frown on his gorgeous features and the girls laughed.

"Now that was funny." Said Tami.

Hitomi growled and Yayuki tried to swim away but he got her before she could. He lifted her up by her waist.

"Let me go Itorashi or god help you!" she said. He then went down in the water and she went down with them.

The guys had a secret plan ready for the girls and when Hitomi went down with Yayuki and the girls followed, the guys went down too.

They grabbed hold of Yayuki under water and then went back up. The girls then all swam far away from the guys.

"Did you do it?" asked Hitomi.

"Yeah, they'll be surprised," said Hiroku.

The guys had secretly untied the girls' bikini tops and they had taken them away. You know how when you wear a bikini and then when you take it off you feel that it's there; well that's what the girls felt.

It wasn't until the girls look down that they noticed their tops were missing. They covered their bare breasts with the hands and screamed.

Jiraya noticed the boys twirling the girl's bikini tops in their hands and laughing. He grew more perverted by the second.

"Give it back you bastards!" yelled Tami.

Their hair was covering their breasts and so were their hands they turned around and looked at them; they were neck level down in the water so no one would see them in their half naked state.

"Why should we?" asked Mishio.

"Because it's a horrible thing to do! Do you want every guy here to see us like that?" asked Tenako.

The guys thought about it for a minute and then they all sighed.

"We don't want any other guys to see them like that but us, do we?" asked Kishio.

"Yeah, I mean as much as I hate to admit it, ii like that punk one. She's hot." Said Hiroku.

"We should give them back their tops." Said Ryou.

"You're right. Throw them back." Said Hitomi.

"Fine, here!"yelled Hiroku. They threw the girls their tops back and the girls quickly caught them. They turned them around and quickly put them back on.

Once they were on and secured, they swam over to the guys.

"Arigato." They each said lowly.

There were faint blushes on their faces.

"No problem." Said Hitomi.

The girls then got evil smirks on their faces and swam up to a guy. They hadn't fully tied their bikini tops, just the bottom part; the top parts were still untied.

"Can you tie them for us?" asked Tenako. Each girl raised up their long hair for the guys to see.

He guys gave weird stares at each other but tied the strings anyway. After they were double knotted, the girls pulled their hair back down and looked at them.

They then gave the guy, a kiss on the cheek and swam back into the water.

The guys stood frozen in their spot, well swam frozen in their spots. The girls they liked had just kissed them on the cheek.

"They didn't." said Ryou in disbelief.

"But they did." Said Mishio.

"Oh, it's war now." Said Kishio.

"Hurry up!" yelled Tami. They looked at the girls; they were getting out of the water and drying themselves off.

"We're leaving!" yelled Anisha.

They each walked into the dressing room.

"We better get out too." Said Mishio.

They each swam back and went in the dude's locker room.

Ten minutes later the guys were done dressing, but not the girls.

"The hell is taking them so long?" asked Kishio.

"Blondie get your ass back here!" yelled Tami.

"No way Tami!" yelled Tenako.

They both ran out of the dressing room, fully clothed and hair dried. Tami was chasing Tenako and stopped remembering the pool floor was still wet. Tenako on the other hand slipped and fell on Mishio.

Both blondes fell and Tenako closed her eyes. Mishio wrapped his arms around her body and held her as they fell. She fell on top of him and had her hands on his chest.

The other girls walked over to them and they all crowded around them.

"Damn Tenny, wait until you're in a room before you try to screw him." Said Yayuki.

Tenako got up and noticed where she was. Dark green eyes opened and looked into her, neon green eyes. Her pupils became wide as he spoke.

"Hey." Said Mishio.

Tenako instantly shot up and felt her face heat up. She turned toward her friends and pulled back a strand of her long blonde hair. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel her hormones screaming at her.

"Whoa, Tenny calm down. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him. Like, like him." Said Yayuki.

"I do not Yuks! What about you huh, I bet you like Hitomi!" yelled Tenako.

"No I don't you're just saying that so you have a reason to yell at me and hide your damn blush!" yelled Yayuki back.

"Like yours is right now?" asked Tenako with a sly grin and her hand son her hips.

"No they're not." She said.

"Sure they're not Yuks, I bet you already k-i-s-s-e-d him." Said Tami in her ear.

"No I didn't but how do I know that you didn't already kiss gothy over there?" asked Yayuki.

Tami blushed and looked away. "Because I didn't." she said.

"What about Ano and Anisha, why aren't you picking on them?" asked Tami.

"Because I already know that he must've had at least one smooch fest with their roommates." Said Yayuki.

"We did not, I have not even looked twice at Ryou." Said Ano. There was a blush crawling on her face too.

"And I never even imagined that happening nor have I ever wanted that to happen between me and Kishio." Said Anisha. Blushes were on all of their faces as they argued.

The guys looked on, smirks plastered on their faces. They thought girls were so easy to figure out, but spy girls were slightly harder. They knew emotions and could read them well, they were the only girls that could become sluts and no one would give a damn.

They all stopped arguing and looked at each other. Their eyes were boiling with hatred and their faces were pink, from blushing and yelling. Then their eyes all became sad and their faces resumed their normal colors.

They then all smiled and began to laugh.

"We fight too much over totally stupid things like boys." Said Tenako.

This confused the guys, so did they mean it or not? The hell were these girls' problems? Why weren't they still blushing and stuttering? Why were they laughing? Are they mental or something? These questions and more ran through their minds.

The girls walked past the guys and they followed. Then something clicked, they'd make them show them their true affections. But they weren't about to wait until they got into the room, they were going to do it in the hallway in their penthouse.

Once they arrived, the guys quickly grabbed the girl they were assigned to and pushed them against the wall. They were slammed hard against it and they each winced a bit in pain.

They were right next to each other and the girls looked at each other.

"So, we're gonna ask you questions and you are gonna answer them." Said Hiroku.

"And what makes you think we'll cooperate?" asked Tami with a smug attitude.

He leaned closer to her and she could feel his breath fanning against her skin. Tami may be a major punk, goth, emo, tomboy, but when it came to guys, she acted like any other girl. Her heart sped up and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"If you don't," his voice made her shiver. It was so seductive and smooth. "We'll torture you, in very sexual ways." He said.

That sent all their hearts speeding up. The girls stared at the guys holding them against the wall and saw them smirk. It made them annoyed and scared at the same time.

They each shook their heads and said nothing.

"Wait, what if we decide to scream?" asked Ano.

"You scream, the worse we'll torture." Said Ryou.

Now they were extremely scared but deep down, it turned them on. They may not look like it, but they were super excited deep down. Since they were assassins, they could take any punishment done to their body. But sexual punishment was never done before and they liked thrills so they secretly looked forward to it.

The guys began to ask the questions.

"What do you think of us?" asked Hitomi.

"We think that you're all insensitive jerks who don't give a damn about anyone's feelings." Said Yayuki.

The boys were trained to see when someone was lying, and right now, they could see the truth, but the slightest hint of lying in their eyes. Even though Yayuki just answered, they could see the truth in the other girls' eyes, meaning, that they were leaving something out.

"What else?" asked Mishio.

"What do you mean, what else that's all." Said Tenako.

There it was the lying in their eyes. There was more and they wanted to find out. They pushed the girls harder against the wall and began planting tiny butterfly kisses on the side of their necks.

The girls could feel their lips on their skin. Wherever the guys' lips just touched, that spot would burn with ecstacy. The girls winced and their breathing became hard again.

"F-fine." Said Ano. The guys stopped and looked at the girl in front of them. There was a light blush on the bridge of their nose and their eyes were still normal, but slightly clouded.

"We also think that you guys are kinda," she trailed off, as if looking for the right words. "Cute." Said Ano.

She wasn't lying. And the girls looked away.

"Good, now have you ever thought about kissing us?" asked Kishio.

"Pfft, why would we, you guys may be cute, but it takes a lot more to want us to want to kiss you." Said Anisha.

It was a lie. So they grabbed the girls' chins up and brushed their lips against theirs. A fire burned in their stomachs wanting more, and it was becoming slightly painful to control.

"Okay fine, yes." Said Tami.

She said it as if it was nothing, but she had a darkish blush on her face now.

This made them smirk. Now they know the girls do want to kiss them, but there were so many more questions to come.

"Okay then, have you ever thought about dating us?" Said Ryou.

"Maybe." Said Ano.

No lie. They were getting tired of being sexually tortured, they were still against the wall, and their hands were on their shoulders holding them back.

"Would you give us your virginity, if you still have it that is." Said Mishio.

The girls turned away from them. 'If' that one word made them feel so uncomfortable. Surprisingly enough, they were all virgins. They were always too busy training to date; it's what earned them their bodies and their current status.

"None of your business!" yelled Tenako.

Their eyes showed no lie; they didn't want them to know. Meaning that they were all still virgins. The guys felt something leap in their hearts. Happiness? Why would they be happy if the girls were still virgins?

"Final question." Said Hiroku. If the girls dared to lie on this one, their punishment would make them weak to the knees. "How badly, do you want us?" he asked with an evil smirk.

'Bastard!' yelled Tami in her head.

"We don't want you at all." Said Tami.

Lie.

The boys pressed their lower halves against the girl'. They smirked when they saw the bright blush that immediately appeared on their faces. The girls' hearts were moving so fast, they were sure it could win first place in the Piston Cup.

They were having a hard time controlling their hormones. Then they each came to a decision, to hell with this! Why are they pretending? The guys obviously want them too, and they should just embrace it. They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

They closed their eyes and when they were re-opened, their eyes were dark. Full of lust and wanting. Then they brought the guys' lips to theirs in an abrupt motion.

At first the guys were stunned. Their eyes actually went wide. They were amazed at how brave they were when a few seconds ago they were all shy. They began to kiss the girl back and put their hands on their hips. The girl they were holding wrapped their arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper.

Then just as fast as it started, the girls pulled back. The guys were slightly confused. What the hell just happened? Was in all of their minds.

They leaned into them and stood on their tip toes to reach their ears.

"Badly." They whispered in a seductive voice. This made the guy's heart leap for joy. And it actually caused them to get nervous.

The girl looked at him in the eyes and then planted one last, quick, sweet kiss on his lips before getting out of their arms, grabbing their bags which they dropped when the guys pushed them against the wall and walked back into their rooms. They opened the door, went in, walked to their own room and locked the door behind them.

The guys were still stunned.

"My god." Said Mishio.

"I know." Said Kishio.

"Dude." Said Hiroku.

"Whoa." Said Ryou.

"Damn." Said Hitomi.

They looked at each other and smirked. Maybe having the girls as their room partners weren't that bad after all. But hey, only time could tell what will happen between them.

But until then, they were satisfied. For now.

This has got to be the longest chapter that I have ever written. I can only type so many words a day and that's why it took so long. On the weekends I can work faster, but with school it might take longer. So what do you guys think? It was a good chapter right? I love the Sasuke and Sakura part; I thought it was very cute and funny. I know it was a bit perverted and all, but it is an m-rated fic so it can be as perverted as it wants to be. Okay then, tell me what you think and don't be afraid to tell me if I made any mistakes. Remember criticism helps me become a better writer and helps the chapters become way better.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	11. To the Agency and Back Again

Hey people. Okay I received a review saying that there should be more guys like Hitomi and his friends in the world and I totally agree. Just so you know if there were girls might fight over them but hey last five standing gets them isn't that great? Jk, jk. But seriously, there would be a lot of fighting and back stabbing but I doubt it would destroy the female population, maybe just a few girls' hearts. Okay then, enough of my explaining and stuff let's get on with this story.

Disclaimer: I only own my 20 characters. Wow I have 20 characters. The original Naruto gang I do not own so no suing me or stealing my characters! Enjoy!

Sakura woke up in her room. Everything was a blur but she could make out some movement in her bathroom. She rubbed her eyes of their sleep and tried to focus them on her bathroom door.

"Who's there?" she asked. She knew it was no use because the person wouldn't say who they were, but hey, a girl's gotta try.

She groaned and stood up. She did not feel like doing this at, she looked at the time and almost couldn't breathe, it was 5pm! How the hell did she sleep for such a long time?

She got up and went to the bathroom. The door was locked and she looked through the key hole. All she saw was blonde hair in a ponytail and what looked like to be paint.

She nearly fainted. Ino was in her bathroom and was trying to redecorate it again. Last time she did that, Sakura spent over two months trying to get it back to normal. And what a horrible two months they were.

"Ino get out of my bathroom! I don't want you to redecorate it!" she yelled.

She grabbed onto the door knob and tried to pry it open. She even put her feet on the door and pulled with all her might. She fell on the floor and was sweating. She did not have the energy for this.

Then she remembered that she had an extra key for the bathroom and sweat dropped.

'All of that work for nothing.' She thought.

She got up and went over to where her dresser was. She then got the extra bathroom key from her music box and used it to open the bathroom door.

She then burst in and almost threw up.

"H-hey Sakura." Said Ino.

She was painting her wall puke green and adding purple flowers here and there. It looked like she spilled paint over the floor because there were huge blotches of color over it. There was a shag carpet on the floor. It was black and green.

At that moment Sakura fainted.

"S-sakura wake up!" yelled Ino.

She dropped the paint brush in the bath rub and ran over to her friend. She pulled Sakura's head up and began to shake her awake.

But Sakura didn't want to wake up.

Inside she was dreaming a peaceful dream. One where Ino doesn't decorate her bathroom, and she's living in a gorgeous house with Sasuke at her side.

A smile appeared on her face as she felt him kiss her. Then she opened her eyes and saw that Ino was the one who had her lips on Sakura's. She was giving Sakura CPR.

Sakura quickly pushed the blonde away from her. She then began to wipe her lips of any trace of Ino.

"What are you lesbian?" asked Sakura.

(Just so you know, I really don't care if someone is lesbian or not. It's their choice and I can't freaking change it. Same goes for gays and bi-sexual people.)

"No, but I thought that you dropped dead. So I was trying to restore your breathing." Said Ino.

"By kissing me and nearly giving me a heart attack?" asked Sakura.

"Well sorry for trying to save your life." Said Ino.

"If you really care about saving my life, then you wouldn't have tried to 'redecorate' my bathroom! Last time you did that I spent over two moths turning it back to normal!" yelled Sakura.

Ino winced and put her hands up in defense.

"Calm down Sakura. Just let me finish it. I promise it will be awesome." Said Ino.

"You're promises mean nothing." Said Sakura.

Ino still had on her happy face but she sweat dropped like in cartoons.

Sakura then began to calm down and Ino stopped trying to reassure her.

"Look if you really want to redecorate my bathroom, and then ask what I would like. Not what you would like." Said Sakura.

"Completely understood." Said Ino.

"Good, now Ino-pig, said Sakura in a sweet voice.

"Yes Sakura?" asked Ino. She also spoke in a sweet voice.

"Clean my bathroom!" yelled Sakura in Ino's ear.

She then began to growl at the blonde.

"Okay don't worry I'll get right on it. Tomorrow." Said Ino.

"No way, you start today and that's final!" yelled Sakura.

Ino smiled and then went into the bathroom. She began to clean up and while she looked like she was in no hurry it was the complete opposite on the inside.

Inside there was a chibi Ino running around like made yelling how scary Sakura could be sometimes and that if she doesn't want to die, she better finish soon.

The chibi Ino wanted nothing more but to hurry up and finish the work like mad, but the outside Ino made it look like she wasn't worried about how Sakura will react at all.

Sakura looked at her blonde friend and closed the bathroom door. She locked Ino in and put up a board to make sure that she won't escape at all until the job was done.

She then went to get ready for the day or the rest of the day. Then she sweat dropped again. Ino was in her bathroom and cleaning it. Now where was she gonna take a shower. Then she thought of it.

"Ino, I'll be using the shower in your room to clean up!" yelled Sakura.

She didn't wait for a response but started to pack up some clothes and her brush and make up. She was gonna get ready for the day in Ino's room. And while she might not be able to do much of the day, at least she could still check up on progress for the rescue mission.

She grabbed her bag full of supplies to get ready for the day and exited her room. She didn't bother in changing from her pajamas first because Ino's room was just down the hall.

She opened the door to the blonde's room and locked the door behind her. She then headed straight for the bathroom.

It was purple and smelt of expensive hair products and perfume.

'Of course it smells like that. This is Ino's bathroom.' Said Sakura.

She then got rid of her pajamas and threw them on the floor. She went over to the sink and pulled out everything that she'll be using and set it down on the table. She got her extra towel and set it on the towel rack. Then she turned on the water, put on a shower cap and stepped in.

The water felt nice against her skin and she reached for her shower gel. Sakura has many different shower gel scents. This one smelt of cherry blossoms. And while usually she'd hate to smell like what her name originated from, she decided to let it slide this once.

She poured some in her hand and began to lather it all over her skin. The scent filled her nose and she had to admit, it smelt amazing.

She then rinsed out the gel and turned off the shower. She got out and began to dry herself with her towel. After she was done, she put on her underwear, which included socks, and clothed herself.

She put on a dark green shirt with a yellow belt over her waist. She also wore some jean shorts and a pair of yellow Nikes. She then took off the shower cap and began to do her hair.

She didn't feel like looking special today, so she just let it down and put a dark green head band in her hair. Now it looked like she was matching.

She began to moisturize her skin with some lotion and she put some oil in her hair and combed it down. She looked in the mirror and applied some eye liner and cherry lip gloss.

'If Sasuke could see me now.' She thought.

Then her smile saddened.

'Sasuke-kun, I wonder what he's doing now?' she thought.

She let the topic go and began picking up her stuff. She put it all back in the bag and then left the bathroom. She unlocked Ino's front door and headed back to her room.

"Ino, I'm back!" yelled Sakura.

She put her bag down and went over towards the bathroom. She took off the board and unlocked the door. She then opened it and was shocked.

Her bathroom looked just like it did before Ino tried to redecorate it. But how could Ino finish this in such a short amount of time?

"Ino, it looks amazing." Said Sakura.

The blonde finished scrubbing the floor and looked at her friends. She wiped sweat off of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked at her.

"Thanks. I would have finished sooner, but I had to clean your bathtub of some paint I accidently spilled in it." She said.

"Wow, how'd you get it done so fast?"

"I just wanted to make you happy." Said Ino. Her face had a smile on it but deep down she was exhausted. The little chibi Ino sat down. 'And I didn't want you to kill me.' She thought.

"Well thanks. Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Sakura.

"Some cold water with ice would be nice please." Said Ino. She put away the mop and walked out of the bathroom.

"Coming right up." Said Sakura. The pinkette left the blonde to go over to where her kitchen was to get the blonde's order.

Ino collapsed on Sakura's bed and took in some deep breaths. She then sat up when she heard Sakura's footsteps.

"Here." Said Sakura. She handed the glass to Ino who took it and drank it eagerly.

Ino then let out a sigh of relief and gave the glass back to her friend.

"Thanks." She said.

Sakura sat down on her bed next to Ino and placed the glass on her nightstand. She had a worried look on her face and this didn't go un-noticed by Ino.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked at her friend but said nothing. She didn't feel like telling Ino her problems right now. She wanted to tell Hinata or Tenten, not Ino. But since Ino was here and they weren't she might as well.

"Ino, have you ever liked someone but knew you couldn't be together?" asked Sakura. She didn't feel like beating around the bush. Ino would get more gossipy if she tried to hide something.

Ino looked at her friend then at the ceiling.

"Well yes, but," she stopped. She didn't know what to say to Sakura at all.

"I-is this about you know, Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"Well in that case, I really don't know what to say. I mean, I'm kinda dealing with the same thing with Shikamaru." Said Ino.

"Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I know it's weird and all but he really did a number on me. And now I feel like my heart is breaking." Said Ino.

Sakura smiled. Who knew Ino could be helpful? For once, the blonde isn't gossiping about her issue but instead is trying to help her deal with it, by dealing with the same.

"Well, my situation's a bit different. I saw Sasuke the other day." Said Sakura.

"You saw him? Did he see you?" asked Ino.

"Yes and then he took me to the park." She said.

"That's so sweet. I bet you guys had some fun there." said Ino.

"Yeah, we did." She said.

Ino didn't know that what she was talking about was different than what Sakura was talking about. But it was best that it stayed that way.

"We should go check on Tsunade's plan to rescue the girls." Said Sakura. She no longer felt like mourning over Sasuke not being with her.

"Okay." Said Ino.

They left Sakura's room and after she locked the door, she stopped Ino.

"You should really lock your door Ino." Said Sakura.

"Right." Said Ino. She went and locked her door too and both girls began to run towards Tsunade's office.

X Tsunade's Office X

Tsunade was righting a few things on a couple of the agent's files. Shizune was gone and today she had to do everything herself, so needled-to-say, she was a mess.

Her blonde hair was loose and there were bags under her eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled and there were bottles of sake everywhere.

'Damn Shizune. Why didn't she warn me about her leaving sooner?' thought Tsunade.

This had to be the first time in like forever since she actually looked her age. She always looked so young and beautiful but now she looked like an old lady with pasty skin.

She heard the door creak open, but she didn't feel like looking at who it was. She only had 900 agent reports finished and she needed 2000 more done by the end of the day.

"Um, is this a bad time Tsunade?" asked a girl.

Tsunade looked up and saw all four girls looking at her with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, um, no." she put the pen down and gave all her attention to the girls. "What can I help you with girls?" her voice sounded slightly shaky from all the sake.

"We were just wondering on how the plan was going to rescue the others." Said Ino.

"Oh yes, that plan. Well, all we need is to send word to them. So we're about 50% done." Said Tsunade.

The girls were shocked. Only 50% of the plan was complete? But they've been doing this for nearly a month now. For all we know the girls couldn't never want to come back in the first place.

"How is it only 50% complete?" asked Tenten.

"Well, there are four parts of the plan,

We need information on their location.

We need a way to send word to them.

We have to wait for their response on when to get them.

We rescue them and bring them back.

We only have two of those parts completed." Explained Tsunade.

It made sense, but it was still too bad that they only had half of it done.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" asked Sakura.

"Well if we could somehow contact someone inside the building and get them to release the girls instantly, then I suppose that they could be back here sooner than anticipated." Said Tsunade.

'Someone inside the building?' thought Sakura. Then it came to her, Sasuke. If Sasuke truly loved her, then he would help her set her other friends free.

"Okay then. Well I'll see you later Tsunade." Said Sakura.

She left and the other girls followed soon.

They caught up with her when she was mid-way down the hallway.

"Sakura, why did you just leave?" asked Tenten.

"I-I thought you w-wa-wanted to save th-them?" asked Hinata.

"I do, and you heard what she said, someone inside the building. We know people inside the building." Said Sakura.

"Yes, they captured us and brought us there in the first place, but why would they help us set them free?" asked Tenten.

"Because they will." Said Sakura.

"H-how are you s-so sure?" asked Hinata.

"Ino, you know why. Explain it to them please." Said Sakura.

"I do?" asked Ino.

"Yes, we were talking about it before we came here." Said Sakura. 'How could she forget this?' she thought.

"Oh, right!' said Ino. She finally remembered. "The guys like us so they'd probably be willing to help us." Said Ino.

"How are you so sure that they like us?" asked Tenten.

"Well isn't it obvious? I mean didn't at some point they tried to kiss you or something?" asked Ino.

Both girls thought about it for a moment and it was true. While Neji may be cold and heartless, he did once try to kiss Tenten. They were arguing and he was getting closer and closer to her, and then he leaned in more and just when he was gonna kiss her, he pulled away and mumbled a 'Sorry' to her. She felt relief and extreme sadness at the same time.

It was the same for Hinata. Naruto was eating some longed noodle ramen and asked if she wanted some? She said 'Okay, but only if there was another plate she could use.' He said that why did it matter? That she should just grab some chop sticks and eat with him. She blushed but did it anyway. She took in a long one and began to slurp it up. Without knowing it was the same one Naruto was eating and their lips met in a kiss. She blushed and walked away. But she could see the smirk on his face after it happened. And the disappointed look on when she left.

They did like them. Maybe the girls could be back here sooner than they thought.

"So they do like us. That means that the girls can be here faster." Said Tenten.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"B-but we h-have a pr-problem." Said Hinata.

"What problem is that?" asked Ino.

"H-how are we go-going to as-ask them to he-help us if w-we can't g-get to them?" asked Hinata.

They all stopped walking and thought about it. It was so true. They didn't know their phone numbers or anything, so how are they gonna tell them that they need their help? And just when everything was going great.

"Maybe we'll meet them on the street?" said Ino.

"Or," started Tenten. "We could sneak into the building and tell them ourselves."

They thought about it and turns out that it was a pretty good idea.

"Yeah, why didn't we think about this sooner? If we sneaked into the building and tell them to help us, we can have them back here in the blink of an eye." Said Ino.

"But what should we disguise ourselves as?" asked Sakura.

"N-new female a-agents." Said Hinata.

"Yes, we could use fake names and everything. Then after we tell them to help us, we can leave because we didn't use our real names and our characters are fake. It's the perfect plan." Said Tenten.

"Alright Hinata." Said Ino.

Hinata blushed due to the praise.

"Now all we need are some good disguises and an application for the agent job." Said Ino.

"Pig, you do disguises, Hinata and Tenten will work on making up false applications and names. I'll be packing up a few things that we might need for the trip." Said Sakura.

They all went off in different directions.

'I can't wait to see my Sasuke-kun again.' Thought Sakura.

X Jiraya's Agency X

Every other place in the building was quiet. The only place not quiet was the training room. All of the agents gathered up in the huge training room to see certain girls get through their toughest level ever.

The land of ice. It was full of so many traps and dangerous animals and with all the ice it was very difficult to walk. The temperature was 100 degrees below zero and if you didn't get frost bite, then something else will get you.

The five girls were currently snowboarding down a mountain avalanche.

"We'll never make it in time!" shouted Tenako. She wore some ski goggles with a yellow winter coat that went down to her waist, a sweater on the bottom of that, some snow pants that were leather and hugged her body and some knee-high snow in dark yellow. The hoodie of the coat had white fur around it like her boots, the bottom of her pants and the puff balls on her jacket. She also had on some yellow gloves. Her snowboard was yellow with a white stripe.

"If we can't out snowboard it, we'll have to join it!" Said Yayuki. She wore the same thing as Tenako but in all white.

"Are you freaking insane? We'll get killed!" yelled Tami. She had on the same but in black.

"It's true Yayuki, if we stop now we're toast!" Said Ano. Her main color was blue.

"Got any other plans!" asked Anisha. Her main color was green.

"No, think of this like surfing. The snow's the wave and we're on boogie board. So what we need is a surf board to get on top of that wave!" said Yayuki.

They thought about it and it was a pretty good plan. They'd first have to get down far enough to change the snowboard into surf boards. So they leaned in more and went faster.

"You think they'll survive this?" asked Ryou. He and the rest of the guys were up in the control room monitoring the girls.

"No, but they're full of surprises." Said Hiroku.

"True, but I gotta say, I hope that they do survive this." Said Mishio.

"Why?" asked Kishio.

"Because, they're all hot and they like us. Plus they're dangerous and un-predictable. And you don't exactly find a girl like that every day." Said Mishio.

"True, but they're very dangerous and well trained agents." Said Hitomi.

"So, they're awesome chicks." Said Mishio.

The guys said nothing and just looked back at the screen. The girls had stopped and got off of the snowboards.

"What are they doing?" asked Ryou.

They saw the girls change their snowboards to surf boards and hop on.

"Are they fucking insane?" asked Hiroku.

Then the avalanche reached them and they pushed with all their might on the surf boards. They were slowly taken to the top of the avalanche where they turned around and rode the avalanche like a wave.

"Holy crap, that's amazing." Said Kishio.

They all stared as the five girls sat down on the surf boards and tire dot get some heat on them.

Tenako was trying to put on her make-up and surprisingly succeeding. Ano was reading a book. Tami was sleeping. Anisha was drawing a few flowers and Yayuki was listening to some music.

"Wow, they really are good." Said Mishio.

"Yeah they are." Said Hiroku.

The girls got up and began to surf the avalanche again. They reached the ending point and the room changed back to normal.

They got off the surf board and changed back into their normal clothes. The guys went down to see them and they got rid of their surf boards.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool." Said Mishio.

"Why thank you. We do try our best to be the absolute best in pretty much everything we do." Said Tenako.

"But how'd you come up with the idea to surf the avalanche?" asked Ryou.

"Yayuki thought of it. She said that the snow was like a wave and we were boogie boards. So we needed surf boards to surf a wave." Said Ano.

"Really?" asked Hitomi.

"Yes really. Unlike you I have imagination and can use it to get out of tough situations." Said Yayuki.

"That was wonderful girls." Said Jiraya. He was running to them.

"Thank you." They each said.

"If you excuse us, we wanna leave." Said Tami.

She left and the other girls left with her.

"She sure doesn't take time to say what she means." Said Hiroku.

The guys began to follow them.

"Just like you." Said Hitomi.

X With Sakura X

Ino had done such an amazing job in finding disguises for them. And as Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognize herself. She looked like a completely different person.

She had a short brown colored wig for hair that looked completely natural on her that reached a bit above her shoulders and had bangs. Ino had given her some dark brown contacts that completely hid her green eyes perfectly. And she used some blush and a few pieces of make-up used for making movie monsters to give Sakura some freckles and peachy skin. She looked so different and now all she needed was the perfect accent.

She tried out many western, southern, northern etc. she had finally found the perfect one. British. She would use a British accent and she looked like a British girl too.

She got up and grabbed her stuff. This included her phone, some extra make-up in case some of the make-up she puts on comes off and an extra change in clothes. She then got her keys and went to get the rest of the girls.

She found them in the lobby waiting for her. She looked at each of her friends. Ino had given herself a red-haired wig that reached her mid back. Her blue eyes were now hazel and her skin had some more color in it than normal. She painted her nails black and had some heavy black eyeliner on. Her lips were a deep red and she had an eye piercing.

"I think you took the whole punk thing, to a new level pig." Said Sakura.

"Yes, I call it the Ino level. Or the temporary Moxie level." Said Ino.

"Moxie, that sounds like a name for a doll brand not a punk girl." Said Sakura.

"Moxie, don't give a damn what her name sounds like." Said Ino.

Sakura laughed. Then she stopped and took a look at her other friends.

Hinata had a blonde wig on that was really short, it reached her neck and she had on blue contacts with pupils in them. Her hair was spiky and her pale skin looked like it got a tan. She wore some cherry lip gloss and each of her nails was painted pink. She looked so girly.

Tenten had on a brown wig that reached her butt. She wore some green colored contacts and her skin had a glow to it. White rimmed sun glasses covered her eyes and her lips had some lip liner on them. They were a soft rosy red. She looked like a major diva.

"Alright, you girls ready to go?" asked Sakura.

"No, I forgot my skull bag." Said Ino.

"Pig, you're supposed to be punk not Goth." Said Sakura.

"Hmph." Said Ino.

"What are our names?" asked Sakura.

"My name is Cherry, your name is Amanda Sakura, Ino already knows hers and Hinata's name is Natalie." Said Tenten.

"Amanda, hm. The perfect name for a British girl. How'd you come up with them Cherry?" asked Sakura. She was using Tenten's fake name so she could get used to it.

"I and Natalie searched the names up on Google Amanda." Said Tenten.

"Cool, I mean nice." Said Amanda.

"All right, let's head over to that agency and save our friends." Said Moxie.

"That's too cheery for a punk girl Moxie." Said Cherry.

"Oh just watch the freakin' rode Cherry." Said Moxie.

They began to drive off in the direction of Jiraya's agency.

X Jiraya's agency X

The girls had arrived there in an hour. They each parked in front and got out.

"Remember your roles. Do each of you have your fake applications?" asked Amanda. Her British accent was way perfect.

"Of course, I never forget a thing as important as that." Said Cherry. She was acting like a total diva.

"Duh, I'm not and idiot." Said Moxie.

"Oh come one, let's do this thing already." Said Natalie. They were surprised to see that Hinata didn't stutter but she never stutters when she's undercover, she doesn't even blush.

"All right girls, let's go." Said Amanda.

They each walked in and immediately the agents looked at them. They had never seen any of these girls.

Moxie was giving them dirt looks warning them to back off. Natalie was chewing gum and popping it like mad. Amanda was walking like a proper girl and looked straight ahead. Cherry was swaying her hips back and forth and looked fabulous.

They reached the receptionist's office and the woman looked up at them. She was a bit surprised to see them because no one new ever comes here at all unless it's an emergency.

"May I help you?" asked the woman. She looked to be in her mid-thirties and some wrinkles were beginning to form on her face.

"Yes, we'd like it if you'd let us speak to the owner of this agency. We'd like to apply for a job here." Said Amanda.

"I'm sorry but we don't just let anyone apply for a job here. In fact I'm not even sure if there are any open positions. Plus this is a very rare job." Said the woman.

"Then can we at least (popped bubble) speak with him?" asked Natalie.

"He's a very busy man. I don't believe that you'll even be able to see him today. Maybe another day." Said the woman.

"Look," Moxie slammed both her hands down on the desk. "We came here to speak to this guy for a job today. Not tomorrow or yesterday but today. And we want to speak to him now." Said Moxie.

"Listen here young ladies, if you don't leave now I'm going to call security." Said the woman.

"Call them all you freakin' want to. Maybe the owner will come and see what's going on while we kick their asses." Said Moxie.

"Moxie please, she is just doing her job." Said Amanda.

"Don't give me any of that proper crap of yours. We drove here for nearly two hours and we can't see the man. Doesn't that make you a little mad Amanda?" asked Moxie.

"Yes, but what can I do to change that? Nothing, so I just let it go. And I suggest that you do the same." Said Amanda.

The woman watched as the girls began to argue. She was getting frightened by Moxie so she hit the security button and the doors and windows began to slam shut and steel began to cover them.

"The hell?" asked Moxie.

"Everybody out of the way!" shouted a man.

He and five others surrounded the girls. They were big, bulky and had huge tazer guns in their hands.

"So, you did call security on us huh?" asked Moxie to the woman.

"She wouldn't have had to if (gum popped) you just calmed down Moxie." Said Natalie.

"Moxie, you are truly a drama queen sometimes. You should have just listened to Amanda and let it go." Said Cherry.

"Like I give a damn." Said Moxie.

"Alright girls, you can leave the easy way or the difficult way. You choice." Said the man.

"Bring it on dumb ass. I'll send you crying back to your bald-headed mama." Said Moxie.

"Moxie, that was not nice. Apologize to him right now." Said Amanda.

"No, he's the one trying to get us out of here by force. I say we kick his and his weinie friends' asses." Said Moxie.

The men began to charge towards the girls holding their tazer guns in a ready position like they were about to shoot them.

Moxie ran to the man she was talking well more like making fun of and kicked his gun out of his hands with one of her boots' heel. She then grabbed the gun in mid-air and tazed the man until he was on the floor smoking.

"All right, who's next?' she said. There was a smirk on her face.

Amanda ran to the second man and landed an uppercut to the jaw, she then grabbed his gun, threw it on the floor, and smashed it like a guitar. She then looked at the man, jumped on his shoulder and hit him in a sensitive spot where he fell unconscious like the first man.

A crowd began to gather and see the four girls in disguise take down the guard one by one.

Natalie walked up to the third man. She chewed up and blew a huge bubble, and then when it popped she took the gum out of her mouth and jumped on the man's shoulder. She then put the gum over his eyes and jumped on his back sending him crashing towards the ground. She took his gun and then put in a piece of freshly chewed gum where the electrical system was and fried its circuits. The man tried to get the gum off, but it was too sticky and his hands were now glued or gummed to his eyes.

Cherry was applying some more lip gloss when the fourth man began to block her view from the mirror. She closed it and put the lip gloss in her pocket. She sighed and ran to him. She smacked the gun out of his hand and landed a kick to the groin. The man clutched it in pain and fell to his knees. She then punched him in the jaw and he fell unconscious on the ground.

There was one left and the girls surrounded him.

"So, are we gonna have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Moxie. She was still holding the tazer gun and quoted what the first man had said to them.

He dropped his gun and fell on his knees.

"Good." Said Moxie. She walked over to him and tazed him down like the first man.

"That was un-called for. He had already given up. Why did you taze him?" asked Amanda.

"Because it's fun." Said Moxie like it was no big deal.

"What happened here?" said a man.

Jiraya had made his way through the crowd. He was forced to come to see what happened himself because his cover-up was gone for a three week vacation.

"Who you?" asked Natalie.

"I'm the director of this company. Who are you girls?" asked Jiraya.

"Finally. This woman called security on us because we didn't want to leave before seeing you about applying for a position here." Said Moxie. She smashed the tazer gun on the floor and looked at Jiraya.

"Is that so?" asked Jiraya to the woman.

"Yes sir, but they were threatening me and I had no choice but to call security on them." said the woman.

"And you girls took these men down?" asked Jiraya. He looked at his security men; they were all on the ground unconscious.

"Yes, we are sorry for doing so sir, but we felt that we had no choice but to defend ourselves." Said Amanda.

"Yeah and it wasn't (gum popped) easy. You owe us at least an (gp) interview sir." Said Natalie.

"Well your interview is over. Welcome to the agency." Said Jiraya. There was no way that he was gonna pass up the chance on having five new female agents with that amount of skill. And since they were willing to join, he didn't have to use the necklaces on them.

"Really, that's fantastic." Said Natalie.

"It sure is sir. Thank you and forgive us again for hurting your security team." Said Amanda.

"Yeah, besides one of them totally interrupted me during my beauty check." Said Cherry.

"Pfft. Took you long enough to let us join. Where are our rooms?" asked Moxie.

"Well I still have to give them to you. In the meantime, please explore the agency and get acquainted with a few people." Said Jiraya.

"Ugh, fine." Said Moxie.

The girls went pass the crowd and headed towards the boy's rooms.

X Sasuke and the guys X

"Hey teme, I heard that there are a few new female agents that came today. You wanna go and try to find them?" asked Naruto. They were all in Sasuke's living room discussing whatever came up today.

"Why would I want to find those new girls?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, they might be really hot." Said Naruto.

"No thanks." Said Sasuke.

The only girl on his mind was Sakura. She haunted his dreams and day dreams. Each time he sleeps he can't help but remember the day in the park. What they did, and how good it felt. Well until Karin ruined his perfect day by showing her ugly face to him.

Speaking of Karin, she's been acting weirder than usual. The last time he saw her was today, when she hid in his hamper in his bathroom that was in his room. Thank god he was just gonna do laundry and not pee or else it would have been an extremely awkward situation.

He had dragged the hamper outside of his room and dumped the red-haired girl in his front door step. When she grabbed onto his leg and begged him to go on one more date with her, he kicked her in her hand and shut the door in her face. He tripled locked it to be safe.

Karin stayed out there for two hours until she got hungry and left. He hadn't seen her since then and hoped he wouldn't at all.

Karin was so different form Sakura. Sakura's nice soft, perfect hair was pink and well kept. Karin's red hair was rigged and had too many beauty supplies in it. When Sakura doesn't wear any make-up like on the day they went to the park, she still looks so beautiful. He once saw Karin without her make-up on and she had so many zits and bags and her skin was pasty and, well se was just more hideous looking than normal. He was actually glad that she wore that much make-up because her real face made him want to throw-up.

They were both so different and he couldn't help but start to compare every girl he sees with Sakura. She was like an angel, a perfect angel that was sent to him from heaven. He had to stop himself before he finds himself beginning to stalk her during the night.

"So what do you say teme, you wanna?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke. He didn't hear a single word Naruto said.

"I said, do you wanna go and eat something? It's getting pretty late and we've barely eaten a thing today." Said Naruto.

'He can't go more than 1 hour without ramen can't he?" said Sasuke in his mind.

"Fine." Said Sasuke.

He got up and they began to head towards the door. But before he could open it, someone else did.

"We need your help." Said a girl. He had never seen her before and he knew pretty much every girl in the agency. Well he didn't know them by name, but he's seen all of them.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

The girl put her hand on his chest and began to push him back in the room. He noticed that there were three more girls that he's never seen behind her. They each entered and one of them closed the door.

"I said that we need your help." Said the girl again.

"No, I don't help people that I don't know. And I practically don't help at all." Said Sasuke.

"I don't have time for this Sasuke-kun, I need your help." Said the girl again.

He looked at her and then at the guys. Then he realized that the girl had called him 'Sasuke-kun' but it sounded different form all the others. His heart leapt with joy when she said it. Could he like this girl even if he didn't know her?

"Who the hell are you and your friends?" asked Neji.

"You mean you can't tell who we are?" asked one of the girls. She had long brown hair.

"So we do know you?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun." Said the girl with short blonde hair.

"Wow, I must be pretty good at this if you guys can't recognize us." Said the girl who looked to be punk.

"Enough of this, I'm getting tired. Tell us who you are." Said Shikamaru.

"It's me Sasuke-kun. Sakura." Said the girl with short brown hair.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, and Hinata, Ino and Tenten. We put on these disguises so we could come in here and ask you guys for help." Said Sakura.

"I don't believe you. If you're really Sakura then you'd know who I was with at in the mall." Said Sasuke.

"You were with that red-haired bitch Karin." Said Sakura.

"True, what disguise did you wear to try and hide yourself from me recognizing you?" asked Sasuke.

"A blonde wig, hat and black rimmed sun glasses. But you said that my eyes were too bright to hide behind those sun glasses." Said Sakura.

"It is you, what are you girls doing back here?" asked Sasuke.

"I said we need your help." Said Sakura.

"With what?" asked Neji.

"To set the other girls free." Said Tenten.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. They didn't know whether to help them or not. It was a tough decision because they liked these girls and wanted to help them, but if they helped free their friends they would be considered traitors to the agency.

He wasn't sure if this was the right decision but he might as well take a chance.

"Fine, we'll help you. But no one better know that we were involved in anyway." Said Sasuke.

"Deal." Said Ino.

"Now what exactly is it that we have to help you with?" asked Neji.

"All you have to do is get the necklaces off of the girls and help them escape." Said Tenten.

"And how do you suppose we get the necklaces off of them?" asked Naruto.

"Our director said that yours was a perv. So all they have to do is trick him into giving them the key." Said Sakura.

"Then what do you need our help for?" asked Shikamaru.

"It may take a while for him to give up the key. But since he trusts you, then he might give it to you guys willingly." Said Ino.

They were all silent for a moment. Jiraya did trust them a lot. And wouldn't hesitate to give them the key if they said it was for safe keeping. But then if they escaped then he would know that it was them.

"We can't do that. It would be a dead giveaway if they escaped after he gave us the key." Said Sasuke.

"What if we get him to give us the key?" said Tenten.

"I doubt he'll just give the 'new agents' the key." Said Naruto.

"What if we say that the girls would never suspect that we had the key? Then he'd have to give it to us." Said Ino.

"That could work. Then you'd give us the key and we'd set the girls free." Said Shikamaru.

"That way you won't be blamed for setting them free." Said Tenten.

"It could work. But what about the other guys? They stay around them every hour and it would be extremely hard to fool them." said Sasuke.

"Well, maybe if we gave them the key and set the girls free, it could work." Said Sakura.

"Why would they set them free?" asked Naruto.

"Be-because they w-were never ha-happy that t-the girl w-were here in th-the first pl-place." Said Hinata.

"And they'd do anything to get rid of them." said Tenten.

"But what if they don't want the girls to leave?" asked Naruto.

"Why wouldn't they want them to leave?" asked Sakura.

"The other day I saw them in the hallway and well, they had the girls pinned to the wall and kissed them." said Naruto.

The group stayed quiet.

"They," said Sakura.

"Kissed?" finished Ino.

Naruto shook his head.

"But that doesn't mean that they like each other. It could be just a spur of the moment sort of thing." Said Tenten.

"They were pinned to the wall, and a smirk was on each of their faces. The girls blushed every now and then before they kissed them. And not just a normal one, no it was an 'I've liked you for a long time' sort of kiss." Said Naruto.

"How the hell do you know what type of kiss it was?" asked Naruto.

"Because after I came out of my shock, I heard the guys talking and they said that things just got more interesting." Said Naruto.

"Man, now what?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe they just lust after them, not like them. If it's just lust, they'll easily let them go. But if they're in too deep, then they'll never let the girls leave." Said Naruto.

"But if they truly like them, then they'll be willing to let them go because they want to leave." Said Ino.

"Okay, we'll see about that. Now go get that key." Said Sasuke.

"Fine, but don't order me around like I'm your child Sasuke." Said Sakura.

She turned around and her fake brown hair flipped with her too. He had to admit that brown hair was a good look for her. But her pink hair was exotic and that was an even better look for her.

X Hitomi and the guys X

They were all gathered in Hitomi's room. The guys were in the living room while the girls were in Yayuki's temporary room.

"So what now? I mean how long do you think they'll be here?" asked Ryou.

"Not sure, but I hope they leave soon." Said Hiroku.

"Are you guys insane? We are stuck with possibly the five hottest girls ever and you want them to leave?" asked Mishio.

"Hey weren't not you. Our hormones don't take over our normal thinking like yours." Said Kishio.

"Besides it's not like the blonde girl has tried anything on you since that day." Said Hitomi.

"Neither has your girl." Said Mishio.

"She isn't my girl. She's just a chic I'm stuck with." Said Hitomi.

They stopped talking because they heard screaming.

"You blonde idiot! I'll kick your ass!" yelled one of the girls.

Then they saw Tenako run into the room. She jumped behind the couch where they were and made a sign to keep quiet. Then Tami stomped into the room and looked at them. The other girls were there too and they were trying to calm her down.  
"Where the hell is she?" she Tami asked the guys.

"Where's who?" asked Hiroku.

She walked over to him and stood in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him.

"You know who, now where the hell is that blonde idiot?" asked Tami again.

Hiroku looked at her and was struggling to keep his eyes on her face.

Tami was still glaring at him but then she saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Found you." She said. She jumped over the couch and landed on top of Tenako.

The blonde screamed and tried to get away. Tami grabbed her ankle and was keeping her form running away. Then somehow Tenako managed to get her foot away and ran behind Yayuki.

"Yuks, calm her down." Said Tenako.

Tami got up and stomped over to her friend.

"Move Yayuki." Said Tami.

"Now Tami, I know that you're really mad at her, but is that any reason to try and kill her?" said Yayuki. She was trying to defend Tenako from Tami which was a very hard thing to do.

"What do you mean? You know what she did." Said Tami.

"But it wasn't my idea, it was Yayuki's. She dared me to do it." Said Tenako.

Tami narrowed her eyes and looked at Yayuki.

"You did?" she said in a warning tone.

"Y-yeah but I didn't think she'd actually do it." Said Yayuki.

Tami growled and tried to grab Yayuki. Yayuki ducked under her legs and made a run for it. Tami chased her all over the living room and the guys watched as they both jumped over obstacles and went under others.

"Damn, can they run." Said Mishio.

Then Yayuki jumped on the couch and landed on Hitomi. Her legs were over his and her back was against his chest.

"Come on Tams, don't do this I don't deserve to die." Said Yayuki.

Tami walked over to her and looked at her friend. Her hands were up over her chest and she was on top of Hitomi. His face showed no emotion and he looked completely calm about it. Then an idea popped into her head. She'd make Yayuki repay her for what she did.

"Fine, but next time, you're dead meat Yayuki." Said Tami.

Yayuki shook her head and Tami left. Yayuki sighed in relief and totally forgot in what position she was in.

"Jeesh Hitomi, I never knew she liked you that much." Said Mishio.

Yayuki opened her eyes and jumped up off of Hitomi lap. She blushed and tried to get up but he put his hands around her waist. She blushed deeper and tried to pry his hands off.

"Let me go." She said.

"Say it nicely." He said.

"No, now let me the hell go you bastard." She said.

"That's not nicely." He said.

The guys kept looking as the girl struggled to get out of Hitomi's grip. She did pretty much everything. She threatened him, cursed him out and tried to give him physical pain. But none of it worked.

"Don't just stand there holing up the freakin' wall, help me." Said Yayuki to her friends.

They went to her and tried to pull Hitomi's grip off of her. The other guys got them and they were stuck too.

"Okay, what's it gonna take for you to let us go?" asked Tami.

"Ask us nicely." Said Hiroku.

"I don't do nice. Nice is not a word in my vocabulary." Said Tami.

"Then I guess you're stuck." Said Hiroku.

They struggled again and didn't know the affect that they were having on the guys.

"Come on, just let us go." Said Ano.

"No, not until you say it nicely." Said Ryou.

"Please, please let us go." Said Anisha. Her voice was so sweet and she sounded so innocent.

"No." said Kishio.

"But you said to say it nicely and she did. So why the hell aren't you letting us go?" asked Tami.

"Cause we don't feel like letting you go." Said Hiroku.

"Then just say it." Said Tenako. "We wouldn't have left."

The guys looked at each other and let go of the girls. To their surprise they still stayed there and even moved around a bit to get more comfortable.

"So what's new?" asked Tenako.

"Tenny you're such a gossip." Said Yayuki.

"Oh and like you aren't?" asked Tenako.

"No." said Yayuki.

"That's the biggest lie of the century." Said Tami.

"Yeah I remember you wanting to know everything we were doing." Said Ano.

"And everything we weren't doing." Said Anisha.

"That was a phase. I was spending too much time with Tenako." Said Yayuki. She laid her head on Hitomi's neck and began to close her eyes.

None of the guys would admit it, but it felt like perfect to have the girls with them. They fit perfectly into their bodies. Like they were the perfect puzzle pieces.

X With Sakura X

Sakura or Amanda and the girls were heading to Jiraya's office. They wanted to know if he would give them the key or not. They ran to his office but began walking there when they were a few feet away.

"Ready?" asked Amanda.

"I was born ready." Said Cherry.

Moxie opened the door and all four girls went in. they found Jiraya on his computer with a perverted smirk on his face.

Natalie popped a bubble and that gained his attention. He looked up at them and immediately clicked off of whatever he was on.

"Oh girls, how may I help you?" asked Jiraya.

"We heard that you guys had a few female agents here from a rival agency. That they traded themselves for their friends." Said Moxie.

"And that a key is their only way out of here." Said Cherry.

"Ah yes. Those girls said that they'd join if I gave them their pets and set their friends free." Said Jiraya.

"Well aren't you worried that they'll try to escape?" asked Amanda.

"No, the only way to escape if they get those necklaces off. And I'm the only one who has the key." Said Jiraya.

He went into his drawer and pulled out the familiar silver key. The girls all looked at it.

"But aren't you worried that they'll ambush you and get the key sir?" asked Amanda.

"No, my best male agents are keeping those girls under control." Said Jiraya.

"But we heard that they were beautiful. And they are still boys." Said Amanda.

Jiraya thought about it. It was true that the five girls were very beautiful and while he trained his agents to kill on no emotion, how long will it take for a male to crack after being around a pretty girl all day and not have claimed her as his own?

"We heard that the boys pinned each of them against a wall and kissed them." said Moxie.

Jiraya's face went white. It won't be long before they lose control of their hormones and fall under the power of those girls.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" asked Jiraya.

"You could give us the key." Said Natalie.

"What?" asked Jiraya.

"Who would suspect that the four new female agents hold the key to their freedom? They don't even know us so it's the perfect hiding spot." Said Cherry.

"It is." Said Jiraya.

He got the key out and tossed it to Natalie. She caught it and gave it to Amanda.

"Keep hold of it until further notice." Said Jiraya.

"Will do sir, we won't fail you." Said Amanda.

She put the key in her pocket and they left.

"Yes, we got the key." Said Moxie.

"Now we just have to give it to the guys." Said Cherry.

"And then we can leave with the girls and get out of these stupid disguises." Said Amanda.

"I can't wait to go back home." Said Moxie.

They began to run back to the guy's room. They wanted to get there sooner so that they could leave sooner. They ran down the hallway and took the elevator up to the second to last floor.

"Can't this stupid thing go any faster?" asked Tenten.

"Calm down, we were in the basement now we're just on the fifth floor." Said Sakura.

They went up another 20 floors and finally reached the second to last floor. They all ran out and practically pounded on Sasuke's door.

The door opened to show an Uchiha, but not the one they needed.

"Who are you?" asked Itachi.

"My name's Amanda. I and my friends are new here and we were looking for Uchiha Sasuke. Is he here?" asked Amanda.

"No, but if you want you can stay until he comes back." Said Itachi.

"No thanks. We need to see the Uchiha right now. You have any idea where he is?" asked Moxie.

"He said something about going to get his usual." Said Itachi.

"Thank you for the information. We'll be going now." Said Amanda.

She and the girls ran down with her in front.

"Do you even know where we're going?" asked Ino.

"Yes. When I was here, Sasuke once took me to a café where he ordered his usual. So he's got to be there." said Sakura.

They didn't bother taking the elevator; the café was only four floors down. Once they reached it, they immediately ran to the café and saw Sasuke and the guys drinking coffee and talking.

"We told them to wait in their room." Said Ino.

"We never said that Ino." Said Tenten.

They all entered and immediately the guys turned their attention back to the girls. The girls walked over to their table and glared at them.

"Why would you leave when we were getting the-you-know-what?" asked Amanda.

"We wanted to get some coffee." Said Sasuke.

"Ugh. Well we got it." Said Amanda.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Natalie.

"Okay then, let's go." Said Shikamaru.

The guys got up and left some money on the table. They then left the café with the girls and began to walk to Hitomi's room. They knew that they would all be there because they always were.

Every agent that saw them walking together looked at them slightly shocked. Who knew that the new girls would hook up with some of the playboys of the agency? They must be really cute.

But anyone who knew who the girls actually were would easily see why they were together. But since no one but the guys knew who they actually were it was a shock to them.

They walked into the elevator and headed to the top floor. Once they were there, they headed to Hitomi's door.

"So what, do we just go in and give him the key?" asked Sakura.

"No, when you girls left we talked about it. We decided to put the key in an envelope and leave it on his front door. That way he can decide whether to set them free or not." Said Sasuke.

"But what if he won't set them free?" asked Sakura.

"He will. I'm sure of it." Said Sasuke.

Naruto handed him an envelope and Sakura gave him the key. He put the key in the envelope and put it on Hitomi's front door. They knocked and then hid.

They heard the door creak open and someone grabbed the envelope. They heard ripping paper and the key fall on the floor. The person picked it up and went inside.

"You think they'll be set free?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sure of it. If they truly like them, then they'll do anything to make them happy." Said Sasuke.

"We better get going. Our director might start to get suspicious if she doesn't hear from us soon." Said Tenten.

The girls got glum looks on their faces. They didn't want to leave. Which is strange because when they were held here as prisoners all the wanted to do was leave.

"You're leaving already?" asked Naruto.

"W-we don't w-wa-want to but we h-have to. S-sorry." Said Hinata.

"We'll walk you out." Said Sasuke.

"No we have to make it look like we're going on a mission." Said Sakura.

"Okay." Said Shikamaru.

They got out of their hiding places and headed back to the elevator.

They all stepped in in silence and stopped one floor down. The guys stepped off and they were still silent.

"Well I guess we'll see you when we can." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah. Bye Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura." Said Sasuke.

The elevator doors closed and it went down.

"Why was that so painful?" asked Sakura.

"Because you love him. And it's hard to say bye to a love." Said Ino.

"I don't love Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"Oh come on, even I saw it. You love the guys and he loves you back." Said Tenten. "Hasn't he ever said it to you?"

She thought back to the day in the park. Sasuke did say that he loved her but she thought that he just said it because she said it. But if she thinks really hard on it, all the facts say that Sasuke loves her. He truly, truly loves her.

She felt her heart swell with joy. She couldn't wait to see him again, but when would she?

The elevator dinged and they stepped out. They walked past the doors and went into their car. Tenten was in the driver's seat and began to drive away.

Once they were a few miles away, they pulled off their wigs and tucked them in a safe place because they might need them again, and she drove faster.

The drive home was quiet but once they were there, they immediately headed towards Tsunade's office. It felt just like last time except this time it was their choice to leave.

They ran to her office after the elevator doors opened. When they opened the door they found that everything was neat. There were no beer bottles on the floor and Tsunade looked like her regular self again. How she managed to do all that in the 5 hours they were gone is a huge mystery.

"Tsunade, any word from the girls?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade looked up from the paper she had to find Sakura and the girls looking at her. They were each dressed really weird and had features on them that she never noticed before.

"Well actually, I'm reading a report sent from that agency now." Said Tsunade.

Their eyes went wide and they rushed over to her desk. They each crowded around it and looked at her through eager eyes.

"Read it out loud." Said Ino.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"It says,

Dear apposing agency,

Nice try, but these girls aren't going anywhere. And there's no way that we'll set them free at all. Too bad you had to go through all that trouble for nothing.

-JA" said Tsunade.

The girl's faces saddened. They tried their best but that wasn't good enough. They should have just gotten the guys to do it. Not left the key to the girls' keepers.

"Girls," started Tsunade.

"Don't Tsunade. We already know what you're gonna say. We'll just go." Said Sakura.

They turned around and left the office. The older woman said nothing and just let them leave.

Once the girls were outside, they headed back to their rooms. They were each silent and didn't feel like trying to make any type of conversation.

X Jiraya's agency X

Hitomi had put the key to the girl' necklaces in his pocket, he didn't know who had given it to him, but he was sure as hell not gonna use it. He sat back down on the couch and saw that the girls were gone.

"Where'd the go?" asked Hitomi.

"They're in the kitchen." Said Hiroku.

"Who was at the door?" asked Mishio.

"Not who, what." Said Hitomi.

"Huh?" asked Ryou.

Hitomi reached in his pocket and pulled out the key. The guys all looked at it as if they've never seen it before.

"The key." Said Kishio.

"Yeah. Apparently, someone wants us to set the girls free." Said Hitomi.

"Too bad we can't." said Hiroku.

The girls came back in without making a sound. The guys didn't notice until they heard a gasp.

"You guys have the key?" said Yayuki.

Hitomi didn't bother putting it away. They had already seen it and what was the point of hiding the truth from them.

"Yeah we do." Said Hitomi.

"So are you guys gonna let us go?" asked Tenako.

"No, not really." Said Mishio.

The girls began to glare at them. The guys didn't know them well enough to see what was coming up next.

"Why the hell not?" yelled Tami.

"Because we aren't supposed to." Said Hiroku.

"But no one will know that it was you. If you were stuck at our agency and that key was your ticket to freedom, we would have let you go." Said Ano.

"Yeah right, you probably would have showed it to us from time to time and rubbed it in our faces." Said Ryou.

"How the hell do you know what we would have done? You guys don't even know what we're like. God you're all such huge jerk." Said Anisha.

"Say what you want but you aren't getting this key." Said Kishio.

"I know that we've said it before, but this time it's so true." Said Yayuki.

"What's so true?" asked Hitomi.

"WE HATE YOU!" yelled the girls in unison. Then they each left the room.

The guys felt a sharp pain in their hearts. It felt like someone had jabbed a needle into their chest and it was staying there for good. It hurt to think that they hated them, but why?

"Anyone else feel like crap?" asked Mishio.

They all nodded their heads. Then Hitomi took the key in his palm and looked at his friends.

"Should we actually set them free?" he asked.

"Maybe, I mean no one will know that it was us, and I don't think that I can have her hating me." Said Ryou. He was obviously talking about Ano.

"Yeah. We should let them go and then one day, maybe they'll return the favor?" said Kishio.

"Same here." Said Hiroku.

"Then it's decided, they'll be going back today." Said Hitomi.

They each got up and headed towards the room Yayuki was staying in. the girls didn't bother to lock the door because they thought that none of the guys would try to get in.

To their surprise each of them stepped through the door and looked at them.

"What?" asked Tami.

"We've decided to let you go." Said Hiroku.

They all snapped their heads at the guys. They were really surprised to hear that.

"We don't believe you." Said Tenako.

"It's true. You girls can go home." Said Mishio.

Hitomi stepped forward and held out the key to Yayuki.

"Here." He said.

She looked at him then at the key.

"Thanks." She said. She took it and unlocked the necklaces on the girls. Then one of them unlocked hers.

They each stood up and looked at the guys. They handed then the necklaces and left. No words, no nothing. Their pets followed them and the clothes in all of their closets in that agency began to go back to the com-powders.

They were in the hallway now and the guys looked at them. They looked a bit sad and the girls could say that they weren't all too happy to be leaving.

"Thanks again." Said Yayuki. She was looking down at the floor and couldn't make any eye contact with Hitomi.

"No problem. But you owe us." Said Hitomi.

She shook her head. Then they went to the window leading outside and jumped through. The guys watched as one by one, the girls grabbed their pets and jumped out the window.

When all five were gone, the guys headed back to their normal rooms. They didn't feel like hanging out and mope.

X With the girls X

Before they jumped out, Tenako had called their jet car to be outside the window. They each jumped in and Yayuki was at the driver's seat. The pets were on their laps.

"Ready?" asked Yayuki.

They all shook their heads and she drove them or flew them back to their agency.

X 1 hour later X

Tsunade was in her office drinking some of her favorite sake. She didn't even notice when the door to her office had opened.

"Auntie Tsunade." Said a familiar voice.

She immediately looked up and saw Yayuki with Yuksi on her head. The other girls came in too and their pets were on their heads too.

"Girls, but how did you get here?" asked Tsunade.

"The guys let us go." Said Tenako.

Tsunade had a shocked look on her face. But she somehow managed to beep for Sakura and the girls to come to her office. Immediately.

The door burst open and Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"What's wro-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked at the five girls.

"You're back!" she yelled with glee. The pinkette ran to Yayuki and began to hug her. The other three looked as well.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"They decided to let us go, it was weird because before they said that they weren't allowed to let us go, but they did." Said Tami.

"That's great!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm glad that I have back all nine of my favorite agents and all five of my favorite pets." Said Tsunade.

"And we're glad to be back." Said Yayuki.

"Now, I have a mission for you all." Said Tsunade.

Yay the girls are back home. Okay I knew that there were very few Sasuke and Sakura moments and all, but I had to get the girls back in the agency. The nest chapter holds a huge surprise mystery. It's a mission, yes, but you won't believe what's about to happen. I really hope that you guys liked this chapter because it was very hard to get it done. I kept falling asleep and the computer kept needing to be re-charged so yeah, it was hard but I got it up anyway. Alright until next time.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	12. Memories and Being Stranded

Hey people. I just want to say that I am so happy to have so many people like all of my stories and review. Every time I get an email saying that someone reviewed I feel really glad, but when I get an email saying that someone added me or one of my stories to their favorites or author alert lists, I feel amazing. So this chappie is in honor of all of the people who've always reviewed and read all of my stories. Love you!

Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and the plot. Everyone else belongs to the original creator of Naruto.

The sun was completely gone. The moon wasn't in sight and the stars were covered by a heavy fog. An eerie silence fell upon the land and not a single creature stirred. The owls made no noise tonight, for it was known as silent night. This night comes once a year and lasts an entire day.

The wind blew and leaves began to rustle. The sound of crunching leaves sounded throughout the forest as people made their way through. They were running.

Their breaths came out quickly and they could barely suck in any air. They huffed and puffed as they made their way through the forest. The animals around them woke up and looked around to find where the commotion was coming from. Their beady eyes set on a group of people. Two mean a woman and two children.

They looked to be a family and were running for their lives. From behind them a group of people were chasing the family. They were wearing all black and had weapon pouches. They were chasing the family at a great speed and were closing up on them easily.

The woman looked back, her dark brown hair glued to her face. Her brown eyes looked broken and she had many wrinkles on her face. But she was only 35, and yet she looked to be 80. She let her brown eyes go back to the path ahead. She then looked at her children, twin girls, and at her husband.

This was all her fault she thought. If she had just listened to them and not done anything stupid, they wouldn't be in that mess. They could be home at the moment, looking up at the fireworks like last year, but no. they had gone into debt and she went to the one person that she knew could give her the money she needed, but for a price.

She was quickly running out of strength in her legs and tears began to fall form her eyes. If she had just worked harder, saved all the extra cash she had found and managed her money more carefully, this would have never happened. They wouldn't be running from these people if she was just a bit more careful.

She was still running but her legs were giving out and she fell on the floor. The mud dirtied her dress and she heard something snap, one of her legs was broken. She looked up and saw her family stop, she wished that they hadn't. She wished that they just kept going without her.

"Mommy!" yelled one of her daughters.

They both ran over to her and looked at their mother. Their mother was beautiful, but that beauty seemed to leave her ages ago. She used to have eyes so full of life, but now they were dull. Her hair was actually a nice red, but it turned dark brown as she got older and stopped taking care of it. Her once beautiful figure had depleted. Their mother now looked too old to go on and at such a young age.

Her husband went back to her. He would have kept running but his family came first. Always.

"Honey, are you alright?" He asked her.

"No, go honey. Take the girls and go." She said.

Her eyes were now flowing with tears. A small puddle began to form on her hand and she looked at her daughters. They were beginning to cry as well.

"Don't cry sweeties." Said the mother. She touched the cheek of the eldest daughter by 3 minutes.

The husband began to try to pick up the wife but he didn't have any strength left. He was tired as well and his bones were like plastic at his age. Or state since he was just 37.

He looked at both of his daughters. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He didn't want to cry but what else was there to do? They were near death and his wife was injured. No matter how strong a man could be, there was nothing that would stop him from crying at the scene before him.

The men in black had finally caught up to them. They circled around the family and held weapons in their hands. The leader, dressed in a black cameo suit with black boots and a mask over his face, went to the father and mother.

"You brought this upon yourself." He said. His voice was deep and you could tell that he was as tough as a nail.

"Please, forgive me." Said the woman.

The man looked at her and at her husband. Then he laid his eyes on the girls and saw how beautiful they were. They each had amazing eyes and hair. They had everything going for them.

"How old are those girls?" asked the man.

"Eight." Said the father.

He made a sing and the men grabbed both girls.

"Mommy!" they screamed.

"No! Please don't hurt them!" shouted the mother. Her eyes were now pouring as much water as a waterfall.

The man grinned. He then set his eyes on the woman again. She was slightly beautiful, but her daughters were practically gorgeous.

He then ordered his men to grab the father and move him away from his wife. The woman said nothing as the man grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up to his eye level. The grip on her neck was hard but not hard enough to completely choke her.

The man smirked at her and then brought his rough lips to her smooth ones. The kiss was just a violent one and didn't have much emotion. His tongue slipped in her mouth and she felt her tears fall even harder.

He broke it and then looked at her. There was a scar on his eyes and his breath smelt of full on drunk-as-hell. She cried and as the tears fell, she began remembering every good time she had with her family before this happened.

Her first date with her husband, when they had their first kiss, when he proposed, their wedding day, the day she found out that she was pregnant, the day she gave birth to her baby girls, their first Christmas together as a family, the twins' first birthday and their first words. All those wonderful memories came flooding back to her and she just couldn't let them go.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down. A knife was lodged into her stomach and she looked at her family, they were all screaming and crying. She couldn't hear a thing they were saying and then the man twisted the knife and let go of her neck. She fell on the ground, blood seeping out of her deep wound.

Then she saw as bullets were fired and they hit each one of her family members. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but she couldn't then her life slipped away and he last thought was,

'Forgive me. I love you all.'

A few hours later one of the family members had woken up. They looked around and saw that her parents and sister were dead. She scurried over towards her mother and saw the necklace hanging from her neck. It was of her favorite flower. The young girl picked it up and put it around her neck.

She cried, and then looked at her own clothes. Dried blood was on her left arm and her shirt was practically covered in it. She cried and cried. Her family was gone and she didn't know where she was.

She got up and looked around, and then she heard some rustling in the bushed and became frightened. She was worried that it was those men again and hid behind the nearest tree.

"Come out, I won't hurt you." Said the voice of a woman.

The girl looked out and saw a woman with blonde hair. She was very pretty and she seemed to be a good person. The girl showed herself to the woman and the woman ran to her and inspected her arm.

She got out a medical kit and began to bandage up the wound. The little girl winced and the woman calmed her down. After she removed the bullet, and wrapped up the wound, the woman gave the little girl something to eat.

The woman looked around and checked out the scene. There were three bodies lying on the ground and one of them looked to be around the little's girl age. Her eyes saddened and she looked at the girl again.

"Are they your family?" asked the woman.

The little girl put the water bottle down and began to cry. The woman pulled her into an embrace and let her cry in her shirt. She moved her hands over the girl's short hair in a comforting motion.

"Shh, shh, it's okay sweetie." Said the woman. The girl began to calm down but was still sobbing into the woman's chest.

"What's your name sweetie? My name's Tsunade." Said the woman.

The girl looked up at the blonde woman with tear streaked eyes.

"S-sakura." She said.

X 10 years later X

Sakura awoke form her dream. It was a horrible dream, more like a nightmare really. The day her family was murdered and Tsunade found her. She put her hand over her chest and felt for the necklace she had taken the day her mom was killed.

The necklace was of a cherry blossom locket. Sakura opened it and saw the picture of her family. Her sister Rosette was next to her. She had long pink hair and the same green eyes as Sakura. Sakura had short pink hair because of an incident and was next to her sister hugging her like mad.

Her mom was behind the both wrapped into the arms of her father. Her mother had red hair at the time and her father had blonde hair. She thinks that her father's light hair mixed with her mother's dark hair was how she and her twin got their unique pink hair color.

Her mom had brown eyes that sometimes looked like a river of chocolate. Her dad had the green eyes that she and her sister inherited, but he always said that they had their mother's looks. She looked at the happy picture, it made her smile and cry at the same time.

There was a bang on her door and she heard the insensitive call of her best friend.

"Come on forehead, we have a mission to get ready for!" yelled Ino.

Sakura took one more look at the locket and then closed it and tucked it back into her shirt. That necklace was the last thing she had to remind her of her family. And she wanted to keep it safe at all times, that's why she never took it off.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a few!" yelled Sakura.

"Fine, but hurry it up!" yelled back Ino.

Sakura heard footsteps. She was glad that Ino was finally gone and began to get ready. She hurried and took a quick shower, since she didn't feel like looking gross on the day of the most important mission of her life; she decided to wash her hair.

After she was done, she quickly dried it and put some oil in it before she combed it. She then began to get dressed and grabbed her suit case. She also grabbed her extra bag full of things that she might need and headed out. She was dressed in simple clothes.

A red t-shirt with a white sweater over it and a pair of jean skinnies and some red and white high tops. She looked completely simple and felt good about it. She knew that the other girls wouldn't bother in dressing up all fancy because Tsunade told them to keep it low pro, and when she meant low pro she sure-as-hell meant low pro.

She got to her director's office and slightly froze. Today was the day her parents were murdered, the day Tsunade found her in the woods and took her back to the agency. Ever since that day, Tsunade raised her like she was her mother, but Sakura thought of her as an aunt and not a mom. No one could replace her mother.

She took a deep breath and walked in. The rest of the girls were there too with their bags all packed up and ready to go. They all too had on simple clothes just like her even Ino and that was kinda a huge shocker to her since Ino always dressed to impress.

Tsunade looked at her and she didn't see the sad look in her mentor's eyes like she usually does on this day. No her mentor's eyes were full of seriousness.

"Welcome Sakura, as you know I asked all nine of you girls to help out in one of the most difficult missions that you will ever receive." Said Tsunade.

All the girls gave their attention to the bust blonde woman in front of them. Her hands were folded on the desk and her nails were painted sea foam green. She had on her usual make up and wore a white blouse with a black blazer, pencil skirt and black heels.

She pressed a button on her desk and a projection of the world showed itself. It was of the entire globe and there were certain places marked in red.

"The areas in red are where there have been an unusual high amount of kidnappings. Well more like womannappings but it's still bad." Said Tsunade.

Sakura's eyes scanned the global projection and her eyes set itself on one location that she knew by heart. It was the area where her family used to live.

She could still see the small house in the area that she used to call her home. A nice cottage surrounded by a field of flowers and a small pond just a few feet away. She could see her and her sister running in the field and laughing. Tackling each other to the ground and giggling. She could see her parents on the porch swing as they watched her and her sister play. Holding each other and once in a while placing a small kiss on each other's lips.

"Sakura," she heard.

She instantly snapped out of her memory and looked back at Tsunade.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"Stay focused." Said Tsunade.

Sakura bowed her head in shame and looked back at the projection. She was determined to stay focused on what Tsunade was saying and not let her mind wander. It was working quite well actually.

"As I was saying, you mission is to go undercover and figure out why all these kidnappings have been happening and who's behind it. And if you can, put a stop to it." Said Tsunade.

"Okay, but I have a question." Said Tenten.

Tsunade looked at her letting her know that she had her full attention.

"Why are you sending so many of us in at the same time?" asked Tenten.

"Because, this mission is extremely dangerous, possibly suicidal." Said Tsunade. She stopped there knowing that the girls could put two and two together.

"I've asked another agency for some help and they agreed but for a price." Said Tsunade. Her voice lowered and she felt like she was about to throw up.

"And that was?" asked Ino, she was being her usual nosy self as always.

"I must (gulp) go on a date with him." Said Tsunade.

The girls looked slightly shocked. Never had they seen their director look so pale. It was truly a rare sight to see.

Then the blonde woman regained her composure. She then had that fierce look in her eyes again that said she meant business and damn did she mean it.

"The other agents will arrive here soon and so will their director. So I expect you girls to be on your best behavior." Said Tsunade.

"No promises." Said Tami.

Tsunade laughed a bit. The girl sure was blunt and didn't hesitate to say what she meant.

"Now come, they will be arriving in the lobby anytime now." Said Tsunade.

She had gotten used to not having Shizune around. But she was praying to god every day that her assistant would come back soon. She couldn't handle all of the work alone for much longer.

She began to lead the girls to the lobby. They each grabbed their rolling suit cases and followed their leading lady. They each got into the huge elevator that could fit up to 100,000 pounds and headed towards the lobby.

Once there, they exited and waited in the lobby. Tsunade bit on her thumb, her habit for when she was nervous, she really wasn't looking forward to seeing the man again.

Each girl had put their suit cases somewhere and was now sitting on one of the many comfy leather sofas in the lobby. They were all silent and some found something interesting to do.

Ino was fixing her make up. Tenako was texting on her phone. Tenten was twirling one of her kunai in her hand. Sakura was looking at the picture in her locket and Yayuki was listening to some music on her iPod touch.

They were waiting there for nearly half an hour when finally they came. The girls stayed absolutely quiet. It was them, the guys that they liked. They thought that the day they left the agency was the last time that they would see each other. The guys walked in and their eyes locked.

Jiraya walked up to Tsunade and looked her up and down.

'Damn she had gotten hotter since the last time I saw her.' He thought. He masked his perverted smirk with a happy look on his face.

"Tsunade, so good to see you again." Said Jiraya.

"Jiraya, you look great." Said Tsunade. Inside she thought that he looked as perverted as always.

Jiraya's gaze landed on the girls and then he saw them. The five that had somehow gotten out of his agency and no one knew how.

"Girls." Said Jiraya. He wasn't really one to hold a grudge and while losing five amazing girls was bad, he knew that they would find a way to leave eventually.

They said nothing but just looked at him. Then they turned their gazes back to the males. They were somehow entranced by them. Each girl, all nine of them, were entranced by the boys. They looked cuter than they remembered, and it had only been a month since they last saw them. None of the guys changed their looks but they sure looked older and much more mature.

"Girls." Said Tsunade. They snapped their attention to the blonde woman even though it meant that the guys could check them out but they couldn't do the same.

"The boys will help you with your mission. The mission will most likely take an entire year and I expect weekly reports. Got it Sakura." Said Tsunade.

Sakura shook her head. "Of course Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura. She usually doesn't add the '-Sama' part but they had to look better than the guys.

Then Tsunade's eyes softened.

"And please, just for today, take it easy." Said Tsunade.

"I'll try." Said Sakura. A knowing look showed itself on Tsunade's face. She knew that today was the worst day in Sakura's life. But she also knew that the girl wouldn't take it that easy. She would just remember those happy memories and then spend some time with her friends.

She then smiled at her and turned her attention back to Jiraya and gave him a look that said 'tell your boys what they must do or our forced date is cancelled.' Jiraya looked at his boys whose eyes were still scanning the bodies of the girls.

'I knew their hormones would get in the way.' He thought.

"Boys." Said Jiraya. The guys looked at him but not before staring at the girls a bit longer.

"You are to help the girls in any way you can. Make sure that they don't get killed and, get to know them." said Jiraya. He said the last part with a perverted smirk on his face and Tsunade saw it.

"You are to not touch my girls in any way or god help you when you get back." Said Tsunade she gave the males a warning look and then stomped her high heeled shoe on Jiraya's foot.

The man cried out in pain and was hopping on one foot while holding his injured fast. He was muttering curses and had his eyes closed.

"Got it." Said Tsunade. Of course it was more of a statement than a question.

"Good, you jet arrives right about, now." Said Tsunade. There was whirling sound and she gave them all looks. They moved outside and headed towards the jet.

They each put their luggage in the luggage cart and someone loaded it onto the plane. Once inside they took a look around.

"Wow, Auntie really knows how to get us some awesome transport." Said Yayuki.

She and her four bestiis sat down in the back where there were five seats all facing each other.

"Yeah, Tsunade rocks when it comes to stuff like this." Said Sakura. She and her friends sat down in the same isle and the guys sat as far away from them as possible. They were silent and didn't bother to say a single word.

They all sat down and just talked amongst themselves. There was a big screen TV in the wall where the door to the pilot's room was. The colors royal blue and white ruled the place. The leather seats were so expensive and they each had a little TV built into them. They also had cup holders and were massage chairs. There was a giant 'T' in gold on the other side of the door.

They relaxed and Yayuki put on her iPod again and listened to some of her favorite music.

Sakura kept thinking back about that day. That awful, awful day 10 years ago, the day that changed her life forever. After Tsunade had healed her and she told her, her name, Tsunade took her away from her family's grave after doing a few blessings and Sakura became her new apprentice.

She learned so much under the guidance of the woman and when she learned that she was the head of a spy agency, Sakura nearly fainted. So she was trained as a spy or assassin since she was 10. Eventually Sakura met her friends and things started to get better for her, but a question kept knowing her at the back of her mind.

She was shot too, so why didn't she die like the rest of her family? There had to be a specific reason, and she thought that she finally found out when she turned 16. She was to track down the murderers of her family and kill them before they do to other people what they did to her. That was her sole mission in life and every time she looked at that necklace around her neck, she was always reminded of it.

She took a glance at Sasuke. It was like age only made the guy look even better. His bangs grew a bit and you could barely see his eyes, but he sure-as-hell could see you. His hair was still in his usual form, feathered up at the back and his face became more perfectly defined.

His body looked perfect as always and she could see some of his muscles threw his shirt. He had certainly been working out since the last time she had seen him. She wondered what else he did in that month when they were apart.

He moved and their eyes locked for a few seconds. Sakura could feel her heart moving faster at the sight of his eyes on hers. How could he make her crave for his touch with just one damn look?

He then turned back and she felt a pang of sadness, maybe she should have dressed up? Then all he would want to do is stare at her and not look away.

The plane began to move and they all buckled up.

"I hate this part." She heard Yayuki say.

"What part?" asked Tenako.

"This part." The plane began to move and fly up. Yayuki felt her insides twist and she held onto her breakfast. She really hated traveling by plane she mostly liked traveling by jet car.

The plane finally reached the amount of feet off of the ground and was above the clouds.

"You are now free to move about the plane." Said the pilot.

They un-buckled their seat belts and some of them stretched.

"Hey you wanna go and explore the plane?" asked Tenako.

"Sure." Said Yayuki.

She and the four girls left the room and went to the back of the plane. The five males looked at their retreating backs and then looked at each other. This was gonna be a long ass flight.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and the guys were talking.

"I can't believe that we'll be spending an entire year with them." Said Naruto.

"I know this is going to be very troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"We might as well try to get through this without anything bad happening." Said Neji.

"Hn. My only worry is those girls." Said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Oh come on dobe, even you aren't that stupid. I mean have you even looked at them, they've changed." Said Sasuke. He was worried that Sakura had moved on from him. That she forgot about him and started dating some guy that she left back at the agency.

"The Uchiha's right. It's no secret that we like them." said Neji.

"But the question is, do they still like us." Said Shikamaru.

They stayed quiet for a moment and looked back at the girls. They were happily chatting away. Then they heard running and the rest of them came running.

"Omfg Kura-chan! There's a freaking club up there!" yelled Yayuki. Everyone looked at her and she just stayed the same.

"A club?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah a club, one of the best I've ever seen, you have to come see it." Said Yayuki.

She grabbed Sakura's hand and led her up the stairs. The guys all followed and went up the stairs themselves. She wasn't lying; there really was a club up there. Yayuki's friends were already partying.

Ano was behind the bar in a cute bartender outfit. Her blue hair was tied up into a pony tail and she had on a white blouse, black mini skirt and heels.

Tami was at the Dj booth. She had on a black tank with a mini jacket. She also had on some black skinnies and jean blue high heels. Her black hair was in a high side ways pony tails and headphones were around her ears.

Tenako and Anisha were dancing on the dance floor. Anisha had on a grey mini skirt that was ruffled at the bottom and a light green top. The shirt had on the Earth in a heart and said 'Love. Peace.' Her green hair was in two low pony tails. Tenako had on a soft yellow colored dress. It was also ruffled at the bottom and showed her curves off perfectly. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail.

Yayuki ran up to the stage and that's when they noticed what she was wearing. She had on a white top, with a black mini jacket. She had on a pair of black and white short skinnies and high heels.

She began to dance on the stage to the music Tami was playing. The pets began to dance too and then headed towards the hot tub that was at the far end of the club. Colorful lights lit up the club and the music pumped through each of the girl's veins.

The gang just watched as the five girls partied in the club. They looked completely comfortable and didn't care what people thought of them. The gang looked at each other and decided to join in.

Hitomi went up on the stage with Yayuki.

"Hey." He said.

She stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Hey." She said.

She grabbed his hands and smiled, and then they began to dance on the stage. They acted like all the awkwardness was gone and they just let the music take control of them.

Hitomi's friends went to their certain girl and stayed with them. Hiroku and Tami mixed up some killer tunes on the Dj table, Ryou helped Ano with the drinks, and Mishio and Kishio danced with Tenako and Anisha on the dance floor.

Sakura and the gang were also dancing on the dance floor with the guys. It was a great way to break through the barriers that were created in their month apart. The music filled their adrenaline and the drinks made them crazy. It wasn't long before they were acting like normal teens instead of highly and deadly trained assassins.

"Sakura," said Sasuke.

The pink haired teen looked at him as he turned her around on the dance floor.

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked.

He felt a slight pang in his heart because she didn't call him 'Sasuke-kun.' he now thought that she really had forgotten about him and it made him sad.

"Sakura do you," before he could finish his sentence something happened.

The plane began to shake and everyone stopped what they were doing. Then there was a blast and they felt the plane wobble.

"Emergency evacuation!" yelled the pilot.

Everyone tried to head back downstairs but it was too much of a risk.

"What do we do?" asked Sakura. Sasuke was holding her tight.

"Brace for impact!" he yelled.

They all held onto something as the plane went crashing down. Then Tami got an idea. She began to run to the nearest window and yelled at everyone. She had grabbed her pet and held her tightly against her chest.

"Everyone, over here!" yelled Tami. They all followed her and the guys and girls grabbed their pets.

Tami had somehow thrown a speaker against the wall of the plane and a huge hole was gaping form it.

"Jump!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Ano.

"It's either that or we die!" yelled Tami.

Knowing that they had no other choice, they each began to jump from the plane and just in time too. A few seconds after the last person had jumped off the plane burst and fell into the ocean miles away.

They were still falling and were lucky that they were above an ocean. They each hit the water and then swam up to the surface.

"Everyone alright?" shouted Sasuke.

They all shook their heads. Then Sakura felt her chest and felt her heart drop to her stomach, where was her necklace?

"My necklace, it's missing." Said Sakura.

Yayuki saw something shine in the water and saw the shape of Sakura's necklace.

"I'll get it!" she yelled. She and Yuksi then began to swim after the necklace.

They were a few feet under water when Yayuki finally got it, but something bumped against her stomach and the breath escaped her lungs, she was slowly sinking. Yuksi saw this and swam back to the surface of the water.

"Yayuki-chan's drowning!" yelled Yuksi.

Wasting no time Hitomi began to swim under the water and quickly searched for Yayuki's body. It was sinking more and more and he swam faster. Finally he got her and began to swim back up. Once he reached the surface of the water he still held onto her as they floated in the ocean.

The gang swam over to them to make sure that they were alright.

"Is she okay?" asked Sakura.

She didn't want Yayuki to die especially since she was getting her necklace. Sakura looked in her friend's hand and saw the necklace. She got it and put it back on. She then looked at her friend and almost felt like crying again. She didn't want another person that she cared about to die on the same day her family was murdered.

"Is she breathing?" asked Tenako.

Tami put her ear to Yayuki's chest and smiled.

"Yeah, she's breathing just fine. She's just a bit unconscious." Said Tami.

At that moment a huge wave of relief washed over everyone. They had thought that they lost her for good. But no one besides Hitomi was more scared than the others. He liked this girl a lot and to see her die in front of him, would have seriously broken him.

They were still floating in the water and it was beginning to get dark. They all gave worried looks to each other and the pets were one their master's heads because they were beginning to get dehydrated and couldn't swim anymore. Yuksi was on Yayuki's stomach and listening to her heart beat. It was comforting and she wanted to make sure that it never stopped.

"What do we do now?" asked Ino.

"I say we start swimming. If I'm correct, then we should head west since that was the direction that the jet was heading in the first place." Said Ryou.

"Right, west is our best bet." Said Ano.

"Then it's settled. Everyone begin to swim west." Said Shikamaru.

Hitomi locked Yayuki's arms around his neck and began to swim. The pets kept a look up ahead for any dangers.

They were swimming at a good pace and once in a while, they would get a wave headed their way and would pick up some speed. They were making pretty good time, but the sun was already setting. If they didn't find land soon, then they might not even survive the night.

Their energy was leaving them, all that alcohol really killed a few of their nerves, and the freezing water wasn't helping either. Their muscles were straining and it grew harder and harder to paddle.

It finally grew dark and it was hard to see and they were losing track of each other.

"Guys, stop swimming and hold on." Said Sasuke.

They each locked hands.

"Paddle with your feet." Said Sakura.

The pinkette stopped and had a flash back. Her mom was teaching her to swim in the deep end.

"Paddle with your feet Sakura dear." Said her mother. She could see her sister Rosette trying as well but she was doing much better than her.

The flashback ended the pinkette momentarily stopped paddling. She felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks but then resumed to paddle. Her mom taught her how to paddle with her feet so that she could save her life on day and that's exactly what she's gonna do.

She picked up the pace and looked behind. She noticed that there was a yellow glow following them.

"Guys, stop!" yelled Sakura.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Something's following us. If we move, it may attack." Said Sakura.

They stopped paddling and huddled close together. They each kept their breathing normal and made absolutely no movements. They made sure that the pets were out of the water and that Yayuki was still safe.

The thing circled around them. A golden glow showing its body. It looked like a shark, a barracuda to be exact. Those things were fast and they wondered why it hadn't attacked them again.

It went behind Hitomi and stayed near Yayuki.

"It's gonna eat her." Whispered Tenten.

"No it's not." Whispered Tami. "Watch."

The barracuda stayed neared her and would brush up against her body. Yayuki began to stir and her eyes opened. The barracuda circled again and this time Yayuki swam behind it and touched its skin. The thing still moved but circled around her. Then it left. She swam back to her friends.

"What… how… Yayuki, explain what just happened please." Said Sakura.

"I have a way with animals. Some of the most violent don't harm me but they do want to get close to me. I think that barracuda has been following us because when it tried to get close to me, it knocked me unconscious. All it wanted to do was make sure that I was okay." Said Yayuki.

"You're so… wow." Said Ino.

"I knew that there was a reason that that thing was following us. We better hope that we don't run into a great white or it might abduct you." Said Tenako.

"Same old Yayuki. Animals or sea creatures of all time love her. I'm just glad that you're okay." Said Anisha.

She swam to her four friends and hugged them they didn't want to let her go in fear of another chance ta losing her.

"We better move. If we stay here any longer, we might die." Said Sasuke.

They all began to swim west again. They were just starting to get tired of swimming when they saw some land. They picked up their pace and in a few minutes, set their feet on land and collapsed.

They were breathing oh so heavily and they felt like sleeping but knew that they couldn't. They each slowly got up and looked at each other the pets shook their fur and got rid of all the soaking wet sea water.

"We need to find shelter." Said Neji.

"Or build one." Said Tenten.

"How about we just find a cave, collect some wood, start a fire and worry about the rest tomorrow?" asked Hiroku.

They all looked at him and knew that he was right. They began heading in a random direction and found a cave big enough for them all to fit in. The guys got some wood and they managed a fire. They all sat around it to get warm and talk about their next plans.

"What do we do now? The plane's totaled, and our com-powders don't have enough of a signal to send an SOS." Said Ano.

"We look for food, keep this fire warming and try to find a way back home. Or at least to our destination." Said Shikamaru.

They stayed quiet and scanned each other. Their hair was wet and their clothes clung to their bodies. The guys couldn't help but scan all of the girl's curves. They were so beautiful and they couldn't do a thing about it.

Sakura began to fall asleep. She laid her head against the wall and began to dream.

X Sakura's nightmare X

She was little. Eight actually and she was running around the house looking for her mom. She had checked the kitchen, living room and den. Her sister had gone to the city with her father to buy a few needed supplies.

She ran upstairs, her short pink hair bouncing as she climbed up each step. She then proceeded to check every room.

She was in a sunflower yellow dress. It had tiny sunflower prints at the bottom wear brown ruffles were underneath. She also had on a sunflower yellow bow tied at the top of her head. She looked so cute and her rosy cheeks really helped.

Her bright green eyes sparkled and slightly depleted when she checked her bedroom and no one was there. She knew her mom was upstairs, but where was she? She then began to run towards her mom's room while giggling.

She was about to reach the door knob when she heard a noise. She stopped giggling and pressed her ear to the door.

"N-no." she heard her mom say.

She gasped and then searched for a way to look inside. She then saw their keyhole. It went directly through the door knob and you were able to peak into the room. She had seen her father do it many times before he went in to great her mom. After that, she heard giggling and then laughing.

Now it was her chance to use it to see why her mom was so sad. She peeked in and nearly screamed. There was a strange man in her parent's room.

He was pounding into her mother and that made her mom scream and let out gasps. He grabbed one of her breasts roughly and began to kiss her.

Then her body shook and he lout out a grunt. Then the man moved away from her mom and she saw that something was pulled out of her butt hole. It was his little wiggly. Sakura called it that because she didn't know its real name.

Her mom was gasping and looked up at the man.

"That was a good fuck, here's your money." Said the man. His voice was low and gruff. He then tossed a huge pile of money to the floor and began to put back on his clothes. After he was done, he began to head towards the door and Sakura hid in the room across from it. She kept the door a bit open and peeked outside.

Her mom came out in a robe and she looked at the man. He looked at her and then left. After he was gone, her mother collapsed and began to cry.

"Why, why do I have to do this?" said her mother. She began to cry into her hands and then stood up and entered her room again.

Sakura got out and was crying too. Her mother was sad because of what that mad did to her. But little did she know that her mom did this more than once. She had to in order to get the money to feed her family. She didn't want to become a prostitute, but she had to.

Sakura decided to leave her mother alone. She wouldn't tell her mom about what happened either. She didn't want to see her mother cry anymore. The little pink haired girl walked back to her room slowly where she collapsed on her bed and cried silently.

X End nightmare X

Sakura hated that dream. It was one of many where she saw men brutally fuck her mom and what's worse was that they were reality.

That actually happened to her mom and Sakura thinks that that's one of the reasons why she was killed. Why those men came after her family and decided to kill them all.

She woke up to sunlight hitting her face. The horrible nightmare day was over. In another year, the day will come again and she will have those flashbacks once again. She was glad that they weren't as many as last year. Last year she really suffered with all those horrible memories.

She got up and looked around. There was a rocky smell in the air and the gang was slowly beginning got wake up. They also got up and stretched.

"Okay, first thing first. We need to find food and clean water. If we drink any of the sea water, we'll go crazy." Said Sasuke.

"Let's split up into groups of 2. We can cover more ground that way." Said Sakura. Besides, she really needed some alone time with Sasuke. She had to talk to him about something very important.

"Okay, team 1 will be me and Sakura. Team 2 will be the dobe and Hinata. Three will be Neji and Tenten, four will be Ino and Shikamaru, 5 will be Hitomi and Yayuki, 6 will be Ano and Ryou, 7 will be Hiroku and Tami, 8 will be Tenako and Mishio and team 8 will be Anisha and Kishio. Teams 1-4 will look for food, and teams 5-8 will look for water." Said Sasuke.

They each nodded and began to do as they were told. They split into different directions to scout the island.

X Sasuke and Sakura X

They were making their way through a few vines when Sakura finally decided to speak up.

"Um Sasuke." She said.

The Uchiha didn't even look back; he was too focused on the path ahead. But he did acknowledge her presence.

"What?" he asked. It came out a bit colder than it was supposed to but at least he didn't mean it. Well she didn't exactly know it.

The pink girl hesitated for a moment. She was getting a bit nervous because of the way he snapped at her. She took in a deep breath and then found the courage to continue.

"I have to ask you something." She said. Her voice was strong and full of determination. She was sure that her eyes matched.

"Well, what is it?" he asked. This time he turned around and his eyes were hard, but so were hers.

"On the pane, before we crashed," her eyes softened a bit, "What were you about to say?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment and his eyes softened a smidge. Then they hardened again and he turned around. He began walking some more and she went after him.

"Answer my question, what were you about to say?" asked Sakura. She was starting to get annoyed with him.

"That's none of your business." He said.

"Yes it is. You said my name, making it my business." She said.

He tried to get a bit more distance between them, but she was very persistent and kept following him. She wouldn't give up, not until she got an answer from him.

"Tell me now Uchiha!" she yelled. There was no one around to hear her.

He quickly snapped his head to her. His eyes were ice cold and she gasped. She had never seen this side of him before, it was so dangerous, so animalistic and a slight turn on.

A light blush appeared on her face as he stared at her with his eyes. Those eyes that seemed like they could make any girl feel hot with just one glare. Those eyes that seemed so cold and yet made you feel warm inside.

"I said no." he said. Then he turned around.

Sakura stood still. He had opened up a box full of emotions that she tried very hard to hide away in her heart for the past month. She looked at the necklace of her family again but she didn't see her own, it was of her and Sasuke's family.

She smiled at it. It was so weird, but that's all she could see. But then when she blinked her eyes, it was back to her family. She slightly saddened but she knew why she saw that picture.

She loved Sasuke and she was gonna get him to love her back. She would re build her family and things would be okay again. That was her mother's final wish, for at least one of her daughters to be happy and live life. Since her sister was killed, it was up to her now. She would grant her mother's wish and avenge their forced deaths. No one does that to her family.

She ran up to Sasuke and looked at him. She blushed and looked away. She can't just go up and say 'Hey Sasuke, I saw a picture of our future family in my necklace. So, you wanna do it and make it become reality?' that sounded way too creepy.

So instead she would play it cool. Like the old times until she got him to admit that he loved her back and then when they were done with the whole spy thing, they could run off together and raise that family.

She began to look up at the sky and smiled. Her mom was making it all clear for her. She knew that her mom was in heaven because she only did what she did to feed her and her sister. But the wave of anger that flooded through her made her snap out form the view of the sky.

She looked back down and a snarl appeared on her face. Those men, that murdered her family, they had to pay first. Even though the day they were killed was gone, the feeling stayed with her for the rest of the month. And she was sure as hell gonna embrace it.

Sasuke noticed the snarl on her face and looked at her. He thought that she was mad at him, that she hated his guts for not telling her what he was gonna ask her before. He didn't want Sakura to hate him so he decided to tell her.

"I was gonna ask you… how u been the past month?" he said. He got nervous at the last second and decided to make something up. It was lame and totally sound un-Sasuke-ish but he just had to.

"Oh… I've been good I guess… I mean the girls were back thanks to you guys… and well same old… same old… how about you?" she asked.

He continued walking and stayed silent. She would think that it was because he was acting like his normal self, but he was actually thinking of something to make up.

"Hn. Things have been fine. Normal." He said. Good response, it was in very few words and sounded like something that he'd actually say.

"Okay… cool." Said Sakura. She decided that she liked things better on the plane. When they were dancing and all the awkwardness was gone. Yep, she definitely liked the plane better.

They made it through a few more patches when Sasuke abruptly stopped. Sakura, not paying attention, almost slammed into his back.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

He didn't say anything but just pointed. There was the wreck of the plane! It looked to be in good shape too and landed like if it was on the runway. It only looked like the wings were broken, but everything else seemed to be in good shape. Their luck.

"The plane! We have to tell the others that we found it." Said Sakura.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her statement. Of course he knew that they would have to tell the others, he wasn't a complete idiot you know.

"We should mark this spot and head back the way we came, by the look of that stream under the plane, I'm guessing that there's water near. And if the plane isn't too damaged, it could be our new living quarters and food supply." Said Sasuke.

She looked at him and smiled. Her eyes shone incredibly bright and he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. Now he really took the time to examine her body.

She had grown a bit, by like half an inch or a full inch. Her pink hair was a bit longer and she had dyed the tips a darker shade of pink. She wore some simple make up, cherry lip gloss and some eye liner and her clothes looked simple but looked amazing on her. Everything looked amazing on her.

"Come on, we better go." Said Sasuke.

He turned back the way they came and they began to head back to camp.

X Yayuki and Hitomi X

Both teens were having a hell of a hard time getting through. Hitomi was fine, but not Yayuki. I mean walking through the woods in high heels, was nearly impossible to do. She kept nearly tripping and she nearly fell a few times.

"Why don't you just take those stupid things off?" asked Hitomi. He had had it with keeping the girl from falling. It's not that he didn't like making contact with her. I mean her skin was as smooth and creamy as milk and her curves were just… damn.

But seriously, if she was gonna keep falling so much, then she might as well take off those damned shoes- that made her legs look incredibly sexy- and just walk around barefoot.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way that I'm walking around these woods looking like a ghetto Jane from Tarzan." Said Yayuki. She was getting tired of him telling her what to do and complaining about her falling and crap, but with all the bacteria here, she couldn't risk getting sick, especially now.

They continued and Yayuki nearly tripped again. But she regained her balance when she saw the look Hitomi was giving her, but she didn't realize the tiny hint of lust in his eyes.

"Ugh, where the hell are we gonna find some fresh water on this stupid island?" asked Yayuki.

"I don't know. Why don't you use that damn directory over there?" said Hitomi.

She knew that it was sarcasm, but it didn't stop her glare from forming. If he wasn't part of the solution then he was… Ino. She hoped over a trunk and nearly fell. Hitomi grabbed her hand and they rolled down hill.

Once down the hill, they got up he glared at her.

"See, this is why I fucking told you to take off those damned shoes." said Hitomi.

"Oh excuse fucking me! But do you know how much bacteria and diseases are in these forests? More than a million and I can't get a scratch and have it get infected." Said Yayuki.

Hitomi went over to her and pushed her on the ground. He then took off her stupid shoes and threw them on the ground next to her.

"There, now let's move." Said Hitomi.

Yayuki didn't get up. She looked up at him and then at her shoes. She got up and un-clipped her com-powder from her pants and decided that it was time for an outfit change. She picked out the perfect one and in moments it was on her body.

She now had on a green and brown tank top that was in complete camouflage mode. Meaning that it had your basic camouflage prints on it but with a few pink splotches here and there. She also had on a pair of baggy tanned shorts that reached a few inches up her knees, some socks and mud green high tops. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and her bangs were to the side. She looked perfect for hiking.

Hitomi looked her up and down. She looked totally kick-ass in that outfit. He could easily see that she had on a brown bra under. Thank god for the spaghetti straps.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Finally, now let's get moving." Said Hitomi.

She glared but began to follow him anyway. They climbed pack up the hill –this time with fewer complications- and when they reached the top, they breathe din the sight.

Under them was a huge waterfall. Since most waterfalls were freshwater, they felt pretty lucky.

"What's that?" said Yayuki.

"Hm?" asked Hitomi. She pointed to something on the edge of the waterfall and saw something there. When he looked closer he could see their plane. Yep it was definitely their plane. The giant picture of Tsunade on the side was a dead giveaway.

"It's the plane. Let's head back now." Said Hitomi.

He turned around without another word. God she hated that none caring way of his. It was sexy and annoying at the same time. Sexy, did she just say sexy? No, it was not sexy, it was just annoying and a huge kill joy. Annoying, yes. Sexy, hell fucking no!

She followed him back to camp.

X Ino and Shikamaru X

Okay, how long can you spend with someone who's your complete opposite –who you secretly like- and not snap? Well for Shikamaru, it didn't even last a minute. The second that they left their cave, she began annoying the hell out of him. She was talking, singing and acting like a complete lunatic, and worst of all; she was still fucking doing it!

"So, then I told forehead that she so wasn't worth it and then," said Ino.

"Shut up, shut up, shut fucking up!" yelled Shikamaru. She had long passed him through his breaking point and he was getting ready to kill her.

"But, don't you wanna hear about what happened next?" asked Ino.

"No. I want you to be silent." Said Shikamaru.

Ino looked at him. She didn't know why she even liked him in the first place. The guy was so mean to her and rude. He was anti-social and he hadn't even hit on her yet. By now she would have guys swarming all over her. Maybe it was her outfit? I mean a purple sweater with white t-shirt under, white pants and a pair of purple boots didn't exactly scream sexy!

Or maybe… he was… nah! If he played for their team that would just be awful. A perfect specimen of male hotness going after dudes is just too much to bare. Imagine all the heart broken girls that learn that he was gay.

Besides, she was sure that he at least had a thing for her. She remembered once when she was held captive at his agency, she was showering and he walked in on her. Then when she stepped out, and she noticed him, she blushed and she plainly saw the light blush on his face too. A guy only blushes when he sees a girl he likes during very… awkward moments. It was one of Ino's personal tips on how to spot if a guy likes you.

They continued walking and she took the time to notice the nature around her. There were some very pretty flowers around her. She thought that some of them would just look amazing as patterns for a few dresses. Oh yes, a little silk, color and the flower design and it will look just marvelous!

She wished that she had her camera so that she could take a few pics and upload them onto a fashion web site and ask them to make a dress with that pattern on it. Of all the times you need something and you don't have it, then when you don't need it you find it everywhere.

She sighed and just continued walking. The bugs were flying around her like she was some type of bug sonar or something. Maybe they were attracted to her perfume? Well she did put on the perfume that smelt like candy, but can flies even smell?

She decided yes because she just swatted away fly n.99 one more and she would have swatted away 100 flies! Yay, that means that she's a bug detector woo-hoo! Not!

"Are we even close to finding any food?" asked Ino.

The silence was starting to get on her nerves and she sure as hell didn't like it.

"Maybe closer than we think." Said Shikamaru.

"Huh? Why?" asked Ino.

"Come here." He told her.

She quickly made her way over to him and she nearly began to cry of joy. She saw the luxurious plane owned by Tsunade. Finally, comfy leather interior and hopefully no bugs! She was about to run over to it, but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's best if we get the others here first. That way if things don't turn out how we want them to, then we have a better chance at surviving." Said Shikamaru.

She was about to protest but he stopped her by putting a hand over her mouth. She would have licked his hand, but knowing him, it would only make him hate her more.

So she decided to go along with what he said and they began their long journey back to the cave.

X Tenako and Mishio X

Both blondes were headed in a random direction like everyone else. Tenako was having an easy time getting around in heels. Hey if she could climb a mountain full of snow in heels, then she could certainly do this.

Mishio was impressed by how she was able to make the whole journey without even stumbling once.

"How are you even able to walk in here with those things on?" he asked.

"I once had to climb Mt. Everest I heels. I'm pretty sure that I could do this in heels." Said Tenako.

He smirked and continued.

"Besides, I can easily dig the heels in the dirt and keep my balance perfectly." Said Tenako.

They decided to take a break on a nearby tree and looked out at the scene before them. It was simply breathtaking. The place seemed so peaceful form where they were and there was no awkward silence between them at all.

"Wow, I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my entire life." Said Tenako.

'I have and I'm looking at her.' Thought Mishio.

He thought that Tenako was the most gorgeous girl that he had ever seen in his entire life. He could stare at her all day and never get tired. He could spend the rest of his life with her and never get tired.

"We should keep on moving before we begin to starve." Said Mishio.

The girl looked at him and smiled. She giggled a bit and then went up next to him. She was actually 2 inches shorter than him, but the hells made them the exact same height, so she was able to look into his eyes.

His eyes were the most gorgeous color that she had ever seen. They were an amethyst color and matched his hair. While being all yellow was weird, if you looked closely, you could see a hint of orange in his eyes.

'Wow.' She thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed she had been staring into his eyes and him into hers. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"We should get going." She said.

She was still blushing and tried her best to hide it. But it showed itself perfectly on her flawless skin. Damn, couldn't she just be born with a few freckles, just enough to hide the blush?

"Right." He said. "Come on."

They resumed their journey and Tenako began to sink.

"Why am I sinking?" she asked.

"Holy crap, you were standing in quick sand." He said.

She looked down and it was true, the quicksand was slowly engulfing her body. She began to flail.

"Ahh, help me! Don't just watch me die, help me Mishio!" she yelled.

He quickly snapped down a low branch with a round house kick and used it to get Tenako out. She grabbed on and he pulled her out. It was a good thing too because she was up to her neck in quick sand.

She looked at her body. This was not the type of tan that she was hoping for. She wanted to look a little brown, but quicksand brown was so last year.

Her outfit was ruined and luckily she still had on her heels and her com-powder was still attached to the belt loop in her dress. She got it and quickly changed clothes.

She was now dress in a yellow tank with a brown vest over, opened up. She also had on some khaki shorts, long socks and tan colored boots that reached an inch or two before the socks. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her bangs were to the side like Yayuki's. The quicksand was somehow now off her body and she felt great.

"That's better." She said.

"Good, now we better hurry up." said Mishio.

She nodded her head and then right before she was gonna fall again, she saw it. The plane, the plane! She thought in her mind, oh wait she had to say it out loud.

"The plane, the plane!" she shouted. She was jumping up and down pointing at it.

Mishio quickly made his way over to her and saw it too. He hugged her and then let her go. She blushed again. Since when did she blush when he just touches her, she's turning into a blonde copy of Hinata.

"We have to make it back to camp and tell the others." He said.

He grabbed her hand and began running back to their cave.

X Tenten and Neji X

There was an awkward silence between the two. They just kept walking and looking on ahead for anything that might get them in danger.

They jumped across small streams, climbed under vines and smashed blocks of wood that were blocking their path. The silence continued between them and it was making Tenten crazy.

He may like silence but he was totally against it. Silence was boring and not fun, kind of like him. Her anger was getting to the boiling point and she was about to snap. And this time, it would be much more than her patience and the stupid pieces of wood blocking their way. Yep, this time it might actually be a body part of his.

"Say something." Said Tenten.

The teen boy next to her said nothing. He treasured silence and hated noise. He was an extremely serious person and she was almost a free spirit. They were mega different and she wondered why she ever thought that he was cute.

They went down a hill and Tenten nearly slid all the way down on her stomach. She was lucky that she held onto a branch or she would have fallen on top of Neji.

The silence continued and they ended up going through a tunnel.

"God, I hate this place. There is like no food anywhere." Said Tenten.

"That's why we have to keep looking." Said Neji.

She was a bit stunned to hear his response.

"So you do speak." Said Tenten.

Neji groaned. This is why he doesn't like speaking to her. She always finds a way to annoy him even when he's not trying to annoy her.

"Well, I guess if you didn't speak, then you wouldn't make feel like they're beneath you, when Hinata, my friend, is older than you." Said Tenten.

That irked him. Hinata is not older than him. He is by far, older than his little cousin. People only say that because when in heels, she looks taller than him. He is not younger that Hinata!

"I'm older than her." Said Neji.

Of course he knew that Hinata was his cousin. But the fact that she was an assassin for a rival company was totally out of the blue for him. When he saw her as one of the targets, he just thought that he had to find her first. Because the other agents won't hesitate to kill her, but he most certainly will.

"Hm. She looks way taller than you." Said Tenten.

Was she doing this to annoy him or to get him to talk? Either way, it's not gonna work. After her last comment, Neji decided not to speak to Tenten. She could think whatever the hell she wanted to think about him, but he is not talking to her.

Tenten huffed when he didn't respond back. She was slightly happy that the silence was broken, but now it's back and with a vengeance.

They continued climbing and walking. They had finally gotten out of that tunnel and they froze. There was the plane, the one that crashed. It looked to be in good shape.

"Finally, we're saved." Said Tenten.

"Not quite. The wings are broken and it would take a miracle to fix it. We better find the others and tell them about this." Said Neji.

For once, she agreed with him. If they could get the other's help, then they could fix it up and use it to get back to civilization.

"You know, we better tell them soon before the place is taken over by animals." Said Tenten.

"Right, let's go. And quickly." Said Neji.

They turned back into the tunnel and began the long journey back to their camp.

X Tami and Hiroku X

They never really talked. They never even looked at each other. But the Uchiha just had to pair both of them up. Didn't he? If Tami ever got her hands around Sasuke's neck, there would be a funeral on this island.

Of course, if she did it correctly then she could make it look like he was attacked by a vicious wild animal. Then she could be by his side and look like she was trying to save him but she was actually the one killing him. And her hands would be on his chest when the others found them.

Yes, it was the perfect murder plan. But first, she would have to get both of them alone, and then he's a dead man. She looked ahead and saw Hiroku. He pushed all her thought about killing Sasuke to the very back of her mind.

He was cute, she could give him that. His spiky black hair that went all down, not like Sasuke's where the back goes up. His amazing eyes. She didn't know the color of them because his bangs nearly covered his eyes, but she was sure that he could see her.

His body was just fine. He looked like he was sculpted by the gods themselves. She stopped herself before she began examining every part of him. She sounded like Tenako, god she's been spending too much time with that blonde.

But don't get her wrong. While she may be a goth, punk or sometimes even an emo person, she was still a damn girl. And girls, even tough girls, have crushed and examine guys from head to toe.

The silence did not bother her at all. She liked it; it gave her time to think. To think about how she felt about him and if he felt the same way about her. She let out a deep breath and began to focus. Boys could wait; right now they had to find something to drink.

They jumped over a fallen tree and resumed walking.

"Hiroku, you hear any water running?" asked Tami. She was hearing the sound of flowing water and she thought that she was going insane.

Hiroku was slightly stunned that she called him by his name. Since when were they on first name basis? Never, that's when. He chose to ignore it, hey he liked her and he liked the way his name came from her mouth.

He took some time to listen to his surroundings and he heard it too. Running water, there was no doubt.

He saw Tami run past him.

"I think it's coming from over… ahh!" she yelled.

Tami!" he yelled. He ran to where she had fallen and stopped. Tami had fallen into a pound at the bottom of a waterfall. He looked for a way down and found it. He swung on a vine down, after testing it of course and made it to the edge of the lagoon or whatever you want to call it at the bottom of the waterfall.

He looked for her but didn't feel like stepping in. just when he was about to when he saw a head of black hair pop out from under the water and start swimming towards him.

"Tami, come on! Are you okay?" he asked,

She reached him and got out of the water. She then shook some of the water off of her and glared at him.

"You bastard, why the hell didn't you come in and help me?" she yelled at him.

She had gotten up and he took the time to study her. Her slightly baggy jeans were almost falling off her waist and her mini-t clung to her body. Her jacket was wet and looked like it weighed a lot on her right now.

"Well?" she asked him again.

He snapped out of his… visualization and looked at her.

"I knew you would be find so I didn't have to go in and help you." Said Hiroku.

'That jackass!' shouted Tami in her mind. She looked down at herself and decided for a wardrobe change.

She pulled out her com-powder, thank god that they were waterproof up to over like a million feet, and changed her clothes. She wore some mud brown baggy pants with brown combat boots. She also had on a camouflage shirt and a hat. Her hair was also in a ponytail and came out from the gap in the back of the hat.

She looked around and saw it. A few feet away from them was Tsunade's plane. There was no doubt about it. They looked at it for a moment and said nothing.

"We should tell the rest." Said Hiroku.

"Okay, now how do we get back?" said Tami. She looked at him and saw that he was completely dry. Like what the fuck?

"How'd you even fucking get down here?" she asked.

"I climbed down that vine." Said Hiroku. He pointed to the vine that was next to the waterfall.

"Guess we just found our way back up." said Tami.

She went over to the vine and pulled on it a bit. It was very thick and looked sturdy enough.

"Climb up." she said.

"Why do I have to climb up first?" he asked.

"Because, you didn't save me, so this is payback. Climb up the damn vine." She said. Her eyes were glaring at him.

He glared and almost growled at her, but he knew that if he growled she would get on his case even more. So he decided to start to climb up the vine first. Once he was up, he saw her climbing up and when she reached the top, he helped her up.

They then began to head back to camp, but at a much faster pace than before.

X Naruto and Hinata X

The loud mouth and the shy girl were currently walking through a sea of trees. Hinata's clothing would sometimes get caught on a branch or something, but it didn't rip. She would just make a sound of disapproval and fix it.

"Hina-chan, you see anything edible yet?" asked Naruto.

They had been at it for practically an hour and had found absolutely nothing. They better find something or they're gonna starve to death, like seriously.

"N-no Naruto-kun. N-nothing yet." Said Hinata.

She and Naruto, well their relationship was… complicated. She liked him and he liked her but they never really talked about it. She wasn't even sure if he still liked her but they still did call each other by their nicknames.

She would blush whenever she called him 'Naruto-kun' because that's what you call your boyfriend. But she hoped that he would figure out that she really wanted him as a boyfriend, but just wouldn't tell him to his face.

"Man, we have to find something soon. I'm hungry and there aren't any ramen around here." Said Naruto.

He had been ramen-less for too long. He considered it too long at least. He has never gone more than a few hours without ramen and that was when he was sleeping. But no, since yesterday morning, he had been ramen-less and that was like going an entire year without ramen to him.

Hinata giggled but then it slowly died down. He really does love his ramen and she wondered if one day he would love her as much as he loves ramen.

They kept walking and eventually Naruto stopped and looked up. They now were walking through palm trees and he looked up.

"Food!" he yelled.

Up on one of the palm trees were a few bananas. There was only one group of them, but it looked like they were only three. Hey three or none at least they found something to eat.

He only wished that there was such a thing as a ramen tree. Boy would he have a mess of those in his house, maybe even fill an entire island like this one with ramen trees. They would call it 'Ramen Island'.

He began to climb the tree but then jumped off.

"Ah!" he yelled.

Hinata rushed over to him to see why he was screaming.

"N-naruto-kun what's w-wr-wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I'm bleeding. Those palm trees aren't smooth at all." Said Naruto.

Hinata looked at his hand and saw the slight gash that was in the middle of his palm. She looked for something to tie it up with until they got back to camp. She couldn't find a single thing so she decided that it was best if she just found something to clean it up with.

Naruto was still looking at his bloody hand. He found it a bit confusing that she wasn't wrapping up his wound. He looked at her and the smaller girl blushed under his gaze.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun b-but I c-can't find anything t-to wrap around i-it." Said Hinata.

She looked down as if a bit ashamed at herself. She was usually a very resourceful person, but the fact that she can't find a single thing to wrap around Naruto's wound is just… ugh. It makes her feel… useless.

Naruto looked up at the shy girl. She had a sad look in her pearl eyes and he knew that it was about the wound.

"Don't sweat it Hina-chan, I'm sure we'll find something for it." Said Naruto.

She looked up at him a bit and her eyes lightened up a smidge. She decided to let it go because she knew that it would make Naruto feel horrible if she was upset.

"O-okay. We better g-get going. I d-don't think t-th-that we'll be able t-to get th-those bananas." Said Hinata.

He smiled at her. His smile was so radiant that it seemed like he completely forgot about his wound and the pain. He kept his hand a good few inches away from his body so the blood wouldn't soak into his clothes and they continued walking.

While they were upset at the loss of food, they decided to keep moving forward and hope that they would find a much simpler food source that didn't require an obstacle such as climbing or swimming.

Hinata was in front of Naruto. She wanted to scout the area before him so that she could figure out a way to get through without him needed the use of both hands. Since they both had a gash in them.

She wasn't looking where she was going and didn't see the cliff that she nearly fell over. Naruto had caught her just in time but he had to grab her hand with his bloodied one.

"Hina-chan, you have to be more careful." Said Naruto.

Hinata blushed at the sudden contact and at her mistake. Her face looked nearly all red, but right now it was just her cheek. But she knew that it would spread sooner or later.

He set her back on her feet and let her go. He saw the patch of blood on her skin and knew that he had to apologize. He maybe one of the best assassins ever but dammit his mother raised him with manners.

"Sorry I got blood on you Hina-chan." Said Naruto.

The girl looked at her wrist and saw the dried blood. She didn't really mind because hey! She was a damn assassin and she sometimes has had blood all over her hands. Mostly other peoples'.

"It's okay N-naruto-kun. You s-saved me t-th-though and th-thank you." Said Hinata.

Naruto smiled again and looked down at the cliff where Hinata had almost fallen. He then saw a flash of white and looked at it. It was hard to see but after he put his hands over his eyes to block out some of the Sun's rays and then he knew what it was.

"Hey look Hina-chan, it's the plane." Said Naruto.

Hinata looked over the cliff too, but was careful this time. And Naruto was right, the plane really was there.

"Y-you're right N-naruto-kun. W-we should tell th-the others, d-don't you th-think?" she asked him.

Naruto removed his hands from his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, come on we better start heading back quickly." Said Naruto.

He and Hinata began running back to the little cave that they were forced to call their camp.

X Ano and Ryou X

When two people who are smart are together, you think that they're talking about something that just sounds completely crazy to you when you try to join the conversation. That my readers is… bull shit!

Both blue haired teens were walking in complete silence. Thinking about different things, mostly how to break said silence.

Especially Ano. The girl was born in Japan and lived in Bronx, NY before she joined the agency. So she was a huge party girl even though she was smart-as-hell. She would go out to party when she didn't have school the next day.

She would sometimes even drink and when she gets drunk, the party gets crazy. She was fun and exciting and sometimes liked to make noise, wait scratch that she LOVED to make noise. She was a party girl by heart, but she damn well can hide it. And amazingly I might add.

So long story short, she hated silence. That's one of the reasons she liked the girls so much. They hated silence too and adored to party. If she and the girls were lesbians, they would all be a match made in heaven. But they were all straight and adored guys, even though sometimes they would kiss each other and other stuff like that. But they five had that type of relationship and they loved it. It meant that they were extremely close to each other.

"So Ryou… how you been?" she asked.

Ryou was silent for a few but then chose to answer her.

"Good. It's been normal and Jiraya didn't find out who set you girls free." Said Ryou.

"Right. Thanks again for doing that. We really appreciated it." Said Ano.

She was just glad that the silence was broken but don't get her wrong, she really did appreciate that they did that for them. It made her like him even more.

"Hm. He didn't even seem mad at all. He just asked how they escaped and no one spoke up. He didn't even question me and the guys about it." Said Ryou.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys didn't get into trouble on our account." Said Ano.

He turned to her and she examined his face.

His blue hair was much darker than her normal, semi-light blue hair. His skin looked almost pale but had that hint of color in it. His hair was semi-short so it reached his neck and was spiky but down, like Hiroku's. He had dude bangs and they didn't cover much of his eyes but they did cover some.

Sometimes she would see him blow them away or move them when he's reading or trying to focus on something in front of him.

He was mage cute and Ano just… oh my god! He was just too damn hot that there were no words for what she felt for him. Mostly because she didn't know if she still liked him or if he liked her.

"Thanks." He said. Then he turned around and continued walking.

The silence set in again and Ano got annoyed. Silence, that one word irked her in a way no one else can. In school, she hated having to be quiet but she was still a good student, top of her class and number one in all honor rolls, so she stayed quiet. But just for her grade, if her grade didn't matter to her and her family so much, she would have been acting like hell. Like school was and is a party and not a place to learn.

They stayed quiet for the next few minutes. Then Ano spotted something up a tree. It looked like a coconut. She decided to just climb up the palm tree, forgetting the fact that she had on a skirt, instead of telling Ryou that she found it.

Bad choice.

Halfway up, she looked at her surroundings and saw the plane. She was sure it was the plane, if the fact that it was the only crashed plane in the island, then Tsunade's face on the side of it would make be a dead giveaway. That was there plane.

She tried to get a better look and ended up slipping off the tree. She began to fall and made sure that her back was to the tree, some of her blouse began to rip and she screamed.

"Ano!" yelled Ryou.

He ran to where he was and began inspecting her. She was awake and getting up, it looked like she didn't have any injuries, and just to make sure he decided to test her vision.

"Ano, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

She blinked and looked at him.

"Five." She said. That was the correct amount and that was when he knew that she was alright.

She began dusting herself off and when she turned around, all Ryou saw was open back. The complete back of her shirt was gone and he could easily see the dark blue bra she wore.

"Ano, the entire back of your shirt is gone." He said.

She turned around and felt her back. He wasn't lying and then she blushed. He saw her bra! She had never been any more humiliated in her entire life. The guys he sorta liked saw her underwear. She took out her com-powder and quickly changed her outfit.

She now wore a khaki skit with many pockets. She had on a white shirt with a vest, opened up. She still had her hair in a ponytail and wore some khaki colored combat boots.

She turned around and made sure that her back was completely covered up. It was and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, Ryou." She said with a blush.

He looked at her and she turned away so that he didn't see the dark blush forming on the bridge of her nose.

"Did I have any scars or was I bleeding?" she asked.

"No, you're fine." He said. He said it so casually and was trying to make it sound like nothing interested him. But her skin looked so smooth and so tempting.

"Okay," then she remembered what she saw before she fell. "I saw Tsunade's plane. It was just a little bit more in that direction next to a waterfall." She said.

She pointed towards the direction of the plane and he looked at it. Then he turned his head back to her.

"We better inform the rest. Then we can see if we can salvage anything." Said Ryou.

"Or, fix up the receiver if it's broken and radio for help." Said Ano.

She wasn't trying to call him out or anything but she just had to say something.

"Right," he didn't look to be bothered by it all. "We better start moving."

He began to walk back in the direction in which they came and she followed at a steady pace. The fact that they could have gotten something to drink from the coconuts completely forgotten.

X Anisha and Kishio X

When two nature lovers take a walk through the forest, it's more of an exploration to them instead of a hunt for some clear water. They would each search for different plant types but they were still searching for water.

Some plants stored water and if cut open then you could drink the water. It was perfectly safe and many people did it when they were on the verge of dehydration.

They were silent and neither of them liked silence, but they just couldn't find anything to say to each other. They may have been together in the same room for a few months and she may have kissed him once, but that just made it a bit more awkward.

At least she thought it made it more awkward. Kishio on the other hand didn't think that it made it more awkward at all. He enjoyed the kiss and he did think about how her lips felt on his, that much was true, but he didn't really care.

He knew that she wanted him and he liked her but he wasn't sure if he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The girl was hot, he wasn't blind he could plainly see that, but he just wasn't highly attracted to her.

At first he was, but they have been a month apart and he kinda lost that feeling. He looked at her and studied her frame.

Flowing green hair cascading over a perfect body. She had so many damn curves that it wasn't fair that he couldn't have her. Wait, he wanted her. That meant that those feelings never really left but were just locked up. And all it took was one look at her to have them pop back up again.

That wasn't fair. How he could make emotions rise up in him that he could normally hide away easily. She was different from other girls and he liked it.

"None of these plants have anyway of storing water in them. We might die if we don't find something to drink soon." Said Anisha.

He looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, I know. But we could probably survive a few days before we really need to drink something." Said Kishio.

She set her gaze on him and smiled. Too damn cute to be true! That was the only thought in her mind. She felt so… weird around him. Like all she wanted to do was be pressed up against him and kiss him to no end, but then if something happened and she wound up carrying his child, Tsunade would be so upset with her.

They continued walking and stopped. There was a thick patch of vines in front of them. The thorns on the vines looked impossible to cross the patch without getting one shoved in your heart and you instantly dying.

"How are we gonna make it through that?" asked Anisha.

She was wearing a damn skirt meaning that she had no protection over her legs. And if she even tried to make it through that patch by the time she reached the other side, her legs would be marked up for life.

Kishio inspected the vines and he thinks that he found a way through. If they could find the small patches in it where the vines don't reach far enough to scratch you and the patch leads all the way across, then they could easily make it through.

"I think I found a way, but just to make sure, I'll go first." He said.

She watched as he made his way through all the thorns with caution. When he emerged on the other side, clothes not shredded, she was just stunned.

He was one of the most amazing boys that she has ever met. Other boys would try to find a way out or make her go first but not him. He took control and wanted to make sure that it was safe for her. Oh she liked him. She liked him a lot.

"Okay, your turn!" he yelled.

"How?" she yelled back.

"Just step on the places where the thorns aren't and you can see the brown dirt! You'll be fine!" he yelled back.

"Okay!" she said.

She slowly started to make it through and it was not easy. Heels are meant to be close together so that you can get amazing balance, they were not meant to be used to cross a vine patch. A vine grazed the skin around her ankle and she shivered.

Once she made it through, she continued walking with him. They passed a couple plants but they just reached the most amazing one that they had ever seen.

It was a giant Venus fly trap. And when I say giant, I mean giant. The thing was about the size of a door and its head or trap or whatever you know what I mean, was just huge!

"Whoa." Said Anisha.

She slowly circled it. Its head moved from side to side as if it was able to see her.

"Don't move, this thing doesn't need for its pray to stay on its mouth. With its length all it has to do is move and it'll get you." Said Kishio.

He knew he sounded overprotective of her but he couldn't help it. She was pretty and he liked her. He wasn't about to let her die in front of him. God he felt like Hitomi when he heard that Yayuki was drowning. He saw his face when he held her in his arms and her eyes weren't open, then when Tami said that she was still breathing he saw the quick flash of relief that appeared and instantly disappeared.

Anisha looked at him and turned her attention away from the plant.

Horrible decision.

The thing lunged forward and was able to get her in his mouth. It wasn't completely closed and none of its teeth dug into her skin, but she was still trapped.

"Anisha! Hold on!" yelled Kishio.

He had to get her out of there quick or that thing might eat her for lunch. He found a broken piece of a branch with a sharp end and he decided to use that as a weapon.

He rushed over and jumped in the air, he then stuck that branch all the way through its head, and he hoped that none of it got onto Anisha. It opened its mouth and feel on the floor with a thud.

He then ran over to it and helped pull Anisha out. The entire bottom half of her body was covered in green goop.

"Thank you." She said.

She got up and looked at herself.

"Oh gross." She began to wipe some of the goop off but all she did was get her hands covered in it.

So she did the one thing that she could do at the moment, she took out her com-powder, after wiping her hands on her shirt, and chose an outfit non-goop and totally appropriate for the situation.

She now had on a tan colored dress. It was a bit baggy and had a few pockets. It was a zip up and reached her knees. She also had on socks and tan combat boots. Her hair was in a ponytail as well and she had on a hat like Tami. And best of all… no goop!

They looked at the plant again.

"For something to grow that huge, it would need a lot of nutrients and… water." Said Anisha.

"That means that there's a large water source around here." Said Kishio.

They instantly ran behind the plant and sure enough they found a large water source behind the plant. A waterfall, huge and beautiful.

"Found it." Said Anisha.

She looked around the waterfall and saw it.

"Isn't that Tsunade's plane?" asked Anisha.

She pointed to the large white object with two broken wings. Kishio followed her finger with his eyes and he saw it too.

"Yeah, I bet there are a few things that we could use in there. We better head back to the camp and tell the rest." Said Kishio.

They both began to run back to their little cave.

X Camp X

Sakura and Sasuke had arrived first. They were of course closer to camp and waited for the others. They each sat down on the ground and looked at the pit where the fire used to be.

They heard footsteps and huffing.

"Guys! Guys!" someone yelled.

They got up and sprinted out of the cave. They looked around the forest and saw everyone running towards them in different directions.

Once they all arrived they began catching their breath and then looked at Sakura and Sasuke.

"You would not believe what we found." Said Yayuki.

"Forget what you found, guess what we found." Said Tenten.

"Yours is probably dumb, listen to what we found." Said Tenako.

They were all arguing and Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

They all turned their attention to him and Sakura.

"I have something important to say. While me and Sakura were looking for food, we found a waterfall and near it was Tsunade's plane." Said Sasuke.

"No way, that's what we saw too." Said Yayuki.

"So you all saw the plane?" asked Sakura.

They all shook their heads. She looked at them and noticed that the girls were wearing different outfits.

"Did you five decide to have a wardrobe change or something?" asked Sakura.

The five girls looked at each other. They then began to smile and nearly started to laugh.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Tami.

"I kept tripping in those high heels and Hitomi kept bitching about it." Said Yayuki.

"I fell down a damn cliff into the waterfall." Said Tami.

"I accidently sucked to my waist in quick sand." Said Tenako.

"I was climbing a tree and fell, my back was to the tree, and when it ended the entire back part of my blouse was gone." Said Ano.

"I had giant Venus fly trap goo all over me, I had to change." Said Anisha.

"And you all decided to wear matching outfits?" asked Tenten.

"No, these are our forest exploration outfits. We picked them because they fit the location perfectly." Said Yayuki.

"Anyway," said Sasuke. He really couldn't care less why the girls decided to do an outfit change. There were more important issues to deal with. "I say we go back to that plane and see if we can find anything that would get us off this island." He said.

"Yeah, we can go in the way that got one of the groups the closest to the plane and then we can salvage whatever is in there." said Ano.

"And see if we can fix the receiver too call for help." Said Ryou.

"That's a good idea. We should probably head there soon. It's getting dark." Said Sakura.

"Okay, who got the closest to the plane without many obstacles?" asked Sasuke.

"I think it was me and Neji. We just went through a wide tunnel and appeared in front of the plane." Said Tenten.

"Me and Shikamaru walked down a hill and ended up there." said Ino.

"Okay, how long do you guys think it took you?" asked Sasuke.

Both groups thought about it for a moment.

"Like half an hour." Said Ino.

"Then we should go their way, since ours took like 45 minutes." Said Tenten.

"Then it's decided. Shikamaru, Ino, lead the way." Said Sasuke.

They all began to walk in the direction in which the pair of teens went before with both of them leading the way.

End of chapter. I hope you really liked this chapter because it took a hell of a lot of time and 79 freakin' pages. I did what happened to all of them because I just thought that it was best if I focused on the other couples too while they're on the island instead of just Sakura and Sasuke. Oh and I came up with them finding the plane, even though they went in different directions because… because… because… ugh! Because I wanted to! Okay then I really hoped that you guys liked this chapter and next is the sixth chappie of 'Kiss of Death' and that means, new story! I came up with a totally awesome different idea while I was watching seasons of one of my favorite shows. So stay tuned.

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	13. Welcome to Russia

Welcome back. Last chapter I made them all get stranded on an island. I'm gonna focus on the other couples as well while they're on the island because I feel like they're going nowhere. But the second their off the island, which will probably happen when I want it to happen, it's back to full on Sasuke and Sakura mode. Ugh, it's so hard just focusing on one couple like it's really difficult. I'll try my best and if I can't then I'll just stop writing all together.

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

When on an island you must:

Find shelter

Find water

Find food

Deal with your hormones

Try and act professional

But it is really hard to do when you see the girl of your dreams emerge from a lake and all you can see are her legs. Her long hair covering everything from her head to an inch past her butt and you can easily see all of her curves.

That's what Sasuke was struggling with at the moment. He had just woken up and got out of the plane where they claimed as their new shelter when he noticed that someone was in the water. He went to see who it was just in time to notice pink hair rising from the water.

Immediately the blood rushed to his face as he saw Sakura soaking wet and completely naked. She then turned around and he quickly hid. If she saw him standing there looking at her, she might think that he was spying on her. That was the last thing he wanted. To have the girl he actually liked think of him as a pervert instead of a person who just stumbled upon the scene.

She got out of the water and wrapped her body up with the towel that she got from the jet. Once she was tightly wrapped up in it, she then proceeded to go into the jet. That's when Sasuke made it look like he was just coming down the steps of the plane. She locked eyes with him and then the blush spread on her cheeks.

He stayed as impassive as always and made it look like he didn't care. But inside, the little Sasuke that held all of his lovey-dovey emotions was screaming to do something. To push her against the wall or something. Meanwhile, the Sasuke that held all of his cool emotions stuffed the lovey-dovey Sasuke in a bag and threw him in the deepest darkest corners of his mind. That Sasuke was the one that had control of his body at the moment.

Sasuke noticed the pink tint on the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. He broke eye contact with her and walked past her like nothing important caught his interest. Like he wasn't noticing her curves or her wet hair or the way she looked so… ugh! He has to stop thinking that way. She was the enemy before and still is. They just have to work together for a bit.

Sakura on the other hand was having an inner war with herself. Both little Sakuras that controlled all of her thinking were yelling at each other about how to handle the situation. One wanted to seduce him and have his way with him while the other wanted to act normal and make him suffer. She didn't listen to either of them and just resumed doing what she was gonna do before she found Sasuke.

She walked up the steps, a hand over her towel to keep it from falling, and headed to the second floor of the plane. That floor was what the girls claimed to be their bedroom, the guys got the first floor and the third floor held the club, their clothes and the named it the party floor.

She headed to the second floor and found that all the girls were now awake. She walked to the back where she claimed was her row and began to dress. She didn't mind showing her body to them. I mean she had nothing to be ashamed of. She was gorgeous and was proud of it and she would show it. But she wouldn't show it too much that she was labeled a slut. Sakura and slut are never in the same sentence unless 'is not' is in between them. Of course girls like that Sarina Karin she met when she was held captive at the guy's agency did not know of that rule. She labeled the pinkette a slut because she was spending so much time with Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, he's been pretty distant lately. As if he wanted nothing to do with her and that was just messed up. She liked the guy and he was treating her like she was… Karin. Or one of those other rapist fan girls of his. No one treats her like crap, no one. Either he better get past whatever the hell his problem was or she was gonna hurt him. Physically and of course mentally. Because that's what she does and who she is.

She finished getting dressed and by then all of the girls had left and were cleaning themselves up in the water fall. She looked out the window and saw them. Tenten and Tami were neck deep in the water and were talking. Tenako and Ino were sitting against some rocks. Anisha and Hinata were quiet and were under the streaming water of the water fall. Ano and Yayuki were talking and kept looking behind them to make sure that none of the boys were there.

She sighed and then headed downstairs. The boys were all awake, dressed, looked to be clean and were watching one of the thousands of movies that were on the plane. How guys managed to that she might never know. She looked at them and saw that they were ignoring the hell out of her. It's like guys are more interested in TV than girls.

She sighed and decided to go check on the girls. When she got off of the last step she turned and walked towards the water fall. Once there she stayed a good distance away so that she wouldn't get wet.

"Hey Sakura." Said Ino.

"Hey Ino, glad to see that all of you are up." said Sakura.

"Yeah well we've been up. We just were far too lazy to get up. Well, at least I was." Said Tami.

Sakura laughed. She had to admit that Yayuki's friends weren't that bad. They were actually nice and funny. And while some are a bit rough around the edges and they keep secrets to themselves, they're still girls.

"We should get out of the water. I do not want a prune-y looking body." Said Tenako.

She and the others began to rise up but then Hinata sunk back in the water.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Tenten.

She pointed towards behind Sakura and all nine guys were standing there. A vein throbbed in Sakura's head. They had five seconds to leave before she loses it. Those perverts are going down!

"Leave you bunch of perverts!" yelled Sakura.

The guys flinched and then headed back into the plane. Not a single word came out of their mouths. And if words did come out of their moves… well let's just say that the girls won't like it. Because everyone knows that you can't think straight when you see a group of naked girls in front of you.

Sasuke was probably the only guy who could control himself. He had seen Sakura earlier like that but she didn't know. Besides, if the guys had just left and turned around like he did, they wouldn't be in that situation. But Sakura saw him in the group and now she thinks that he's a pervert. The very thing that he tried to avoid.

The girls all got up out of the water and quickly wrapped their towels around themselves.

"We need a schedule for when we bathe. I do not want any of them seeing me o-natural." Said Ano.

"Yeah. I mean I do not trust a single one of those boys." Said Tenten.

They entered the plane and wrapped in towels passed the guys and went to the second floor. Sakura stayed at the first floor and decided to scold the guys on their behavior. She stood in front of the TV, her hand son her hips and a glare on her face.

"You all have some nerve. Next time you see people in the water, discarded clothe son the floor and hear splashing, leave!" she yelled.

"You're acting like we did it on purpose." Said Naruto.

"I don't care. The thing is that you don't just stand there while girls are in water. You leave them to their business." Said Sakura.

They all stayed quiet, but not for long. They would be freaking damned if they let a girl smaller than them talk to them like they were her kids. They each looked at the Uchiha as if expecting him to control the pink haired girl. He groaned but stood up anyway. He then walked over to Sakura and glared her down.

"Look, it was an accident. So we don't need you talking to us like we did it on purpose. So take your dumb attitude, your false accusations and go back to your little girlfriends." Said Sasuke.

She was about to say something but then stop. He was trying to aggravate her. To see how far she could go before she cracked. She stood her ground and then sighed. She walked past him and left, not even looking back. She then walked up the stairs and stayed with the girls.

"Where were you?" asked Ino.

"Giving those perverts a lecture." Said Sakura.

"We are so lucky that Hinata saw them. Or else we would have showed them our fully exposed bodies by accident." Said Anisha.

"Yeah, let's make sure that never happens again." Said Tenako.

They finished getting dressed and then crowded around Ano. She had drawn up a design for a way to get out of there the night before.

"So Ano-chi, what you got?" asked Yayuki.

"Well I think that with a few simple things and some savaging of supplies found in the forests, we can make a boat out of this plane and sale to our normal destination." Said Ano.

They looked at her plans. It showed the entire plane with a few platforms on the bottom and made it look like a boat. Since most boats are huge and have a stable surface underneath, it was possible.

"The only problem with this plan is that it would be nearly impossible to drag the plane to the water. So, I thought that we could fix the radio, call for help and then wait for them to come and rescue us." Said Ano.

They were all quiet. While the second plan seemed to be the best, it looked like it would be nearly impossible to do.

"Any other plans?" asked Tenten.

"Actually yes. We could build a huge raft out of the trees in the forest. Fill it up with food, water and all of our stuff in the plane and sail back to land." Said Ano.

That one seemed more doable and a lot faster. So they decided to go with that one.

"Let's do the last one." Said Sakura.

"Okay. I'll draw up the plans for the raft and then show it to the guys." Said Ano.

They left the blue haired girl to work. But there wasn't really much to do since they were on a completely boring island. So all that was left to do was screw with the guy's heads.

"Okay, so we should torture them for what they did today." Said Sakura.

"Yep." Said Ino.

"What to do? What to do?" said Tenten with an evil smirk.

"I say we… use our talents." Said Tenako.

"Talents?" asked Ino.

"Oh come on. Girls aren't labeled seductress assassins for nothing." Said Tenako.

Ino and the other girls thought about it for a moment. They were very good at using their bodies without acting all slutty so why not? Besides if the guys want to peek on them, then they have to get them back. And nothing screams revenge like making their hormones run and show them what they can't get. Oh, it was evil alright.

"Okay then that's what we'll do." Said Sakura.

"Get them at unsuspecting moments." Said Tenten.

"And when you think that they've had enough," said Yayuki.

"Do it harder and longer." Said Tami.

How evil the girls are. They were gonna make them suffer. Well at least until Ano has the plans drawn up. Then they have to help her make it and the guys are helping too. Who ever heard of girls being stuck doing all the dirt work while there are nine guys that can help.

They entered their part of the plane and sat down in one of their chairs.

"Uh, hello?" said Mishio.

"Hi!" said Tenako in a cheery voice.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Sitting." Said Sakura.

They looked at the girls. There was more to it than sitting, that's for sure. They know them pretty well and they know that every action that they do comes with a price. They each raised their guard up.

"I'm hungry." Said Sakura.

"And?" said Sasuke.

"Go get us something to eat." Said Sakura.

"We aren't your personal servants." Said Sasuke.

"But you are supposed to be helping us in any way you can. And we're hungry so you can help us by getting us some food." Said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura just winked at him. He still held his ground. She was up to something, that much he was sure of. But the main question was what? What were those girls up to?

"Chop, chop Sasuke. We're hungry." Said Sakura.

Oh she was gonna play servant boy with him alright. It kinda reminded her of a fantasy she and her friends used to talk about. That they would be the wealthy duchesses and have an insanely cute boy as their servant. And every night, he would perform one special task. A task that her husband could no longer accomplish. Sakura always enjoyed that fantasy. It was steamy and hot and gave her goose bumps sometimes. Let's see if her game of servant boy with Sasuke will turn out as well.

Sasuke groaned but didn't move. There was no way that he was about to be bossed by some girl. No matter how much he may like her, he will not let her treat him like he's her… servant or something. He still had his glare glued on his face and said no words.

"Oh come on Sasuke; just get us something to eat. Besides, you guys are so big and strong and we're just defenseless little girls." Said Sakura.

He felt the need to snort at that but decided not to. Uchiha Sasuke does not snort. It's just un-Sasuke-ish and weird. So he mentally snorted and rolled his eyes. Like she could flatter him. He already knows that he's big and strong. Plus if they were weak they wouldn't be pro assassins so that went down the drain. He just stared at her and saw that her green eyes were shining brightly again. God he hated when they did that. It made him weak and he never liked being weak.

"Please?" she begged.

She had such an innocent look on it killed him slowly inside. Why the hell did she have to have those giant green eyes? Why couldn't she just have normal eyes like any other girl that he ever met? Those damn eyes of her were so annoying. Everything about her was so fucking annoying! The way she made his heart momentarily stop. The way it seemed like she had his heart locked up in a cage and it could only open on her command. Everything she did or said was so annoying!

"No. Go get your own food Sakura." Said Sasuke.

Sakura pouted at him. He could be so mean sometimes. Wait, why the hell was she acting like a child? She was trying to seduce the guy and torture him. Not make him make her feel like she was younger than him. Well she is, but she is definitely not a child. And if you think that she is a child, and then check out her body and her age. She is so not one of those little snot grubbers that can be so cute but so disgusting at the same time.

So she got up and stood in front of him. She was glad that she was wearing a skirt because now he had a perfect view of her legs. Her hands on her hips she smirked when she saw the way he eyed her legs. Oh yeah he wants her. But too bad that he can't have her, she thinks.

She couldn't help but wonder what happened to her old feelings for him. The feeling of liking maybe even loving him. She used to be obsessed with him and hating him at the same time. He used to haunt her dreams and her day dreams. She couldn't walk out of that building without hoping that she might run into him. Where did those feelings go? She certainly had them before the plane crashed, but now it was like… ugh! Why does liking a boy have to be so complicated?

She crouched down so that she was now eye level with him. Those eyes of his. Those charcoal eyes of his that used to haunt her dreams. The same cold, emotionless eyes that she saw filled with emotion once. The eyes she once saw in her… locket! Her locket, with the picture of her and Sasuke's future family. She didn't know whether she believed that was true or was it a trick her mind was playing in her. It happens a lot when you've been dehydrated and in extreme heat. She looked at him and he looked back.

There was a huge pause of silence. The kind of silence that you experience when you find out that someone close to you is pregnant. Or that you're pregnant! Yep, this was definitely one of those pregnant silences. She hated this type of silence because it was so awkward.

They kept looking at each other. They would blink once in a while but never really looked away. She thought that he would back down. He thought that she would back down. Neither of them did. They were very stubborn, one of the many things they had in common. She looked at him with her green eyes. They seemed like they wanted to pierce his soul. To see what really goes on inside of the Uchiha child. To see if he's as emotionless and a prick as he seems.

Sasuke looked at her through his black eyes. If there was ever a time when he wanted to grab her, pull her to him and kiss her, it was now. She was that beautiful. A truly rare sight to see. One that he wanted to claim for his own. If Sakura were an animal, she would probably something so beautiful and elegant. So pure that if you tainted her people would start a riot. Kinda like a… dove. Yep, if she were ever an animal she would be a majestic pink dove.

He would keep her locked up in a cage just so that he could stare at her all day long. He would never get bored. No one could get bored at staring at something so unique. So beautiful. So… Sakura. He flashed his mind back to what was happening and looked into her glossy green eyes. Eyes so amazing that he was slowly melting inside.

She breathed through her mouth and he could smell the minty bubble gum of hers. Wow was he slightly addicted to her. Nearly everything that this smaller pink haired girl did made him want her even more. How could she do that to him? No girl has ever made him want her so badly that he'd be willing to beg. And an Uchiha never ever begs! So why does she make him want to beg just to keep her?

Sakura stood her ground and glared at him. He would get her what she wants if it's the last thing that his pretty boy self ever does. She noticed the intense look that he was giving her. One that she was sure meant that he was contemplating on what to do next. Sadly, she was thinking the same thing. Right now it looked like she was about to kiss him. And that's what she really wanted to do. But that Sakura was locked away by the other Sakura in her mind. So she had no choice but to stay cool.

They kept looking at each other. The others in the room began to feel the tension growing. They were beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable but couldn't help but watch. Sakura was still crouched down and they were still glaring. If they were gonna have a glaring contest then maybe someone should be keeping time?

The tension in the air broke when Ano came down the stairs.

"Um… err… I finished the plans." She said a bit hesitant.

Sakura and Sasuke snapped their eyes back to the blue haired girl. Her hair was now up and she was wearing her glasses. The plans were in her hands and Sakura stood up. She then walked to her and out-stretched her hand. Ano gave them to her and Sakura looked at them.

She scanned the piece of paper with her eyes. The design looked simple and it seemed like the raft would be water proof, rain proof and still not attract too much attention. The raft was painted black because sharks don't attack things that are black. And while it may attract more sun, there was a roof extension with cloth like in the Flintstones but made of wood and metal to keep out the rain.

She looked at the teen girl and smiled. She was brilliant. She has the idea of using the propellers of the plane to work on the raft so that they could get home faster. Of course it would take at least a month to make but it sure would be worth it.

"Ano, you're brilliant." Said Sakura.

Ano took off her glasses and you had a clear view of her neon pink eyes. It was slightly odd to have pink eyes without looking like a mouse but Ano somehow pulled it off. I guess it's because of her light blue hair. I mean, she did have this cute cotton candy look and that worked for her very well. She then smiled at the pink haired girl and took the plans from her hand.

"Okay, so I'll explain it to you guys and then we cans tart collecting." Said Ano.

"Collecting for what?" asked Ryou.

"The raft that we are going to build in order to get off of this barren wasteland." Said Ano.

Ryou looked at her. She came up with a way to get off of the island? Oh, this he has got to see.

"Proceed." Said Ryou.

She gave him a fake smile. "Thank you."

She then turned around and posted the blue print over the giant TV. She then looked at the guys and her fellow females and began to explain the plan.

As she explained it, Ryou couldn't help but notice that her plans were… brilliant! And he never actually admitted it. To anyone! So for her to make him want to admit that means that she really is brilliant. It also meant that he was slightly attracted to her.

While Ano kept on telling them what they were about to do, she saw the look of amazement on Ryou's face. His very pretty, pretty face. She couldn't help but have a slight blush creep up on her face. She hated it when she blushed because she wasn't exactly used to it. But she has to be careful to not show any signs of blushing or the girls would be on her case in an instant.

So she just kept telling them what they were gonna do because that's pretty much all that she could do. She held back the urge to pull a strand of her blue hair back because that would be a dead giveaway that she was blushing. So instead she put her hand to the side and finished. She took a breath and her blush quickly went away. Damn that Ryou for making her blush.

The gang looked at the plans. If they started at the moment and only took breaks to eat, sleep and use the bathroom then they could finish in two weeks.

"So, how soon should we start?" asked Sasuke.

"Immediately. You guys find a way to chop down the trees and bring them back here. We girls will begin on building it." Said Ano.

"Sounds good. Let's get started." Said Sasuke.

The guys all got up and left. The girls stayed in the room and were all quiet. They were going to get off of this stupid island, but then where were they supposed to go?

"Hey Ano, do you remember where we were supposed to go?" asked Tenako.

"Actually I do. We set our course for Russia." She said.

"Russia, all right! I practically grew up in Russia. I know the place like the back of my hand." Said Tami.

"But I thought you were Japanese?" said Sakura.

"I am, but then we moved to Russia when I was 4 and I didn't come back to Japan until I was 16." Said Tami.

"But aren't you like 16 now?" asked Ino.

"No, I'm 18." Said Tami.

"Wow, you look younger." Said Tenten.

"I know but that's just because I use this really good moisturizing cream." Said Tami.

"I have to use some of that." Said Ino.

"It's in Russia." Said Tami.

At that moment Ino shot up out of her seat. Tami looks so young because she uses a special Russian cream. And Ino wants some. And what Ino wants, Ino's gonna get.

"Well hurry it up! I want that raft built as fast as possible and on its way to Russia!" yelled Ino.

The girls flinched. Ino was scary when she wanted something very badly. But Yayuki's friends didn't know that. Besides they weren't easily intimidated at all. So one of the girls grabbed their hands and led them out of the plane and were getting ready to build the raft.

"Okay Ano, what are we supposed to do?" asked Sakura.

"Well first, I think that we should gather up supplies to build it and black paint or spray paint." Said Ano.

"Okay, well besides wood and paint, what else do we need?" asked Anisha.

"We need some metal, the engine from the plane along with the wings and the propellers, a few of the wires, whatever you girls want to take oh and something to measure the raft with." She said.

"Whoa, that's a lot." Said Yayuki.

"I know, but it will be worth it. Oh and the lift rafts in the plane. We need that too," said Ano.

"Okay, we might as well begin to get this stuff, while the guys go and get our wood." Said Tenten.

The girls split up into teams and began to get what they needed.

X With the guys X

Meanwhile the men or teenage boys of the group were out in the forest cutting trees. They had found a tool kit in the jet and inside was a power saw and a normal saw. They had found something to put the trees on and roll them back to the jet. But fixing up a raft to get off of the island was the last thing on their minds.

"So what do you guys think about the girls?" asked Naruto.

They were all a bit stunned by his question but since the girls weren't around, they might as well answer.

"They all drive me fucking crazy." Said Hiroku.

Not really true. While yes they drive him crazy, one drove him ca-ray-z! And that girl was Tami. He had to admit that she was very pretty and was spunky. She seemed like a tough girl who wouldn't mind doing what she has to in order to get what she wants. She had really pretty blue eyes and like a light blue. He hated her so much and yet couldn't help but like her. A lot.

"I agree with that statement. They all have that annoying vibe that just irritates me." Said Ryou.

Ano was his little torturer. Her smart and brains were a dangerous combination. Her stupid cotton candy pink eyes were the death of him. Her cotton candy blue hair looked so soft and smelt like cotton candy too! What was she drunk and ended up in a batch of cotton candy as a kid or something? She always smelt that wat and he had to say that he liked it but hated it at the same time.

"Yep. They all annoy the hell out of me." Said Kisho.

Anisha was like a flower. So beautiful and innocent but she had this type of… he doesn't know. All he knows is that she's tricky and beautiful. She always has a stupid flower in her hair and it looks so pretty on her! Why couldn't she be one of those flower childs that are crazy and get on your nerves? Why did she have to have light, soft green hair and always smell so amazing? And her eyes, here stupid pure obsidian black eyes were torture on him! Ugh, she got on his nerves so much.

"Definitely. These girls could possibly be the death of us someday. They could turn on us in any second, even when we're asleep." Said Hitomi.

Yayuki was like… like… he didn't know at all. All he knew was that she was going to be the death of him. Her damn looks made him slightly jealous when a guy looked in her direction. It made him want to snap the guy's neck and then feed his body to the sharks. Her neon purple eyes were so bright! They looked so welcoming even when she was upset. And this aura around her, so calming and likeable. She always smelt like roses, lilies and vanilla. A truly intoxicating scent. Why do her and her stupid friends have to be the ones that they were supposed to help?

"I have to agree with you man. These girls are crazy." Said Mishio.

What could he say about Tenako? Well she was definitely pretty that's for sure. She had really soft looking blonde hair that always smelt like sunshine. At least he thought that it smelt like sunshine because it sure looked like it. Her eyes were so enchanting. A nice milky chocolate brown that he felt he could drown in them. Her voice was like… like… ugh! She had such a nice voice and laugh. He felt like all he wanted to do was make her laugh. And she was a ball of energy. One that seemed really hard to control.

"Well, I don't know about that. But I do know that they are kinda fun once you get to know them." said Naruto.

He knew that Hinata and Neji were cousins. That's his main reason to avoid the girl. But he found himself trying to get closer to her every second. When they were sharing a room in the agency, he always gave her, her privacy. And sometimes he worried about her when she was far away. And for him that was outside of the door. He once took her to get ice cream and she looked so cute eating her strawberry ice cream. She didn't blush throughout the entire date and didn't stutter. He has grown to feel so comfortable around her.

"I think it's best if we just get this one year of helping them over with." Said Neji.

It's not that he didn't like being around them. Wait that was it. He didn't like being around those girls, especially Tenten. That brown haired girl was like a remote. She could easily control him with the press of a button. Her stupid eyes just had to shine when she was in a deadly state, didn't they? She was so tough but still had that girlish vibe to her. She seemed to be less of a tomboy than that other girl, that's for sure. She was pretty, he wasn't blind. He once trained with her and her skills were amazing. Ugh! Why did she have to exist?

"They're troublesome that's for sure." Said Shikamaru.

Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most troublesome of them all? While they all may seem troublesome, there is one that is the answer to the question you seek. And that girl is none other than… Ino! That blonde haired, pony tail wearing girl was the cause of all his pain and wondering. Ino was a complete mystery to him, that's for sure. She had so much energy but seemed to only focus on two things. Her looks and boys, even though she didn't seem shallow. He kept looking at her so many times that it was starting to get annoying.

"Hn. We have to stay focused and hope that this year goes by quickly." Said Sasuke.

And finally Sakura. Now, what can we say about Sakura? Oh right, she's so exotic. Her eyes along with her hair, while a strange combination, look amazing on her. It's like she's the only person that could ever pull it off. She's incredibly gorgeous. Sometimes it seems like all he wants to do is pull her close and hold her tightly against him. That's how badly he wanted the pinkette. She had such a bubbly voice and he absolutely loved it. Her laugh was wonderful and her eyes always sparkled at her happiest. Her agent skills were amazing and she had a very modelesque figure. Why oh why did he have to fall for this girl? She was so complicated and annoying and… and… and… ugh! There was just so much about her that he liked and he couldn't do a thing about it. Had that director of there's not warned them to stay away from the girls, he would have been with Sakura nearly all the time. There truly could not be a more perfect girl than Haruno Sakura.

They finished chopping down a few trees and were heading back to camp. It was a bit more difficult considering the extra weight, but there were nine of them. Of course sometimes Shikamaru or Naruto wouldn't want to help and for that Sasuke dealt with them both. The walk back to the plane was quiet. Each boy was thinking of the girl they liked and there really wasn't anything that they wanted to say out loud.

They arrived at camp and were awaited with an amazing site. Each of the girls had practically nothing on. They wore a bathing suit top or an entire bathing suit one-piece and had shorts on. Their hair was pulled up and they were sweating. They kept looking at them for a few moments before they realized that they had something to do. But what was it? What were they supposed to do?

Sakura, who was busy trying to get the wings and propellers off of the plane, with the aide of Tenten, Tami and Tenako, looked up and noticed the guys. She had on a pink one-piece and jean shorts. She noticed the guys when she decided to take a small break and immediately went over to them. She ran up to Sasuke who had a somewhat glazed look in his eyes.

"So you guys got the wood?" she asked.

Her pink hair tied up by a red scrunchie and her forehead full of sweat. Her eyes still gleamed and this did not go un-noticed by Sasuke. He was having an inner battle with himself and decided to find the words to answer her. But that was easier said than done because he was at a loss for words ta the moment. Then he pulled himself out of his clouded mind and re-joined the actual world.

"Yeah, here you girls go." Said Sasuke.

He smacked Naruto at the back of his head and got the blonde to pay attention again. He then helped him move the cart and took it to where Ano currently was. She was drawing up blue prints for each separate part of the raft and was dressed like Sakura but in her favorite color, aqua.

The other guys had now snapped out of their gazes as well and too crowded around the blue haired teen. She had on her glasses and part of her tongue stuck out. She always did that when she tried to concentrate. It's become more of a habit lately and she's tried so hard to break it. They circled around the girl and waited for her to notice their presence.

Sakura was still with them and knew that it would take a while for the girl to notice them. She got so caught up in what she was doing that she totally zoned out of the living world. She was listening to music on her IPod and since they could hear it, they knew that it was loud. Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed. How long will it take for this girl to realize that people are waiting for her? He felt a low growl deep in his throat but pushed it back. Meanwhile Ryou was looking at the plans. They were all very well built and designed. This girl, this smaller blue haired girl had talent. She was so amazing.

Ano was so caught up in the fact that people were surrounding her that she didn't realize until she saw a shadow on her plans.

"What the?" she then stopped and looked up.

She was met with 10 pairs of eyes that were all staring at her. She immediately paused the song on her IPod and now showed her focus to them all.

"Hey… guys… what's up?" she asked a bit nervous.

"We got your wood." Said Sasuke.

He motioned towards the wagon that they were carrying around and Ano took off her glasses to look at them. She scanned it with her eyes and then saw that it still wasn't cut up. She shuffled through the papers on the desk she made using a surf board and two wooden planks and found the paper that she needed. She handed it to Sasuke who looked at it.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"It's called a blue… print. People use it to see what they have to do and right now I need you guys to cut up all of that wood into the correct measurements on the blue print. Then we can start building the raft. Got it?" she said.

He glared at her. First she insults him. Please, he knew what a blue print was and what it was used for, he wasn't a damn idiot. Now she wants him to cut these trees into the measurements on the blue prints? How is he gonna manage that without something to actually measure and mark down?

"We need tools." He said.

"The measuring tape is with Tami and the marker is with Hinata. Get it and begin to cut. I'll hand you guys the blue prints for the actual raft when I'm done." Said Ano.

She sat down and drank some of her water. This was so tiring. She really needed someone to help her with it. She looked at the guys and her hot pink eyes locked with Ryou's. He was smart, he could help her.

"Err, Ryou… can you… can you please… help me with the blue prints?" she asked shyly.

Ryou was a bit stunned that she asked him to help her. It looked like she was able to handle it on her own but then again. Even the best couldn't do everything by themselves. He agreed and she smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat. Her lips were glossed to perfection and her teeth were incredibly white.

The other eight males and Sakura went off to do what they were supposed to be doing. Ryou then looked over Ano's plans and his amazement seized to stop. She was doing a pretty good job and it looked like the raft would be simpler to build than they actually thought.

X 3 weeks later X

Finally, after three weeks of hard work, the raft was done and loaded. They were able to attach the engine of the plane to the propellers meaning that the raft would move quickly. They had done a few test runs and had found out that there was enough fuel in the plane left for two weeks. They had salvaged a compass and map. Somehow, their location was figured out. Turns out that they were on an island off the coast of Europe, Spain to be exact.

They had loaded up the giant raft with all of their luggage and anything else that they might need. They had put a few of the seats from the plane on the raft so that they would have something to sit on and decided to mark down where the island was on the map so that they could come back and somehow return Tsunade's private jet.

They were all seated and when you thought about it, the raft looked like a water version of the plane now. Everything was spray painted black and was made to look like a giant killer whale. They stepped in and buckled themselves up.

"I can't wait to get to Russia." Said Ino.

"Are you still obsessed over that face cream pig?" asked Sakura.

"Of course. I'll buy loads of it so that when I get older, like thirty, I can look twenty." Said Ino.

Sakura just rolled her green eyes. Ino could be so superficial sometimes. But she loved her pig of a friend and Ino loved her back. She sat down on her seat across form Sasuke and stole a glance to him. He was sitting with Shikamaru and seemed to be completely focused on something.

"Hey, how much can this raft hold?" asked Sakura.

"Like 4,000 pounds and a few ounces. So don't worry we won't sink." Said Ano.

She sat down in her seat next to Ryou. She and Ryou had somehow become friends while they were working on the marvelous raft that they were on and were completely comfortable around one another. She knows that they're the only two that can be considered friends. The other 8 couples are still dealing with sexual tension.

They were all on and took a few seconds to look back at the island. They had spent such a long time on it and now they were leaving. Thank freaking god! Once they were all buckled in, Tami engaged the engine and Ryou began to drive them back to shore. They had taken the steering wheel from the plane and used it to maneuver the raft. Once they were getting further and further away from land the girls couldn't help but cheer.

They had gotten off of the island and with all of their stuff too. This was gonna be a nicely pleasant ride. The raft was moving quickly, as fast as the jet. The wind blew their hair back and they enjoyed the feeling of it. They had managed to get the plasma screen on the plane and get a signal so they were able to watch TV. The raft had the doors of the jet and a life raft in case anything went wrong. They used the glass from the plane and used it to keep rain off of them. And they never went hungry.

"Ah, this feels so good." Said Sakura.

"I know that island is out of sight." Said Ino.

Some of the girls looked back and all they could see was water. They were gonna be there faster than they thought.

"Hey Ano-chi how long before we reach Spain?" asked Yayuki.

"I say about two to three more hours Yayu-chi." Said Ano.

"Really? And how fast do you think we'll make it to Russia?" asked Tami.

"If we spend a day in Spain, then we can be there by tomorrow afternoon." Said Ano.

"I can't wait! I miss Russia so much. I can't wait to show you girls where I used to live, who I used to hang out with and where to get the best of the best." Said Tami.

"You used to live in Russia?" asked Hiroku.

"Yep, up until two years ago when I moved back to Japan." Said Tami.

The rest of the ride was quiet.

X 2 days later X

They had finally made it to Russia. They were all so happy that they were finally there and but now it was time to work. They stayed at a nice hotel there and the girls shared one room and the guys took another.

"So, who's our contact supposed to be?" asked Sakura.

"Kirukaze Minamo. Her and her brother Miomi are said to be the ones behind it all. We just need to gain their trust. Then when they take us to where they're holding the captured woman, we release them and burn the place down." Said Tenako.

"Who's gonna go meet them?" asked Tenten.

"Why Sakura and Sasuke of course. Tsunade said to us specifically that you two will handle all the rendezvous that we must attend." Said Tami.

Sakura felt her heart sink. She and Sasuke were gonna be alone for a really long time. What was she gonna do? What was she gonna say? How was she gonna act in front of the guy who she regained her feelings for on the island? What will she do? SOS! SOS! SAVE OUR SAKURA!

She took a deep breath and released it. All she had to do was sit with him and wait for those two people to arrive. It's not like he would do anything besides stay quiet. Right?

X Fantasy X

She and Sasuke sat down at the table where they were supposed to meet the brother and sister duo. She was quiet and dressed in a nice fur coat just like him. A pair of dark glasses covered their eyes and they didn't bother speaking to each other.

They had ordered some hot chocolate and she took a nice sip. She then turned to look at Sasuke who didn't even bother picking up his.

"Why aren't you drinking your chocolate?" she asked.

"I never really cared much for chocolate." He said.

"Then what do you like?"

"You."

She felt the blood creep to her cheeks. She was not blushing. No, it was just the cold making her cheeks red. Yeah that was it. But still she felt more blood creep as his words replayed in her mind. He liked her, he really liked her.

She didn't notice him shuffle until he cleared his throat. She looked down at him. He was one his knee and a black box was in front of her.

"Marry me Sakura." He said.

She felt tears of joy slide down her face.

"Of course Sasuke-kun."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them there was a group of little kids in front of her.

"Mommy, we want ice cream." One girl said.

"You promised that you would take us to the park." Said a little boy.

"Sakura, where's my dinner?" Sasuke shouted.

She felt like she was having a nightmare. Sasuke was all fat and pudgy and… gross! His hair was gone and he didn't look to have shaved in years. His fat ass was on the couch with the remote in his hand. There were ten little kids in front of her and they all looked like her and Sasuke. She looked around and saw that her house was disgusting. The place was filled with very little furniture and they looked poor.

This was not the type of house that she imagined if she ever married Sasuke. She expected a glorious house filled with beauty and envy. She thought that Sasuke would be gorgeous and just amazing. But he's so disgusting. She can even see the bag of barbeque chips next to him. What happened?

X End Fantasy X

Sakura opened her eyes. She was breathing a bit heavily and felt her head to see if she was sick or something. That was possibly the worst fantasy that she's ever had. Her life with Sasuke was awful, completely awful.

Those children of theirs were… they looked so… miserable. Is that the life that she could have with Sasuke? A raggedy house, a mess of kids, a fat husband and barely anything at all? That's not the life that she pictured with him at all. She pictured the perfect life. Sasuke would be gorgeous and they had the perfect children.

She snapped her mind back to what was happening and put on her coat. She then slipped on her gloves and glasses. Her pink hair was hidden by a black wig that matched Sasuke's hair color so that she and Sasuke looked like siblings themselves. And for extra precautions she put on a pair of contacts that matched Sasuke's eye color perfectly. She put on a fresh shade of lip gloss, bubblegum pink and some eye shadow. Not that anyone would see the eye shadow but it never hurt to look good. When she was done she looked in the mirror and made sure that everything was perfect.

"You look nice. Just make sure that you speak with a perfect Russian accent." Said Tami.

"Why don't you go with Sasuke? You already have his hair color and the accent." Said Sakura.

"Because, Tsunade didn't say that I had to do it. Now stop whining and go pinky." Said Tami.

She began to push a still protesting Sakura out of the door and then she shut it closed and locked it before the pinkette could turn around and protest again. Sakura glared at the door. How she hoped that somehow it would melt the door and hit Tami. She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ready to go?" asked Sasuke.

"Err… yeah!" said Sakura.

He raised an eyebrow at her. What was her problem today? She seemed too jumpy for some odd reason. But then again Sakura was an odd girl sometimes so he let it go. They then began walking out of the hotel and to the café where they would meet the twins.

X Coffee Mania Café X

They reached the marvelous café where they would meet the twins and sat down. It looked so much like this one café in America and it had a very friendly atmosphere. They both sat down in silence and soon ordered something to drink. They got their drinks and Sakura became nervous. In her fantasy this was the part where Sasuke would propose.

She took another sip and noticed him get on the floor.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked in a panic.

"I dropped keys. What the hell is with you?" he asked.

She calmed down and felt like a complete idiot. He just dropped his keys. He wasn't gonna propose to her. She felt relief and pain at the same time. She did want him to propose, wait what? She was seriously not thinking about marrying the guy, was she? She's too young! Okay she's 18 and a half, but that's still too young to get married. But some dude did get married at 17, but they got divorced at 19.

She took another sip and noticed that Sasuke did like hot chocolate. She really didn't know a thing about the guy to want to marry him. She sighed and sipped her strawberry blitz. It was so delicious and then when she looked up she thought that she spotted them.

She motioned for Sasuke to look at the door and he did.

"Do you think that's them?" she asked.

"I think so." He said.

The two figures walked over to their table and sat down.

"Are you the ones we are supposed to meet?" asked Sakura.

"Yea, my name's Minamo and this is my twin brother Miomi. You are Sasuke and Sakura right?" asked Minamo.

"Yes we are. I'm surprised that you do not have a Russian accent Ms. Kirukaze." Said Sasuke.

"As do you. Please, call me Minamo." She said.

"Very well." Said Sasuke.

Sakura was feeling a pang of jealousy. It was like both of them were flirting and she hated it. She hated every second of it so very much. If these girl wasn't important, Sakura was sure that she would try to kill her. She turned her attention to the boy next to her and saw that he was cute.

His spiky down reddish-brown hair just made her want to ruffle it up like a dog's. His wine red eyes looked absolutely enchanting and… wow. Why is it that all the cute guys that she meets have to be her enemy? Why isn't there one insanely cute guy who's her ally? She huffed and then looked back at him. His lips looked so kissable that she wanted to jump him at that moment.

Sasuke had noticed the way that Sakura was practically drooling over Minamo's brother. He wanted to punch the guy out at exactly that moment. He knew that he was jealous. He wouldn't deny the fact that he hated how Sakura looked at him.

"Sakura," said Miomi.

She blushed a bit at how he said her name. It sounded so amazing coming from him. She wanted to drop dead at that moment because her heart was pounding.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"I must admit that you are very pretty." He said.

She giggled and pushed a lock of her raven hair forward a bit. She couldn't help it. When a cute guy called her pretty, she just flirted back. It was like she was on auto pilot or something. She stole a glance at Sasuke who seemed like he was glaring.

"Thank you Miomi. You are very handsome yourself." She replied.

He smirked. At that moment she decided that guys like Miomi can never smirk because it might be the end of the female population as we know it. He was just too cute and his teeth were so white and… and… did she just hear Sasuke growl?

She looked at him with a confused look. He did not just growl at the guy? She glared at him. A glare that said 'Stop being rude, he's cute and he thinks that I'm cute. So stop acting so damn over protective.'

Miomi and Minamo noticed this.

"I see that your brother is very protective of you. He's practically the same as Miomi." Said Minamo.

"Yes but my brother isn't as kind." Said Sakura.

Sasuke glared harder at her and she controlled the urge to stick her tongue out at him. He deserved a worst fate and besides, that's not exactly attractive. She just took a deep breath and let it out. She'd deal with Sasuke later.

"So, why have you asked for our presence?" asked Miomi.

"We would like to work with you. Our family would like to work with you." Said Sasuke.

"Is that so?" said Miomi.

"Yes. We believe that if our companies join then we can have a great empire throughout the world." Said Sasuke.

"An empire? I do love having my own empire." Said Minamo.

"So then you like the idea?" asked Sakura.

Both twins looked at each other. It was as if they were communicating through their minds and then they looked back at the duo. Sakura ran a hand through the tips of the wig. It reached a smidge past her shoulders and looked really, real.

"Deal, you can stop by our agency tomorrow and check it out for yourselves." Said Miomi.

He and Minamo then stood up. Sasuke and Sakura did as well. Their drinks were discarded of the second they saw those two walk through the doors. They then looked at them and the stare was held for a few more seconds.

"Well then, we'll email you the coordinates tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Uchiha." Said Miomi.

Sakura felt that blush again. She has never blushed this much for a guy. Ever! There was something about Miomi. He was like Sasuke but… warmer and more inviting. She really liked that. But deep inside she had this feeling like she wasn't meant for this guy. But then she remembered her possible future with Sasuke and the feeling was gone.

On the other hand Sasuke was not liking this guy at all. He didn't like how the guy kept flirting with Sakura. And how he couldn't do a thing about it because if he acted too jealous then they would likely blow their cover. Because a jealous boy is more like a boyfriend than a brother. And Sasuke was not Sakura's boyfriend or brother. But he did kinda wish that he was her boyfriend.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Miomi." Said Sakura.

Sasuke saw the faint blush on her cheeks and his blood began to boil. He was a few seconds away from going all wolf man on this guy and tearing him to shreds. His nails were digging into the skin on his palm at the tightness his fist was.

"We'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Said Minamo.

He snapped out of his intent to kill the guy and focused on his sister. He had to admit that she was very pretty. Her eyes looked nearly orange in the light, like her hair. Her hair, it reached to her hips. That's a bit longer than Sakura's pink hair. It was such a nice color. Velvet red, very beautiful. Alright, if Sakura wanted to flirt with the guys, he can flirt with his attractive sister.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"See you soon, Minamo." Said Sasuke in a smooth voice.

Her heat beat began to pick up. The way he said her name was like poison. So intoxicating, even though it was the first time. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she slowly began to blush. He was so handsome. Those raven locks of his were just… wow. She felt time freeze while her hand was in his. It felt so right and she was upset when she was pulled away from him.

She looked at her brother with a confused look. He was holding her shoulders and was glaring at the dreamy, dreamy boy who kissed her hand. What was his name again? Ah screw it. She looked back at the pretty boy and gave a weak smile. She would deal with her brother later.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Said Sakura.

She was very upset at what Sasuke had done. How could he kiss her hand? How could he do that while she was standing right there? Why the fuck did he even do it for in the first place? Was he trying to hurt her? Was her day dream correct? Did she and Sasuke really have no future together?

They both left the café and walked back to the hotel. They were quiet because there wasn't really much to talk about. At least, not much that they could say. In her head Sakura wanted to scream at him for flirting. She wanted to make him feel like crap. But, she wasn't his girlfriend and that would just be wrong.

Sasuke was thinking about how to make Sakura snap. If she wanted to get all warm and cozy with Miomi, then he'll do the same with Minamo. And Uchiha never backed down from a challenge. And right now, Sakura was sure as hell challenging him.

They arrived at the hotel in five minutes. Once there Sakura quickly headed back to the room she shared with the girls and once she got inside, she collapsed on the closest bed and began to cry. The girls came into the bedroom to find her wetting the bed. They each sat on it and began to comfort her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Sh-shashke, he-he flirshted wish a shgirl." Sakura mumbled.

"He flirted with a girl?" asked Tenten.

"She-she shkished sher shand." Said Sakura.

"No way, why would he do that?" asked Ino.

"I-I shdon't shknow." Said Sakura.

She slowly began to calm down and sat up on the bed. Lucky for her that it was her own and she didn't really mind. She began to take in gasps of breath and wiped away her tears. She was so glad that the make-up was water proof.

"Oh Kura-chan, that's so horrible." Said Yayuki.

Sakura wanted to cry more but she decided not to. She had shed far too many tears for him and they aren't even in a relationship. He can be with whoever the hell he feels like being with. But her other side said to ruin every last one of his relationships until no girl will ever want to date him. No matter how hot and popular he may be.

"I-I know, but," she wiped away the last of her tears and steadied her breath. "But we aren't dating so I don't care."

That just had to be the biggest lie of the century. She did care. She cared a lot, a lot, a lot. She cared so much that at the moment she wanted to murder that Minamo chick. She saw the way that she was looking at Sasuke. Minamo liked him and it seemed like he liked her too. What was she to do?

"So what do you want to do about it?" asked Tami.

"I want revenge and I'll use the brother of the girl to get it." Said Sakura.

"She had a brother?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, they're twins. And they're both cute." Said Sakura.

"On a scale of one to ten, what would the brother be?" asked Tenako.

"I don't know. He might even break that scale." Said Sakura.

This peaked the two blondes' interest. If this guy was so hot that he actually broke the hottie scale then they had to meet him. But how?

"So you're gonna flirt with her brother to make Sasuke jealous?" asked Ano.

"Right. And since her brother already likes me, it won't be an out-of-the-damn-blue-sort-of-thing." Said Sakura.

"Nice plan." Said Anisha.

"Thank you. Now I better get my beauty sleep. We're meeting them tomorrow." Said Sakura.

"'Kay then." Said Yayuki.

"G-good night S-sa-sakura." Said Hinata.

"Good night girls." Said Sakura.

She quickly removed all of her disguise and put it safely away. She then wrapped herself up in her blankets and drifted off to sleep. Her dream was of Sasuke. They had a family, but this one was better. She was beginning to question her decision.

Wow, this chapter was pretty good. Our main couple is going through some stuff. Btw, sorry it took long to update. Also, does anyone know how to get those line things into a fanfic? I've been wondering how so that I can switch to scenes easier. Also they look way better than those Xs of mine. And if you do know, the please tell me!

xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	14. The Great Russian Mystery

Hi hi! As you all new I have completed one of my fan fics. I finished my first one and the ending is a bit… unexpected. I didn't feel like making it any longer and felt that it was just right. Also, I'm taking a change in my fan fics. I wanna do one Tokyo Mew Mew fic, Inuyasha fic, Shugo Chara fic and the fic of your choosing. That's right; I'm leaving the last fic up to you. Oh and it has to be one that I haven't done yet. Wow, that narrows it done, lolz. Anyways, back to this story. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the normal character for this fan fic. I only own my own and the plot.

Next Day:

Sakura and Sasuke waited in front of the building where they were to meet Minamo and Miomi. They weren't wearing their glasses and were dressed in much simpler clothes. Sakura still wore her disguise of course. Hey if she had to pass for Sasuke's sister then she needs the hair and eye to match.

They stood in front of the huge building waiting. They had been there for like 20 minute snow and still there was no sign of either one of the twins. She was starting to get very annoyed with it. Not only was it incredibly cold out and her fur coat was keeping part of it away but there was a matter of fact that she was with Sasuke.

And while before she would have loved nothing more but to be with Sasuke all alone, now it was just plain awkward with what happened yesterday. She didn't even know why the guy flirted with her. Sure she was pretty but he knew that she liked him and he still did it. Guys could be such jerks sometimes. And she was afraid the she was stick with their king.

Snow began to fall and it looked so magical. She held out her hand and watched as a snow flake fell. She was able to see it close enough to notice the pattern that it had. She really didn't believe the whole no-two-snowflakes-have-the-same-pattern-thing. She thought that maybe there were two snowflakes with the very same pattern. But for her to prove that would involve a giant machine and too much time. So for now she just enjoyed watching them fall from the sky.

Sasuke stole a glance at her and couldn't help but let his eyes set on her more. She looked so beautiful with the snow falling around her. But he had to admit that he really hated the whole disguise thing on her. He liked her better when she was all natural. Pink hair, green eyes and all, that's why he hated it when she hid those beautiful and unique features of hers.

He saw the sparkle in her onyx eyes and for a second he thought that there was no way that she could pass herself off as an Uchiha. Uchihas don't get happy when it snows or have eye sparkles. Uchihas are all cold and distant well all except his mother and cousin Tobi but that's another story.

They stayed there in the snow for another good ten minutes until Sasuke finally decided to have enough and started walking away from the meeting point.

"Where're you going?" asked Sakura.

"Back to the hotel." Said Sasuke.

"But we're supposed to stay here and meet them." said Sakura.

"I know, but in case you haven't noticed, they're not here and we've been waiting for too long." Said Sasuke.

"But wait Sasuke." She said.

She didn't expect him to stop and he actually did. Now she needed to think quick or he might try to leave again. But why the hell does she care if he leaves or not? He can go ahead and leave by himself for all she cares. Besides if he leaves then it will only be her and the twins. And a chunk of her heart won't break every time Sasuke looks at that girl.

He just stood there waiting for her to say something. Sakura was just thinking about it. Then it hit her that if she showed that she wasn't interested in him anymore then maybe she will find a guy that would like her for her and not flirt with girls while she's standing right there. And maybe then she really won't be interested in him?

"Fine, go ahead for all I care. I'll just spend my time talking to Miomi." Said Sakura.

Sasuke tensed a bit. He will not, I repeat WILL FREAKING NOT let Sakura be alone with Miomi for more than a mile-second. That dude looks like a huge pervert and he might try anything to get with Sakura. And Sakura is his territory. HIS DAMMIT! And no one goes near his territory unless he says so. And that ladies and gentlemen is what made Uchiha Sasuke want to stay.

He went back to stand a few feet away from Sakura against a metal gate. As he leaned against the gate he got shocked and winced.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Sakura.

"This damn gate just shocked me." Said Sasuke.

"What? Let me see." Said Sakura.

She placed her hand on the gate and quickly removed it when she felt the shock that she received. He wasn't kidding. She took a closer look and saw that it was a special type of gate. One that was used to keep enemies out. Was this a sign that the twins considered them their enemies? If so, how did they find out who they were so quickly?

Sakura was going to think more about it when her phone rang. She took it out and checked the caller ID. That was so strange, it was an unknown number. Knowing that she shouldn't have but was far too curious to care, she decided to take the call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sakura get back here ASAP, it's a…" said Tami's voice.

She heard some shuffling and then someone else picked up the phone.

"Listen here and listen good pinky, we've captured all 16 of your friends and if you want them back then better do as I say in two hours or the bomb will go off." Said a man.

"Bomb, what bomb?" asked Sakura.

"The bomb that will not only kill your friends but take half of Russia with it too." Said the man.

Sakura was frozen. How is it that they could capture all of them? They were each the best of the best. Maybe it's a bluff, it just had to be. There was no way that they could capture them unless it was an ambush of over a hundred of them. So maybe this was a fake? But if it was real and she didn't do as the voice said then not only will her friends go but also half of Russia! She would be responsible for the loss of over a thousand innocent lives.

"Alright then what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Perfect, I'll text your little partner the details." Said the voice.

She hung up her phone and then saw Sasuke reach for his phone. She snatched it out of his hands and read the message.

Text:

To: Enemies

From: Bomber

First thing that you must do is find the cathedral made of sweets and swirled to perfection. Go to the Lord and find the note behind him.

Story:

She re-read it and couldn't figure out what it meant. Where the hell in Russia was there a palace made of sweets swirled to perfection? She noticed that Sasuke was staring at her with an angry look in his eyes. She then realized that she hadn't told him a single thing about the call she received and what they must do.

"Sakura, what's going on?" he asked.

"We have two hours to find the crew or some bomber will not only kill them with a bomb but take half of Russia with it." She said.

He gave her a quizzical look and she showed him the text on his phone. Now he believed her.

"A palace made of sweets huh," he started.

He thought about it more and then it hit him. There isn't a palace made of sweets that's in Russia but there is a palace that looks like sweets. The top of said palace was swirled and it was very colorful and looked like ice cream.

"St. Basil's Cathedral." Said Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him and thought about it for a moment and then realized that he was right. With the nice yellow paint and the reddish swirl tops it looked just like sweets. That's where they had to go. And they better hurry.

"Alright, let's go." Said Sakura.

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"We run like hell!" she yelled.

They then turned around and headed towards the direction of the Cathedral.

Meanwhile the video cameras along the gate followed their movement. The video feed from the camera was shone and there stood someone. With his silky black hair and golden colored eyes he smirked at the screen.

"Hurry up." he said.

St. Basil's Cathedral:

They arrived there in half the time they thought that it might take. They instantly ran to the church there and look for the statue of his Lord. Once they found it they searched everywhere for their next clue but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could it be? The text said to search for the clue at the statue of the Lord." Said Sakura.

"I guess our mystery person doesn't want us to solve this and save the crew." Said Sasuke.

"Man." Said Sakura.

They kept searching and the Sakura tripped and fell on the ground.

"Sakura are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah but," she froze.

There under the statue was a wooden door.

"Sasuke quick, move the statue!" she yelled.

Sasuke didn't bother asking her why he just began to push the statue. As he pushed and pushed he saw why. After a few more seconds of pushing he crouched down and tried to open up the wooden door.

"It won't budge." He said.

"Move." She said.

He did and then she kicked the door down. The wood shattered and a giant hole was in its place. They both then jumped through it and landed in a secret cellar. There was only one way to go and that's where they began running to.

Cameras:

The mystery person watched as the girl and guy super spies ran down the impossibly long hallway. A smirk appeared across his face as he pulled out a deck of cards and flipped over the first one.

"King, too bad." He said.

Next to him was a giant control panel full of an abundance of colorful buttons each with their own purpose. He scanned them with his eye until he saw the one that he wanted. He pressed it and watched the screen as his little game board pieces kept heading towards his trap.

Sasuke and Sakura:

The stopped at a fork in the hallway. Since they had new clue that this room was even under the statue of course they didn't know where to go. They had to hurry because they were running low on time.

"Which way do you think?" asked Sakura.

"Let's scream into both passageways. If one of our vocals bounces back then it's a dead end. But if it doesn't then it's the way out." Said Sasuke.

So they did exactly that. Sakura screamed into the left passageway and Sasuke screamed into the right one. In the end both of them were dead ends and they had nowhere else to go.

"Man, maybe there's a secret passage here?" she said.

They looked around but couldn't find any. Sakura was beginning to get more and more frustrated. This person was so damn annoying. How are they supposed to save their friends unless… wait, the person doesn't want them to save their friends. The person wants their friends dead along with half of Russia.

But Sakura knew that she couldn't let that stop her. She was going to solve these puzzles in the hour and a half they have left. Holy Crap! They only have an hour and a half to find all their friends. Shit, shit, shit! This was even more difficult than she thought possible. But then of course these types of things never are. She had to find a way to be able to rescue all her friends and still have enough time to catch the bad guy. But how, unless… hell yeah!

"Sasuke, I want you to start looking for our mystery man while I look for our friends." She said.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because just in case we run out of time, we can stop the mystery person by beating the crap out of him and disarming the bomb." Said Sakura.

Sasuke thought that it was a good idea. If they worked together then they're just loosing precious, very precious time. But if they each did two things at once then they could be able to solve this mystery and save all of those innocent lives.

He smirked and then turned around and then he stopped.

"Good luck Sakura!" he yelled.

"You too Sasuke!" she yelled back.

He ran off and found the path back to where they were and got out of the church and headed off to the hotel to look for clues on the mystery man.

Meanwhile Sakura was still thinking about how to find the correct way. She tapped her foot against the soft ground.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Squish

She felt her foot sink into the ground a bit and then looked down. She then crouched and began to dig some of the dirt out of the area where her foot was. She was surprised to see that it went all the way through the floor and there was another room beneath her. She quickly jumped through the hole she made and then moved to the center of the floor.

She was on top of a floor made of lava. What she was standing on was only some sort of special metal that didn't get hot near the lava. It looked exactly like the type of metal on the gates. She looked around and saw the two people that she had to rescue. But of course one of them would have to be a sweet lover to be in a palace that looked like sweets.

She ran over to them both and un-tied them. Just in time too, the lava went up a bit and struck where they just were. She then un-did their bindings and removed the cloth over their mouth.

"Thank goodness that you're okay." Sakura said.

"Thanks for saving us Sakura." Hinata said.

"Hinata, you're not stuttering." Said Naruto.

"Hinata doesn't really stutter when it comes to stuff like this. She needs to be able to get what she has to say out quick in order to help." Said Sakura.

"So it's kinda like when you girls went to the agency undercover." Said Naruto.

"Right, Hinata knew how important it was and managed to keep her stutter and shy personality well hidden." Said Sakura.

"Enough about that, we still have to save the others." Said Hinata.

Sakura's phone buzzed and she looked at it. Sasuke had sent her the next part of their twisted game and a status update.

Text:

To: Cherrypop

From: EmoKing

Sakura, I found a few locks of black, red and silver hair in the hotel room where they were all ambushed. I'm going to use the forensics kit to see if the people behind this are in our records.

Also, here's the next part of the riddles:

Go to the dome that is not round and full of crystal. Where the house's name is of the president but a president does not reside there.

Good luck Sakura, Sasuke.

Story:

The place where it's the same name as where a president resides but a president doesn't live there? How the hell does this person come up with these things? And Sasuke managed to find hair? The crew must have cut it off when they were throwing weapons or something.

Red hair huh? Maybe Minamo and Miomi are behind this. But that doesn't explain the black or silver hair? Unless Yayuki and Yuksi are a part of it. But she doubted it; those two had known each other since like forever. Why would they suddenly decide to turn against them? None of it made sense to her and she decided to put all of her thinking power back onto the next situation.

She had to do it quick too because at that moment the lava slowly began to rise.

"Oh crap, how do we get out of here?" asked Naruto.

Sakura thought and thought and thought. She made it down there by finding a soft spot in the ground. And the floor that they were on was metal and for metal to stay up there had to be something. She turned her head left and right looking for that something and then she finally spotted it. There was a lever just a few feet away from where they stood.

Without saying a word to Naruto or Hinata she ran ahead and aimed straight for that lever. Of course she had to dodge a few lava pillars but that was pretty easy compared to what she had to do during training. She had trained in the sea of lava before. This was like baking a cake compared to that.

She finally reached the lever and saw that the instructions were in Russian. Crap, where the hell was Tami when you needed her? Sakura took her best guess and pulled the lever fully down. The lava stopped rising or they were getting higher. They were getting higher. The cage-like floor was rising and rising and the next thing they knew, they were in the passageway leading out of the secret tunnel.

"Follow me." Ordered Sakura.

She ran in the direction of their only way out and once they reached it they fixed the trap door and statue and got the hell out of there. It was just a shame that she couldn't figure out where to go next. She had never really been one to solve brain teasers. That was one of the reasons that she became an assassin and not a spy. But lately it was like she was being demoted to spy.

"Okay Sakura, where to next?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure." She said.

She handed her cell phone to Naruto and he searched for the message. When he finally found it, he read it and then a fox grin stretched across his face.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"It's so simple, the next place we need to go is to the white house of Russia or Belyi Dom." Said Naruto.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and Naruto began to explain it.

"The Belyi Dom looks like a much larger version of the American White house. It's one of the most famous Russian landmarks here. And while it resembles the White House no one really lives there." said Naruto.

Now it all made sense to her. But they had to hurry because they had like one hour and ten minutes left before… BOOM! She began running in the direction of the Russian landmark and Naruto and Hinata took it as a sign to follow her.

Belyi Dom (Russian White House):

They arrived and didn't waste time going in. Lucky for them they had their jet powered shoes on and were able to make it there in 5 minutes. If they rescued the next couple in five minutes then they might just be able to make the dead line after all. Or dead people might be lined up.

They hurried in and tried to find a map of the place. But there were none and that just made their job even harder. So instead they each split up in three different directions and searched like there's no tomorrow. Well there won't be a tomorrow if the bomb goes off.

With Sasuke:

He was on the HQ's secret website. It was a way for agents to get information on their enemies during a mission without the need of going back to the agency. But of course you need your eye, moth, hand scanned and a drop of blood to get access. You also have to show your key card and know the secret 30 digit password.

He did all of that and then went searching through the files of all the enemies that they have information and pictures on. He put the black hair on the mini portable scanner that can be hooked up to the computer and waited for the results. The system showed that there was only one match but that person was dead. But that person didn't have children so how the hell was it that their hair was here and it was a perfect match?

He wrote down a few things in the file of said person and then he put the silver hair there and waited for a scan of it. He watched as the computer changed the picture and personal file. Now they were getting somewhere. This person was still alive and a loyal servant to the first. He also wrote down a few personal notes on that person and then went to the final lock of hair.

While the computer was looking for a match all of a sudden it changed files. So the person was an insider then. They really had to tighten security up a lot more at the agency. He took of few gulps of his soda and then when it showed who the lock of hair belonged to, he spit it out. He looked closely at the picture and then at the lock of hair. Now that he thought of it the hair did look familiar and it smelt familiar too.

"That bitch!" he shouted at the computer screen.

He heard footsteps and then quickly logged off the site website and turned off his laptop. He then put it back in its portable case and took everything with him. He quickly jumped out the window but then closed it so that the person there wouldn't know that he escaped.

He then leaped from roof to roof after he got up to the roof using the fire escape. He knew just where to go and hot to get there and believe him he didn't want to know how to get there. It was a place that he tried to avoid at all times when he visited Russia. He avoided that one building like it was the plague. Which it probably would be.

And he could already see the dreaded house and when he looked back he was greeted with the sight of a large group of men in black suits.

"Of all the crap in the world." He said.

Suddenly his unpleasant journey turned to an even more unpleasant chase. He had to ditch these guys but then if they worked for the person that he saw then he was safe. All he had to do was reach the building before they catch up to him. And considering that he was only a few more blocks away and first in his old school's track team before he became an assassin, plus there was the fact that he had his rocket shoes on, that would be pretty difficult.

He quickly switched them on and instead of hopping roofs he was practically flying through them. He spotted the familiar building and couldn't help but groan in disgust. This was gonna be pure hell.

With Sakura:

The pinkette had taken the last two floors to search through. So far she was doing a pretty horrible job finding out where her next batch of friends could be. She figured that the ones that she had to save just had to be Neji and Tenten because for crying out loud they were in a Russian White House. And since Neji likes making people feel lower than him it only made sense.

He passed several rooms. The green room, blue room and even the red room. But she still couldn't find a single thing or clue telling her that she was going in the right direction. She was near the brink of giving up when she remembered something. In White Houses there are usually tons of hidden rooms and passage ways in it. Usually hidden behind book shelves or the walls. A way to spot them is to look for something unusual or out of place.

She looked at the wall design and saw the pattern. She then kept looking until she found a place where the pattern didn't fit. After like 5 minutes of searching she finally found it. She ran her hand through the wall paper and felt a tiny crease. This was her secret door. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and just when she was about to call Naruto and Hinata her phone rang.

"Hey Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Naruto, I was just about to call you. I found a secret door in the walls. I want both you and Hinata to get here ASAP." Said Sakura.

"We can't, I just called her and she said that she found one as well. So did I." said Naruto.

"What? Okay look, go through them and if you find them first tell us and we'll get the hell out of here and look for the others." Said Sakura.

"Alright Sakura, I'll tell Hinata what you said." Said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto, good-luck." She said.

"You too." He said.

She hung up her phone and then pushed the wall back. Sure enough it flew back and she quickly entered the passage-way before anyone could notice. She then pushed the wall back closed and after all light was gone out of the room torches lit up.

"Whoa, creepy." Said Sakura.

She began walking through but just in case she took one of the torches off the wall and used it as her guiding light. She walked and walked and then decided that she better skate because she only had on damn hour left and there's still like 14 of them to rescue. Twelve after she rescues this couple. She noticed a dead end and then another hallway to go through. She quickly turned and then after an entire minute, she reached a huge wooden door.

The skates were off and she studied the design on the door. Why did it feel like she knew this door? She quietly pushed it open and then froze. That man, it couldn't be him but it was. Her worst nightmare, it's…

"Well hello there Sakura." He said.

She was completely frozen. She couldn't breathe or do anything. Could this man be the one who was going to bomb all of Russia?

"My, look how much you've grown." He said.

She took a step back as he came closer to her. He still had that face. That face full of pure… oh god he took another step closer to her.

"You look exactly like her at your age. What are you now, 18?" he asked.

Her eyes hardened and she decided that it was time to take action.

"You bastard, you can got to fucking hell!" she shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a mouth on you. Maybe I should put mine on it and seal it up?" he said.

"The only thing of yours that's gonna sealed up is your soul in hell." She said.

"We'll see about that." He said.

He came closer and grabbed her. The next thing she knew she was out like a light and the last thing she heard was him laughing.

With Hinata:

The shy girl had managed to find the way to a secret room. Once in she found the place where the next batch of captives was being held. To her surprise it was four of them and not two. She quickly ran to them and helped them.

"A-are you guys o-okay?" she asked.

She couldn't help but stutter. She had feared for their lives and she was a bit over whelmed at the fact that they were alright. Well as alright as they could possibly get.

"Yeah thanks Hinata." Said Tenten.

"Neji, a-are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah Hinata I'm fine." he said.

"Look, thanks for saving us Hinata but there are others that need our help." Said Tami.

She didn't bother with sounding grateful. Her friends, people she's known since practically birth and did everything with, was still being held captive. She wanted to save them so freaking badly. At moments like these, where she wanted to break down and cry, she really missed her little pup. But she had to stay strong, for all of them.

"I agree, let's get the hell out of here." Said Hiroku.

He and Tami began running towards the exit but then found a huge obstacle in their way. And when I say huge I mean huge. There was this giant beast-thing, experimentation blocking the exit. It looked like a combination of a dragon and lion. It had teeth so sharp that if you touched them you would get cut. Even if it was just a small touch.

It took a menacing step closer to them and in reflex they took one back.

"Of all the fucking crap in the world!" yelled Tami.

She was beginning to get insanely pissed off. And she was much scarier than sweet Hinata when she was pissed off. Lucky for her she managed to stash a gun in her bra. Hey, where else would she keep a damn gun when she was sleeping? She took it out and began shooting at the monster.

She aimed for what felt like its most vital points. She got one in its head, and one bullet in each eye. The thing screeched in pain and instantly went blind. It began heading and running in crazy directions and they headed straight for the door. She was still firing and believe me; she wouldn't be completely satisfied unless that thing was dead. After she saw it drop, she went and caught up with the others.

She managed to catch up with them and then she tried to get in front. Her blood lust was still rushing and she wanted the people that captured her friends dead. Nothing less than that. And she was okay with a slow and very painful death. One where their last seconds would be filled with pure hell all thanks to her. She gritted her teeth and Hiroku saw this.

"Calm down." he said.

"Hell no! I can't be calm when my four other best friends are about to die in, 40 damn minutes!" she shouted at him.

He glared at her. It's not like he didn't want to save the guys. They were like his best friends even if they wouldn't admit it. But then of course he could control his anger, most of the time. While at the moment Tami just wanted to see blood red. This chick was a complete psycho path, and he couldn't help but be slightly attracted to it.

With Sasuke:

He reached the familiar red building. He really hated that color, red. It was such an annoying color especially when it was on this building. He went in and didn't bother with talking to anyone. One of the guards went up to him and since Sasuke didn't feel like talking, he just punched the guy until he was out cold and went on with seeing the person.

He finally reached the reddish oak door and pushed it open. He was greeted with a sight that made him growl. And not the type of growl that meant that he was turned on, that was the last type of growl that he'd give that person, but the type of growl that was just filled with pure disgust.

The person in the room looked at him and smiled seductively.

"Why hello Sasuke-kun, I didn't know that you were in Russia as well." She said.

"Cut the crap Karin, I know that you're the one who captured all of them and sent me and Sakura on this wild goose chase." Said Sasuke.

Karin was in nothing but a towel. Her red hair was still wet and she tried to look as curvy as possible for Sasuke. She smiled and put on some of her red lipstick. She loved that color. Red was the color of passion and she felt so much passion or Sasuke at the moment.

But then she snarled at the mirror when he mentioned that girl's name. The scene that she saw at the park played back in her mind. That pink haired freak was all over her guy. And what hurt her more was that she witnessed Sasuke's betrayal. She saw hoe he let that girl do as she pleased and not once did he have an annoyed look on his face. His face was filled with lust and pleasure. All from or for that girl. Well two can play at that game.

She turned around and dropped her towel. She knew that Sasuke would eventually figure it out and in return she made sure that she wore her sexiest outfit. All she had on was a red lace bra and thong, fishnet stocking and red high heels. To her she looked sexy but to Sasuke she looked repulsive. Although, he wouldn't mind if Sakura wore it.

A picture of the pinkette in the exact outfit Karin was wearing flashed in his mind. It was such a nice picture and he couldn't help but wish that it was Sakura he was seeing in that outfit in the moment instead of Karin.

He looked at Karin. Around her waist were love handles. She was really pudgy and then she thought that's he looked sexy? Like he said before, Karin was the exact opposite of Sakura. Sakura was gorgeous. A beauty among beauties. A girl who would just make you want to stare at her all day the first time you see her. She was so exotic and being an assassin added to that. She was truly dangerous.

Karin on the other hand was… no comment.

Karin and Sakura could both leave you speechless but Sakura in a different way than Karin. The pinkette would leave you speechless because of her beauty. You would say 'Oh my goodness, she's gorgeous.' While for Karin you would say, 'Oh dear lord, who the hell let her out of her cage?'

"SO Sasuke-kun, what do you think?" she asked.

She turned around and at that moment he felt like throwing up. He tried to imagine Sakura doing it instead. With her shiny pink hair twirling around with her and her bubbly attitude making her look so cute. He really tried but nothing could get rid of that… thing. She needed more than plastic surgery to look hot. She needed an entirely new body.

"I think you should start explaining why you ordered someone to capture all of my friends." Said Sasuke.

She glared at him but then that glare turned into a look of lust. At that moment the guy wanted to run. He wanted to run like the damn wind and get the hell out of there. But then what would that solve? He needed to rescue all of those lives by stopping this girl.

"That can wait, can't it Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"No, I want them set free and that bomb disarmed." Said Sasuke.

"Bomb? Now why would I try and destroy Russia? It's the place where you're going to realize that I'm better than that pink haired freak." Said Karin.

"So you're not the one with the bomb?" asked Sasuke.

"I am but it's not real. A bomb like that would be incredibly hard to hide." Said Karin.

So there was no bomb after all? This was just all some kind of game for her to try and seduce him? This was all for nothing? Crap! This chick was one day going to die by his hands. He didn't care if he had to fight through an island of people that wanted to kill her themselves. He was going to be the one to deliver the final blow.

"In that case, I'm leaving." He said.

He turned around to leave and the door shut closed. He turned and saw that there was a remote in her hand. She pressed a button and then bars placed themselves over the doors and the windows. He knew that it would be very difficult to get out of that. So he came to a horribly disgusting solution, he would have to play along for the time being.

"Nah-uh-uh, I still have your friends." She said.

"Let them go." He said.

"Oh no, no, no Sasuke-kun. I'm the one in control here."

He knew that she was right. If he wanted to get them all back, even the ones he hated, then he had to do as she said. But if he felt like it was going too far, which it will be, he's putting a stop to it.

"Fine." Said Sasuke.

Karin smirked.

With Hinata:

They had managed to find Naruto and were currently heading… they didn't know. It was just so frustrating. They had only half an hour to find the others and they were losing more precious time with each passing second.

"Alright look, all we have to do is find out what each of these places have in common." Said Hiroku.

"And what do you think that is Mr.-I-know-everything?" asked Tami.

Hiroku thought about it for a moment. It would be difficult but he had to think of it in the simplest of ways. Usually brainiacs think of everything as a difficult problem that they completely miss the only solution. What did these two locations have in common?

"Landmarks." Said Tami.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"These two places are all famous landmarks in Russia. I bet where the others are being held are in the other famous landmarks in Russia." Said Tami.

"That's right. So that means that the others are probably being held in the Sem' Sester, Krasnaya Ploshchad, Ostankinskaia Televizionnaia Bashnia and Kreml'." Said Hiroku.

"Okay then, let's split up and do this thing." Naruto.

They each headed off in the direction of the last four remaining famous landmarks in all of Russia. But that meant that they had to travel nearly through all of Russia. Thank goodness they had some good transportation.

With Sakura:

She didn't know where she was or how she got there. The only thing that's he could comprehend was that she better find a way out of there. She had a throbbing head ache and was barely able to breathe. She tried to put her hand on her head to try and cease the pain but she found that she was tied up.

Rope tied her arms and legs together to her back. There was something covering her mouth stopping her from speaking. The cloth covered her nose too and that made it hard to breathe. She moved around some and then realized where she was. Tears slid down her eyes as she looked at the familiar room. The faded pink color of the wall and the worn out purple color of the ceiling. It was all a past that she was trying to forget but never could.

She looked at the twin bunk bed that she and her sister used to share. Odd enough they both always slept at the top. They did practically everything together. They were inseparable and she thought that her and her sister would be best friends forever. But sadly that dream came to an end when she awoke from her coma and saw the dead bodies of her relatives everywhere.

She was too deep in her thoughts and old memories to hear the door being opened.

"Glad to see that you're awake." He said.

Her eyes widened in horror and she looked at him. He still looked the same as before. That ugly scar over his entire eye and that smell of musk and alcohol. The only difference was that his face was more wrinkled than before and he just looked disgusting.

He came closer to her and she tried to inch away. God she felt like a caterpillar. She finally backed up fully against the wall and knew that there was no escape. She would have to endure whatever torture he had planned for her. Or maybe he'll just kill her? Finish the job.

"You look exactly like your mother. Maybe I should have kept your sister if she was gonna turn out like you?" he said.

Her green eyes filled with hatred. She had never hated anyone in the world more than she hated this man. Hell, she even liked Karin better than him. And Karin was after Sasuke like h… like she used to.

He picked her up by her neck and she was having an even harder time breathing. Maybe if she was lucky she'd be unconscious and that'd give her enough time to think of an escape plan. Then when she comes out of her unconscious state she could fake still being asleep and hear what he was planning.

She could smell his breath. It was un-washed and probably garbage smelled better than that? A land fill of garbage probably smelled batter than that. That ball of garbage that was in Futurama probably smelled better than that disgusting thing. He grinned and she saw that the guy only had like ten teeth in his mouth. They probably all fell off after decaying for too long.

He leaned in closer to her and began to lick her neck. She winced as she felt him go over her pressure point. He obviously knew what that was because he kept licking there. He then stopped and smirked at her. His breath alone was enough to kill an entire population of birds. That was some serious funk.

"I'll finish with you later. I like to play with my food before I go into the kill." He said.

He let her fall to the ground and at that moment she felt like crying.

"I'll show you what I used to do to your mother." He said.

Then she really began to cry. This was just so wrong. She didn't want to know what he made her mother do in order for her to be able to pay for their necessities. She also didn't want to be reminded of it. At that moment all she wanted was to be back in Russia and next to… Sasuke.

She really, really wanted to be back with Sasuke. She hopes that he's doing fine and that's someone's noticed that she's missing.

With Sasuke:

He opened his eyes. It took some time to get used to the light but he got used to it. His mind was a bit hazy and he felt groggy, he sat up and noticed that he wasn't in his room. This room was girly and full of lingerie everywhere. Maybe he was in Sakura's room?

He looked next to him and saw a sleeping figure. The figure had dark red hair. Now he knew that he wasn't in Sakura's room because last time he checked she had pink hair. Right? Maybe it was Minamo? Oh crap, he slept with the enemy. Wait Sakura's the enemy too and he's slept with her a lot. Also last he remembered he hadn't even seen Minamo today. So then who the hell was the chick next to him?

He moved the sheets a bit and then felt all the color drain out of his face. He hadn't… but then why… oh my god! He slept with Karin! He's slept with a rabid fan girl! This was bad, this was really bad. Sakura was gonna freak. Oh my god, Sakura. Karin hated the chick and of course she would tell her that he slept with her too. His lovely blossom was going to hate him forever. What was he to do?

He decided that first he better get the hell out of there before she wakes up. He tried to do it with as little motion as possible because he knew that this chick was an insanely light sleeper. How he knew he you might ask, well the first day she met him she told him all about herself. Her blood type, her age, birthday etc. all the crap he didn't care enough about her to want to know she told him.

His mission was unsuccessful. She instantly woke up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." she said.

"Morning?" he asked.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was just short of being 12am. Crap, that meant that he hadn't had any contact with the others in like 8 hours. He really hoped that they were able to find the rest of the crew.

"Karin, did you release the others like you promised?" he asked.

"Of course and I must say that I really liked my reward." She said.

"Yeah well you'll never get it again." He said.

He got up and began re-dressing himself. She just watched him and he could feel her gaze on him. It was just so annoying. Finally he was done and he grabbed his stuff and was about to leave.

"One more thing Karin, you are not to tell anyone about this or I swear I'll kill you." He said.

She knew that it wasn't a threat. It was a promise. And the last thing she wanted was to get murdered before she could fulfill her deepest desire. She smiled sweetly at him and the winked.

"I won't tell a soul Sasuke-kun, I promise." Said Karin.

And she wasn't lying. She actually wasn't going to tell anyone that she had the Uchiha in her bed. Nope, she would just act bitchier than usual and gloat in her mind. Then she'll tell girls that wanted him that they don't have what he wants. And when they ask why, she'll just say because she knows and then wink. Technically, she won't be telling them just hinting them in the right direction until they come up with the conclusion themselves.

She watched as he left without another word. She then looked in the mirror and saw that he didn't leave a hickey. What kind of guy does it with a girl and doesn't leave a hickey? Unless the guy didn't like the girl, but he would still leave one. Maybe Sasuke just wanted their little session to be secret? Then after many more to come he'll finally be used to it that he'll start leaving hickeys. Although one thing upset her so much.

Several times Sasuke moaned 'Sakura' instead of her name. Why would he think about that pink slut during their session? He must still be too hooked on her. So that meant that Karin had to help him get rid of the disease. The disease that is far worse than the plague itself. The disease that Karin considers as the Haruno disease. And the only cure is some TLK, tender love and Karin.

She smirked at this. Poor, poor Sakura. Maybe Karin should send her a telegram so that she learns what happened, if she survives.

Author's Note:

Look, I know that this chapter is short but I just couldn't think of anything else to write. I'd also like to say that I've now solved all of my problems with my computer. Yeah I needed this product key thing to use word and was using a demo. But I found the correct product key and can now make more stories without worrying about the demo ending. Yep, life's getting better. Also, how many of you wanted an Xbox Kinect and didn't get it? I know I did, but there's always dia de los tres reyes. And other days but I love being Latina because of all of the awesome holidays with the possibility of getting gifts. Oh and just so that you know this fact about me, I'm Dominican. Alright then oh and the Bad Girls Club Tokyo is not the Yayuki and Hitomi fic that I promised to make. The one I have planned is much better and just full of twist and turns.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	15. Mission: Find Sakura!

Hey peeps, I know that the last chappie for this was… crappy. See, I even admitted that it was crappy. I'm not ashamed at all and sometimes I think that I should just stop writing this. But… you know… a lot of authors give up on these wonderful stories and I don't wanna be one of them. So I'll keep trying until I am satisfied like completely satisfied. And I'll be adding more emotion into this and this chapter is just one big POV… like hell. It focuses on the POVs of Sasuke and Sakura. See… I'm already trying and thank god succeeding but we'll see. Okay then on with this and remember… I tried.

Disclaimer: I do not own the official Naruto characters. Just my own and the plot. Also, some of my info may be wrong so just… blame the damn internet.

Dedication: To whatever the hell I feel like dedicating peeps. Kiss, kiss, hug, hug, slap, slap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I am officially the dumbest person alive. How the hell couldn't I fucking see this coming? Why the fuck am I so blind when it comes to that one damn chick? Like… fuck! I hate this! I feel like hell at the moment. Complete and utter hell. I have got to find her… I just got to find her.

A part of me… feels empty. Like the first time I ever saw her… I thought she was insanely cute. And that same cute girl has been fucking kidnapped. This had got to be one of the dumbest things that I have ever done. I slept with my stalker fan girl and let the girl I like get stolen.

She is like a jewel. One of those beautiful, expensive jewels in the jewelry store that you keep looking at. And for that jewel to be stolen away from the store… that's the ultimate robbery. You just don't take a jewel like that without realizing that people are gonna notice. They're gonna notice that this… expensive-as-hell jewel has been stolen.

So at this point… I feel like the ultimate shit head. I should've never slept with that red-haired bitch, who hates my precious jewel. I should've just stayed with her and made sure that she was alright. God... I hate this! I truly fucking hate this because… dammit! How the hell could I be so blind? In a situation like that, you never split up. No matter the case, you stay together. And I leave her out of my sight and she's gone. Like… wiped-off-the-face-of-the-Earth-can't-get-a-hold-of-where-the-fuck-are-you gone. And it's all my damn fault.

But enough of my stupid moping. Moping around is not gonna get her back and that's something that I want. I want her back. I want my pink-hair-green-eye-bubbly-attitude jewel back. And yes mine. She is mine whether she'll admit it or not. But that girl is mine, so back the fuck off.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by one of her best friends.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea where they could've taken her?" asked the blonde one.

What the hell was her name again? Forget it, remembering her name isn't gonna bring back Sakura.

"I swear to god, I have no clue where she is. I tried contacting her. I tried honing in on her signal… but it's like she just… vanished." I said.

Blondie frowned. She then began to glare at me. And I know that glare. It's the one that was always used to blame someone. Like what the fuck? It's not my fault. She's her friend too. She should've made sure that she was alright. She can't just blame me for losing track of her.

"Hey calm down. It's not my fault that she was taken away." I said.

"Yes it is. You were the one with her at the moment." She said.

"Look, she told me to go track down the master mind behind all this. And that's what I did. So you're welcome for trying to save your damn life." I said.

"I don't care what she told you. But you should've known better. You should've made sure that she was alright. You should've-" I cut her off.

"What about you? You're supposed to be what? Her best friend or something? It's not my job to babysit her. She can take care of herself and I left. But if you have a problem with me leaving to try and save your life, then you can go to hell." I said.

At that point blondie was quiet. There were actually two blonde girls there but I'm talking about the one that always wears her hair up in a high ponytail. The loud-mouth one. The other blonde girl… we're okay. Like I don't mess with her and she doesn't mess with me. But this one… we have some serious problems.

"Okay then, I say we start figuring out a way to get a hold of Sakura's location." Said the blue haired girl.

Damn… I can't remember either one of these girls' names. I can only remember Sakura's. Maybe it's because I'm… interested in Sakura and not any one of these other girls? That just has to be it.

"That's a pretty good idea. Btu we already tried that remember? And it failed miserably." Said the other-blonde-girl-that-I'm-okay-with.

"True, but if we magnify the frequency and ask Tsunade to help, we just might learn her location. Not like the exact location, but the area that she's in." she said.

This had to be the reason why I'm cool with the blue haired chick. She knows what to do at times like this. She's just like that Ryou dude. Except she's more… interesting to look at. I'm not gonna lie, each one of these girls peak my interest level. But not as much as Sakura has because that girl just… damn. But these other girls… yeah they're good to look at. But the others have their dibs. And you gotta respect the dibs, you just have to.

"That's not half bad an idea. I'm sure that if we find a way to tap into your com-powders and just… screw around with it a bit, we can find your pink-haired friend." Said Ryou.

Finally, I remember someone's name. But then again he was one of those douche bags that I completely hate so… of course I would remember his name. Who doesn't remember their worst enemy's name? People who don't have worst enemies because they have no reason to know their name.

But hey! The guy said that there's a way to find Sakura. I guess he isn't all that bad but I'm still not sure about his friends. But the great news is that I will end up finding Sakura. There is no doubt in my mind that I'll eventually find the chick. And I swear to god if she's hurt… you might as well start planning your damn funeral.

* * *

I'm scared. There is no doubt in my mind saying that I'm not scared. I am so freaking scared to death. I just… oh god. How the hell could I have ended up in this? Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to this guy? What the hell does he want with me?

"I'll show you what I used to do to your mother."

That one phrase, sentence of his just… so many things run through my mind. I'm scared to death. And I know that I already mentioned that but… I am okay! This guy is practically about to rape me. I just thank my lucky stars that I'm not a virgin. Because if he was the one to take my virginity away from me… no! That's just wrong… like hell.

And yet… I'm still scared.

I really, really, really am scared.

I have never feared for my life… no, my sanity more than I have at this very moment. This man murdered my family. He abused my mother sexually. And he was gonna do the same thing to me.

I remember… before he shot us. He asked my mom how old I and my sister were. That look in his eyes… it was full of lust. He wanted to rape me and Rosette. He was like a 40 year old man at the time and he was gonna screw two eight year old twin sisters. Who does that? That's not only child abuse but it's against the freaking law in like every country.

The floor was cold and my arms and legs were beginning to get rope burn. And that hurts. That hurts like… the ultimate bitch slap. And I know what that feels like because I once got into a fight with some chick. She was a major bitch and… she slaps me. And that hurt… that hurt like hell. So… yep. These rope burns definitely hurt like that.

The cold air just makes it hurt all the more. My bones are aching and… I really need to stretch. And tried to sit up because at the moment I'm on my stomach. Laid down on the hard wooden floor of the bedroom that me and… Rosette used to… I wanna cry.

It hurts to be back here. The emotional pain is… traumatizing. I even think that I'm starting to hallucinate because at some point… I saw me and Rosette jumping from the top of the bunk bed to the pink bean bag chair. And then I blinked my eyes and… I cry.

My tears slide down my cheeks and hit the wooden floor. I feel like I can hear that one tear splash down on the floor. That's how quiet it is. And I'm still crying and each drop just sounds like… thunder to me. And my heart begins to ache more than ever and… I can't breathe.

I literally can't breathe because that jackass has me by my neck and is holding me up again. Like when the hell did he come into the room? I did not notice him at all. What, was he some kind of ninja or something? Because that's down right creepy. Just incredibly creepy.

"I see you're anxious." He said.

What the hell is he talking about? I'm not anxious at all. I'm fearing for my life at the moment and he calls it anxious. Anxious for what? Him raping me? Hell fucking no. no girl is ever anxious to get raped. And if she is… that's just sad. But I'm not anxious at all for this guy to violate my most precious area. And another thing, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't intend to use protection. And I do not want to come out of this carrying the baby of my worst enemy. A murderer no less.

"I'm… not… anxious… I'm… crying… you… dumb… ass." I managed to squeak out.

His grip on my throat tightened and I began feeling light headed again. He smirked at my misery. God, this guy is such a sadist. I'm…losing my train of thoughts… I… I…

* * *

A sense of urgency suddenly filled me. I don't know why but for some reason…

Something's wrong.

I can just tell that something is not right with the world and this sick feeling in my stomach is telling me that it has something to do with Sakura. Rage began to fill me. She's hurting… I feel it. Dear god… Sakura.

Now I feel like the king of the shit heads. The ultimate screw up and… I feel like it's all my fault. Man, this girl has really grown on me. She's grown on me so much that I can't stand to be away from her. She fills my every thought while I'm awake and asleep. I can't get her off my mind and… I'm worried.

I've truly never been this worried about some girl in my entire life. In fact the only girl that I've ever worried about was my mom. And she doesn't count, she my mother. Of course I'm supposed to worry about her. Although I don't care for the fact of how badly she wants grandchildren. She tells me all the time when Itachi is the oldest. And he's not gay so go bug him about producing your grandchildren.

But if there ever was a girl that I'd even consider having kids with… at all… that girl would be Sakura. Oh god I could just hear my mother now,

"Oh Sasuke-kun, she's so cute. Is she the one you're gonna give me grandchildren with?"

And I can just see the cute blush on Sakura's face after my mom says that. So, when I find Sakura, and I will, I'll introduce her to my parents after some time. And if my mom even looks like she's about to mention the whole grandchildren thing, me and her are out. That or I'm stopping my mother. Because I am not about to let her embarrass me in front of Sakura.

So, we're currently back in the hotel room. We're all in the girl's because that was where the attack happened. Apparently, the girls were being attacked and the guys busted the door and went in to help them.

God this place was trashed. It looked like a damn rock star crashed here. There was blood on the walls; the dead bodies of some of the ninjas were there. We really gotta get those out of here. But the scariest sight of all was written on the wall above the bed Sakura slept in.

"I have her."

And it looked like it was written in blood. The first thing that came to my mind when I saw that was, 'Shit, is that her blood?' and the next thing that filled me was completely animalistic rage. The bastard that took her is going to fucking burn in hell. And I'm gonna make sure of it.

And who knows, with all the people I've killed maybe we'll meet and I'll still beat the crap out of him. And he fucking deserves it for what that bastard is doing. And I know that the one who took her is a guy because no girl would ever try to kidnap another girl. She would either send someone or if she was dumb enough o try and kidnap Sakura by herself, she's gonna get the shit beat out of her.

The next place I went to was the bathroom. The place smelt so much like her. I searched through everything. I just needed one clue telling me where she is or who the fuck took her. I just mainly need to know that she's alright. This feeling in my chest… it's still there.

I feel it… I feel her distress and… it's killing me. I just have this uncontrollable urge to be with her and I can't. Have you ever wanted to hold someone and you can't because they're so far away or… gone? That's the feeling that I'm having right now since Sakura was taken. God this reminds me so much of that movie 'Taken'. And it's just shit. At least I have more than 96 hours to find Sakura but honestly… I wanna find her sooner than 96 hours.

I exited the bathroom and stood in front of her bed. I could just see her sleeping form there. So peaceful… so beautiful. And now… she's probably scared-to-hell. Being kidnapped is not a cool thing. It scares the person and… it scares the people that care for them. And I'm scared. Which is a big shocker because I'm never scared fro anyone's life at all. And yet I'm scared that Sakura might not be okay. For all we know she could be dead by now.

No, I won't think that way. She's alive… right? Of course! She's a tough female. Tough enough to be a dangerous assassin that I at first was ordered to… damn I hate irony. And this is so ironic. Because at first I wanted that girl dead because it was my assignment. And now I'm afraid if she is dead. In a way, it's actually funny.

I left the room and joined the others. They were all practically huddled around the two nerdy blue teens. And those two were working non-stop at modifying the girl's compact or whatever the hell it was called. There were sparks and weird things kept popping up on the computer. But I only wanted to see one thing pop up on that computer. And that was Sakura's location. Because in a way, she is my girlfriend.

Right? Right! I mean we've even gone out on a date once and… we've screwed… a lot… like two damn rabbits during the spring. And several times, I don't even remember them. But I could tell because the next day she would go all bitchy on me. I can't believe I actually miss that bitchy attitude of hers.

I kept watching the two nerds do their thing. And the weird thing was that they didn't even look like nerds. They looked like two very attractive teenagers. They make nerds look like proud people. And if all nerds were like that then… nobody would even think twice about teasing them.

I checked my phone every couple minutes just wishing that Sakura would send me a text. One that said, 'Hey I'm okay and on my way.' Or something else annoying and rhyme-y. But there were no texts from her. No voice mail, no nothing and it scared me even more. This girl was in some serious danger. She usually always contacts someone telling them that she's okay and no contact = not okay.

"Okay I think we almost have it." Said Ryou.

This was what I wanted to hear. That they were finally fucking close to finding Sakura. Like what the hell took them so damn long?

"Almost got it… and… crap!" yelled the blue haired chick.

Dammit and so fucking close too.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need this stupid pass code that allows us to gain entry into the HQ's satellite locator system." She said.

Dammit, dammit, fucking dammit all to hell! Fuck! Sakura could be, is, in so much damn danger now and we need a stupid fucking pass code to even come close to locating her. Why the hell didn't they think of that first before we went through all this crap?

Hold on Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Man… where the fuck am I? Am I fucking drunk again? No wait… why is my throat so sore? Ah… is this… is this my old room?

At that point, it all came rushing back to me.

My head shot up and I looked around. This was my room. No wait… this was my mom's old room. I looked around and see that this is the room where my parents used to sleep. I also notice that I'm not tied up at all.

Bad mistake you son of a bitch.

I got up and ran to my parent's old window. I tried to jiggle it open but it was like… painted shut or something. I tried to break the glass with my leg but… did someone replace that glass or something? Because at the moment it was just completely unbreakable.

This was frustrating. How the hell am I supposed to get out now? The window was a no and if I went through the door then… he might catch me. Oh well, it was my best shot at getting out of this hell hole. And to think that before this was my favorite place in the entire world. Home, with my mom, dad and older sister. Also, Rosette was only older by about two minutes.

I carefully made my way over to the door and twisted the knob slowly and quietly. Then when I heard it click, I began to pull the door as silently as I was able to at the moment. And for a second I felt… hell yeah! But then it all went down when I saw him facing my direction. The guy was blocking the door. I should've seen that coming.

I backed up into the room and he followed me inside. The smirk on his face was devilish and full of… I don't even want to say it. I backed up against a wall and knew that this was it. He was gonna have his way with me. I was gonna be raped, that's just sick.

He hovered over me and even though he was about a head taller than me I could still smell his breath. Usually I would try and trash him in my mind but that's not gonna help me. My mentally verbal insults wouldn't stop this guy from having his way with me. But maybe my training will.

I tried to knock him out cold with a punch to the head but he caught my arm. Then I tried to land a kick to his gut and he used his other hand to stop me. He then threw me on the bed and I tried to get off of it. But in an instant he was on top of me. My heart skipped a beat. Not the one that meant that you were happy, but the one from pure shock.

My eyes went incredibly die and my breath hitched in my throat. What was I to do?

"So, you trying to escape huh?" he said.

I didn't answer him. I just made sure that my eyes were hard and cold. But honestly, I'm freaking out. But a good agent never shows their emotion. It was one of those agent rules, very important.

And then it hit me. I'm an agent, no an assassin. And assassins always carry secret supplies with them like poisons and hidden weapons. And one of those hidden weapons was in my hair. I just needed to reach it. But at the moment he had my hands pinned down to the bed. And another one of those weapons was in my boots.

I have so many weapons hidden on my body that all I need is three good seconds of freedom and this guy could be dead in an instant. But it would be extremely hard to get one second of free time let alone three. But I needed to find a way to get that, but more importantly I have to stop this guy from reaching his goal.

"Of course I tried to escape. You're a bastard and I hate it here."

He chuckled, a dark chuckle… gross.

"Before you used to love it here, whatever changed that perspective?" he asked.

"You fucking killing my family you bastard!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled again. I really hate him with all his chuckling. It just annoys me and sends more of that bad breath my way. Seriously, does this guy even know what a toothbrush is? Or mouthwash? Or anything to help get rid of his breath?

His reaction to what I said absolutely disgusted me. He slammed his mouth down onto mines and began kissing me. I was shocked and when I'm shocked, I keep my mouth shut. But he was persistent and because of that he tried to push my lips apart with his tongue.

I am so grossed out at the moment. And then my eyes widened because his tongue was in my mouth. I couldn't push him away because my hands were still pinned down. I made sure that my tongue was as far away from his as possible and he still brushed his against mine. Whenever he did that I let out a shriek and I felt him smirk. I truly hate this man and… I need to freaking breathe!

He pulled away from me and I wanted to scream in joy but I was breathless. He looked at me and that damned smirk of his was still on his face. Fuck this bastard.

"You liked it huh?" he said.

Are you fucking serious? Unless a girl is with the guy she likes, whenever she is breathless it is never a good thing. But men like him; no monsters like him always think that it's a good thing. Btu it's not, especially not when the guy is a… a… douche.

"No." I said.

"Don't lie." He said.

"I'd be lying if I said 'yes'." I said.

He frowned at this. And then the worst thing happened. He…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

We've been at this for hours now. Trying to get that damned code that's keeping us from finding her. But no, luck was not on our side today. The two nerds had gone left and right. Gotten past several firewalls and even they even hacked into the American Secret Service to see if they had the code.

But no luck at all. So there was one option left. We needed to contact Tsunade.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It had all gone down horribly. My time with that man was disgusting. And yet there was no way out of it. It was part of the deal. He makes sure that his boys stay away from my girls and in return I go on a date with him. What I didn't expect was for us to end up in bed together.

And believe me, it was a huge shock to me. I have got to stop drinking so much. I rose from his bed or my bed or… screw it. I then looked at his sleeping form and saw that his hair was loose. It almost looked nice. Almost. I checked the time and saw that it was 10am. I sighed and then laid my head back down on the pillow.

Then I had to rise again because my phone was buzzing. I searched for it on the floor, bed and blankets and finally I found it. It was on the nightstand all along. Damned thing, sometimes I think I need a tracking device to find it. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my assistant Shizune. Great… if she finds out that I slept with Jiraya… better make sure she doesn't find out then.

I decided to take the call. It's best now… while he's sleeping.

"Yes Shizune?" I asked.

I pulled back a lock of my blonde hair. Why the hell was it everywhere? Oh wait… it was loose. Now that makes more sense. I quickly began searching for a hair tie because I hate it when my hair's loose. It just annoys me so much.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you?" she asked.

I looked around the room and didn't recognize it at all. This was good because now I can tell her that I don't know where I am and not be lying.

"I can't tell you Shizune." I said.

"Why not Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Because I have no clue myself." I said.

It was a bit embarrassing admitting it but I had to say it. And if I ever find out where I am, I'm making it my personal goal to stay away from this place forever.

"Do you want me to track down your location on the computer?" she asked.

"No thank you Shizune. It's best if I find my own way back there. It'll help me brush up on my skills." I said.

I did not want her knowing where I am. If it's at some place I rarely go, she might dispatch agents to see if I was alright. And the last thing I want is my agents knowing that I slept with this man.

"Very well Tsunade-sama. By the way, I've received information from the American Secret Service telling me that someone tried to hack into their system." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They have no clue. But I only know two people skilled enough to gain access to their computer system." She said.

I couldn't help but inwardly groan. What were those two kids up to now? There had to be a good reason though. Those two wouldn't do something like that unless sometime bad was happening. I was about to answer her when there was a call waiting beep.

"Shizune, can you please wait for a few minutes while I take this other call?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said.

"Thank you." I replied.

I pressed the button and the calls were switched.

"Hell-" I was cut off.

" Sakurawaskidnappedandand," said the person.

The person was rambling on about something and I could barely understand a thing. This was irritating me and I couldn't raise my voice because if I did Jiraya would wake up. And I did not want this man knowing that he got me, Tsunade, in bed with him.

"Calm down and explain everything in an orderly manner." I said.

It was hard to say that while at the same time trying to keep my voice low. I am the owner of a highly trained agency. An agency so secret that it's impossible to get in to. And this person, whoever they were was… wait. They said something about Sakura.

"Tsunade, Sakura was kidnapped. We need to find out where she is but our com-powders aren't strong enough. We need the code to the agency's satellite system so that we can find Sakura." Said Ano.

I froze. So this was why they tried to hack into the American Secret Service's computer system. They were probably looking for the code. And… SAKURA WAS KIDAPPED! This is horrible. She is one of my favorite agents. She's like a daughter to me and… SOMEONE STOLE MY DAUGHTER! OH HELL FUCKING NO!

"Ano, I'm afraid that I can't tell you the code. But there is another way that you can find Sakura and thank the heavens that you're in the perfect location at the moment." I said.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

I whispered the instructions to her and made sure that she was out of the room. I made her go into the bathroom and turn on the water so that none of the others could hear her. Of course I trusted them all but… it's very important that she only hears. And in fact after she does it, I'm making her call again and am using our special sound device to erase her memory of those steps. That's how important it is to keep those steps secret.

"Got it, I'll make sure to call back when I'm done Tsunade-sama." She said.

"Good and make sure that while you're doing it, the others aren't around. In fact stay in the bathroom and use your com-powder. And above all, don't tell the others." I said.

"Promise Tsunade-sama, you can expect a progress report in a few hours." She said.

"Good girl, good bye and good luck." I said.

"Thank you." She replied.

That line went dead and I switched back to Shizune. I put the phone in between my neck and head and used the hair tie I found to pull all of my hair back into a low pony tail.

"Shizune, are you there?" I asked her.

"Of course Tsunade-sama." She responded.

"Good, Ano just called me and explained the situation. They were looking for the code to hack into our satellite system to find Sakura." I said.

"Find Sakura? Was she kidnapped?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's all taken care of now. Listen, I need you to make sure that she is found. The steps I gave Ano are perfect but they're not always reliable." I said.

"Very well. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you to get rid of all the sake in the HQ. I never want to see any type of liquor or beer there ever again." I said.

I know that that was a bit harsh. Why should I punish my agents when I'm the one with the problem? Well, I don't want any of them landing in a situation like the one I'm in at the moment. And in order to do that, I must be as far away from that substance as possible. I know that it will be hard, but I'll make it… I think.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

For a second I was tempted to say 'no' but then… I looked at Jiraya's sleeping form and…

"Yes, yes, yes. One hundred percent positive." I said.

I froze. 'Positive' that one word could get a woman into so much trouble. I slept with him what if I'm… no, no, and no! But just to make sure, I'll need a pregnancy test after I get out of here. And a disguise, I don't want anyone knowing that I had an affair.

"Okay then, I'll see you when I get back Tsunade-sama." She said.

"Of course Shizune. I expect everything to be perfect when I return." I said.

"Always." She said.

"Good, see you then." I said.

I ended the call and looked at the phone in the palm of my hand. It was a light pink color. It reminded me so much of Sakura and I know that I chose it because of her. God I hope she's alright.

I moved to put the phone back on the nightstand and when I did I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist. I froze and turned around to look at Jiraya. It looked like he was still sleeping… thank goodness. It was probably just an impulse. I lay back down on the bed and sighed, my hope rests on those kids now.

Another sigh escaped my lips and I found the pillow unusually comfortable. I turned sideways, facing the nightstand and then my eye lids began to feel heavy. I knew that I shouldn't fall asleep but I'm stressed. And since I've sworn off sake, I've decided to sleep off my stress instead.

And that's what I did.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The entire time he did what he did I kept screaming my protests. I kept digging my nails into his skin so that I could inflict some pain into him but he thought that it was because he was breaking through my barrier. What barrier? And he found that out when he was fully in, looked down and saw no blood. Du-uh.

It was a horrifying experience and I got no pleasure from it at all. None… thank goodness. The last thing I wanted was to enjoy being raped by my worst nightmare. He finished his raping of me a few minutes ago. At the moment I was wrapped in a blanket. The blanket belonged to my mother and father. They used to wrap me and Rosette in it whenever we were scared and ran into their room during a storm.

I cried. This place brings back so many memories. Some good and some bad but now… it's just depressing. I decided that crying wouldn't solve my problems at all. And so I sat up and looked next to me. His sleeping form was there and I remembered something. The poison vile was in my hair.

I reached into my pink locks and tried to feel for my vile. I finally managed to find it and then quickly opened it. I then opened his mouth a little and poured the liquid down his throat. Thank god this guy slept with his head up. I closed his mouth and then tried to get out of the bed with as little movement as possible. The poison takes effect in thirty seconds and I don't want him to be on top of me while that happens.

I managed to get out of the bed and then searched for my clothes. God I feel so dirty. And what makes is worst was that during the entire time that was happening… I kept wishing that it was Sasuke on top of me instead of him. I knew that if it was Sasuke then I would have done everything willingly. I sighed… I miss Sasuke.

I finished putting on my clothes and then looked at him. I felt his face and it was stone cold. So ends the deeds of this vicious jackass. I finally avenged the death of my family. I cried again. I miss them so much.

I decided to take a look around my mother's room and that's when I saw it. My mom's music box. The one my dad gave her on their anniversary. I picked it up and inspected it. It looked lighter than usual but that's because of the age. I loved that music box when I was younger and… I've decided to take it with me. It'll serve as a memory for all the good times we had before their… you know.

I managed to find my old Tinkerbell mini book bag and put it in there. I also added the old family album, my dad's watch and me and Rosette's very teddy bears. I know that it sounds silly to take those two bears but… I feel like I should take them. They are technically mine.

I walked down the stairs and exited through the front door. I looked at the house again and smiled. At that moment I promised myself something. I would return here someday again. And fix the place up and hopefully… raise a family here. It's best if I do return. I feel so much better there now that he's dead. And that haunting feeling is gone.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. For a second I thought that I saw my mom's face and she was smiling back at me. She's happy now and in a better place. And since I know where I am… (Sigh) this is gonna be some journey. But it'll be fun.

And so I began my way back to Russia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Whatever that blue haired girl did was pretty great. Because at the moment, I was staring into a map of the world with a red dot blinking and moving. She was okay, Sakura was safe. The relief that washed over me was… forget it. But it was strange how she didn't remember how she did it. It doesn't matter now because now I know where she is.

But the problem was getting there. Her current location wasn't exactly the easiest of places to get to. It was filled with woods and tracker or no tracker, there was no way that we could get a signal of her location once we're there. No matter how powerful the device, the place had no bars at all.

But I don't care. She could be on the damn moon and I wouldn't care. Because now I know the area that she's in. I'm an entire step closer to finding her.

"So we know where she is. Now all we need to do is get there." said Hiroku.

"It'll be tough but if we take a plane to the nearest air port there and then go by foot, we could possibly find her in the woods." Said the blue girl.

"Or… we could call Tsunade and have her dispatch as many agents as possible in that area and have them find her for us." Said the blonde-girl-I'm-okay-with.

"That's just lazy." Said the green girl.

"You have no right to call me lazy. It takes you two hours to freaking wake up. And that's with screaming involved." Said blondie.

Those two began to argue and they were close to giving me a migraine. Dammit we just found out Sakura's location and this is what they do? Those chicks are so fucking annoying as hell!

"Shut up, both of you." I said.

They stared at me for a second and stopped. Finally, now we could get down to business.

"I say we got with her plan," I pointed to the blue girl, "It's best if we find her ourselves." I said.

"Why?" asked blondie.

"Because that way we can continue on this stupid mission and find out who's kidnapping all those woman." I said.

"Or… you just wanna find Sakura yourself and make out with her." said the other-blonde-girl-that-I-hate.

I glared at her. That may be true but there was no way in hell that I'd let her know that. I've seen her type before. Complete gossip hounds. The last thing you want to do is know that they're right in any way.

"No, I just wanna get this damned year over with already." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I just gave her a cold glare. She then sighed and put her hands on her hips. And then I knew that she would keep quiet. For now.

"Alright then, let's go and get ourselves some plane tickets." Said the black-haired-girl–with-the-weird-rainbow-streaks-in-them.

"Okay then, just give me a sec." said the blue girl.

She went on some website for airline tickets and there were a few options but sadly…

"A week? None are available for an entire week?" I said.

"Apparently. I think we'd be better off if we drove there. Then we'd be there in about a week and it'll take less time to get back here with her." she said.

"And how exactly are we driving there?" I asked her.

"I can take care of that." Said the other-black-haired-girl-that-seems-goth-to-me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked.

"Don't worry Uchiha," she patted my head. "We'll find her soon pretty boy. And then you two can celebrate your re-unification in any way you want." She said.

She smirked at me and then left. I fucking hate that chick. I knew what she was hinting at and I'm pretty sure the others knew too.

"Fucking crazy." I muttered.

I made sure that they were able to hear it and then I sat down on the couch in the room. If she thought for one moment that I would give into her stupid ploy then she's even crazier than I thought.

We were all quiet. It was the first time that not one of us bothered to say a single word to each other. And believe me, that was a surprising shock. Btu I'm not complaining. I need some peace and quiet. I need time to think of several strategies to beat the crap out of Sakura's kidnapper. If she hadn't done so already.

Yep, I'm coming for you Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was a few hours later but I finally woke up again. After the call from Ano telling em that she had located Sakura, I called Shizune and told her that there was no need to dispatch any agents or try to locate her exact location.

I sat up again and was greeted with no Jiraya. Maybe it was all a dream? But when he walked in with two plates I knew that I wasn't dreaming. Because I never dream of Jiraya. Not at all in any way, shape or form.

He laid down one of the plates on my lap and then took a seat next to me. The plate was filled with food and something to drink. I couldn't believe that he chose sake. I had just sworn off of the stuff and yet… I grabbed the bottle and took a sip. It felt so good.

"Good morning." He said.

I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I put the sake back down, it was now half empty dammit, and looked at him. The last time I was awake, I managed to put on a shirt and considering the size, I knew it was his. But I was just glad that I had found my underwear and something to wear.

"This never happened." I said.

"Of course it did. If it hadn't you wouldn't be here." He said.

I began to glare at him. Would he just let the subject drop? I was probably drunk out of my mind and didn't know what I was doing. That, I'm positive of. Dammit, I still need to get that pregnancy test. I may not feel pregnant but it's best if I do. That way I can get an abortion or something before the baby starts to form.

"No. it never happened and if you so much as hint at anyone that it did, it'll be the last thing you do." I said.

He didn't seem threatened by me at all. And that really got me angry. I always hate it when people underestimate me. It tells me that they don't believe that a woman can be anything more than a housewife or… slut. And we can. So many women have proven that we can do anything a man can do but we can do it while wearing high heels.

"I'm serious Jiraya." I said.

"I know you are. But just let me enjoy the fact that I got you in my bed." He said.

I froze again. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. This was his bed? As in, I was in his agency? Now how the hell am I gonna be able to sneak out of this place? I could pretend that I was having a meeting with him, but an overnight meeting sounds… crap. Maybe I could make it seem like I stayed over? But that would raise suspicions.

I took a bite of my eggs and then sighed. This was gonna be difficult but I'll make it out of here somehow.

"So Tsunade, I guess this means that we're a couple." He said.

"No, it means that I was drunk out of my mind and didn't know what I was doing." I said.

He laughed at this. I wished these eggs were him. That way I could stab him with my fork for my guilty pleasure. No, 'pleasure' is not the right word to use in a situation like this one.

"No, you were pretty sober and personally asked me to bring you back here." He said.

"Jiraya, whatever happened, happened. But you are not to mention this to anyone." I said.

He shook his head and I knew that I could trust him. He never backed down on his word. It was one of his actually good qualities. I smiled at him and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." He said.

It was the first time in a very long time that I actually felt comfortable with him. And there we sat, eating breakfast on his bed and watching some T.V. it wasn't awkward and it felt nice. But I wish I could say that we should do that more often but that would include us having… sex.

I looked at the curtains and saw that they were red. The sunlight made them look nearly pink.

I hope Sakura's found soon.

* * *

Yep this was definitely another short chapter. And I gotta say I'm a lot better at writing things in POV than normal. This is why I love the fact that my new fan fic is in POVs. And that means that it'll be better than my usual stories. But I wanna see what you think. And remember, it'll be released by the end of the month. Oh and I'm thinking about making a sequel to 'Hokage High.' The ending was kinda… blah. And it feels like one of those stories that just need a sequel. And tell me what you think, whether I should make a sequel for it or not. Okay then, that's all.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	16. Crossing Paths

Hiya peeps. So… I was checking my email and stuff when my friend emailed me about the one video. Yeah it was a vid of Miley Cyrus and the caption was, 'Miley Cyrus Worships Satan'. It was of 'Party in the USA' played backwards and the words kinda sounded like something of Satan. See, I never liked this chick and am a proud to be in the 'Anti-Miley Cyrus Society'. If you want you can join and all you have to do is pretty much trash Miley Cyrus. No offense to those of you who like her and want to be like her but… that's some role model you got there. Anyways, on with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters. Just the plot and my own characters so you can't sue me.

Dedication: To the 'Anti-Miley Cyrus Society'. Trashing Miley Cyrus's reputation since the first episode of her series. We're all happy that it's finally over.

* * *

It had been a few days since she'd been able to escape. She had no idea where she was and was just following her instincts. Often at night she would look up at the sky and use the stars as a map. She had studied the stars the first year that she had enrolled in the agency. She knew that eventually the information would come in handy and it has.

She had been lucky though. Able to find a few rivers full of fresh water to drink and bathe in. Once in a blue moon she would run into a small village and be able to buy some more food. Her appearance though, was changing.

Her un-washed hair was getting dirtier and dirtier. Sure she had soaked it with water but she's never been able to use shampoo on it and get rid of all the dirt and grime that's attached itself to her scalp. Small chunks of hair were beginning to fall out and she groaned whenever it did. So to keep from more chunks of falling out, she wrapped her hair up in a bun and but a small blanket over it.

Her clothes were scratched up and torn. Her stomach was slowly deseeding and… she just felt horrible. She was throwing up from the lack of food because her stomach was now rejecting it. Her feet had huge blisters form all the walking and her arms were beginning to feel like sticks. Her well toned agent body was leaving her. She needed to get back to Russia as soon as possible.

She walked past a few more acres of wood before she finally decided that she needed to rest. She found a nice tree, barely any moss, and leaned down against it. She took off her backpack and looked at the treasures that she had taken. She made sure that they were still in good shape and then put them back in the backpack.

She then took out what little food she had left. There was one loaf of bread, some meat and cheese and finally a bottle of milk that she's managed to keep cool. She broke off a chunk of the baguette and then opened it in half. She added a little meat and cheese and made herself a small sandwich. She then ate tiny bites and after she was done with the sandwich she drunk a little bit of milk. There wasn't much milk left and who knew how far away the closest fresh water river would be?

She packed everything up and then sighed. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was nearly noon. She stood up, her aching legs a little wobbly, and slung the backpack over her shoulder. She then resumed her journey to Russia. She knew that it would take a few more days. But she just hoped that she would run into someone she knew.

She slowly climbed down a small cliff and nearly tripped and plummeted to the ground because of a loose rock on the wall. She managed to regain her balance by spreading her legs a bit and shifting areas. She finished going down the cliff and then a smiled stretched across her face. She knew this town. And she knew that she was now closer to her primary destination than she thought.

* * *

Sasuke was filled with nothing more than pure anger. He smashed the bottle of beer against the wall and then pounded his fist against the wall. He ignored the pain and just looked at his bloody knuckles. He sucked in sharp breaths and then headed towards the bed.

It had been over five days since they began their search for Sakura. You'd think that it would be easy to find a girl with pink hair and yet they had no leads. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. And the thing was that said needle was pink. Pink! It's easier to spot a pink needle than a normal needle.

He ran his hands through his hair and then looked at the alcohol liquid spreading on the ground. He once remembered Sakura telling him that he really shouldn't drink so much. That it could eventually kill him and that he was lucky that he was still alive considering how much he drinks. He replayed her telling him so in his mind. But found that her face was beginning to seem… weird. He was forgetting what she looked like. That was just the worst possible thing that could happen.

He took in a deep breath and then let it out. He stared at the bump he made in the wall and then back at the liquid. He realized that the pain form the punch at the wall was a lot less painful then the aching in his heart. He missed her so much. It wasn't fair that she was gone.

He should've stayed with her. He should've never slept with that red headed slut Karin. He never should've done a lot of things and yet… he did them. And look at where those actions landed him now. In a room in a hotel fuming over the fact that they still couldn't find the young cherry blossom.

He wanted nothing more but to ditch this place and go look for her himself. But he knew that if he did that then they would probably spend some of their time looking for him and not her. And the last thing he wanted was to delay their finding of Sakura.

He decided that he needed some fresh air and went to open the window near his bed. He looked out it and sucked in large breaths of air before slowly letting them go and calming himself down. He looked at the semi-busy streets. It had been nearly two months since they were sent on that mission. Most of those two moths they spent on a deserted island. And even there he was having an inner war with his hormones whenever Sakura went to wash up in the lagoon.

Now they were probably gonna spend another month looking for Sakura. But he wouldn't allow it. He decided to try one last time to get some information out of the villagers and closed the window. He grabbed his jacket and quickly zipped it up. He found the keys to the room, pocketed them, left the room and locked the door and then re-pocketed the keys. He took out his cell phone and on his way down to the front entrance texted Naruto telling him that he was leaving the hotel for a while.

* * *

To: Dobe

From: Teme

I'm gonna get some fresh air and cool down.

Text me if the blue haired chick and Ryou find anything on the leads to Sakura's whereabouts.

* * *

To: Teme

From: Dobe

Are you okay?

Of course I'll tell you… I know how much you care about finding her teme, you may try to hide it but I know that you really like her.

* * *

To: Dobe

From: Teme

Of course I'm okay idiot.

Shut up… I don't care that much. But that director of hers told us to help the girls. And I'm pretty sure that finding her is a way to help her.

* * *

To: Teme

From: Dobe

You don't sound okay.

Fine whatever you say. But just know that it seems like she feels the same way.

* * *

He stared at Naruto's last message. He never knew that Naruto was that observant. He always thought that the reason he even became an agent was because his uncle ran the agency. But apparently there was more to it than that.

He didn't bother to reply back. He had reached outside and the people weren't exactly trust worthy. He quickly locked his phone and put it in the secret pocket inside of his jacket. He put the keys there too so that if anyone got close enough to him and tried to pick-pocket him, they would find nothing. He pulled up the collar at the feeling of the cold air hitting his ears.

It was the middle of spring and yet it was freezing over where he was. Of course they were a bit too up north for his taste. But that was because there was a rode that would lead them down south close to Sakura's possible destination.

He had no clue as to where his feet were leading him at the moment. But at some point he ended up in front of a pub. The men in pubs usually knew a lot about certain things. He had remembered once having to disguise himself and go into a pub in order to gain some useful information from the owner of the place. So he knew what he was getting into when he stepped through the wooden door of the place.

The place was like any usual pub. Dimmed lighting, some music and girls half naked dancing around and serving. Pubs were close to strip clubs. Except strip clubs were a lot nicer and had strict rules about getting busy with one of the girls working there. They were always meant to look at… never touch.

He headed towards the bar there knowing that he could probably get some decent information out of the bartender. He sat down at an empty wooden stool and looked at the wide variety of drinks. He didn't want one but he sure-as-hell needed one.

"What will it be boy?" asked the bartender.

He was an old-looking man. A little on the pudgy side and with a grey moustache. Nearly all his hair was gone and he wore a standard bartender outfit. Sasuke looked at him and tehn back at the drinks. He needed something good. Something that would warm up his body but still not make him incredibly drunk.

"A shot of rum please." He said.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at him and he just stayed emotionless. Rum was good. It tasted a bit… weird but in old times people would drink rum to keep warm. And his body needed to be warm at the moment more than ever at the moment and that is why he ordered it.

The small glass full of rum was now in front of him and he quickly chugged it down. He placed the glass back down on the wooden table and then looked around. He still sat on the stool but swiveled it around every now and then to look at the men near him.

Some of them were giving him dirty looks. He didn't know why until one of the woman on one of their laps winked at him. He turned his attention back to the bartender and sighed.

"What's wrong boy? You look like you're goin' through a tough time." Said the bartender.

He studied the man's profile and then looked back down at the wooden table.

"Nothing." He said.

"Now I know that's a lie. If it were nothin' then you wouldn't be moping around this place." Said the bartender.

Sasuke was beginning to get slightly annoyed. He knew that the man was just trying to cheer him up but he didn't want to be cheered up. There wasn't any other way for him to be cheered up unless Sakura was with him. But never-the-less he wanted to see if this bartender knew anything about her.

"I lost a girl. We were searching for a few of our friends and she disappeared somewhere near. I've been searching for her for five days and can't find any trace of her." he said.

He knew that that would pass as a good story. Ti was the truth but still he managed to make it seem innocent enough. There had been reports of missing woman around his area and it seemed like every town they passed had a story of all their pretty women disappearing during the night.

"I see." Said the bartender. "What does she look like? Maybe I've seen her."

"She has pink hair and bright green eyes." He said.

The look the bartender gave him was one of disbelief. He knew that the description sounded funny. What person has pink hair and green eyes? Sakura, that's who, but maybe this man hasn't seen her.

"Is she a stripper?" he asked.

The rage that Sasuke felt in his body was indescribable. How could this man call Sakura a stripper? Sure she sounded like one but she wasn't. If Sakura were a stripper then he wouldn't be looking for her. He really had no feelings towards strippers. He didn't like them and didn't hate them. He felt nothing towards those women.

"No, she's just… unique." He said.

It was all he could say so that he wouldn't punch the bartender out. Sakura a stripper. Please, he knew that she hated showing her body to anyone. She had told him once that it was often tough for her when she had to go undercover. She wasn't exactly the sexiest of eth group and didn't know how to seduce as well as the others. Tenten was better at seducing a man than her. But her fake innocence and hard-to-get strategy was what worked for her.

"Unique huh? Well I haven't seen a girl like that anywhere in this town. And I'm sure that if she were around here somewhere, some man woulda snatched her up by now. Probably locked up in a room crying her eyes out as we speak." Said the bartender.

He froze. What if she was here but it was like what the bartender had said? What if she was being held in some dark room as some disgusting bastard's play mate? Dear god… he could practically hear her cries for help at the torture that she must be enduring at the moment.

It was like that feeling he had gotten a couple days ago before they left. That gut-wrenching feeling telling him that something was wrong. He felt his blood begin to boil and vowed that if some bastard dared to touch her, he'd be drowning in a pool of his own blood. She was too… something to be tortured.

He couldn't say that she was innocent because an assassin never was. What a second, she was an assassin. She probably already killed off the bastard that held her captive. It must've been the same reason why that gut-wrenching feeling stopped a few days ago. He had never been so happy at the fact that she was an assassin. One of the best in fact.

He felt the rage leave him and asked the bartender for another shot of rum. As he poured the liquid down his throat he heard a few whistles from the men near him. He looked at them and saw that they were looking at someone at the door and making howling sounds. He looked back down at the wooden table as he set the shot glass down. He really didn't care for what girl was at the door.

"Man, she's a beauty." He heard the bartender say.

He doubted that the girl was as pretty as Sakura. To him no other woman on the world besides his mother was prettier than Sakura. He had to say that his mother was prettier because she was his mother. The woman who had given him life and loved him unconditionally. But honestly, he thought that Sakura was much prettier than his mother. He only wished that someday he would get the chance to tell her that.

He heard the seat next to him squeak a bit and saw the rough figure of a woman. He couldn't tell the length of her hair because he didn't care all that much. He just let out an inaudible sigh and continued to study the counter top.

"What would ya like miss?' he heard the bartender ask.

"Something that would warm me up please." She said.

His body stiffened. That voice, that sweet voice. He knew that voice. It was the voice that he longed to hear. That voice that he had been searching for. He looked up at the woman and he felt his heart shatter. That wasn't her. But it sounded so much like her and yet… it wasn't.

Instead of long pink hair the girl had what seemed to be reddish hair that was being kept up in a bun. Her body was slim and not as curvy as Sakura's. And while her eyes were green, they just weren't as bright as Sakura's. His disappoint made him stare at the girl and then she looked at him. He quickly looked back down and acted like he just glanced at her.

* * *

Sakura looked at boy. He had been staring at her for a while now and she had gotten slightly creeped out. She was in the local bakery. She had ordered some more bread and asked the woman if she had anything ice-cold with her. The woman had answered 'yes' and went to get her order.

There was this boy that seemed around her age that worked there. He wasn't very attractive at all but… eh, she had no words. He had blonde hair that was brushed to the side and had way too much hair gel in it. He wore some dark rimmed glasses over his eyes and had several pimples on his face. So he was your average nerd. A nerd that had been staring at her for more time than necessary.

Finally she had enough and turned her attention towards him. With her weight on one foot and her hands on her hips she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

The boy, or teenage boy who seemed to be around her age, jumped and looked away. She rolled her eyes and then leaned against the glass counter of the bakery. She took in the sweets smells and couldn't help but think of how Yayuki would've loved this place. The girl always enjoyed baked goods, especially sweet ones. And this bakery had several good looking cakes in stock. She sighed and prayed to god that she would meet up with her friends too. She only wished that she had more money for that certain country to buy her sweet loving friend a gift.

The woman came back with her order and she paid her. It came out to $5.50 and that would leave her with three more dollars for that specific country. She sighed and then grabbed the plastic bag and left the bakery. She looked at the boy one more time who stared at her and she winked. This caused the boy to blush and she just laughed.

It was so fun sometimes to tease boys. She enjoyed it a lot because it made them think that they had a chance with her. Then when they went up to her she would break their hearts and get a huge boost from it. But just for this case, it was to boost that nerd's ego. To give him some self confidence to find a girl he likes and ask her out. She put that treats in the backpack and then walked ahead. She now had a clear idea of where she was and how far she had to go.

If she continued at her pace than she'd reach her target in about three more days. So alls he had to do was salvage up her food. Collect as much water as she could along the way. And keep using the stars as her map. Oh yeah and find some more than decent shelter. With the amount of money that she had left she could probably afford a room in a hotel for one night. But that was if she played her cards right.

She was walking past a pub when she heard a loud crash. All of a sudden a large stool came crashing through the glass window. Luckily it was the window on the other side of the wall and she was nowhere near it. She wanted to see what was happening but honestly, she knew that it was none of her business and would just delay her a few hours or so. So instead she just continued her walk and didn't even spare a second glance at the place.

* * *

Sasuke was getting sick and tired of getting into bar fights. They were always over something stupid thus making them pointless. And this one was the dumbest of all reasons to fight.

You see the girl that had sat down next to him had taken an interest in him. She began flirting with him and her voice no longer matched her attitude. The men near him had surrounded him and said that they were getting pretty tired of him getting all the attention from the woman in the pub. Sasuke just scoffed at that and said that he didn't want the woman's attention. And that the only reason that the women were interested in him was because he actually cared for his personal hygiene.

He knew that this would anger them but he didn't give a rat's ass. Besides, it was true though. Women were always interested in the men that seemed worthy of their presence. As in, not complete and utterly disgusting slobs with a huge beer gut, barely any teeth and toxic breath.

The guy had thrown the first punch and Sasuke had caught it. He then twisted the man's arm until it was lose to cracking. And after he let go and kicked the dude in his groin, the fighting had started.

It had been at least a few minutes into the fight and Sasuke was winning. There was only a scratch on his cheek because some dude smashed a beer bottle against a chair and tried to aim it at his neck. But instead he grazed Sasuke's cheek deep enough to create a thin line of blood.

At the moment Sasuke was blocking an attack from one of the men that had gone up to him. He grabbed a table by its legs and threw it at the man to have it smash against the man's head, knocking him down, and certainly putting him in a concussion. He back flipped and landed a good number of punches to the first man's jaw causing blood to spurt out of it and paint the floor.

He knocked him down with an uppercut to the jaw and then planted a round-house kick to his face. This permanently knocked the man out and now there was only one left. He looked at the remaining man with no emotion. This man was completely idiotic, still trying to put up a fight. Um hello, he had just taken down two of his huge friends in only a couple of minutes. Was he stupid or did he actually think that he had a chance?

The man pulled out a weapon, a pair of nun-chucks. So this was why he thought that he could take on Sasuke. The other two didn't have weapons but he certainly did. Sasuke just smirked at this. Weapon or not, his ass was going down. But Sasuke wasn't the one to make the first move so instead he waited.

It was quiet as everyone watched with anticipation at what Sasuke was gonna do. The man huffed and tehn lunged at him. Sasuke didn't move. He was carefully studying the man's movements to see where he was aiming for. It looked like the man was gonna swing the thing over his head so Sasuke ducked and then kicked the man's feet. The man fell and then Sasuke grabbed the nun chucks and pressed them against the man's neck.

He wasn't trying to kill the man but just stun him a bit. So he pressed a bit tighter and watched as the man gasped for air. The man tried to pry his hands off of the nun chucks but he just added more pressure and that caused the man's hands to go back down to his side.

"Don't you dare ever try to start a fight with me or I won't hesitate to fucking kill you." He said.

He got off the man but took the nun chucks. He smirked at the way the man hesitantly gasped for air. He put the nun chucks in his pockets and then left the bar. He noticed the large stool outside and the glass. He just walked past it like nothing happened.

He began walking back to the hotel. He noticed that people kept looking at him weird. He ignored it at first and just continued on his way. People are acting like they've never seen a teenager walk down a street.

He finally made it to the hotel and felt for his keys. When he couldn't find them in his pants pockets, he remembered that they were in his jacket. He then searched in his jacket pocket and managed to find the keys. He inserted them into the key hole, activated the mechanism that opens the door and then pushed it open. He stepped inside and tehn closed the door, locked it and then put the keys in his pant pockets.

He went over to the bed and collapsed on it. He felt a vibration and searched for his phone. He found it in his pocket and then looked at what it was. It was a phone call from…

"Hello?" he asked.

* * *

She smirked at the sound of his voice. It sounded like he had just been in a fight. She could just imagine what he looked like. Disheveled hair, the intent to kill, his eyes full of death and desire. She shivered and moaned a bit.

"Sasuke-kun." she moaned.

She looked at the picture she had of him and remembered the time that he had done it with her. She shivered at the imaginary feeling of him inside her again. It really was as great as she imagined it. Maybe even better, but to prove that she would have to do it again. And believe me she was slowly planning for that to happen.

"Karin, what the hell do you want?" he asked form the end of the line.

She was snapped out of her hazy lust by the sound of his voice. Her breathing was bit heavy and she pulled her fingers out. They were soaking wet and she smirked. If he could do this through the phone, she wanted to see what he would be able to do in person.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing Sasuke-kun. You never called me after that night." She said.

* * *

Sasuke scowled with disgust. This girl really didn't understand did she? He didn't like her at all. She was just a lusty bitch who only goes after one thing. How dare she act like they were in a relationship? That thing that happened was just so that she would set his friends free. And it turned out to be all an act so she can get him in bed.

"Go to hell Karin." He said.

He heard a sound from the other end. It sounded like she was about to say something. But he ended the call before she ever could. He looked at his phone and checked if there were any messages that he hadn't read. He specifically looked for any from Sakura just in case she managed to contact him.

His brow furrowed and he threw the phone against the wall. It didn't break though. It was a special indestructible phone. He collapsed on the bed and looked up at the wall. It was a slight cream-ish color and it looked smooth. Just like Sakura's skin.

It was always soft and perfect. Never too light or too dark, it was just perfect. His body itched to run his fingers across her skin again. To feel her lips make contacts with his and get lost in the heat of the moment.

He sighed and then turned towards the clock. It was now 5pm and was beginning to get late. It was weird how he now considered 5pm. Usually he would say that it was still far too early. But he probably changed that opinion because of her.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street to the new café. Sakura had heard several people talking about and how great the food there was. So she asked Sasuke if he could take her there. She knew that she was still being held captive and all but she really wanted to go to the café. Sasuke had agreed and as long as he's with her, she can leave and won't get shocked.

They arrived at the small café. It was new in town but it already had an awesome reputation. The smell of it could attract an island of hungry people if any of the windows were open.

She grabbed his hand and led him to a small booth in the corner. She sat on the opposite side of him and listened to the smooth jazz music. It was so calming and she eventually started feeling her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as her head swayed with the music.

"Are you getting sleepy?" he asked.

She looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Mhm." She said.

A slightly confused look crossed his face. He could admit that the music was relaxing and all but why the hell was she falling asleep? It was too early for anyone to fall asleep. Even the elderly weren't asleep at this hour.

"I knew coming here would be a waste of time. If you were just gonna fall asleep then why the hell did you ask me to take you here?" he asked.

Her eyes were now fully opened and she yawned. She looked at him with piercing green eyes and frowned.

"Look, it's five o'clock okay. It's pretty late and I'm getting sleepy." She said.

He raised and eye brow at her in question. What person gets sleepy at 5pm? Five a.m. he could understand but not five in the afternoon. This girl was just weird.

"Five in the afternoon isn't late. It's too early." He said.

"No it's not." She said.

"Yes it is. At this time is when people start making plans to go to clubs later on. Not when people start falling asleep." He said.

"Hmph, apparently you don't anything. Five p.m. is technically late. It's when the sun slowly starts to set. Hence why the sky has that orangey-red color at the moment with a few touches of pink and brown." She said.

He scoffed at this. Five p.m. isn't late. Not at all. This girl was strange. He's her enemy and yet she treats him like they're friends or something. He looked at the clock on the side of the wall. Five p.m. is not late. At least, not to him.

* * *

He smirked at the memory. He remembered how Sakura's face puffed up when he said that. It was very cute and he had to hide his smirk and keep an annoyed face on instead.

He stood up in the bed and opened the window. The room was beginning to feel stuffy to him and he really needed some fresh air. He looked down at the streets. Eyeing every person that walked by the entrance of the hotel. A calm expression sketched itself across his face as he looked at two young girls playing hop-scotch in the side walk.

He wondered if his daughters would be able to do that someday. To play on the side walk and have fun. But he wasn't so sure now. An agent's job is truly never done. Not even when they're all grown up and are planning to have a family.

He looked up the street and noticed that someone was running. The person was dressed in some light blue jeans that seemed far too baggy for he or she and a black hoodie covered their head. He watched intently as the person pulled out a gun, hit the trigger and watched in shock as one of the little girls playing hop-scotch fell to the ground while the other screamed.

He quickly hurried out his room and managed to grab his cell phone on the way out. He ran down the stairs of the hotel and made his way towards the scene.

* * *

Sakura had heard the gun shot and was running towards the sound. The sight she saw made her heart clench in pain. It was like a memory being replayed right in front of her. A little girl with short curly brown hair was crying and leaning over the body of another little girl with straight red short hair. A puddle of blood was slowly forming and Sakura went over to the little girl on the ground.

She supported her head on her chest and looked at her. There was a wound on the side of her stomach and it looked like the bullet hadn't gone fully in. Sakura held her and checked her pulse. It was slowly decreasing.

She looked at the crying little girl.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

The little girl sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Sakura noticed that almost all of her body was covered in blood. Her dress was covered in blood. Her hands were painted red and there was even some blood on the side of the young girl's face.

The girl sniffled and Sakura just gave her a concerned look. She checked the shot little girl's pulse and saw that it was decreasing even more.

"Oh no. Little girl, where's the hospital here?" Sakura asked her.

The girl was still crying and just looked at Sakura with tears stained blue eyes.

"T-there is no h-hospital. J-just a cl-clinic." Said the little girl.

"Take me there please. And hurry." Sakura said.

The girl got up and so did Sakura. She still held the shot little girl in her hands and carried her bridal style. The other girl began to run ahead and Sakura quickly followed. She had to get this girl to a hospital. But a clinic would do. Sakura could easily work there.

They arrived at the clinic just seconds later. Sakura just burst down the door and ran past all of the security guards. The little girl followed her and was still crying. Sakura felt her heart reach out to her. She knew what it was like to have someone you love get shot.

She opened a room and quickly set the girl down. She rid herself of all her winter gear and then started to set the young girl up for surgery. She knew that this was a clinic and that guards would probably chase her down but she had to do this.

She had set the girl up on an IV. She was still breathing but slowly and her breaths were turning more into gasps. She had everything set in a just a few minutes and made sure that she constantly checked the girl's pulse. It wasn't fair that she had gotten shot. She was probably what… 6? That was almost the same age that Rosette…

She didn't want to think about it. Instead she focused all her attention on saving this young girl's life. She slowly removed the bullet while still checking her vitals. They were stable and she was glad. Once the bullet was removed, she disinfected the wound and began to sew it up.

It was surprisingly easy to perform the surgery in the clinic. And while they weren't exactly the materials that she needed, she found a way to use them. It was like the real life version of Amateur Surgeon on Adult Swim (I play that game a lot). And now she was really happy that she had spent most of her childhood studying medical procedures. Because at the moment they were so useful.

She checked the little girl's vitals again and saw that she was doing just fine. After sewing up the wound, she added some more medication, bandaged up her stomach and then she was done. A heavy weight had just been lifted off her shoulder.

She heard a small whimpering noise and looked over at the other little girl. Her knees were up and her heads was buried in her hands which rested on her knees. Sakura removed her gloves and washed her hands. She then went over to the little girl and put her arms around her.

She felt movement and saw that the little girl raised her head up to look at her. She had teary brown eyes. They looked like two pools of the warmest chocolate ever. This little girl was very pretty. Sakura moved her hand over the girl's hand in a comforting motion.

"It's okay. You're friend will be alright." She said in a soothing voice.

The girl sniffled a bit and her heart became heavy. She knew what it was like to be in that position. But the difference was that this little girl will survive… her sister didn't. She sighed and then took the little girl in her arms.

"Don't worry. In a few days you two will be back to playing together." She said.

"R-really?" she heard the little girls say.

"Yes really. Now how about you stay here and I go buy you a candy bar to calm your nerves?" said Sakura.

"O-okay. But only if I can be a Snickers bar." The girl said.

"No problem. If anyone comes in and asks what happened, tell them that I'll be right back." She said.

The girl nodded her answer and then Sakura left the room. She silently closed the door and then began walking to the nearest vending machine. On her way there she thought that she saw a flash of onyx hair. But then she shook her head and resumed walking to the vending machine.

She reached it and then sighed. She had very little money left and she was about to waste some on a candy bar. But it was for a good cause. Every girl knows, big or small, that chocolate is like the only comfort food out there.

She got out her dollar, inserted it into the machine, and then typed in the proper code for a Snickers bar. She waited there for a few seconds while the bar started moving. Once it fell and she got it, she began walking back to the room in which she was in.

* * *

He had heard form a few people that a girl had ran with the shot little girl and her friend to the clinic. He made a break for it the second he heard that. He didn't know why but he had to see if that little girl was okay. The entire time that they were staying at the hotel, whenever he looked out his window, he could see them both playing. Once they even asked if he wanted to play. He kindly refused the offer and went on his way. So in a way, they had become friends. And to see one of your friends got shot was just awful.

He reached the clinic and burst through the door. Everyone looked at him and he headed straight towards the receptionist. He slammed his hands down on the desk and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Where's the little girl that got shot?" he asked.

The receptionist popped her gum and pulled a strand of her short black hair back. She fixed her glasses and then looked at him with dead eyes.

"What?" she finally said.

He groaned in annoyance. This is who they hire to be the receptionist at a clinic? It's no wonder that people hate going to clinics. At least in the emergency room there's some excitement.

"I said where is the little girl who got shot? More specifically, her room." He said.

She looked at him and tehn checked the computer for something. She was muttering something incoherent. He began to glare at the girl. She was so lazy. Like how fucking long does it take to check if someone's in a room or not?

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any shot victims hea." She said in a nasal-y voice and an accent.

He glared harder at her and then made a run for it to the back of the clinic. He didn't care that he didn't know where the girl was or anything. But he was gonna find her. A few seconds later he heard some sobbing. He stopped and listened closely as to what sound was in every room.

He finally located where the sobbing was coming from and he opened the door. Inside was the little girl. And a few feet away from her on the bed was the wounded little girl. He walked into the room and closed the door silently behind them.

"Are you okay?" he asked the little girl in the chair.

She nodded her head and he went and examined the other little girl. She was all bandaged up and he located the bullet on a silver tray next to her. Someone had managed to pull it out and operate on her. But who in the world could be able to operate in a clinic.

The door opened and he looked at it.

"I brought you you're-" she stopped.

Their eyes locked and he felt his heart stop. It was like time froze at that exact moment. He couldn't believe who he was looking at. After nearly an entire week of searching for her, here she was. She was the one who operated on the little girl.

"Sakura." He said softly.

"Sasuke." She replied.

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat when she came in eye contact with him. She was thinking that it was a hallucination. So she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. It didn't fade through his body. Meaning that this was real, he was real.

She smiled sweetly at him and tehn pulled away. She was so glad to finally be able to see him again. Every night for the past week he had been in her dreams. He was the only thing that kept her motivated. The only reason why she kept moving forward. Well him and her friends plus her family, but mostly him.

She gave the candy bar to the girl and she silently began eating it. Meanwhile Sakura went back over towards Sasuke and smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you. Are the others with you?" she asked him.

"Yeah they are. I'm glad to see you too Sakura. Where were you all this time?" he asked.

"I got kidnapped by the man that murdered my family. I ended his life and managed to bring back a few things with me." She said.

* * *

He looked at her. But it wasn't just your natural look; he was examining her up and down. Her figure was nearly gone. She looked far too bony. Her hair was a darker shade than usual and her eyes lacked that certain shimmer.

He wanted to know what she had gone through. Her eyes never lacked that heart-warming shine. Not even when she was fighting. And now -after not being able to see her for nearly two weeks which was torturous- that shine was gone. For a person like her to lose that shimmer, something must've happened.

And he thinks that she just said what. She did mention that she had been kidnapped by the man that… oh man.

He brought her into a hug.

He wasn't one to give hugs but this was important. Who knew what must be going through her mind at the moment? She could probably be traumatized for god's sake. I mean, reliving a painful memory is just awful. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy… maybe. But this… this was Sakura. A girl as sweet as her name's sake, but with some fire to make it spicy. And she didn't deserve it. Not at all.

He heard a few gasps and could just tell that she had started crying. He began rubbing her back in a comforting motion. Her gasps turned into hysterical crying in ten seconds flat.

"S-sasuke… i-it was… it was so…" she couldn't complete the sentence.

"It's okay Sakura. You can tell me when you want to." He said.

He felt her head rub against his chest. It was in an up-down motion meaning that she agreed. He rested his chin on top of her head while still holding her. Then he noticed the little girl a few feet away from them. She was half-asleep. He felt Sakura release her grip on him and he did the same.

He looked at her. Her eyes were less dull. And for a second he could almost see that shine in them. But then it dulled down and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. He wanted to see that shine again. The one that made him like her in the first place. The one that never faded and yet it has.

He wiped away a few tears from her cheek and then made her look up at him.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we're a bit busy." He said.

* * *

She was at first confused about what he said. Her mind was now completely cluttered with all of the passing events. But now she understood perfectly. But she came to that realization after seeing the little girl on the medical bed.

"Right." She managed to say.

Her voice was croaked form all the crying and a bit scratchy because of the lack of water. She went over towards the water fountain in the room and took a small drink. She then looked over at the sleeping little girl on the chair and smiled.

She looked so peaceful. Like a little angel from above. She hoped that one day she could have a family. With adorable little children and a husband that loves and adores her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Sasuke's voice.

"What?" she said.

"I said, is the little girl okay?" he asked.

She was a bit surprised to hear him ask that. She never thought that he would care about anyone getting shot. But of course Sasuke was full of surprises. Kinda like her.

She walked over to the little girl still hooked up to the machine. She pulled aside some of her very pretty hair. Sakura then checked her pulse, vitals and anything else that could make it seem like she won't live. She was glad to find that the little girl was doing perfectly fine.

She let out a sigh of relief. She took a seat down in one of the chairs and Sasuke joined her in the one right next to it. It was silent in the room. No one let out any audible sounds. The only sounds in the room were those of the machine hooked up to the little girls.

Finally she couldn't take it and looked at Sasuke.

"So Sasuke… what brings you here?" she asked.

She felt like a complete idiot asking that. He might think that she was too… something. But she was a curious, curious girl and a secret agent. It was her job to find out secrets.

"Looking for you." Was his response.

She felt her heart fill with something… butterflies. Or was that her stomach? Anyways, the point is that she really liked that answer. It brought a certain joy to her. To know that he was looking for her. That he had probably spent all his time worrying over her. He was such a sweet boyfriend.

She stopped.

Had she… had she really just called him that? Did she just call him her boyfriend? No… she couldn't have right? Right? Oh man, she did. She had just called him her boyfriend. They weren't dating… hell they barely even spend time together. The only time they do spend time together is when they have to go undercover together. But that was it. They don't go out on dates or anything.

But when you think about everything that has happened between them -from the first day they met up to this point- they could be considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Not official but they could be that.

She let out a sigh and her eyes saddened a bit.

* * *

He looked at her reaction. She seemed sad for some reason. Was it that she didn't want to be found? Did they all do the wrong thing by looking for her? Was she even really kidnapped or did she just run away?

He wanted to reach out and touch her. To try and comfort her form whatever brought her sadness. But he decided against it. Instead he stood up, walked to the door, opened it and then muttered a 'sorry'.

He left. Back to the hotel room in which they were staying.

* * *

She stared at the wooden door.

It was if she were in a trance. A trance that made her heart slightly ache. Why had he left? And why did he apologize? Could it be that… nah! He wouldn't be able to have found out so suddenly. But tehn again he was a smart guy and… oh man. He found it. He probably thinks that she's a slut or something.

She looked down at her hands.

To her, they always were tainted red. Form all the blood that she had accumulated form killing so many. But now, they looked like the hands of a slut. And instead of blood covered… they looked cum covered.

She let out a sob and then noticed the small backpack a few feet away from her. She got up, grabbed it, and then sat back down.

She pulled out the family photo album and began looking at all the pictures. Some made her cry but others…

She remembers.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter. Sorry that I couldn't make it longer or anything but I'm a bit busy. I was supposed to update this one first and it's actually been a work in progress for nearly two weeks now. But I guess that it was kinda worth it. I know that several times you thought that Sasuke and Sakura were gonna meet. I also bet that you were anxious to see what would happen when they met. And as for the last part, the slut part to be exact, you'll learn about that later. Kinda makes you a bit curious huh? Anyways, I know that this story will be coming to an end soon. When, well… I don't even know. But I do know that there will be more than 20 chapters. And probably over like 200,000 words to this. But I hoped that you enjoyed reading this.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	17. Too Much Drama

I'm sad –and yet at the same time happy- to say that there are only a few chapters of this story left. I'm happy because a few days after this story end; I'll publish my new one. The one where the main characters are my own characters and… you know. I honestly think that that will be my highest rated story. At the moment, it's 'To Prevent Hell' which has been read by over 200 people. So, without further ado, here's the new chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: Do not own… want to… but can't.

Dedication: To cryptids. Why you might ask, well, because I like them. And some of them do creep me out but others I just love! Also to the girls who've recently broken up with their boyfriend are now getting back at them by flaunting their totally awesome revenge bodies. You all rock (sorry 'bout your breakup though)!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Ugh!

He couldn't sleep. Not a single second could pass by without him having to open his eyes and end up staring at the beige-colored ceiling.

He sat up in his bed, sheets covering his lower half. His chest was bare and he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't sleep at all. His mind was too plagued by… nothing… something… everything!

Damn, he needs some pills or something.

He got out of the entangled mess of sheets that he was wrapped up in and slipped his feet into the slippers by the bed. He stood up, his body feeling like dead weight, and then headed towards the worn-out wooden door that led to the bathroom.

He headed towards the sink not thinking, his body as if it were on autopilot. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked like shit.

Pushing the bangs that hid half of his face form view out of sight, he looked into the mirror. There were huge bags under his eyes that he was sure -that if they got any bigger- he could use to store groceries. His skin was paler than usual. His eyes held no emotion -not like they ever did before but now, they just seemed… more distant than normal.

He looked worse than he imagined.

He sighed and twisted the knob to turn on the cold water. He rested both of his hands under the stream of the refreshing liquid and then began to splash his face over and over. The water –while refreshing- made him feel even worse.

He turned off the water and then dried his face. He looked at his reflection again, man, he really never should've splashed water on his face. Now he could see just how awful he looked even clearer.

Yep, definitely worse than shit.

He walked out of the bathroom, reaching to turn off the lights and then remembering that he never even turned them on in the first place.

He sunk back into his bed, nothing but a mess of the person he was before. And why you might ask was he feeling like this? Well, there was only one clear answer.

Her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She stared at the glowing green numbers on her digital clock. They changed and she wished that they hadn't. She wanted time to freeze, so that she could just… stop dealing with all of the crap that's been going on in her life.

Turning her body, she hugged the stuff animal that she had brought back with her from… she didn't want to talk about it. She hugged the adorable hot pink bear to her chest and closed her eyes tightly. She breathed in its scent; roses and Daisy Duck perfume. A slight smile came to her face as she remembered how she and her sister fought over the bottle of perfume only to have it break and spill all over the bear.

The smile quickly turned in a look of regret. Her eyes still shut tight; she brought her knees higher up to her body and placed her head on the head of the bear.

A single tear ran down her face.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He rose from the bed. Knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, he grabbed a white shirt, jacket and the keys to his room. He had already been wearing pants, jeans to be exact and slipped on his black converses.

He opened the door, stepped out and then locked it. After pocketing his keys, he headed straight for the door to the building. He needed some air. Some fresh air where he could easily think and get her off his mind.

He pushed the door open and tehn resumed to walking to… anywhere his body led him. Never bothering to look up for then he would see the stars and it remind him of how she always seemed to have eyes that looked like they were made of stars.

Nope.

He would not have anything reminding him of her at the moment. That was his vow, at the moment. To steer clear of any thoughts leading to or of her. And god dammit, he was gonna stick to that.

He walked a few more paces. The sounds of people happily chattering and partying surrounded him. The town may be dull in the morning, but at night it was an entirely different story. At night was definitely when the freaks came out.

Freaks.

Kinda reminds him of her freakishly weird pi-

He stopped.

He let out a sigh of frustration. How is it that everything and anything could remind him of her? She had made it perfectly clear that she had not wished to be found. And yet, he couldn't stop wishing that she would come back with them.

But that was just a wish

And wishes never come true…

At least not for him.

He sighed and ran a now cold hand through his hair. He continued walking, and tehn the scent of alcohol caught his nose.

He was gonna get drunk.

Because of her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The feeling tightened into her stomach.

She was now full-blown crying with tiny sounds to add. It had been like that for what felt like forever to her. But she knew that it had only been a few minutes.

She couldn't take it anymore and threw the bear across the room. There was a crash and she heard something break. Hesitantly, for her body felt like dead-weight at the moment, she got up and went over towards what she thought was where the sound came from. She couldn't really tell though, it was still dark in the room.

She felt something sharp jab into her foot and hissed in pain. She slowly sat down on eth ground, feeling for anymore of the sharp objects.

Once she was flat on the ground, she moved her foot towards her body and placed her hand over where she was stabbed. She pulled out the small object and then looked at it. Streams of light made themselves into the room from the window.

She held the object up to one of them and saw that she had clumsily stepped on glass. She then set the little piece of broken glass aside and felt around a bit. There were shards of glass scattered everywhere. Then she felt something hard and reached for it.

She held that to the stream of light and felt the pain in her heart begin to grow. It was a picture of her… and him.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck while she was seated on top of him. His were around her waist and she was smiling. He had something close to a smile on his face and was hugging her close to his chest.

She put the picture down. She couldn't bear to look at it. It was a reminder of… forbidden love. So she didn't dare pick it up or even come close to touching it.

Instead she slowly scooted away from the shattered picture frame as if it were a fire that was tempting to touch, but knew that if she did, it would just cause her pain. She hugged her knees to her body, buried her head into her hands and sobbed.

She really hated forbidden love.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Keep 'em coming." He slightly slurred.

He placed the now empty shot gloss on the mahogany surface of the table. He was sitting on a rotating chair in the bar that he had recently come into.

He looked at the shot glass and its many relatives next to it. He had drunken more than about, enough shot glasses to put him into a coma for a few weeks. But he was still alive and his liver was still working –barely.

A new shot gloss was placed in front of him. He stared at it with glazed-over eyes. With a trembling hand, he picked it up and tehn gulped it down in one shot. No wonder that they called the little things shot glasses. You can drink them down in one gulp and it shoots straight to your mental health. But he liked it.

He placed that one next to its family but didn't bother to ask for another. He had had so many of them and he was getting bored with the stupid little things.

He needed something that would help ease his pain but at the same time, he wanted it to potentially kill him.

Cause yeah, dying, sounded great to him at the moment.

And with that thought in mind, he ordered one of the things that he knew could possibly kill him or put into a coma.

"Gimme a bottle of… of uh… grey goose." He said.

Yep, he hated life and no longer felt like being part of it.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She had stopped her pathetic sobbing (why was she crying so much lately?) and went to turn on the lights. She slipped the little flicker and tehn quickly turned it off.

She liked the dark better.

Following her instincts, she went over to what she believed was the bathroom. She took the cup next to the sink -at least she believed that was what she thought it was- and turned one of the knobs to get water. Hot, cold, she really didn't care at the moment.

She put the cup under the water and then turned it off. She felt for the drawer built into the sink and opened it then swiveled it open. She felt around for what she was looking for and tehn finally managed to find it.

She twisted the small orange bottle open and then poured some of its contents into her other hand, the glass now placed on the shelf near the sink she believes.

She put the little bottle down on a hard surface and then felt the small tablets in her hand. Was she really gonna do this?

She grabbed the cup of water, after carefully managing to find it in the dark. And then, she inserted the tablets into her mouth –there were at least, six or five- and the water followed soon after.

She swallowed all of it in one gulp and then took in deep breaths.

So long world.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

God, where the hell was he?

What's that stupid sound?

Why does his head hurt so much?

His head was pounding and he was in so much pain. He could feel light hit the other side of his eyelids and that hurt. Why can't all the light just… burn out or something? God, he hated the sun, the light bulb and anything else that could produce even a tiny hint of light at the moment.

Slowly, very slowly he opened his eyelids. He managed to get them half way opened which allowed him a good view of the outside world.

All he saw was machines. One of them had these lines that were drawn up and down and was the one beeping. Another one of them had this… tube thingy and was attached to his left arm. He was covered in a white blanket and on a bed.

How did he get there?

"Glad to see that you're finally awake." He heard a female voice say.

He looked to the side to see a woman. She had wrinkles here and there on her face and was wearing an all-white outfit with a hat of some-sort. She was currently changing this plastic bag that was attached to this one tube that was attached to a needle in his arm.

After she finished changing the dried one with a new one filled with clear liquid, she came closer to him and this allowed him to be able to see more of her. She had short brown hair that reached her mid-neck and was carrying a clip-board next to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him in a sweet voice.

Ouch.

Sound really hurt.

He looked away from her, not wanting to look at her for she was a female. And a female reminded him too much of… her.

He just stared up at the ceiling for the ceiling barely got any light. He noticed that it was some sort of weird color that looked like someone had stained it with coffee and tehn tried to remove the coffee a few months after the color had already soaked into the paint.

He closed his eyes, wishing that all of the world would go away.

"Teme!" he heard.

He wished he were dead.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She didn't know why but she was just so nervous. She had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. So she had gotten up, gotten dressed and head out of her shared room with her partner.

That had been only five minutes ago and she still hadn't reached her destination. Why did the girl have to choose a hotel at the other end of the town? Knowing that the feeling was just growing more and more as the seconds ticked by, she made a sprint for the hotel.

She ran as fast as she was physically possible and in a matter of minutes, she had arrived at the hotel. She burst through the doors and headed straight for the stairs. She ran up them, skipping two up to three stairs at a time, and finally reached the necessary floor.

She headed towards the room and banged hard on the door. She didn't care that she was possibly disrupting the sleep of the other recipients of the floor, this was far more important than sleep.

After more seconds of her door nagging went by and no response, she kicked it and it flew open. The room was dark and she turned on the lights. Frantic, she looked at the scene. There was shattered glass, a small puddle of blood, and some messed up sheets. But no sign of the girl.

She opened up the door closest to her and had to muffle her scream with her hand. She hurryingly rushed to the girl's side and checked her pulse. It was barely there. And with that information, she whipped out her phone and dialed three very crucial numbers…

"Hello 911, I have an emergency." She said with a shaking voice.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He stared at him. He wanted nothing more but to slap him out of whatever made him want to… to murder himself. He walked over to him and stood at the side of his bed.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't be in here." He heard the nurse say.

He looked at her. She had small eyes and seemed very frail. It looked more like she should be the one in the hospital bed and not his idiot-of-a-friend. He looked back at the boy in the bed and his eyes began to glare at him.

"I don't care, I'm staying." He muttered.

"But sir," started the nurse.

"I said that I'm staying." He said, this time his voice was slightly laced with anger. The nurse was beginning to get on his nerves.

"But," couldn't she take a hint?

"Look, I don't give a damn what you say to me. I'm staying in this room whether you like it or not!" he screeched at her.

He knew that he shouldn't have done that. She was only following the orders that could possibly have been given to her but… he was just so angry. And while taking his anger out on her wasn't a kind thing to do, he had to let it out somehow. And she was the one that was being annoying.

The nurse then scampered out of the room, a slightly scared look in her eyes. He heard the door shut and then pulled a chair near the bed and sat down in it.

"The fuck is your problem?" he asked his friend.

He received no response and this only fueled his -already full- anger. He thought that if he got any angrier, his head would explode from the rush of all his blood.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She was scared.

Scared for herself, her friend, and her friend's life.

She had never been more scared in her entire life.

She kept staring at the possibly lifeless body of one of her best childhood friends. She looked so… pale and… broken. The poor thing.

She sucked in a deep breath to keep from crying. She didn't want to shed any tears. She could not afford to add more sadness and despair into this moment. It would just be too dramatic and… sad and… she hated sadness!

She liked things that made a person happy! She liked bright things that reminded her of sunshine! She liked sparkly things that looked amazing on her and everyone else! So… yeah! She completely hated everything that had to do with or referred to anything sad! That's why she loved it when someone was pregnant and hated death.

Pregnancy meant that a new light would be born and bring life into someone's body and deaths meant that that same light had just died down and was no longer gonna glow.

And she hated it when there was no light!

And that's why she hated that same exact moment. She could tell that the light in her friend was oh-so-desperately trying to keep shining. And she wanted nothing more but to aide that tiny wisp of light. She'd give up everything just to keep that light alive. Even her own light.

She gently grabbed the hand of her friend. It was cold and no longer as warm as before.

Please little light please… keep shining… please.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The room was entirely silent. The only sounds heard were these of the machine that was supporting the body of the teenage boy on the bed. Nothing more and nothing less.

He just continued to stare down at his friend while said person stared up at the coffee stained ceiling. His staring was interrupted by the feeling of his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

He grabbed it and then noticed that there was a new message.

* * *

To: Ramenlover429

From: Queen of Shyness

Naruto! I just received a distress call from Ino. Sakura's being taken to the hospital! Watch out for both of them!

-Hinata

* * *

He reread the message several, several times.

Was this actually happening?

First, he finds Sasuke drinking himself dead in a bar and in a deep coma –it was surprising that he was even awake at the moment. And now, he receives news telling him that Haruno fucking Sakura was being taken to the same hospital for possibly the SAME problem.

What in the world was wrong with these two?

He put his phone back in his pocket and directs his attention at Sasuke. He was now looking at him with lifeless eyes –well they seemed lifeless but he was still breathing- and a surge of rage entered Naruto's bloodstream.

He was beyond pissed.

He was now breathing heavily through his nostrils. He wanted… he wanted… he wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was that he was so, so, so, so angry! He closed his eyes –mentally counting to 10 to keep from bashing Sasuke's head in- and took in slow, deep breaths.

'One, two, three…' he continued to count.

After what seemed like he had calmed down, he opened his eyes and tehn pulled out his phone. He had been so angry that he had forgotten to reply to Hinata's text.

* * *

To: Queen of Shyness

From: Ramenlover429

Is it bad?

What happened to her?

Okay, I'll keep on the lookout for both of them.

* * *

He pressed the little 'send' button and tehn watched as a small envelope appeared on the screen and the text, 'Message Sent' appeared on his phone. He pressed the end button which brought him back to the main screen. He pocketed his phone once again and waited anxiously for the upcoming text.

Deciding that he had enough of standing, he sat back down on the chair. He had gotten up after he received the text to retrieve his phone from his back pocket. So, once again he plotted his behind on the soft cushion of the hospital chair.

His arms were on the arm rest and he clasped his hand over it in a full circle. He gripped it tightly, digging his nails in little by little.

He was still angry but now, he was scared.

They had found Sakura only a few days ago. She said that she was glad to see them all and it seemed like a happy reunion. When they had asked her if she was gonna come back to Russia with them to finish the mission, she said 'no'. Explaining that she wanted to stay in the village until the little girl was perfectly healed. They all decided to stay as well and booked Sakura into a hotel on the other side of town.

And know he felt like this time, she'd be gone forever.

The vibration of his phone snapped him out of his thinking trance. His phone was already in his hand and shaking, he read the email.

* * *

To: Ramenlover429

From: Queen of Shyness

It's horrible.

Apparently she had taken several pills in an attempt to kill herself.

Alright then. When you see Ino, ask her for the full details. She only told us that tiny bit.

* * *

He stared wide-eyed at the screen.

Why?

Why?

Motherfucking why?

This was just not his or anyone of his friend's days. How is it that both of them decided to kill themselves at the exact same moment? He really needed to knock some sense into those two. And badly.

Deciding that Ino would probably be arriving soon, he got up from the chair and began to exit the room.

He was gonna knock some serious sense into those two.

It just seemed like the best thing to do.

* * *

They had finally arrived.

She was glad too. The fact that Sakura could slowly be dying with every passing second that she's not retrieving treatment was burned into her brain like a bad song.

She stepped off the ambulance and got out of the way as the men there hoisted the gurney, of which Sakura was tied to, down and presumed to roll her quickly into the hospital and –hopefully- begin her treatment.

Ino was sprinting next to the gurney. Blonde hair flying everywhere making her having to constantly push it back with one hand while the other clutched her cell phone. She glanced down at Sakura's face. Pale and with one of those respiratory mask over her mouth and nose.

Dear god, she looked… she looked…

Tears stung trying to be released.

She held them back. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry and she meant it. Sakura had always been strong in situations like this, now it was her turn to be strong. Not only for herself, but for Sakura as well. She would not shed a single tear until she was positive that Sakura would be just fine.

They had turned a corner and a doctor came up to them. Ino looked at him, he seemed to be middle-aged. Small grey streaks in his hair, and not a bald patch to be found. She would have thought that he was very good looking had she not already been completely stressed out.

"Okay then, take her to OR 1 and you," he pointed to her.

Her attention perked up as he began to speak to her.

"We'll have you wait for her in her room. I'll have a nurse show you the way after you complete registration forms." He told her.

She shook her head and took one last glance at Sakura. She tightened her fingers into a fist, knuckles practically white and began to follow the doctor.

It only took them about half a minute to reach the registration office. She watched as he spoke to the nurse and then handed her a few forms. She counted them to find out how many there were. Since she was brought in by an ambulance, there were about, three forms that she had to complete by herself.

"Ino!" she heard.

She turned to the direction of the voice and practically jumped with glee when she saw a running Naruto getting closer to her by the second. But no, she wouldn't seem happy. There was nothing happy about the situation. Nothing at all.

"Naruto…" she paused for a second, not knowing what to say.

She heard receding footsteps and watched as the doctor left her and went off somewhere. She hoped that it was to begin operating on Sakura.

It seemed like Naruto had finally caught his breath and he looked at her with weary blue eyes.

"What happened?" was the first question that he threw at her.

She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to answer. So instead she looked back down at the fainted yellow color of the forms. She had to complete them first.

"I'll tell you later, right now, help me finish these." She said.

He agreed with a nod of his head. They went off to one of the black leather chairs in the waiting room. She had fished a pen out of her pocket –why was that even there?- and then handed one of them to Naruto. She used a magazine at the table next to her to use for a flat surface so that she could fill in the form.

Name:

Patient's name:

Date:

Etc.

She filled each one of them carefully, not wanting to make a single mistake. This was far too serious for there to be any mistakes.

A few minutes later, she had finished and given the forms to the receptionist. Tehn she went to sit back down with Naruto.

They were both silent.

"What happened?" he repeated.

Knowing that she had no excuse to get out of it now, she sucked in a deep breath through her teeth and then looked down at the floor. Her hands were placed neatly on her lap and were in balls.

"I found her in the bathroom of her room, she was passed out. There was broken glass on the floor and I could see that they were shards to a drinking glass. On the countertop was a little orange bottle filled with medication. After that, I kneeled down next to her, called 911, and here we are.

"So, what happened to Sasuke?" she asked.

* * *

Naruto didn't respond. He was too busy sucking in the information that he just heard.

Attempted suicide.

Man, sometimes he really hated being a part of the world. But he wouldn't hate it so much that he would try and kill himself. He loved life far too much to do that! But he guesses that it must be a different story for Sasuke and Sakura.

He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. Then he looked at Ino who was now making eye contact with him. And he began explaining.

"When I found him, he was drinking himself to death at a bar. When I went to speak to him, he collapsed and I rushed him here. Before we left the bar, I asked the bartender how many he had drunk." He stopped to let out a small chuckle. "Twenty shots and a large bottle of Grey Goose. Sasuke's such an alcoholic sometimes."

He stopped and looked momentarily at the shocked expression on Ino's face. He found it slightly hilarious and laughed a short, small, forced laugh.

"Yeah I know I was shocked at first too. Then I hurried the bastard here and filled out all of the necessary forms." He finished.

His mind replayed all of the signs that had gone on leading up to that moment. He looked at the ceiling, then at the floor and finally his eyes landing on eth doorway.

"Come on" he said getting up. "Let's go pay a visit to Sasuke before we go find out which room Sakura's in."

* * *

Ino chewed the suggestion over and over.

It sounded like a good idea at first but then, after moments of thinking, she had her answer.

"I can't Naruto. A nurse will be coming here to take me to Sakura's room. Besides, if any of the others come, it'll be best if one of us was here." She said.

She laced her fingers together and then rested them on her lap. She was now standing ad well and had to look up to look Naruto in the eyes. Sometimes she hated her height but then she decided that it was a good thing that she was short. A girl should be shorter than the guy she dates. That way he has to be forced to give her piggy back rides or lift her up. But don't get her wrong, she's not dating Naruto. She'd never break Hinata's heart like that.

"Well okay then, text me her room number when you figure out what it is." He said.

He then turned around, not waiting for her response. She had a good feeling that he knew her answer already.

She sighed and sat back down. Her elbows resting on her knees and, her hands supporting her head. She never realized when all of them had become so close. And to think, that the guys were first sent to kill them.

She played with a strand of her bleach blonde hair. It was up in a messy bun and all she wore was a track suit. She had never allowed anyone to see her like that before. And whenever she doesn't take time to dress herself up, you know that it's serious. For her, that's like a cry for help or something terrible happened.

"Yamanaka Ino?" she heard.

She looked up to see a nurse at the doorway. She stood up and went over towards the woman.

"Follow me." The nurse ordered.

She said nothing; she just began to follow the elderly woman. She wanted to know where Sakura's room is. She wanted to know how Sakura was.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Where am I?

That was the first question that popped into her head.

Slowly, slowly she opened up her eyes. There was something big and round hovering over her head. It was, bringing something luminescent across her face. She raised her hand to touch it for it seemed so close. She put her hand back down quickly, she had no strength.

She just stared at the large circular object above her head. There were several other smaller circular objects in it that were covered with what looked like glass.

She heard a small mumble and tried to turn her head to the side. Slowly, so slowly that she barely moved a centimeter a second, she turned her ten-pound head to the side. She was now looking at a girl. She was sleeping on a chair and had her hair tied up.

Sakura squinted her eyes to look more closely at the girl. She seemed vaguely familiar but, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The girl mumbled again and Sakura just look at her.

Who was she?

She turned her head back so that it was now facing upward. She caught sight of several other things in the room she was in. There was a couch or bed a few feet away and a large window with the blinds closed. There was a door at the front of the room and a TV was hanging from the ceiling in an angled position.

She felt around the bed. She could easily make out the cold steel of the railing and the cushion-y softness of the pillow. But what she couldn't make out was the pained feeling in her stomach. It hurt really badly and… she found it a bit hard to breathe.

"Hey," a soft voice said.

She heard some motion and tehn a face was staring down at her. It was the girl from before. This time, she was awake and was looking at her. She had blue eyes and was very pretty.

"Um… hi." She responded.

The girl looked back at her and then moisture was coming from her eyes. Sakura knew that that moisture was tears. A sign of either extreme pain, sadness or joy. She had no clue why this girl was crying.

"Sakura… I'm so happy." The girl said.

Sakura blinked and then looked at the teary-eyed face of the girl. Some of the tear drops were falling down from her face and hitting the bed. Sakura just tilted her head to the side in question.

In a swift movement, the girl had wrapped her arms around her and was now squeezing her. She knew that this was a form of human affection called a hug. People usually hugged as a greeting or a good-bye. So which was this one?

"I'm so glad that you're okay… you really scared me." The girl said.

So she was crying tears of joy and was hugging her because she was happy? Okay, that made sense. But still, where was she and why was she here? And who was this girl?

She closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath. Something in her brain was beginning to connect. Okay so… apparently this girl was her… friend? Oh yes, Yamanaka Ino, one of her many friends. She was a… a… spy? No wait, she was a trained assassin like her other friends. So, she was in the middle of a mission and something happened. What was that something? Maybe this girl… err… Ino knows what happened?

"Hey… um… Ino," she paused when the girl, I mean Ino, raised her head to look at her. "Why am I here?" she asked.

* * *

Ino just began to cry harder.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry until she knew that Sakura was perfectly safe. And now, Sakura was awake and safe. So she was able to cry all of those tears that had built up in her body from before. And that's exactly what she did.

She didn't want to look so weak in front of her best friend, or add anymore sadness to her condition but… she was just… so emotional.

The way Sakura looked after they brought her in the room made her heart ache badly. She looked so… pale and… fragile. She held her breath the entire time until the people were gone (that took in all about three minutes, she was more surprised herself).

She held onto Sakura tighter. Afraid that she might do something reckless again and this time she might not get there in time.

No, she would not think of that. She had to think positive from here on out. Sakura was safe, perfectly safe and healthy, and she would be glad. She would be glad for both of them. She would… she would… spread happiness around the world just like she usually did with her bright personality. She would keep Sakura's light aglow, that's what she would do.

"Sakura," she finally managed to say after a few more moments of crying her waterfall of tears. "Please… don't you ever…. Ever do that again… please." She said.

She raised her head to look at the pink haired girl. She looked into her eyes, searching her soul. She wanted to check if Sakura was lying, if she ever responded.

"Ino… I…" started Sakura.

"Don't… I just… I just want you to promise…. So please Sakura… say that…" she paused to choke back a sob. "Say that you'll never do it again."

* * *

Sakura looked into the blue, blue, blue eyes filled with sadness. It hurt her heart, to see the girl (Ino, her name is Ino) cry right in front of her.

She had no clue why the girl (Ugh, it's Ino! I-N-O, INO!) was still crying. So –realizing that it may be the only way to make Ino (finally!) stop crying, she decided to go ahead and oblige to what Ino as asking of her.

"I promise Ino, I'll never do it again." She said softly.

Ino just looked at her with the same amount of sadness as before. But then Sakura saw something in her eyes. Like… like a flame… a flame of life!

She had no clue why but she felt so much better. It was like a warm glow surrounded her out of the blue. The glow went into her body and made her feel so… alive. So much better. Like she could do anything if she wanted to. And then she remembered it, what had happened to her.

"The pills," she whispered softly.

"Sakura, what're you saying?" Ino had asked her.

She looked up at Ino; she could finally remember a lot of things. Why she was there, who the girl was and what their relationship was and… why she had done what she did!

"I'm sorry." She said.

Her eyes became overwhelmed with sadness. She felt so freaking guilty. She had… she had nearly ended her entire life and all because of some... guy! No! Sasuke, he wasn't just a guy to her. He was… something to her. She had no clue what it was that he was to her but he was definitely something. And apparently something that could make her want to kill herself.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She turned in the bed. Her tied up hair sticking to her face because of the heat. She turned her body to the side to try and find a cold part of the bed. She found one but within seconds it was now as warm as the other parts.

She let out an irritated sigh in her sleep.

Why was it so damn hot?

She unconsciously got rid of the blanket covering her body. The small breeze that it created as it hit the floor hit her feet and cooled her down a bit. But it wasn't enough. She still felt far too hot for her own good.

Deciding that just moving around on her bed to find a cool spot that would eventually turn hot as well, she came to the annoying realization that she would have to get up and open the window in eth room. She really didn't feel like getting up at all. Her body had been tense the entire time today. Something just wasn't sitting right in the pit of her stomach.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared up at the dark ceiling. She then rose, shifting her upper body into a 90 degree angle before slumping more into it and looking at her pajama pants. They were long and for a moment she thought that they could possibly be the cause of her rise in temperature. So she began to slide out of them. She felt the soft fabric of the pants brush against her leg as she removed them.

Once they were fully off, she felt a bit cooler. She threw the pants at a random direction and then grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her waist.

She wrapped a mass of the large cloth in her hand and jumbled it up to raise it higher up her body. With her hand wrapped up in the bedding to her side, she let out a sigh and could feel the sleep begin to overcome her again.

She felt… nice and… cool.

It had been a while since all she's slept in was her underwear and a tank top.

She should really do this more often.

She was slowly succumbing under the sweet melody of the sleep spell. Oh how she loved it so. The peacefulness of it all and most importantly, the fact that she wouldn't be as tense as before when she wakes up in a couple hours. That was definitely the best part of the sleeping melody.

No more stress.

There was a sound.

Why was there a sound?

It sounded like –she tried to tune it out of her hearing but she heard it loud and clear because the room was so quiet- someone was at the door.

Dammit!

The knocks became harder and she came to a very –extremely, excruciatingly- sad realization.

There would be no sleep for her tonight.

She got up and rubbed her tired eyes. She was able to maneuver herself to the door and just looked at the golden doorknob. There was some light in the room coming from little openings in the blinds.

She cursed the day that society became so advanced that sleep just seemed so… unimportant anymore.

Damn progression.

She clasped her hand around the golden object and tehn twisted it a bit. The locks automatically unlocked and she opened eth door slowly.

"What?" she asked tiredly with a hint of irritation in her voice.

* * *

He looked at her and said nothing.

He was afraid that if he'd open his mouth, there might be conflict and that could lead to… things.

But he was probably even more afraid of what might happen if he DOESN'T say something before she realizes the situation that she just put him into.

So –running a hand through his hair- he looked at her in the face, looked down, back up and stopped at her eyes.

"Nice underwear." He said.

* * *

She just stared at him with a blank look on her face.

Nice underwear? Why would he say that?

She blinked a few times and tehn felt a cold breeze hit her. She shivered and then wondered why it was so cold? She froze –nor from the temperature but from her putting two and two together- and then she slammed door in his face and yelled at him.

"You pervert! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she said.

* * *

He chuckled at this.

Honestly, girls could be so clueless sometimes when they were sleepy. It almost made him want to laugh –not chuckle, but an actual laugh.

"I thought I did. Besides, it's not my fault that you're careless." He said.

"Fuck you!" he heard come from the other side of the door.

"Sure thing, wanna help me?" he asked.

He didn't hear anything after that. He smirked at this. Yep, it was definitely fun pulling at a girl's heart strings.

* * *

She was blushing.

Why was she blushing?

She should not be blushing and yet she was.

Damn him.

She started to take in slow deep breaths to stop her rushing blood form accumulating more and more in her head. She didn't want to faint. At least, not with him just one wooden door away. He'd obviously tease her about it. She could just tell.

She took in one deep breath –one, two, three, four, five- and tehn let it out. It seemed to calm her down and she no longer felt the blood going to her head.

She let out a happy sigh and then remembered the situation that she was still in.

A few feet away, she could the pajama pants that she had so carelessly forgotten that she had not been wearing when she answered the door. Thank god it was him and not someone worst like… the manager of the hotel. But then again, why would the manager knock on her door at –she looked at the glowing green numbers on the clock on eth nightstand- 3 in the morning?

Was it really that early? Wait a minute, why was he awake now?

Knowing that she would have to ask that question to his face, she walked over to her pants and tehn quickly slid them on. She then turned on the lights –they had been off the entire time- and she opened the door to let him in.

He looked at her –she saw how his eyes lingered a bit at the fact that she was wearing pants again (pervert) - and tehn he stepped inside.

She closed the door and then took a seat on her bed. He sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

No point in beating around the bush. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Besides, she had a bad feeling in eth pit of her stomach.

* * *

He looked at her.

Not answering just… looking at her.

He noticed that her cheeks were becoming slightly tinted and he hid the urge to smirk at this (why was he smirking so much whenever she was around?).

He leaned a bit in the chair and rested both arms on either side of the chair. He really had no idea how to tell her this… like… no clue what-so-ever.

Sure he had broken several girls' hearts' before but that was simple. 'It's not you, it's me', 'I just think that we should see other people', 'I no longer feel the same for you as before', and all of those other terms that he's constantly used to break up with a girl. But this was different. This wasn't a break-up.

He sighed and then met her gaze. He looked into her eyes. Eyes that he had constantly seen in his dreams even though he's tried to do everything he can form seeing her (unless it involves a nightmare of some-sort). But he just couldn't. He was too… infatuated with her to see her as anything more than a beautiful dream in his sleep.

Finally, he came to a conclusion. He should do it like… setting off a bomb. Make it quick and brace himself for anything else to come. Yep, the bomb strategy (one of many I might add).

"Sakura… she and Sasuke are…" he paused.

* * *

She looked at him with concerned eyes.

Why was he hesitating?

This, this was just… the feeling in her stomach got worse.

"They're both…" he stopped again.

"Tell me… just tell me!" she exclaimed.

She had no patience for him pausing every couple words to collect his thoughts. She wanted him to just tell her and… she just wanted to know so that she could easily deal with it. And him stopping every second was not helping. It was making her… scared. And she hated being scared!

"They're both in the hospital." He finally said.

She felt like time had frozen at that exact moment.

No words, just… complete stillness.

"T-they wh-what? Why?" she asked him.

She pulled a strand of loose hair back. Ti was slightly damp form the immense heat that she was feeling before but now all that she felt was… nothing. She felt so numb and… paralyzed (was she even breathing?).

"I got a call from Naruto before I came here… he told me that Sasuke had to get his stomach pumped and Sakura…" she listened intently at his words. "We're still not sure about her." he finished.

She looked at the ground. Her breathing was heavy and there was that choking feeling at the back of her throat again. She wanted to cry, she really did and… she never cries. But at the moment, she just feared for her friend's life so much that it seemed like all she wanted to do was go into his arms and… cry so many tears that there would be enough to fill the Grand Canyon with.

She stood and then took a step towards the closet. And then another, and another until she was directly in front of the dark brown door. She turned the doorknob and the opened it half way, took out her jacket, and closed it.

She quickly put on her jacket, zipping it up so that she would be completely protected. She then slipped her feet into a pair of slippers –not caring that it was probably like 20 degrees out- and got her stuff form the nightstand next to her bed.

"Come on." She said.

She put the hood of her jacket up so that she could get a little bit more protection against the cold weather.

"You're going out… dressed like that?" he questioned her.

* * *

He noticed the look of death that was now perfectly visible in her eyes.

"No, I'm going out dressed like a damn bunny. Of course I'm fucking going out like this!" he hid the urge to wince a bit at the harshness of her words. "My best friend is lying on a hospital bed probably fighting for her life for god knows how long. Now come on!"

He stared at her retreating back as she began to take –angry- steps towards the door. It seemed like she was getting even more furious with every second that went by.

"Move it already!" she screamed at him.

He rolled his eyes, took a deep sigh and then walked out the door. She had locked it and within seconds, they were headed straight for the hospital on the other side of town.

God he hated today.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He just looked at him.

Not bothering to say a word at his condition on anything.

He was pretty sure that if he said one word at him, they would end up yelling at each other or something and then he would punch him in the nose and get arrested for assaulting a medical patient or something.

And he did not want to deal with any more drama than necessary. He was pretty sure that that wouldn't be good for his health.

So instead he just looked at his long-time best friend just staring the hours away by keeping his dark-eyed gaze on the coffee stained roof.

Yep.

Nothing but silence.

* * *

He could feel it.

There was definitely something in the air. But he just wasn't sure what that something was. Although, he could tell that he had dealt with this sort of… pressure in the air.

He looked at a patch of light brown on the wall. It was shaped like a blob and was very wavy. Parts of it –the outer parts- were much lighter than the inner parts. He couldn't help but wonder what might've happened to cause that stain.

Oh dear god he was bored.

His head still hurt a bit. Not as much as before thanks to a nurse. He (yep, a male nurse, they have those) gave him some medical pills and helped him swallow them. He then put something in his, mouth –a tube of some-sort- that poured a liquid –he couldn't remember what it was called- and helped him swallow the small, pale green pills easier.

It really helped. His head ache began to diminish little by little and he was sure that some of his memory was beginning to return.

He sighed, it was barely audible but he knew that the blonde boy had heard it for the room was silent, except for the beeping of the machines. He turned his head to the side; it didn't hurt to move his head as much as before, so now he could move it at a slightly quicker pace.

He locked eyes with the boy. There was something almost… angry about them. Why would this boy be angry at him? What had he ever done to him?

* * *

Naruto continued to have a stare-off with Sasuke. He had no clue as to why Sasuke had suddenly decided to change his source of attention from the roof to him but he really didn't care. Sasuke could do whatever the hell he felt like doing. Hey, it's his life.

The image of what Sasuke had looked like when he passed out at the bar burned itself into his head. He saw it over, and over again. It fueled his anger more as the time began to pass.

Sasuke was such a… fucking bastard.

How could he do that?

Why would he try and drink himself into an early grave?

And why now of all times? Because yes, Sasuke drunk sometimes but only like one, or two bottles. That was the youngest Uchiha's limit. But to drink so many shots and then half a bottle of Grey Goose before passing out… like what the fuck?

That question kept rattling in his brain.

He just had to know, he just had to.

"Why's you do it?" he finally asked after a long, awkward silence.

* * *

Silence.

He had no clue as to what the blonde-hair-blue-eyes-boy was referring to. So he didn't answer it.

"Tell me Sasuke, why'd you do it?" the boy asked again.

"Do what?" he replied.

It seemed like that was not the answer that the young boy wanted to hear for after he said it, the boy crossed his arms and began to glare at him. There was movement in his mouth and he believed that eth boy was now grinding his teeth together. That was definitely as sign of anger.

"'Do what?' is that all you have to say, 'Do what?'? Well let me explain this to you Uchiha Sasuke. Let me tell you what you did that landed you near your death!" the boy exclaimed.

Sasuke just looked at him. Wow, he had such a loud mouth… like seriously. Something clicked in his mind and he now saw the boy as a different person.

Uzumaki Naruto… a friend of his. Apparently his best friend from what he could tell by some of the memories coming back to him. But he had never admitted to that fact. It was a 'hush, hush' secret that he and Naruto both knew but never talked about… at all.

"You Uchiha," he was snapped out of his tornado of memories by the sound of Naruto's voice, "Were drunk. You were at a bar drinking yourself to hell!" Naruto had now stood up and was looking down at him (he felt immensely short.). "I found you passed out after like drinking an extreme amount of shots and half a bottle of one of the… most… dangerous alcohols out there!"

Naruto had stopped and was seething. Sasuke noticed that the tips of his ears were slightly pink. But he knew that Naruto still wasn't done yelling at him. Since he rarely screwed up, whenever he did, Naruto would take that window and open it wide-open to insult him and make him feel –secretly- low.

"Why would you do something so fucking stupid Sasuke? Why the hell would you try and murder yourself? God dammit, you're only 19 years old for fuck's sake!" Naruto yelled at him.

He felt low.

He felt lower than that South Pole. And he never even thought that anyone could feel any lower than that. He always thought that as high as you felt was as low as you'll get but apparently, that rule doesn't apply to this situation for he felt like the lowest of the low.

Naruto continued on with his… explosion of inner emotions.

"I thought I was your friend Sasuke!" he said.

"You are my friend." He said softly.

"Well apparently not because you didn't seem to give a shit about what anyone else, including your friends, would think while you were drinking. No, you just decided that you longer felt like living and wanted to kill yourself." He said it in a mocking tone.

Sasuke looked back at the stained ceiling. His eyes concentrating on the same spot of whatever again. But this didn't stop Naruto from going on with his rant. In fact, he thinks that it only encouraged the loud-mouth blonde to keep going on.

"And all I want to know is why? Why would you do something like that Sasuke? What on Earth made you want to do that?" Naruto had asked him.

A flash of a very pretty girl with unique pink hair and bright green eyes flashed in his mind. She was the reason why he did it. She was the reason why he no longer felt like living.

Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Finally end of this chapter. I have to say, this one is just full of details don't you think. And I'm glad to say that my urge to include my other characters (my own) is now gone. I'm thinking about sending them off somewhere so that I can completely focus on Sasuke and Sakura and the original Naruto characters. Tell me if I should and please, don't be afraid to flame me. But remember this, I'm getting better.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	18. End of the Mission

Hiya people! As you all may know, I am so dedicated to my stories. I have a specific order in which I have to update them and am currently balancing five different stories with five different plots. It may seem confusing but it's really not. Anyways, I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end. Not right now, no there're still a few more chapters left to go. But it will probably be done sometime in April, which is one month from now so relax. Alright then, how about we get this chapter started?

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

Dedication: To friends. Because they help you when you really need them and they just love you so much. To haters, because they try to make you feel low just because they're jealous.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The wheels rolled on the bed as they moved the patient on it to their room. The patient was hooked up to many different devices attached to different sides of the bed. They were there for one purpose and one purpose only… keep the patient alive.

They turned a corner and went through automatic double doors in the hospital. Then they turned one more corner and they reached the patient's room. Slowly, they went inside and hooked up the bed in the proper position with all the safety features so that the patient wouldn't role away.

Next to the bed was a couch. There on it was a body. The person was sleeping. They were curled up into a ball with their head placed against the arm rest. It looked like an uncomfortable position to be in, but the person did look like they were sleeping peacefully.

The nurses –male and female- left the room. The swiveled doors closed and then stayed shut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto woke up. Beams of light hit his face and he groaned. He had stayed in the hospital room all night. Not even bothering once to get up and leave. He was afraid that something might happen to Sasuke if he did.

He got up and stretched. His muscles ached from the amount of tension that was created on them when he fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't the plushest of couches or the nicest, but it was the only other place where he could sleep. And he was not about to sleep on the padded toilet seat in the bathroom.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. His blue-eyed gaze then fixed itself on the sleeping Uchiha on the medical bed. He looked peaceful and for once Naruto was actually glad.

The machines hooked up to him were still beeping, especially the one that monitored his heart.

'Good, guess he didn't kill himself with all of that booze.' Naruto thought.

Checking the time on his wrist watch, Naruto realized that it was only 9am. He then checked his phone for any messages. He had left it on all night and was surprised when he noticed that the batteries hadn't run out.

He checked the first message.

* * *

To: Ramenlover429

From: Queen of Shyness

Naruto… are you up?

I'm at the hospital… in the waiting room.

Come and get me please. The others are with me too.

Have you seen Ino?

* * *

He checked the time of which the message was sent.

3am

And it was nine now so they have been in the waiting room for six hours. He put his phone away and then made his way out of the hospital room. He began walking down the halls and turned right and could see the waiting room entrance just in front of him.

He entered and wasn't surprised to find that nearly everyone there was passed out. He walked over to the cutest one there. With her inky hair and pale eyes, she was just like a little fairy. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and began to shake her.

"Hinata… wake up." he softly said.

She stirred and made one of the cutest little sounds that he's ever heard. He shook her a bit harder and this caused her to open her eyes.

"N-naruto?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… come on and help me wake the others." He said.

She yawned, outstretching her arms as far as she could on her chair without hitting anyone, or anything. She then turned her body to the direct direction so that her feet were replaced on her ground. She had been turned to the side with her head resting on Neji's shoulder. She put both of her arms on the arm rest and then used that as support to lift herself up.

"W-what took y-you so long t-to come h-here? I t-texted you a-ab-about e-eight hours a-ago." She said.

"Six actually and sorry, I fell asleep." He responded.

She fixed her hair, it was scruffy and there were crazy strands sticking out everywhere. She then fixed her wrinkled shirt and looked at him.

"I'll w-wake up t-th-the girls. Th-then we'll g-go and look f-for S-sakura and Ino." Hinata said.

He shook his head and then looked at all eth guys. He noticed that the only ones there were Shikamaru and Neji. The other five were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Hinata… where're the other guys?" he took a look around again. "And the girls?" he asked.

* * *

Hinata started shaking Tenten awake. The brunette groaned and her brows furrowed. Hinata gave up after she heard Naruto's question.

"Ts-tsunade called at t-the last m-mi-minute. They h-had to go t-to Russia to f-finish the m-mission." She said.

"Why?" Naurto asked. She could tell that there was just a hint of irritation in his voice.

"A-apparently it w-was too i-im-important to p-post-pone any l-longer. In fact sh-she's giving them t-the full mi-mission. We were or-ordered to head b-back to HQ a-as soon as p-possible." Hinata said.

She noticed that Naruto now had an angry look on his face. He was grinding his teeth back and forth. She knew that eh only did that when he was trying to hold back from letting his anger get out of control.

"N-naruto… c-calm down. It's n-not that b-big a deal." She said.

"Not that big a deal? Of course it is Hinata! She abandoned us… the woman practically left all eight of us here! Why would she do that? Why couldn't' she just wait until Sakura and Sasuke recovered?" Naruto nearly shouted at her.

She winced a bit and then looked down at the ground. She knew that the only reason he was yelling at her was because he was angry but that didn't make it any less painful.

"B-because… the k-ki-kidnappings were g-getting more f-fr-frequent. They were t-taking the w-wives of p-po-political leaders." She said softly.

She thought that he hadn't heard him but after the way he seemed to have calmed down and gotten a guilty look on his face, it seemed that he had heard her.

"Oh… I'm sorry." He said.

She went over to him and stood in front of him. He was looking at the ground and she placed her hand under his chin to make him look up at her. She then let go and laced her fingers through his.

"It's f-fine. I k-kn-know that you d-didn't mean i-it." She said.

He gave her a small smile and she felt her stomach do flip-flops. He was definitely the perfect boy for her. He was kind, smart and oh-so-gorgeous. And she knew that he liked her so… why not take a step forward?

She stood on her tippy-toes –curse her small height- and planted her lips against his. She wasn't shy to do so. She would've been shy had she not already known that he had feelings for her. And the fact that he wrapped his hands around her waist to bring her closer, was really good reassurance.

She pulled back from him and was met with one of the brightest smiles that she'd ever seen. There was a small blush on her face and she looked away.

She felt him place his forehead against hers and this caused her to look into his amazingly-blue eyes.

"Thanks Hinata…" he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

She was surprised at the fact that she hadn't stuttered. Usually her stuttering would get worst whenever she was around him. But at the moment, she didn't even pay attention to her stutter. There were only a few things going through her mind at the moment.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto and… Sakura

But mostly Naruto

"For being here… for being with me… for helping me out." He said.

She giggled. He was the cutest boy ever.

"You're welcome." She said.

He had then let go of her. She was a bit upset because she could just stay in his arms forever. She could die in his arms with a smile on her face and not even care. Because he was just so warm, and at the moment she felt cold. And all that she needed was his warmth.

They took a few seconds to look at each other but then realized the situation that they were in. they separated to go and wake-up the other couple in the room. There was only one now that they were awake.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She sat at her office, chewing on her pencil. This had become a new habit of hers ever since Shizune decided that enough was enough. And that meant that she was no longer allowed any more sake. And that was just torture on her.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. There were piles of papers on her desk and she didn't care. Her mind was too focused on other things. Things that at the moment beat the damned paperwork by 10 points. She put away the pencil and then bit the back of her thumb-nail.

Why was everything in her life just so complicated?

There was a soft knock on her door and she looked at it. For a moment she thought of just ignoring the knock and hiding. But that was not the proper thing that a woman of her stature would do.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and she immediately regretted giving the person permission to come into the room.

"Tsunade," he said.

"Jiraya… what do you want?" she asked.

Every since that night that they had spent together, she had been having mixed feelings about him. Yes he was perverted and whatnot but… there was something about him. Something that apparently she actually liked, because ever since that night, she and he have had about five more of them.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Shizune told me that she cut you off the sake." He said.

She glared at him and looked away.

"I'm doing fine… sake is not that big a deal in my life. I can easily go the rest of my life without it." She said.

"Glad that you said that, because now I won't feel so guilty about drinking this entire, large bottle of sake in front of you." He said.

Her eyes shot open.

She looked directly at him. At his eyes, his hair, and that annoying smirk on his face. Her eyes then looked at his hands which were moving from their position behind his back. That's when she saw. There was the bottle of sake that he just mentioned. And it was in such a large bottle too. Gah! Curse you Shizune!

"I," she cleared her throat and looked away from him, "I really don't care. But there is no drinking allowed in my office. So if you want to drink that… sake, I advise you to leave the room." She said.

She heard him chuckle and then the sound of padded footing against the floor. She noticed that he was now seated in the chair on the opposite side of her desk. The bottle resting in between them. She looked at it… it looked so tempting.

"Since when is drinking never allowed in this room?" he asked.

He moved some papers out of the way to get a better view of her. She looked him directly in the eyes. It was the only place where he was sure that she wouldn't be able to look away.

"Since I did my research and found out just how much damage a large amount of alcohol can do to the human body. And since I am the leader of a spy agency, I must make sure that I'm in perfect health." She said.

She knew that it was a lie. She knew that he knew that it was probably a lie. But it was one of the best lies that she's ever told.

"That still didn't answer my question. Why isn't drinking allowed in this room?" he repeated his question.

She watched with intent eyes and he grabbed the bottle of sake and then began to move it slowly. She could perfectly hear the swishing of the liquid inside the clay bottle. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled out two cups. The bottle top was popped out and he poured a decent amount of sake into the first cup. He added the same amount to the second cup and then placed the bottle beside him.

"Sake isn't allowed in this room because I don't want to be tempted into ruining my health." She said.

It was hard to say it with a cup full of the sacred liquid right in front of her within arms' reach. Her fingers twitched a bit at the thought of having the similar shaped cup in her hand, tilting it to get the sake in her mouth. But she would be strong. She would not crack.

"I see… but it seems like you're doing a pretty good job now. So to celebrate your quitting of drinking sake, a toast," he lifted both cups and tapped them together, "To your newfound strength."

She watched as he drunk down the first cup full of sake and then the other. She wanted desperately to have been the one to drink the second cup, but instead he took it upon himself to torture her and he drunk it. Right in front of her… how rude.

"Jiraya, I suggest that you leave this room." She said in a low voice.

He looked at her with a questioning eyebrow. He was re-filling both cups and then put the bottle back to its original spot. Then to her surprise –and annoyance- he pushed the second cup of sake hard enough so that it would go across the wooden table and land right in front of her.

"Why? Don't you want to celebrate with me?" he asked.

She looked at the cup. The liquid still did small circles from being pushed. It then began to settle down a bit and her hand reached forward.

"Go ahead Tsunade, you know you can't resist." He said.

Her fingers were now touching the cup. They were slowly encircling themselves around the small object and then her grip tightened around it.

"Don't tell Shizune." She said.

Then she took the cup and gulped down the sake. A smirk appeared on Jiraya's face due to the fact that his plan had worked. The cup was then practically slammed down on the table and she took a time to feel the taste in her mouth and savor the feel of the tiny burn.

"More." She said.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. He groaned a bit at the sudden intake of light around him. He looked directly in front of him and saw the round object with the tiny reflective round circles inside.

He looked from left to right, taking in the scene. And that's when he saw them. There against the right wall was none other than Naruto. Beside him were Shikamaru and Neji. And just by looking at his facial expression, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was not happy at all.

"So, you finally decide to wake up." said Naruto.

Naruto came closer to him and he looked away. He did not feel like dealing with Naruto at the moment. In fact, eh didn't feel like doing anything at the moment.

"What do you have to say for yourself Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"…"

"Answer me teme." Naruto said.

"…"

He didn't want to answer. Therefore he didn't need to answer. It was his choice whether he would answer Naruto's question or not. And Naruto can't do a damned thing about it.

He heard a low growl. He turned his head to look at Naruto. He was bearing his teeth and his knuckles looked white as white could be. Naruto took a step forward. If he had the anger, Sasuke would've smirked at that exact moment. Why? Because he often found it hilarious at how Naruto would act when he was angry.

"Sasuke… I know you're not deaf. Now answer my question or I just might get sent to jail for punching a person in the hospital." Naruto said.

He sighed. Naruto was already on the edge. Not even on the edge, he was hanging from it. All it would take to send Naruto plummeting down would be a couple steps on his fingers. Or in this case, more silence.

"Nothing." He finally said.

Naruto's fist came up in the air and almost immediately, Neji and Shikamaru were holding him back. He watched as they struggled to keep the blonde from punching him.

"Naruto you can't hit him." Neji said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch the bastard in his face." Naruto more than snarled.

"Because he's your friend, and he's already in the hospital. If you hit him, it could cause severe damage and possibly kill him. Do you really want that on your conscience?" Shikamaru said.

This seemed to have calmed Naruto down because instead of struggling to hold him back, Shikamaru and Neji were easily restricting him. Naruto was breathing heavily through his nose and then shrugged out of Neji and Shikamaru's grip on him.

"You have nothing to say huh?" Naruto said.

He stood over him. From his flat-back position on the bed Naruto practically looked like a tower. The light was being blocked out by his tall stature and he was getting plenty of shade.

"I bet you'd have something to say if I told you that Sakura was in the hospital too." Naruto said.

He froze. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. It was like time had completely stopped right after Naruto said that single sentence.

'Sakura's… in the hospital?' he thought.

He saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"That's right Sasuke, Sakura's here in the hospital. She had to get her stomach pumped just like you except she had to go into surgery longer than you." Naruto said.

"Wh-why?" he asked.

He never stuttered. It was one of the main features of an Uchiha, they don't stutter. And he just stuttered because of that one girl. No not just because of that one girl, but because of Sakura. It seems like she's now the cause of all his faults now.

"She tried to commit suicide. She took a mess of pills all at once and passed out. Had Ino not gone over to her place to check on her, she would've been dead." Naruto said.

He stayed quiet. She could've been dead at the moment. He groaned as he tried to sit up. He placed his hands beside his body, a bit behind his chest so that he could have some support. He let out a sigh as he was able to sit up a bit.

"Why would she do something like that?" he asked.

He turned his head to look at Naruto. There was a saddened look in Naruto's eye and Sasuke looked away. He then gripped the sheets tighter and looked at the white blanket.

"I gotta go see her." he said.

"You can't just yet Sasuke. The doctor made it perfectly clear that you'd have to wait a few hours more after you wake up before you can be released." Said Shikamaru.

He glared. What the hell does that doctor know? He's the patient, the one who knows how much pain he's in. and he knows for a fact that he's feeling fine.

"I don't care… I have to go see… ugh." He groaned.

He clutched his stomach in pain. It hurt more now that he was adding more pressure onto his stomach other than when he was leaning down against the bed. He let out a few heavy sighs as he tried to make the pain level decrease a bit.

"See, you can't even sit up without being in pain." Said Neji.

"Go… to… hell." He said to the Hyuuga.

He moved his upper body back a bit and felt his head rest against the pillow after a while. He let out another groan and gripped the sheets even tighter. He was sure that his knuckles were white.

He looked up at the ceiling. He had to go see Sakura. He just had to.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She tapped her foot against the tile of the hospital floor. Slouching on the chair there, her gaze landed on the sleeping figure of her best friend in the bed. She pulled away a loose strand of hair from her own face and then sighed.

That morning she hadn't had any time to fix her hair. She just grabbed a random rubber band and tied her hair up in a messy bun.

She stood up and walked over to the sleeping figure. She noticed that Sakura was breathing a bit heavily and she got a bit worried. Then she noticed that the breathing went back to normal and she calmed down.

"Tenten… can you do me a favor?" she heard Ino ask.

She turned her attention to the blonde. She had been looking out the window in the room. Her arms were crossed over her body and she looked like hell. Probably even worse than she looked at the moment.

"Of course Ino… what is it?" she asked.

She walked away from Sakura's body and took her seat back in the chair. This time she sat up straight and her legs were crossed. She pulled away more strands of hair and decided that she would later go into the bathroom and fix her hair. Because at the moment it was just too annoying.

"Can you stay here and watch over Sakura? I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria and get us something to eat." Said Ino.

"Of course Ino… go ahead. I'll tell Hinata where you went." Said Tenten.

Hinata had gone to visit Sasuke. She said that she would also fill the guys in on Sakura's progress. And maybe try to find out a few things about Sasuke along the way.

"Thanks." Said Ino.

Ino then walked past her, took one last look at Sakura, and left the room. Now it was just her and an unconscious Sakura.

Sighing, she got up and went over to the bathroom in the room. She kept the door wide open so that she would be able to check on Sakura while she fixed her hair. She released it form it's messy knot and then tried to straighten it out a bit using her fingers. She then re-wrapped it using the rubber band, but this time in a pony tail. To her happiness, she looked a lot better and stepped back into the room.

Her phone rang and she fished it out form the pocket of her sweatshirt. She looked at the caller ID and her mood slightly brightened.

"Hey Neji." She said.

She and Neji had gotten loser ever since the mission had started around four months ago. They had spent numerous days just talking and learning more about each other bit-by-bit, until finally they could be considered boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hi Tenten, how're you doing?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you Neji, at first I was upset by the news. But now I'm just full-on depressed." She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Things are worse when you see them instead of hearing." She said.

There was a long pause and for a moment she thought that he had hung up on her.

"I know how you feel." He said.

A small smile graced her chapped lips. She licked them to soften them up a bit but knew that later on, she would eventually have to find some lip balm or something.

"I see… so, how's Sasuke?" she asked.

There was a sigh form the other end and she knew that something had happened.

"Well he woke up… and then Naruto nearly punched him." Neji said.

She stayed quiet. Naruto nearly punched Sasuke?

"Why?" she asked.

"The usual… Sasuke being his normal self and annoying Naruto." He said.

"Go figure." She said.

"Is Sakura awake yet?" he asked form the other line.

"Not yet. But judging by how her breathing pattern is slowly changing, she will be. Is Hinata there?" she asked.

"Mhm, she took Naruto out of the room to cool him down. Might've been for the best too." He said.

"Well if anyone can calm him down, then it will surely be Hinata." she said.

She walked over to the window and looked out. She had a clear view of the area outside the hospital. There were people already awake and starting their day.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later Tenten." he said.

"Okay then. Bye Neji." She said.

"Bye." He said.

She closed her phone, ending the call in the process. She then wrapped her arms around herself, her phone still in her hand. An idea popped into her head and she went over towards Sakura. She then put her phone in camera mode and took a picture of her sleeping. She made sure to get all of the devices hooked up to her as well. The picture would serve as a reminder to Sakura if she dared try to do something like that again.

She saved the picture and put her phone back in her pocket. She looked at the slightly pale face of the pink haired girl. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and felt sadness overcome her.

"Sakura… why?" she asked softly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ino paid for the food and then took the tray and began heading back to the hospital room. One the tray was a white foam box filled with French fries and some chicken. There were a couple of drinks and even a small treat or two.

She pushed through the double doors and then let out an irritated sigh. Her stomach growled as the scent of the food hit her nose. She hadn't eaten a thing in probably the entire day. She was far too worried to even look at food. But she had to eat something or she might just end up in the hospital as well.

She walked up the small ramp in the hallway and then made a left. She quickly moved to the left to make way for a gurney being pushed at full sleep holding a patient with the blanket covering their face. She slightly shivered at the thought of what that person had to go through to end up with the symbol of the hospital signifying that you're gone.

She made a right and then pressed the up button on the elevator. She waited and then the doors opened. She then carefully pressed the 6th floor button and waited while the elevator doors closed, and then began to move.

The doors opened –she was glad that the elevator hadn't even stopped once to let someone else in- and she stepped through. She then resumed walking to the familiar room and on her way she passes a sight of Naruto kissing Hinata. She walked away quickly, not wanting to cause a scene.

She entered through the doors and then placed the tray on the small metallic table placed on a moving pole with wheels on the bottom of a square piece of metal of which the pole was attached to.

She opened the foam box and then began munching on one of the fries.

"Food finally, I was starving." Said Tenten.

Ino dipped a fry in some ketchup and then broke off a tiny piece of the chicken. She ate that and then sighed in approval. At that moment Hinata came back in the room.

"And where have you been Hinata?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hinata blushed a bit and Ino held back her evil snicker. Sometimes it was just too easy to cause Hinata to get some color in her cheeks. She ate another fry and Hinata now joined her and Tenten in their small feats. She took a sip of her Sprite and then placed the cup back on the metal tray.

"So… how's Sasuke?" Tenten asked as she swallowed some more fries.

"B-better, he t-tr-tried to choke S-sasuke though." Said Hinata.

"I heard." Said Tenten.

"Wait how could you possibly know that?" she asked.

"Neji called and told me. Apparently Sasuke had annoyed Naruto to the point where he was willing to inflict some serious paint o his already weak body." Said Tenten.

She sighed and dipped double fries into the ketchup. She then wrapped the ketchup-dipped-fries around a piece of chicken and ate it all together.

"I wonder what could've caused him to do so." She said.

"N-Naruto told me t-that he w-was just t-tr-trying to find o-out why S-sasuke did w-wh-what he did in t-th-the first p-place." Said Hinata.

"Well that makes sense. Considering how stubborn Sasuke is and how Naruto can get sometimes, I'm not surprised that he tried to punch him. I would've done the same thing in his position." Said Tenten.

Hinata giggled at this. She just took another slurp of her soda. She let out a sigh and then looked at Sakura's sleeping form. The girl better wake up soon.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Few hours later

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He pulled the shirt down so that it covered all of his stomach. He then closed the belt of his pants and slipped on his shoes. He still wasn't allowed to bend over so he looked at his three friends just feet away.

"Help." He said.

He wasn't one to ask for help. And when he did, it was just one single word. He saw Shikamaru sigh and then begin to walk over to him. He slightly lifted his foot so that Shikamaru could do it easily and then Shikamaru began tying his shoes for him.

He hated the fact that he couldn't do it by himself. It made him feel like such a little kid. And even as a little cold he always had a deep hatred for the fact that there were very few things that he could do by himself.

Shikamaru finished and he didn't bother with thanking him. He figured that the guys were already used to it and why try to change something that was already so familiar?

He got up from the bed and then took a few minutes to just try and stretch a bit. A nurse had recently visited them and asked him to perform a few test to check if he was alright. Apparently the amount of alcohol that he drank was enough to possibly have ended his life. That and make him immobile. But for some reason he was alright.

"Okay then… where's Sakura's room?" he asked them.

He fixed the cuffs on his shirt and then looked at the three other males in the room. They were all silent and this slightly agitated him.

"I said 'where's her room'? One of you has to know… Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto stayed silent. He just looked at him with an angry look in his eyes. Sasuke had had enough of this waiting around for answers.

"Fine then… I'll find out myself." He said.

He was about to leave the room when he heard Naruto call after him.

"What?" he asked.

Naruto had come closer to him and was now standing just steps away. Behind him were Neji and Shikamaru. They were all acting suspicious and he didn't like this at all. So he stared at them, anger slowly filling his veins.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do you care that Sakura's in the hospital?" Naruto said.

"Because… because… well just because." He exclaimed.

"No, you care that she's here. Probably because you feel guilty." Said Shikamaru.

"Why would I feel guilty?" he said.

This was beginning to get on his nerves. He wasn't about to just stand there and be accused of something that he had no clue of. He wasn't feeling guilty. He was worried about Sakura because she was his… his… what was she to him?

"Think about it Sasuke. You go off and get drunk the same day that she tries to kill herself. Obviously your impulse to drink yourself dead only happened because of something that she did or said." Said Shikamaru.

"Leaving us with the conclusion that the only reason Sakura did what she did because of you." Said Neji.

He tensed. His teeth pressed together in anger. His eyes narrowed, how could they? Why would they accuse him of being the reason why Sakura was in the hospital? He had nothing to do with it. Therefore he had no reason to feel guilty.

"It's not my fault. Now tell me where the hell her room is so I can see that she's okay." He said.

Naruto smirked at this.

"Okay Sasuke… we'll take you to her room." Naruto said.

'Finally.' He thought.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She turned in the bed. A groan escaped from her mouth and she felt hotter. She moved her head side-ways, trying to find a cooler spot in the pillow. But there was none. This caused her to slowly open her eyes.

Her senses were coming back to her. She could hear talking and slurping. She smelt some kind of perfume in the air. She knew that smell. She remembered a girl… with blonde hair… she was covered in that scent. So that girl… could she be one of the voices that she was hearing?

She turned so that her back was pressed down on the bed. Looking up at the coffee-stained ceiling once again she felt pressure on her body. She looked down and saw that someone was hugging her.

"Sakura you're awake!" the girl said.

She had brown-hair. It was up in a ponytail and, when the girl raised her head, she had matching brown eyes.

Her mind was registering the girls' appearance. She knew her. She definitely knew this girl. What was her name again? She could only remember that it had something to do with a number.

Oneone… Twotwo… Sixsix… oh wait now she remembered, Tenten. This girl was Tenten, one of her best friends.

"Hi… Tenten… where's Ino?" she asked.

Tenten had released her grip on her and she could clearly see the tears on her eyes. Tenten quickly wiped them away and then sniffed a bit.

"Ino's here and so is Hinata." said Tenten.

The second she saw the pearl-white eyes and the ink-like hair, she knew that the girl was Hinata.

"H-hi Sakura-chan, h-how are y-you feeling?" Hinata asked.

She took in a breath of air. It felt like her first in a really long time. Too bad that it wasn't clear air. She really needed some fresh, clean air. Not with the small taste of medical supplies and fumes.

"Better. Can you help me sit up please?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head and then she grabbed her wrists. Slowly she was being lifted up and the pillow was placed against the steel-pole, headboard of the bed.

"Thanks Hinata." she said.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in. She was holding a wooden clipboard in her hand and her hair was up in a bun. She was a red-head, with a some-what nice figure. The nurse outfit reached her knees.

"Hi there, I'm just here to check on," the nurse paused to look at the clipboard. "Sakura's progress." She finished.

She came closer to her and then pulled out a small flashlight from her pocket.

"Follow the light with your eyes." The nurse said.

Sakura did as she was instructed. The light did hurt her eyes a bit but that was only because it was too bright. She blinked a few times and liked the relief of not having that light in her eyes.

The nurse turned the light off and put the flashlight back in her pocket. She scribbled a few things onto the clipboard and then took out a small hammer.

"I'm gonna move you around so that your feet are hanging over the edge of the bed. Can one of you girls help me?" the nurse asked.

Ino was the one to go and help the nurse. She placed her hand on her back and the nurse grabbed her feet. They slowly rotated her so to the side and moved her up a bit.

"Thank you, now let's see if you reflex skills are good." Said the woman.

She tapped her knee with the small hammer. Whenever she even felt the slightest hint of pressure, she would lift her foot up. The woman did this to both sides and then put the hammer away.

"Can you move your toes for me?" the woman asked.

Sakura wiggled her toes and then the woman asked her to do the same with her fingers. After that the woman once again scribbled a few things onto the clipboard.

"Now tell me, are you feeling any fatigue? Does your stomach hurt… or your head ache?" the woman asked.

"Well, my head does keep hurting. But I'm not sleepy and my stomach's fine. Although my throat does feel a bit scratchy." She replied.

"Okay then sweetheart. I'll get you something for that." said the nurse.

She finished writing on her clipboard and then left the room. Sakura looked at the girls and then let out a sigh. She then lowered her feet a bit to slip them on her feet. Then she began to walk around a bit around the room.

She lowered her body onto a chair and then the girls practically surrounded her in an instance.

"We're so glad that you're finally okay Sakura. We were really worried about you." Said Ino.

"I can see that… you guys kinda smell. Especially you Ino." She said.

"You're one to talk Haruno." Said Tenten in a teasing way.

They laughed a bit. Sakura couldn't really laugh because of her throat but it didn't seem like they minded at all. She let out a sigh and then there was a silence.

"So what now?" she asked.

"W-well, we're n-no longer n-ne-needed on t-th-the mission." Said Hinata.

"We aren't? Why not?" Sakura asked.

"T-tsunade gave t-the rest of t-th-the mission to Y-yayuki and th-them." said Hinata.

She felt a bit sad at the news. She knew how much the girls had wanted to go on the mission. They were happy to finally get out of HQ for once.

"So I'm guessing that we have to head back? Along with the others?" said Tenten.

"Mhm." Said Hinata.

"Well I guess it's for the best. Considering Sakura and Sasuke's state…" started Ino.

She blanked out after she heard Sasuke's name. What did Ino mean by his state along with hers? Of course she knew that she was still in a bit of recovery. But what happened to Sasuke? As if on cue, the door opened and in stepped the four males. Her eyes landed on Sasuke and then when he looked at her, she looked away.

The nurse came from behind the group of males and headed straight towards her.

"Alright Sakura… here's some medicine for your throat," she handed her a small plastic cup filled with some blue-ish-green liquid. She drank it down in one gulp. It tasted a bit nasty. "And here's something for your headache." The nurse then handed her a small tablet and a cup filled with water. Sakura was a bit reluctant to take the pill but she did anyway. "And as soon as you get dressed and sign a few papers, you can go. I'll be back with the documents." Said the nurse. She took the two small cups and then turned around to leave the room.

After the nurse left, the room fell in an uncomfortable silence. Sakura decided that she might as well get ready and was the one to break the silence.

"Hinata, can you help me get dressed?" she asked.

"O-of course S-sakura." Responded Hinata.

* * *

He couldn't believe how she was. From the second that he stepped into the room and their eyes met, he felt nothing but sadness. And it made him feel worse at the possibility that he was the cause of it all.

He watched as the fairy-girl got up and then helped Sakura up as well. They both then began walking to the bathroom. The girl had grabbed Sakura's clothes which were on the edge of the bed. She then went into the bathroom and closed the door. He was sure that she also locked it.

The room was once again silent. It was awkward too. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I see that you're finally okay Sasuke." He heard Ino say.

"Yeah… I am." He said.

He looked away from her and then kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't feel like saying a single thing. It could possibly make the situation all the more awkward.

"To be honest, I'm kind surprised that you're able to walk. From what I heard, you were practically buried in shot glasses with a large bottle in your hand." Said Tenten.

He looked at Naruto who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"It wasn't that many. It was only about 15… or so." He said.

Naruto turned away from him. There was a smug smirk on his face but then it quickly went away. Sasuke then turned his attention o the window a few feet away. The sun was near the middle of the sky indicating that it was almost 12.

"After we get out, we're heading back to Russia." Said Ino.

"Of course Ino, we have to get the rest of our stuff." Said Shikamaru.

"And then we're headed back to HQ. Tsunade's orders." Said Tenten.

"Wait, I thought that we were gonna continue the mission." Said Neji.

"She gave it to the others." Said Naruto.

He couldn't believe it. They were no longer assigned to do that mission. It was given away to… to… to those others. Why was it given to them?

"How come?" he asked.

"After hearing about you and Sakura's condition, Tsunade decided that it would be best if we went back and she gave the remainder of the mission to the others. Apparently, it was becoming even more serious and she couldn't wait any longer." Said Tenten.

His fists tightened. He was angry to say the least. It wasn't fair that Tsunade didn't wait a bit longer. Now the others looked like they were better than him. It wasn't fair. He was just as good as that jerk Hitomi. The only difference was that Hitomi was okay and he was in the… hospital.

Well whatever. He may have made one dumb mistake but that was it. The second they get back to headquarters, he's asking that woman and Jiraya to put them back in the mission.

He heard a door open and his head rotating to the side where he would get a get view of the bathroom door. Out of it came Sakura and Hinata. Sakura was wearing different clothes than when he last saw her. Well of course she would've brought more clothes but… never mind.

She went over towards them and he noticed that she was avoiding all, if any, eye contact with him. She just kept looking down at the tiled-floor. Not once had she even moved her head the slightest bit to look up at him. It hurt him a bit inside. Maybe he was the cause of it all?

"Ready to go?" he heard Ino ask her.

Sakura shook her head and then everyone started to leave the room. On the way out to the receptionist desk, Sakura had spoken.

"Can someone please go to my hotel room and grab the rest of my stuff? I doubt that Ino managed to get all of my stuff before we came here." She said.

"I'll do it." He responded.

There was a silence and he turned his head back to look at her.

"I don't mind." He said.

"O-okay then." she said.

It sounded like she was slightly disappointed but he really didn't care. He just felt this urge to just go and get away from her. Not because he didn't like her but because everything just seemed too awkward.

He sped up and then began walking farther away from them. He had already signed his release papers and was free to leave. So he took the opportunity to leave. Besides, he wanted to see what had happened in Sakura's hotel room. He was gonna check out the scene of the crime.

* * *

She looked at his retreating back. Her heart ached a bit. It seemed like he was walking away from her. But she assumed that it was for the best. She was sure that things could never be the same after everything that had just occurred in the past few days.

"So Sakura… is everything okay between you and him?" Ino asked her.

She watched as he left through the sliding back doors of the exit.

"I'm not sure." She responded.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She let out a drunken laugh at his last joke. It wasn't funny, but that's what made it funny. Sometimes bad jokes are just so funny because they're just awful. This made the people laugh and the person think that they are funny. So does that make the bad joke a good joke or… it's confusing.

"You really thought that was funny?" Jiraya asked.

She looked at him. He was just as drunk as she was at the moment. But for some reason he was just a tiny bit sober. Probably because she had drunk about 5 out of the 9 bottles of sake that were placed on the desk.

"Ye~ah!" she stretched the word out. It sounded a bit like sarcasm but she was sure that he was too drunk to figure it out or notice.

She did another spin in her rotating chair. The cup held high above her head and she was wooing as the chair spun and spun and spun.

"Whoa, I think I'm gonna…" she stopped mid sentence.

She grabbed the trash can next to her and then threw up in it. Jiraya made a sound of disgust but there was still a smile on his face. She stopped throwing up and then drank the amount of sake that was in her cup to wash down the taste of vomit.

"Man, never… never spin while… ugh… drinking. Hahaha!" she said.

Yep, she was just drunk out of her mind. And she really, really liked it. The papers had been scattered on the floor. There were footprints on them. One document was wrapped around the bottle of sake that they were currently drinking out of. They weren't so sure that they would be able to keep a grip around the clay bottle because their hands were slightly sweaty. So to keep from dropping the large bottle full of the precious liquid, they took one of the documents and covered the bottle in it.

"Yeah well… it's your… yu- oh boy… fault for shpinning in dat che~re." said Jiraya.

She let out a laugh and then refilled her cup with more sake.

"Whu~te~ver." She stretched out the word. She moved her head from side-to-side as she said it.

Jiraya let out a chuckle and then Tsunade looked at him. They were both silent, staring into each other's eyes. He licked his lips and she let out a seductive smile.

"You shouldn't drink… too much… Tsu-na-de." He said in a haughty voice.

"Make me." She said.

He smirked at this and stood up. He then went over towards her, towering over her seated form. She stood up as well and looked directly into his eyes. He took a step closer to her and then moved to the side. She had a playful look on her face and a glint in her eyes.

"Fine." He said.

He pushed her against the wall and then climbed up on top of her. She brought him down closer to her face.

And that was the start of it all.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He opened the door to her room. Immediately he saw that there were shards of glass on the floor. He closed the door and went over to it. He crouched down and saw the broken pieces of what he was sure were once a frame.

He noticed the small patch of blood near it and could come to the conclusion that she had cut herself. He then noticed something white and reached for it. He flipped it over after noticing that it was something on its back. He looked at the image.

It was of him and her form that time at the mall. She was on top of him and had her arms wrapped around him. His hands were wrapped around her waist and he was doing something that he considered a smile.

He felt a slight feeling of joy but then it was gone when he thought of it. It was bitter-sweet. To see all of the good times that they both had. And then see the outcome of it.

"Sakura." He said.

He got up, putting the picture in his pocket. He then took a look around the room. He saw the small magenta pack that she had with her when they were at the clinic. He picked it up and then looked inside. There was perfume, a jewelry box and a photo album.

He looked at where the glass once was and noticed that there was a small pink bear there. He picked it up and then shoved it in the backpack. He went into the bathroom –the only other area in the small hotel room- and took a look around. There was a small orange bottle on the floor with pills spilling out of it. Next to it was a small shattered glass cup. He nearly froze. So that's what she did?

He looked in the cupboards of the bathroom and found that all she had there was a comb. He placed that in the bag and then left the bathroom. On his way out, he noticed that there was something shining. He went over towards it and saw it near the pile of shattered glass.

It was a necklace. But it looked more like a locket though. He opened it because of his curiosity. Inside was a picture of a family. He noticed that two of the girls looked a lot alike and that they both had pink hair. He instantly recognized that the one to the left was Sakura. He knew those green eyes anywhere.

It seemed like the other girl, with long pink hair, was her sister. Funny, she never mentioned that she had a sister. And the two adults behind him were her mom and dad. They all seemed happy.

Deciding that the locket was too important to just be shoved in the bag, he put it in his pocket along with the picture. He then closed the bag and threw it over his back. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. He now knew what happened to Sakura, now he wanted to know why.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Few hours later

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She sat down in the checkered, plush seat and fixed her seatbelt. After that was done, she leaned her head against the head rest and then let out a sigh. It had been a while since she'd been on a plane. It surely felt a hell of a lot better than having to trudge all way the way to Russia like she had before after she escaped the house.

The only think that sucked about was that they had to endure a three hour drive all the way to another country, with an airport. And the worst part was that none of them had their passports. They had had to hack into the system and knock out the guards just to get in. But it had all been worth it -and despite the shocked looks that they got from passerby as they knocked the guards out- it had all gone off without a single problem.

She heard movement –her eyes had been closed- and she opened them to see who was seated next to her. It was none other than Sasuke. She quickly looked away. Not feeling up to making any type of contact with him at all.

There was a small thump and rustle of a fabric of some sort and she looked at her lap. Her eyes instantly widened at the sight of the small bag there.

"You got it. But I thought that…" she started.

When he arrived back at the other hotel where the rest of them had stayed, she hadn't even noticed that he was carrying it with him. She had thought that he had forgotten and immediately she felt a wave of sadness hit her. All of her precious, irreplaceable mementos were gone.

"Thank you." She said softly as she hugged the bag to her chest.

"No problem. Oh wait… here." He said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of blank paper. When he turned it around she wanted to look away but she couldn't. That picture… taken so many months ago after she had arrived back from their infiltration of their base, was in his hands. And next to that picture was her greatest treasure, the locket that she's had since she was a little girl.

"Oh my god Sasuke…" she had no words.

She just took both items from his hand –placing the picture in the small pocket of the backpack- and held the necklace in her hand. She ran her thumb over the cool steel of the necklace. She shivered as she felt the feeling that she always got when she did that. It provided comfort for her and sometimes a warning. This time it gave her comfort and the steel felt slightly warmer.

"Don't mention it." He said.

It was the most that they had spoken that day. Since they saw each other in the hospital room, they had only shared small glances at one another before completely turning away. She had only spoken to the others, never at him. So this, this was a big step from how they were that morning.

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking, please buckle your seat belts for we are about to take off. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the flight." Said the captain through the speakers.

She heard a click next to her and saw that he was just buckling up at the moment. She hugged the bag closer to her, the necklace still tightly clutched in her hand.

"Want me to put it on you?" he asked.

It stunned her that he was the one to break the silence. She knew that he was referring to the necklace but she couldn't help but think of all those times before when he had said that to her. It usually led to very naughty things being done in extremely random places. How they never got caught, who knows? Surely not them they were too busy.

Shaking her head a bit to get those memories out –even though she knew that it didn't work that way- she was once again surprised that he had said something.

"Is that a no?" he asked.

"Uh… no! I mean yes… no it's a yes and…" she looked at him to see him raise an eyebrow at her. "Just put the necklace eon for me." She said a bit embarrassed.

She gave him the necklace and then slightly turned in her seat so that her neck was in perfect view. She felt him put the necklace around her neck and then clip it in the back. His pinky slightly brushed her skin and it began to tingle. Once his finger was gone, he skin stayed slightly heated.

She sat back down without saying a word. The backpack now rested on the small hook at the back of the seat in front of her. She leaned back against the chair and looked out the window. The plane was now moving. And she couldn't wait until they reached Russia. Once there, they could easily head back to HQ and everything would be better. At least she hoped they would be.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She combed her hair, smiling into her dark red vanity mirror as she blew a kiss into it. She but down the comb, her hair now tied up using two chopsticks with ruby-red jewels on it. And along with just a few dark purple ones as well.

She rose from the chair and fixed her kimono. It was an innocent white, with light blue patterns beautifully placed on it. She did a small twirl to check out the red phoenix design on the back. This one single bird represented her. No matter how many times she may fall, she will always arise from her ashes.

She turned and headed for her bed. There was a man there. With beautiful hair and a nice body. He licked his lisp at the sight of her and she blushed in anticipation at what was about to happen next.

"I see that you've gotten dressed up for this." He said.

"Don't I always?" she asked in a seductive voice.

He stood up from the bed. He was a good couple inches taller than her. But then again she was wearing traditional Japanese sandals. With one arm placed on her bare thigh –the kimono only reached an inch past her womanhood- and the other groping he breast, she bit back a moan.

He then picked her up and threw her on the bed, not wasting any time to get on top of her. Within seconds the kimono was ripped off her body, revealing all of her to his eyes. She didn't care; he had seen her like that many times before. And as his tongue traced a long, slimy line from the junction in between her neck to the curls at the bottom of her body, she let out a sound of approval.

He let out a chuckle, her face already flushed with anticipation. She couldn't take it anymore- and it had only been a few seconds. But she already wanted him.

"Please… Orochimaru." She said.

He licked her neck. His tongue doing little circles in areas where he knew drove her completely crazy.

"Karin… wait." He said.

She shivered as he said her name. She could feel all of his saliva over the top area of her body. She wanted him lower -needed him lower. And then, she felt it. He was positioning himself. She let out a sigh of happiness and then giggled as he kissed her forehead.

She didn't love him or anything. But he was her partner. Sometimes even her sexual partner.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Finally the end of this chapter. I know that the last part was like… gross and all but believe me… I added it for a reason. This story only has about 5 to 6 chapters left before I officially end it. So it'll be finished sometime in April or so. No wait, maybe even July, which is a long times away from now. I want to know what you think. I've noticed that this is one of my highest rated stories and honestly, if each of you reviewed, I would've gotten over a thousand reviews for this already. And I know that I sound desperate and all but if you're a writer, do me this one favor and review. Cause I know that you want reviews whenever you add a new chapter or story. So give me a review and I'll give you one. Okay then bye!

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	19. A Better Life For A Daughter

Okay, so there's only about two more chapters of this story left. And I know that it's been about a month since I've updated but as you might have guessed, my new stories were keeping me rather busy. But judging by the amount of people who read them –strangely 'Hokage High' is still a hit-, I don't think you mind. Any who, this is actually the last chapter. But I'm adding an epilogue to it. And after I'm done with this, then I'll only have to update about five stories. And then I'll be posting a new one for my favorite Inuyasha couple, Kagome and Kouga. And then a Tokyo Mew Mew one for Ichigo and Kishu. Plus several others but that will be further in time. Much farther. In fact, I'm thinking about waiting until I'm done with 'Kiss of Death' and 'Bad Girls Club Tokyo'. Plus let's not forget my own personal story using my very own characters. So as you can see, I have a lot of projects coming up. Now then, enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

I'm not doing dedications anymore. Instead I'll be commenting on the reviews that you send me. And answering any questions that have been rattling in your brain for a while now. I'll be doing this for all of my stories.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Glad to see that both of you are alright." Tsunade said.

They were back in the girls' HQ. Tsunade sat behind her marvelous desk, Jiraiya at her side. She wore the same serious expression she used on the day that she had given them their assignment. It felt like such a long time ago. Nearly six months. But it had only been about three or so. They would've been one-fourth done with their mission now if it weren't for all of the distractions and events that came up.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, and once again, sorry for how I acted. I had no right to do what I did." Sakura apologized.

She was feeling so guilty at the fact that she had nearly ended her life over a guy. And what's worse was that she and the guy weren't even in an intimate relationship. They were just friends… or something. She wasn't so sure anymore. But judging by the fact that he had also nearly ended his life because of her, she could tell that he felt something for her. Something apparently strong.

"Yes well, let's make sure that doesn't happen again." Tsunade said with a glance towards Sasuke and her.

"It won't… I promise." Sakura said.

"What about you Uchiha?" Tsunade said.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He was pissed at the fact that they were back at head quarters instead of out on the mission. It irritated him how they had practically told him that he and the rest of them were no good by giving the rest of the mission to the others.

"Hn." He responded.

Sakura sighed. Honestly, he seemed a lot more pleasant on the plane. They had talked about stuff there and for a few hours, it seemed like she was talking to a completely different Sasuke. They actually broke through the awkward tension and began talking about things that they were both interested in. Turns out that they had a lot in common. It added to their attempted suicide.

But now, it was like he had reverted back to his old, cold self. She kinda hated it. She liked the other Sasuke much better. But then again, she had no right to try and change him. After all, he was a human being and he had his own free will.

"Sasuke, I advise that you give a clearer response. After all, you are the main problem." Jiraiya said.

This seemed to have really annoyed Sasuke because for a brief second, she thought that she saw his eyes flash red. But then she blinked and they were back to a steel black. She must've just imagined it. But then again, she doubted that she could just imagine his eyes changing a different color. Especially since red and black are opposites.

"Fine then," Sasuke said. She watched as he stood from his leaned position against the wall, and arms crossed, and looked at both leaders. "It won't happen again. And I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't. There." he said in an attitude stating that he really didn't care.

But she could see past his charade. She could see that he was slightly hurt by being told that he was the main problem. She had attained that ability over their time together. It helped when trying to decipher what his true emotions were.

She looked away from him. Instead she focused her attention on her director who was currently explaining a few things to them.

"And the companies are merging." She heard Tsunade say.

"What, I thought you said that we would never join up with them Tsunade? You said that they were a heartless, cold corporation." Ino said.

"I may have said that but things change." Tsunade said.

"And what made you change your mind about something that you seemed so content on?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked over at the woman who had raised her since she was young. She saw how the woman looked down at the wooden desk and ran her nails against the wood as if remembering something.

"That is none of your business." Tsunade said as she looked back up at all of them. "I am your director and what I say goes. Now until Shizune comes back, I don't want anything that requires paper work. And no alcohol is allowed." Tsunade said. "Dismissed, all of you go. Girls, show the guys to their new rooms on the 24th floor."

Getting up from her seated position on the chair in front of the desk, Sakura placed both of her arms on the rests and used it to lift her body. She then grabbed the pack that was next to her on the floor and once her head was up, Tsunade tossed her a key chain.

"These are the keys to their rooms. I'm leaving them in your care for the time being." Tsunade said.

"Okay Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

She held the keys tightly in her hands and then went to join the others outside of the room. She closed the door behind her and then saw that the others were looking at her. All except Sasuke that it. He was staring at the distant hall way. She noticed that his hands were in fists and it seemed like he was scowling. Poor Sasuke.

"What did Tsunade want?" Ino asked.

"Oh…" she turned from her gazing at the boy to the conversation with her friend. "She just threw me the keys to the guys' rooms." She said.

"Okay then. Well we might as well head up there now. I mean, I'm sure that we won't be called down her again for a while." Ino said.

"Yeah." She responded.

They turned towards the elevators. There were a few agents walking by that stole glances at them. They reached the elevators and Sakura pressed the only button there. Since they were at the very top of the agency, there was only one way down. Unless you're stupid and decide to jump out the window, or if you're athletic and decide to take the stairs.

The doors opened and they stepped inside. The maximum capacity for the elevator was 15 people and 4500 pounds. They barely hit the 2600 limit and there were only eight of them. Sakura pressed the button for the 24th floor and the doors closed and they began their descent.

As the elevator lowered itself –the ride would take a long time because they had just been on the 40th floor- she glanced over at Sasuke. He seemed intent on focusing on something, anything that wasn't her. She wanted to go over to him, to touch him and talk to him but… what good would that do? If he wouldn't even give her the time of day, then why the hell would he pay attention to her if she was trying to talk some much needed sense into him? Well even if he wouldn't pay attention, she had to talk to him. About the entire trip… their relationship… everything.

The doors finally opened and they stepped out. She led the way to the guys' new rooms. They keys had their room numbers on it and she knew the building like the palm of her hand. This is why she knew that their rooms were kept on high security. The agencies may be merging but until the papers are signed and everything becomes official, they'll have to be kept under lock-and-key.

"Here we are." She said.

She took out the main key that opened the door to their apartment. It was similar to the one she and the girls stayed in when they were being held at their agencies. The only difference was that all their rooms were in the same area and it wasn't as luxurious. Of course this was only their temporary rooms.

She pushed the door open and they all stepped inside. The walls were a coffee color and much of the furniture was black and white. She always thought that the room reminded her of a hospital. And the same wasn't too far off either.

"Which way to radiology?" Sasuke commented.

She would've laughed slightly at his joke if it weren't for the fact that something heavy was still on her shoulders. And she really needed to get it off sooner or later. But she had to talk with Sasuke first about it. It involved him as much as it involved their friends as well.

The guys sat down on the white leather couch there. She and the girls stayed standing and the awkward silence set in.

"This is where we'll be staying at until everything is ready huh? Well I suppose it's not the… weirdest of places." Naruto said.

"Your rooms are to the left. You'll need these keys to get in." she out-spoke.

The guys each got up and she gave them one of the keys. It didn't matter which room they got. The rooms were each bland and not much furniture was inside. Just a bed, dresser and closet. It was sorta like a prison cell only slightly comfier.

When she handed Sasuke his key, their fingers brushed against each other and she nearly gasped at how cold his skin felt. It was like all of his body heat had been sucked out of him and left this… cold moving corpse instead. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"I guess we'll see you guys later." Tenten said.

They turned around to look at the door. Then Hinata reached out and she opened it. They all stepped out, and taking one last look at the four males, she closed the door and sighed.

"This is gonna be tough." She said.

"We know." Hinata said.

* * *

.

* * *

"Do you really think you made the right choice by telling him that he was the main problem?" she asked Jiraiya.

"Of course Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he took a good look around the old women's office. "Sasuke hates being told that he's the weakest link. And by angering him, it makes him work harder. Unless his emotions get in the way, but that rarely ever happens." He finished as he put back a picture of the younger Tsunade. He was impressed by how much she grew from the flat little girl in the picture.

"Hm," she responded as she got up and stood by his side. Taking away the picture of her at her 16th birthday party -he seemed to be drooling over it. "If you say so, but I still think that you shouldn't have told him that. Who knows how angry he might get."

"Why Tsunade, you sound like you've known the boy for as long as he's lived." Jiraiya said mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and then went and stood at her window. She looked over at the city of Konoha. It wasn't a large city, but it wasn't small either. She moved a lock of her hair back as she looked at the hotel where the girls first met the guys. And to think that they only worked there once every six or so months. It was part of being an agent, an assassin.

"Well I can't say that I've had the honor of knowing him for that long but judging by the information in his files, I can easily determine the fact that he isn't the type of person to take anything lightly." She said.

"And he's not," Jiraiya said as he stood slightly behind her and with his arm on her shoulder. "But he is the type of person to try and prove you wrong. Which is exactly what he'll try to do."

She sighed and then removed his hand from her shoulder. She couldn't help but think of how all eight of them must be feeling at the moment. Him and Sakura especially.

"If you say so." She responded.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She looked up at her ceiling. With her hands sprawled out at her sides she took in a few deep breaths and then got up. She knew very well what she had to do. She could no longer stay that bird in the cage. She had to break free and fly as high and as far as she wants.

With her partner at her side.

Getting up from her bed, she fixed herself in her mirror. All she had to do was brush her hair, tie it up and add some lip balm. Then snatching her keys off the counter, she left her room. Jogging, she got out of her apartment and then quickly locked the door. She shoved the keys into the pocket of her jeans and began heading towards one of her two destinations.

She practically flew down the hallways. The agents in front of her quickly moved out of the way as she came. They all knew who she was. And with that fact in mind, they all knew that they should never cross her.

Instead of taking the elevators, she decided on using the stairs because she knew that it would be faster. So jumping on the railing, she began to ride down the different floors. The guys were only six floors under them. And with the soles of her shoes being nice and slippery –and her perfect balance- she reached the 24th floor in no time.

Jumping off the railing, she pushed open the burgundy colored door that led out to the hallway and began to sprint down towards their room. On her way, she noticed that a few of the agents around her were staring at her like she had grown a second head or something. Didn't they know who she was?

She reached the door and looked at the clock on the wall to her far right. It was 3pm, and if she remembered correctly, he would be locked up in his room doing whatever he does. So, taking in a few breaths, she raised her fist and pounded lightly on the door. If no one answered, she would use the key she had to their room and just go in.

She waited for a few moments and even put her ear against the door to listen for anything. When it didn't seem like anyone would answer, she took out the key and then un-locked the door.

"Hello… guys?" she said as she entered and then closed the door behind her.

She could hear the click of the door as it automatically locked itself once it was fully shut. She pocketed the keys and then instantly headed towards the room that she knew was Sasuke's. She stood in front of the white door and then knocked on it.

"Sasuke you there, it's me… Sakura." She said.

She waited patiently. No sounds came out of the room but she knew that there was still a 50% possibility of him being inside his room. She sighed and turned to leave. Half-way there, the door opened and she looked at the emotionless face of the guy who she had mixed feelings about. He had some of his hair sticking to his face. She assumed that he had been sleeping.

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone.

She began to fiddle with her fingers behind her back as she looked at him. The awkward silence between them showed that neither was very comfortable with the situation. Or maybe he just didn't really care and the only one who felt uncomfortable was her. Well whatever the case, it was still awkward.

"I…" she gulped down and then looked at him with hardened eyes, "Need to talk to you about something very important. And I won't take 'no' for an answer." She said.

He rubbed his eyes and looked down at her. She still had that look in her eyes and then he sighed out.

"Fine, but make it quick." He finally answered.

She slightly smiled and walked into the cold room. It was just as she remembered them from the time that she was being held there. All new agents had to stay on that floor because they still couldn't be trusted. They would get promoted to a new room –if you could call it a promotion- after a year of living in one of these.

She took a seat on the bed and then waited for him to take a seat as well. The room was plain. Not much of a color scheme to it and very cold. The coldness tested just how loyal the agent was. If they could stand a year living in there without complaining once, it showed that they were very devoted to the agency. And some of them even stayed in the rooms longer just to prove themselves and get a higher rank. She had been one of them.

"Alright, start talking." He said.

She looked at him and noticed that he wasn't even wearing a shirt. Wasn't he cold? But not that she minded seeing him shirtless. He was very well-toned and she liked seeing him without a shirt on but… he could possible get sick. And the fact that he was wearing shorts at the moment –how is he not cold?

She cleared her head of all thoughts of his physical appearance. She had to sort-out her emotions before she could try to convince him to do anything with her.

"How do you like it here?" she asked.

He gave her a weird look as if asking, 'That's why you're here?' She gave him a nervous smile and then looked away ad done at the floor. God she hated being in that room. It was like being trapped in a box. And she hated feeling like that.

"I hate it." He said.

'Well then… that's good.' She thought.

And she meant it too. She needed him to hate it there to even take her plan into consideration. Well not really plan, but more like an offer.

"Sasuke," she started. She moved some of her pink hair out of the way and thought about cutting it short for a few moments. But then again, when you have short hair, you can't exactly do a lot with it. "Would you ever consider… leaving the agency… with me?" she asked nervously while playing with a strand of the pink locks.

There were a few moments of silence and she saw him stare at the white wall in front of them. He seemed to be in deep concentration and then he turned his head and their eyes clashed.

"I guess so… but why?" he asked.

"On our way here… I couldn't help but think of my future. Of what could possibly happen to me. If I'd be able to live until my… twenties." She was eighteen almost nineteen at the moment. And she had just nearly been killed by the same man who murdered her family when she was younger. This caused her to think of that. "And all the emotional distress that comes with this… job. I don't like it… and I wanna leave." The fact that she nearly killed herself over a fight that she and Sasuke had, really made her think. Did she want to have to go to a psychiatrist when she was older? Did she want to face the possibility of being in one of those string coats in an area just like the room that they're in. Was she ready for that… did she even want to?

"You wanna leave? And you want to take me?" he asked.

There was almost something close to a smirk on his face. He seemed to take deep pride in the fact that she would take him with her if there was ever a chance that she could get out of the whole spy-assassin thing. She nodded her head and then he looked back at the wall. She looked down at the floor.

"I'd go with you Sakura." She was nearly shocked at hearing him say this. "I'd go with you wherever the hell you're thinking of going. But only because I hate this place… and because it's you." He said.

She slightly blushed at this. He would go with her. He'd be at her side whenever the hell she left if she ever left. He'd be there with her every step of the way.

"Then let's do it." She said. She looked at him s his head shot up to look at her. "Let's leave Sasuke. I can get permission from Tsunade and we can just… go wherever we feel like."

"Leaving huh?" he took a pause and for a few moments, she thought that her plan hadn't worked out. But then, he actually placed his hand over hers. She stared at him with slightly wide eyes and then nearly jumped him at what he said. "When and where?"

"After we get the papers signed… there's a special place that I want to go to. I want to restore it… and maybe… start a family there myself someday." She blushed at saying this. She didn't know whether he'd think that she was asking him to marry her –which she wants to- and then completely back out.

"It's a plan." He said.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!' she thought. Her inner self was going completely lunatic. She had done it… she had convinced him to come along with her. Maybe he really did have strong feelings for her?

"I'll get started on asking for permission to leave. It might take a long time but just don't get too comfortable. If you want, you can stay in my room for the time-being. You know… with me." she offered.

"I'll start packing. Where's your room?" he asked.

"On the 30th floor, room 8-D." she said.

"Okay then, I'll be there tonight." He said.

"Great," she stood from the bed and he did so as well. They both headed over to the door and he held it open for her. She stood on the outside and then moved back her hair again. Maybe she should get it cut? "I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, bye Sakura." He said.

"Bye Sasuke." She responded.

He closed eth door and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but just smile at the fact that he was gonna come along with her. It was like her puzzle pieces of a good life were finally coming together.

Placing her hand over the middle of her chest where the necklace that had the picture of her family inside was, she thanked her mother who was up in heaven on the moment, for giving her a reason to move on with her life.

'I promise mom, I'll make a better life for myself. Just like you always wanted.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Months later

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The warm spring breeze blew her hair slightly and she sneezed. All that pollen was such a nuisance to her. Why couldn't flowers just stick to using bees to move pollen from place-to-place instead of wind? It would surely help a lot of people with allergies. Her especially.

"Man, I hate this. My allergies have been acting up all week." She said as she grabbed a glass and rinsed it under the water. Then she got some water from the fridge –she never drunk water straight from the sink, she liked it purified- and poured herself some. She was gonna take her allergy medication. "I can't wait until allergy season is over." She swallowed the tablet and then put the glass in the sink. She would wash it later.

"Stop complaining about it Sakura, it's just allergies." He said.

Sasuke and Sakura have been living in her apartment at the agency for over five months now. And during that time, they celebrated her birthday, and several other holidays in secrecy. They had settled their relationship and decided to become just friends. But she doubt that they could stay that way for long. Especially with all the history they have together.

"Well excuse me Mr.-never-had-to-deal-with-an-allergy-all-his-life. But I happen to have a severe case." She said.

"Severe? All you do is sneeze, complain, and then take your tablet or whatever. That's not severe." He said.

She scoffed at this. "To me it is severe, especially considering the fact that the cause of my allergies is everywhere. In fact, I bet there's a couple hundred in this room at the moment." She said.

"Sakura," he said as he stood from sitting on the stool on the kitchen table and walked over to her. "I've seen people get stung by bees and then nearly stab themselves with a needle through the material of their pants just to get medication into them. Taking a stupid tablet is simple. So quit complaining and just do it." He said.

He walked away from her and she blew on a strand of her short pink hair. She had gotten it cut for the New Year. She said that it was a New Year; she needed a new identity for the new life that she was soon to have. In fact, Tsunade was close to approving her and Sasuke's request. And she hadn't even told her friends about it.

She sighed and then went into the living room where he was. He was watching T.V. and she smiled at how much of a husband he actually looked like. But he better not actually be like that. Hold on, what was she saying? She wasn't gonna marry him. She thinks… he hasn't hinted towards that but then again… he was almost twenty years old. He'd have to get married at some point in his life. And she hoped –sometimes even prayed- that he would choose her. It was a large possibility considering the fact that he decided to come along with her.

She took a seat next to him on the couch and watched the football game that he was currently interested in. he didn't understand football all that much but she was a fast learner. And she could tell which team was winning. The one with the higher number of points. That's pretty much all she knew about the game. Oh yeah, and that it required a large amount of physical work and speed.

"So when do you think that she'll approve of it?" he asked when a commercial for Red Bull came on.

She could tell that he was eager to get out of the agency and be free as a bird. She was eager as well. But probably for more reason than him, after all, she was doing this because she wanted to fulfill her mother's greatest wish.

"Soon I hope… I mean, we did ask her in December. It shouldn't be too long now." she said.

It required at least an entire room's full of paper work to get permission for two assassins to leave the agency for good. And even with the help of Jiraiya and Shizune –who Tsunade nearly crushed in a hug after she came back from a conference a couple months ago- it would still take at least six months at best.

"Good, I can't wait to leave this place." He said. He took a sip of his drink and then looked at her. "That reminds me, where is it that you want to go to again?"

She had never told him exactly where she wanted so badly to visit and live. But even she knew that that questioning had probably been in his mind for a long time. And with the approval close on the way, now was a better time than ever to tell him.

"The house where I used to live at as a little girl. I want to fix it up and live there someday." She said.

Despite the numerous amounts of awful memories that she had in that place, the good ones still over-shadowed the other ones. And those amazing memories had a tight grip on her heart.

"I see…" he said.

"Yeah." She responded.

The football game came back on and he seemed to have shifted his focus from their conversation to the game. She was slightly glad too. The topic was beginning to really become a downer. But she knew that they'd talk more about it eventually. It was the way he was sometimes. He brought things back up –usually during fights or if something was still bothering him.

Her phone began to ring and she took it out of the pocket of her skinny jeans. Despite the hot weather, skinny jeans were nearly the main articles of clothing that inhabited her closet. She'd always wear them, except when it came to training. Sasuke wore them sometimes too. And when he did, she couldn't help but just stare at him all the time. He looked so good in them.

"Hello?" she said as she placed it to her ear.

"Sakura, Tsunade wants to see us in her and Jiraiya's office. Grab Sasuke, wherever he is, and come over." It was Tenten's voice.

"Alright, we'll be there." she said.

The call ended and she placed her phone back in her pocket. She looked over at Sasuke who had caught what she heard and turned the T.V. off and was headed towards the door.

"You think it has anything to do with our request?" he asked as he opened it for her and then locked it once they were both out.

"I hope so. But I also hope that she won't mention it in front of the others. So I doubt that it's that. IT's probably something else." She said.

She had given him a copy of the key to her room after their first week of living together. He had moved all the stuff that had been brought from his apartment in their old agency to hers and they had managed to fit it nicely into the apartment. Most of their stuff was still in boxes and they even started packing a bit for when they leave. They didn't know when that would exactly happen but they knew that it would be soon.

"Hn." He responded.

* * *

.

* * *

"I gathered you all here to give you some important news." Tsunade said.

When the merge happened, both agencies had joined together. Since they were a good distance apart, Jiraiya decided to move into Tsunade's office and surprisingly, the blonde woman didn't argue. It made them all really curious as to why she just welcomed him in so openly. Especially Shizune and Sakura.

"Well don't keep us waiting Tsunade. Tell us." Ino said.

The blonde was nearly jumping in her seat. She seemed to have had far too much sugar for breakfast but then again, that was classic Ino. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her blonde friend's attitude. Honestly, it was bad enough with Naruto, now they have two hyper-active blondes to deal with. Wasn't one enough?

"Calm down Ino. Now, the reason that I've called you all here today is because I'd like to announce the return of the ten agents who we sent on the mission a few months back. They've finished early and arriving in the building." She said.

She stayed quiet as she processed this information in her mind. From the corner of her green eye, she could see Sasuke tense a bit at the mention of the ten who he claimed had stolen what was supposed to be their mission from right under their noses in an un-fair advantage. She just hoped that he wouldn't do anything impulsive that could possibly ruin their chances of leaving the agency.

"They're coming back? But they still had like… three more months left." Tenten said.

"They managed to finish early. They had split up in group of two and gone undercover." Jiraiya said.

She was amazed at how fast they had managed to do it. And with them back, then maybe Tsunade wouldn't think twice about not letting her and Sasuke leave. After all, they would have more than enough assassins.

"Hihi!" they heard as the door opened.

She turned her head to the door to see none other than Yayuki standing there. Her eyes nearly widened at the change in her. She looked so glamorous. Her skin had such a nice tone to it that it looked like she had spent the past months at a beach and not Russia or whatever. Her body hadn't changed much but her figure was still perfect. She noticed that the girl wore absolutely no make-up, not even lip balm or anything and she looked amazing.

Behind her stood the others, they looked amazing too. They all stepped in and she saw that they all looked like they had been at a beach. But Yayuki's skin was slightly tanner than her or her friends'.

"Glad to see you ten back." Tsunade said.

"Thanks, glad to be back." Yayuki said.

The girl seemed so cheery for some reason. And then she saw why. Hitomi had his arm around her waist and had a tight grip on it too. They were… dating? And by the looks of it, the other had hooked up with one another as well. So not fair. She and Sasuke were still in the weird friend zone.

"I see you all have become… close." Jiraiya pointed out. "When did this happen?"

"None of your business," Tami said. "Now if you excuse us, we're headed towards the mall for a chill day."

They all said their good-byes and as quickly as they came, they were gone. She thought that it was sort of rude but then she noticed that a file had been placed on Tsunade's desk. The older woman had picked it up and handed it to Shizune who was at her right side.

"Scan over this for me Shizune." She ordered.

"Of course Lady Tsunade, right away." Shizune said.

Shizune began to skim over the file at the desk next to Tsunade's. Tsunade had given her one because it proved that two heads are better than one. And so, with Shizune and Tsunade sharing the work load –Jiraiya barely does anything-, they were able to get done much faster.

"Well… that was a short meeting. All of you may go, except for you two Sakura and Sasuke, there's something we must discuss with you." Jiraiya said.

The other began to exit the room. On the way out, she managed to hear a few encouraging words. But she didn't need encouragement. What she needed was good news. Or at least a possibility. That's what she needed –wanted more than anything right now.

The door closed and all was silent. Shizune had finished skimming over the file and gave the details to Tsunade through a whisper of the ear. The woman let her apprentice go and then she stared at her and Sasuke.

"About your request to get permission to leave the agency," the woman started. Sakura's heart began to thump loudly as she readied herself for what was to come. Could it be good news or bad news? "We've taken everything into consideration, especially the past work that you've done for the agencies." Come on, she thought. "So… you will be greatly missed." Tsunade finally said.

Funny how you knew something was coming but when it actually happens, you're never prepared. Like when a teen girl gets pregnant and she knew that she was pregnant but when they tell her… she breaks down. But instead of breaking down, Sakura felt extreme joy. She wanted to… burst like fireworks in the sky. That's how happy she felt.

"Oh my god," she said as she pulled her hair behind her ear and looked down at her hands. "Tsunade… thank you."

"No need to thank me. I figured that sooner or later you'd want to go. I just didn't expect it to be this soon. To be honest," Tsunade started as she stood up from behind her desk and walked over to Sakura. "You're request was approved months ago. But I just couldn't let you go Sakura." She said as she crouched down I front of Sakura and had both hands placed on the girl's shoulders. "You have and always will be like a daughter to me."

Small tears began to leave their streaks down Sakura's cheeks as she silently cried. Tsunade has been like a mother to her. In times, she felt like she had never truly lost her mother because Tsunade was always there. But she could never forget about her actual mother. And she was doing this so she could be closer to her.

"Thank you Tsunade." She said as she wiped her tears away.

She noticed that Tsunade as well wiped away her tears and then the woman regained her composure. She stood from her crouched down position and then fixed her black pants. She wore a pant-suit today instead of a pencil skirt like she usually would. Guess that she finally learned about how much a pervert Jiraiya was, Sakura thought.

"Now then, I assume that you won't want me to tell the others that you're leaving." Tsunade said.

"We've decided on not telling them. It's easier that way." Sakura said.

"In that case, I wish both of you luck. And be careful out there and also… feel free to come by and visit me anytime. I'll be wanting to hear about how you're going and… just… go… just go. Before I cry again." Tsunade said.

She and Sasuke got up from their seats and headed towards the door. On her way out, she looked back and mouthed Tsunade a thank-you. The older woman just smiled at her and told her to go. Once she closed the door she looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but jump on him and hug him. He was used to this because she had done it to him several times before just because she knew that it annoyed him. But this time it was different. It was because they had gotten what they wanted. They were allowed to leave.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"Me neither." He responded.

She let go of his neck, and he released her. She stood inches away from him and then –just because it felt right- she leaned in and quickly smashed her lips against his. It had been such a long time since she had last kissed him. And she really missed the feeling of his lips moving against hers. In fact, she bunched up his shirt just to bring him in closer. She wanted the kiss to be deep -even though it was meant as a happy gesture at first. But she missed kissing him. And this could possibly be the only time that she'll be able to kiss him for who knows how long.

Her body began to heat up as he placed his hands on her back, pressing her against his body. Her breasts were smushed against his chest. She moaned as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. He didn't even have to lick her bottom lip. As deep as she wanted him, eventually he would find a way to break past the soft barrier of her lips. She felt the urge to breathe but she just couldn't yet. She needed to make it last long. She wanted to make it last long.

She pulled back and looked at him. As much as she tried to keep it going, she needed to breathe. She took in a few deep breaths as she still held onto the material of his blue shirt. She gulped down and could feel the samples of his saliva in her mouth go down her throat with her own. She then placed her head against his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Let's go finish packing." He said.

"Yeah." Was the only thing that's he was able to say at the moment. Her mind was still a bit hazy from the kiss. He always managed to do that to her without even knowing it.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"So how long do you think it might take before we're done?" Sasuke asked.

They were currently packing up a few of the boxes of stuff that they would take along with them when they leave the agency for good. There were about five large ones already packed. But those didn't count, well except for one. But the other four had already been packed.

"Well with as much stuff as we have combined and the fact that we won't be able to always pack up without the others getting suspicious, I'm thinking, about a week or so." She said as she loaded a few of her bed comforters. She wasn't gonna need them for a while now.

"That sucks." Sasuke replied as he placed a few of his video games into one of the smaller boxes. He made sure to keep the ones that he played the most out. He might want to play them and maybe even finish one before they move.

They were packing the boxes in the extra room in her apartment. She had used it as a training area but when Sasuke accepted her offer, she began to pack a few of the heavy things right away. This included all of her weapons and exercise machines. She had to take them apart first too. She was so glad that she kept the boxes for them.

It was the perfect place to store all the boxes because no one even knew that she had this extra room in her house and its size allowed for maximum storage. Plus they could keep all the boxes in one place in secrecy without anyone getting curious.

"Well what did you expect, that we were gonna get all this stuff packed quickly? Please, and besides, this is the easy part. The hard part is getting them all out of the agency and to the place that I'll be staying at without letting the others find out." She said.

She pushed in the last comforter but it just wouldn't go down. So, she got on top of the comforter and began to jump so that it would go down.

"You're place, so I'm not allowed to live there for a while?" Sasuke said.

She finally managed to get it down and then hopped off and went to get the tape from where Sasuke was. She felt bad for saying her place. Of course he was allowed to live there for a while. Maybe even longer, you know, if he decides to stay with her longer.

"Of course Sasuke, you can stay there for as long as you want." She said.

She got the tape from him and then went back to tape up the large box full of comforters. She placed her hands over the two flaps of the box and then using the hand that wasn't using the tape as a bracelet –she found it easier to tape things up that way- she pulled a large strand of packing tape over the top of both flaps and then began to run it along all the way to the bottom.

She placed her hand over the tape and tapped it down to close it. Then she re-did it a few times just to make sure that the box was fully closed. She then started to do the same thing but this time sideways. That way she could have double the protection and everything in the box would be fully secure.

"As long as I want huh… well I just hope that wherever you used to live, there's enough room for me." He said.

She looked over at him and saw that he motioned for her to throw the tape over to him. She cut one more, long slab of tape and then threw it over to him. He began to tape up his box while she searched for the black marker that she had brought in, in order to label the boxes. She found it on top of the box that she closed labeled 'Dishes' and then went back to the box with the comforters inside.

Just as she was finished writing the word onto the brown-colored box in her perfect penmanship, there was a ring and she put the cap back on the box.

"I'll get it." She said.

She looked over at him and he shook his head at her statement. She then headed over to the door that led to the extra room and stepped out. She closed it and just for safety reasons, she locked the door from the outside using her key. She knew that Sasuke would understand why she did that.

She then went to the front door and opened it. To her surprise, it wasn't a person at all. It was actually Yuksi, Yayuki's pet. And there was a little scroll tied around her neck laced together with red ribbon.

She bent down to retrieve the note and then the pup went away. Closing the door after getting back in the house –and locking it as well- she un-raveled the tiny scroll and looked at what was written on there.

* * *

Sakura,

Sorry that I couldn't say much to you or anyone, but something came up. Jiraiya's putting the guys in charge of his old agency and we'll be headed there to help. I'm telling you this because being put in charge of a new joint-agency; the guys were told about you and Sasuke's little trip…

* * *

She felt her heart freeze for almost a pure second and then start back up again. They knew… they knew that she and Sasuke were leaving the agencies for good. Oh no, she wasn't gonna tell was she?

She looked at the note and saw that at the bottom, there was a little arrow along with the word 'Over' written under it. She turned it over and continued to read the note.

* * *

… But we've also been informed not to tell anyone. So we won't. I'd like to congratulate you and Sasuke on your new freedom. I don't think that I'd ever have the nerves to do what you do. You've always been my inspiration -my role-model. I'll miss you a lot Sakura… but I wish you good luck.

-Signed, Onagi Yayuki

Friend for life

* * *

She looked at it and felt her heart get heavy. But at the same time, she couldn't help but smile. To think that all this time, she had seen Yayuki as a threat. But in reality, Yayuki was just trying to be like her. No wonder the girl always did her best. She was trying to be like her role-model.

She sighed happily and took out her phone. She would send the youngest girl in the group a text. And that text will hold so much meaning that even though Yayuki wouldn't be there with her at the moment, she'd certainly be able to feel the emotion behind it.

* * *

To: Yayuki

From: Sakura

Subject: The note you sent me

Thank-you

* * *

Those two simple words meant everything that she felt at the moment. There were a billion things that she could've said. But she chose the ones that mattered the most. And while a simple 'thank you' didn't seem like much, when you think of all the background behind it, you really see why she chose those words.

She sent it and knew that she wouldn't receive a reply for her message. She didn't need one. A reply would just lead to too many un-necessary things. And she didn't want to deal with drama at the moment. There were still several things left to do.

She un-locked the door and stepped back inside. The note was in the pockets of her pants. She would put it away safely in a scrap-book or something that she'll start doing when she's properly moved into her new home. She'll look back on those memories as the best time of her life. A time in which she was able to develop into the young woman that she is now. Confident, friendly, loving and caring. But also powerful and demanding. She is who she is because of her time at the agency and her determined self.

"Who was at the door?" Sasuke asked.

She looked at him and gave him a smile. Her smile was bright and made her eyes shine with the life that she recently gained again. She closed the door behind her and then walking over to the box, she gave him her reply.

"No one." She said.

It would be her secret.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She looked at the cob-web-infested wooden house that used to be her home. She inhaled the scent of the place and then coughed, bad idea. She stepped inside and looked around. She hadn't remembered being on the first floor in a while. She only remembered the second floor.

The past week for her had been very eventful. Tsunade allowed her and Sasuke to borrow her private jet –the woman traveled from place-to-place several times, she couldn't use an ordinary jet, plus she had gotten it replaced after they had crashed it- to take them to the location of her old home. It was a wonder that she still remembered where she lived. They had snuck away in the middle of the night, but not without saying good-bye to the ones who knew. Once they arrived, the plane crew helped them unload all the boxes and luggage and helped them take the stuff in. And that's where she was at the moment.

She walked around the area that she remembered constantly running around with her sister chasing her. She let out another sigh and then heard the loud footsteps –at least they seemed loud in the vacant area- of the guy that would help her fix up the place and then… sadly… leave.

"So this is it," he said as he took a look around the place. "I guess it would take at least a month to fix it up perfectly. But that depends on how much we have to do." he said.

"So maybe two months, I mean," she went over to the light switch and saw that it didn't work. "This place is kinda run-down. But honestly, I think that first we should get the water and electricity running. That way it can make everything else easier to do." she finished.

She looked out the window next to the light switch and stared straight ahead in the direction of the field where her family used to picnic at all the time. She wondered if she would be able to do the same thing with her possible family when she was older. In front of her house was –or used to be- a beautiful flower garden that her mom had spent years planting to perfection. Such a shame that all that it was now was just dirt and patches of withered grass.

"And then there is all the planting that has to be done in order to restore my mother's old flower garden along with-" she stopped by the feel of him wrapping his arms around her.

"And that can all be done in a few months. I guarantee you that by July or sooner, this place will look exactly the way it used to be. But right now… we should rest." He said.

He placed his head on hers and she felt the nostalgic feeling coming back to her. The window reflected them and she saw her mom and dad doing the same. For a moment, she could see the garden again and how things once were. Then she blinked and the image went away. She gave a soft smile. Sasuke felt so comforting at the moment. She sighed and then turned to look at him in the face.

"I agree. We'll start tomorrow morning." She said.

He released her and then turned to head upstairs. Meanwhile, she headed towards the kitchen where she knew her mom had kept extra matches and candles in case of a black-out. She reached the small area and headed over towards the wooden cupboard. She pulled out three candles and a box of matches. She managed to find three small plates that they had used for tea. She would place the candles there.

Gotten what she needed, she then headed upstairs. She didn't know where Sasuke had gone but she guessed that it was her parent's room since that door was currently open and she heard sounds coming from there. She stood in the doorway and watched as Sasuke was leaning over the open window of the room.

"Sasuke?" she asked. He looked over at her and she entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"There was a dead body here. I got rid of it by throwing it out the window and into that river over there." he said.

She had completely forgotten to dispose the body of the very man who had taken advantage of her and her mother. She was glad that Sasuke had gotten rid of it too. She didn't feel like looking at the body and she knew that Sasuke wouldn't ask her anything about it later.

"I've brought the candles." She said.

She set the candles on the nightstand near the bed and began to light them. She ignited one of the matches and placed the flame against the string placed at the top of the old style candle. Then she put out the match and used the lit-candle to light the other two. She then placed some of the hot, molten wax on the plate and used it to stick the first candle right in the middle. She did this to the other two as well. Then she placed one candle on each nightstand and another on the drawer in the room.

"Perfect, they should do until tomorrow morning when we fix the electricity." He said.

He took a seat on the bed along with her and she let out a sigh. She looked over at him and he looked at her. The candle flames began to slightly stir as a small breeze blew into the room.

"The house is nice." He said to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you… it'll look better after you fix it up. I'm sure that you'll do a great job Sasuke. Of course I'll be helping you but at the same time I'll be working on my own side projects and-"

She molded her body against his as he kissed her. Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, he gently laid her down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. The candle flames began to stir harder this time as the passion in the room grew.

She moaned as his tongue began to swirl in her mouth. She gently sucked on it and moved her lower body so that she brushed up against his groin. He slightly groaned and she moaned. She was already wet; it didn't take that long for her to get that long. At least, when he did it, it didn't take that long. But that was only because they had done it several times before. But those times came to a halt during the trip. And she was determined to at least bring them back. Even if he didn't stay, she wanted to gain back the sense of normality that they once had.

He released her lips -they were now perfectly swollen- and wasted no time in attacking her neck. Her breathing became hard as the lust began to cloud her mind. She wouldn't say his name. She won't speak at all. It would ruin the moment. But she would and will show him that she was enjoying it.

"Ugh," she moaned out as he began to leave a nice trail of hickeys along her neck. But that wasn't the only reason why. Another reason was because he was fondling her. Playing with her chest as the warm air –slightly cold because of the night- made them a bit hard and her body was slightly sweaty.

"You like that don't you?" he said.

She said she wouldn't talk, not that he wouldn't talk. She never knew what he was gonna do and that's what she liked. He was mysterious and that was the best part.

He wasted no more time. He wanted her. He really, really wanted her. And he could tell by her body language that she wanted him as well. So, he licked a straight line from the center of her breasts to her stomach, right above her jeans. He stopped to un-button her pants and slid them down, panties and all.

He then looked up at her face. She was slightly pink from blushing and she only got punker when he shoved two fingers into her without warning. She let out a gasp of surprise and then covered her mouth as he started to pump her. He knew that it had probably been a while since she's had any sexual intercourse. Since the thing with Karin –and he still hates having that memory in his mind- he hasn't had any as well.

His friends considered this odd because of who he was. Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Younger brother of Uchiha Itachi. And as anyone who's known either one of them for a long time, they can easily tell you that they don't chase after girls. Girls easily chase after them. It was in the Uchiha blood after all. So he didn't get any because he didn't want any. He just wanted one.

And at the moment…

She was gonna scream.

It was music to his ears the groans that she let slide past her pretty little lips. He knew that she was trying her hardest to not make a sound. But that's not the way it worked. He liked hearing the sounds that she made. They sounded amazing which he found delightful instead of annoying like he usually would.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out.

He smirked and inserted a third finger into her. She wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He could feel her walls slowly tightening themselves against his digits. And that was his cue to pull out of her, which he did. He could hear her small whimper and couldn't help but gain an insanely large boost to his ego.

"Anxious?" he asked in a seductive voice.

She didn't respond. Instead she kept breathing heavily and just stared at him with glazed-over green eyes. He found himself loving those eyes and at some point being addicted to that very same look. Those eyes of hers had poisoned his mind each night. He always dreamt of her –often in different outfits that always led to him having his way with her. His favorite would have to be the one where she was the ninja and he, the enemy. He would capture her and torture her. Her pleas of vengeance and anger betrayed her body. For her body wanted him so much that in the end, she ended up jumping him over and over. Giving him sweet torture.

"Beg." He plainly stated.

"Please." She said without missing a single beat.

He smirked and then quickly tore –literally tore- her bra off along with her shirt. The fragments of clothing blew gently in the wind before they touched the floor. The candles around them stirred even faster. It seemed as if the higher the level of ecstasy in the room, they flame would intensify that ten-fold.

He leaned over her body, her head was turned to the side and she looked at what was once her bra. He slowly, and quietly –even though he knew that she probably heard it considering the fact that they were incredibly quiet, the only sound was the wind- un-zipped his zipper and began to pull the metal material down. He pulled it until he felt the fabric of his jeans being brushed up against his finger. And then he un-did the button and slid the pants down with his legs.

Sakura still hadn't looked at him, but she soon will. She'll not only look at him, but she'll also scream his name at the top of her lungs. No one was in the house besides them… they could make all the noise that they wanted.

Perfect.

"Auggh!" the scream came to his ears like cold water being splashed on your face while you're asleep. It made him alert and he only focused on one thing… the person from whom that scream came from.

"S-sasuke." She said.

He didn't waste any time in beginning to pound into her senseless. Why would he? He had waited so long for that moment, so long to be inside her, so long to… well, you get the point. The fact is that he liked being inside of her. He enjoyed spending time with her. He saw her as an actual human being instead of just another member of the opposite sex -insignificant and unimportant. The way he sees pretty much every other female besides his mother.

And now he saw Sakura in the same light as his mom. A creature needed to be cared for. Something beautiful and elegant that seemed to easily brighten up a room whenever it smiled. Maybe that's why he liked Sakura so much? Because she reminded him of his mother. But he would never do what he was doing with the pink haired girl –woman, to his mother. That would just be wrong.

He held onto the curve of her stomach as he slid in and out of her as quick as he could. His eyes changing red with the amount of lust and desire that he was feeling for her at the moment. Her eyes were closed, so that the rest of her body could feel just how amazing the shock-waves that he was sending through her actually were. It was like lightning was literally coursing through her veins and the smell of their passionate intercourse filled the room. She was sure that if that smell ever became a scent, it would be sold out nearly everywhere. Because who doesn't love the smell of sex?

Her walls started to clench around his long length. She was so close but she didn't want to go over the edge just yet. She wanted to hold it out just a bit longer. Make it as long-lasting and flavorful as possible.

She could easily feel his wet tongue gliding over the side of her neck. She buried her hands in his hair. It was soft ad smelled like he was fresh out of a shower. She wondered if he would smell like this after-wards. She massaged his scalp as she moved her hands over the feathery hair. She slightly tugged on it when he placed his mouth over her bare nipples. She heard him let out a groan. She wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure.

"Sa-sa-sasuke," she said. "F-faster."

He obliged, wanting to give her the maximum sense of pleasure that he possibly could at the moment. He pulled away from her nipple to just take in a few breaths. His own was becoming heavy, similar to hers. He could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter. Until it felt like she was using her own hands to pump him, building up his own orgasm as well as hers.

He was swelling inside of her and that just made his movements even more pleasurable. He could practically feel her blood rushing through her heart quickly as the beat picked up its natural pace. Sweat began to form on her milky body. Her hair was practically sticking to her face, just like his hair to his face. He leaned in and placed kisses against her jaw line. Trailing a line all the way around her face and he winced when she pulled again at his hair.

The sounds coming out of her mouth were delightful to hear. And they increased more often as he was practically slamming into her without control. There was no rhythm. Just passion. A passion that grew in intensity as they continued. He felt goose bumps forming on her skin just seconds after he moved his hand over that area.

She took in another gasp of breath and then released herself in an orgasm that was just heaven to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist to bring his lower half closer to her, deeper inside her. He continued moving, she could feel it, but she was close to passing out. And just as she finished with hers, she felt him release himself.

He groaned and pushed her body closer. His head was resting in the crook of her neck and his teeth were bared. He was grinding them together as the sensation came over him and he released all that was building up inside him, into her. He finally relaxed as he finished.

He was breathing heavily, she as well. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were still in his hair. They didn't speak; they were too busy recovering from what they had just done. Their breaths sounded like they were shouting for they were so heavy and loud and the room was incredibly quiet.

"Good… night." He managed to say.

He put a blanket over them and then made sure that they were both covered. He relaxed more into her sweaty form and could easily smell the scent of her hair. She always smelt amazing. Even when her body was hot and sweaty. He looked up at her face to see that it seemed peaceful. She had fallen asleep –blacked out.

He smirked at this, he loved the fact that he could make her so tired, so easily. And he loved how she made him so tired. He loved how she always smelt amazing and how beautiful she was. He loved how she made him think and talk so easily.

In conclusion…

He loved her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aww, wasn't that cute? I gotta say that that was probably one of the longest lemons that I've ever written. And also, as you can see, my stories are currently getting better. I've also deleted one of my stories. I deleted it because I just couldn't find a plot in it anywhere. But I guess that that's just how a writer grows. And believe me, I've been thinking about deleting that one for a while now. Sorry for the people who used to red 'Bad Girls Club Tokyo'. But even you have to admit that it wasn't that good a reading material. Anyways, like I said at the start of this chapter, this is the last one for this story. But there will be an epilogue and then I will officially be done with my second story. Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	20. Author's Note

People, instead of an epilogue, I've decided to add in an Author's Note instead. The reason for this decision is because an epilogue would kinda ruin the cute moment that they had before. Plus, it wouldn't even matter since it is the end of the story. I'd like to make something clear, there will be no sequel to this one or any other of my stories. This one was hard enough to write because half-way through, I lost my inspiration to even continue it. It's also why I cut down my 5-6 chapters left to just completely ending it, because I'm pretty sure, that no one even focuses on this one anymore. I know that I don't.

And so, it is with a heavy heart that I officially announce the end of this story. And now… a moment of silence…

.

.

.

Silence over.

And now for some news.

First of all, thank you for supporting this story. I just wish that I would've found the inspiration to continue it but let's be honest… it peaked too early. Second, because this is the end of it, I am now left to just uploading chapters to my four stories, each in progress, that have been extremely successful. Thirdly, my new story will come out next month I think, or this month, it depends on how long it takes me to make up the first chapter and just a warning, it will be a little confusing but in time, you'll get it. And finally, it's occurred to me that we didn't die today. You know why, because we won't die until the Sun burns out which won't be for a long, long time from now. So all that 2012 crap is exactly that… crap. Thank you for reading this and have a nice day.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	21. TOO IMPORTANT OF AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUHTOR'S NOTE REGARDING THIS STORY! MUST READ! SERIOSULY, IT'S LIKE… **_**MEGA**_** IMPORTANT! SO READ!**

Okay, first, I'd like to apologize. I know that you must be extremely pissed at me for writing this story that didn't even seem to be all about Sasuke and Sakura in the first place. I've noticed this and have written this small note in an attempt to fix it. But, before I get to that part, let me just say a few things…

First, I am well-aware that a lot of you, at this point, are fed up with Yayuki and don't like her. You're probably wondering why I added her in or why I didn't post this story onto a miscellaneous or wrote this on a Mary Sue site, which by the way, I have no clue what it is.

So to clarify that, here's why I added her in… I needed someone who could pose a threat to Sakura. I needed someone who Sakura would try her hardest to beat. I mean, who was she gonna compete against? Ino? Hinata? Tenten? Puh-lease! They're her _best friends_, she wouldn't compete against them and she has nothing to be jealous about. Thus, I created Yayuki. And just so that Sasuke can have someone who would pose a bigger threat than Naruto, I made Hitomi. But you all seem fine with him, but, I just wanted to clarify that as well.

Second, I know that I had gotten out-of-control and focused on my own characters instead of the main. But remember, the first two stories that I added them in, were, in fact, my first two stories written on this site ever! I wanted so badly to create a story about them, but never knew of the miscellaneous channel on this site, and I did want to write a Naruto story, so I made one, with Sasuke and Sakura as the main character and added them in. Although, I never intended to steer-clear of the main couple and focus on my own. I am terrible sorry for that. But, if you read my latest stories such as the new chapters for _Kiss of Death_ and _To Prevent Hell_, plus the sequel to one of my first story ever, _Hokage High_, called _College Life_ and _Bracelets_, you'll see that I have clearly learned my lesson and can now focus on the main couple and throw all the others in as well without making it focus on Yayuki too much.

Third, Yayuki isn't exactly as I made eh rout to be. To be honest, I wanted to post a story that was all about her first, before I introduced her and the others in my other stories. And I have finally created this story called _Animetra Princess_; my latest. So, just so you know what she's _actually_ like, read that one and who knows, maybe you'll gain a whole-new perspective on her. And also, I made her the way she is in the stories to, once again, post as a challenge for Sakura.

And finally, the reason I actually took the time to write this. Due to the fact that I don't like having people being upset at me for my own, amateur faults, I'm determined to show that I can fix it and actually stick to the plot this time (because I am well-aware that I did not stick to the summaries throughout the stories –remember, I was a beginner back then and it was a year ago). And for this, I ask of your opinions on this one question…

**Should I re-write both **_**Hokage High**_** and **_**Seductress Assassins**_**?**

I want to right my wrongs and make a completely new, re-edited version of both of these stories that, this time, will _actually_ stick to the plot and keep focus on Sasuke and Sakura as being the main couple. I want your opinion on this because I'll do it, if you want me to. I am actually okay with leaving the stories as they are because they will stay as a reminder for me telling me what_ not_ to do again. But of course, I'm getting really annoyed by all the negative comments and how my, _"OC caused you to stop reading the story," _or whatever it is that all those other negative reviews said.

Of course, there will be many scenes similar to the ones in the original versions, and parts will be the same. But several things will be highly shifted and will surely be to liking. And I will keep the original versions for those of you who actually liked them; so no need to worry about me erasing them.

So tell me what you think by reviewing or PMing me. I don't care which one. And if you all do decide on letting me fix my huge mistakes, I will add in everyone's name who actually agreed to do this in the first chapter of the new-versions of the stories. Thank you for taking the time to read this and, once again, sorry if the story wasn't to your liking.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


End file.
